Us girls are made of Steel
by ElusiveParanoia
Summary: When a new girl with a shady past full of conflict and danger arrives at St. Trinians, how will she live with the threat of the Russian Mafia around the corner? Kell/Belle on the side, eventually. **UPDATED**
1. Memories that torture

Hey people! This is my first ever fic and so, graciously I chose to be the host. Unfortunatley, I own nothing related to (Tear) but I do own my own characters and their lives. St. Trinians will forever remain Searle's and the movies to their producer people. As this is my first, go easy on me please! Constructive criticisim is always welcome and so are reviews! :D Enjoy the first part. Unfortunatley this is all I have time for, homework/assesments are a B***

Rated M for swearing and violence.

Us Girls are made of Steel

The front door flung open, hitting the wall behind with a resounding crunch, heavy footsteps rushed into the main entrance of her house. Angry voices shouted and cursed.

The 16 year old teenager and her little sister Kelly stole out the back door as swift and as silent as they could, careful not to make any noise which would give them away.

Her own heart drummed in her ears as she ran towards the garden wall, keeping a firm grip on her sister's hand. They just had to get over the back wall!

In the comfort of the dark then ran. It didn't help that their property was quite big. Behind the two girls, the smashing of windows and the swearing of Boris Krakoviskov could be heard.

"Fucking bitches...Dimitry! I want her alive! Shoot the sister but I want the eldest Steel alive, Take Vladimir and search out the back!"

Barked Krakoviskov, his thick Russian accent finding its way into her ears. With eyes wide with fear and awareness, they skidded to a stop infront of the shrubs which shielded the lower part of the brick wall from sight. In the blink of an eye, a flash of bright white light flickered across the width of the lawn. Without hesitation, she seized Kelly's arm and plunged into the safety of the bushes.

Just like their father had told them, Kelly, on instruction from her 16 year old sister pushed her body as flat as she could against the damp grass beneath her.

"Stay low and don't make a sound Kel." Cautioned the girl, her eyes glued to the back door of their home. She could feel Kelly's little heart beating against her back as she herself had laid down infront of her sister, giving Kelly more cover then herself.

Through the blackness of the night, she saw the back door of their once family home swing violently open. She was sure that the door handle would have made a gaping hole in the plaster wall behind it.

She felt her sister flinch in fright at the sound of the slamming door and the shattering of glass. They were in the back yard. She knew that their only advantage, as slim as it already was, was that their back yard was large so it would take time for Boris's Russian mobsters to reach the garden wall. The slightness of their advantage was further reduced when she caught sight of the moonlight glinting on the guns in their hands. She recognized the one known as Boris.

Boris was 6 foot tall and of strong physique. Snow white hair and ash-grey eyes. His facial features were well defined and his high cheek bones added to his exceedingly handsome appearance. His eyes were cold and bore no emotion but hate. His lips were thin and held no expression but a were curled upwards in a growl.

The only flaw in his handsome features was a milky white scar spanning from the centre of his bottom lip, down over his chin and over the curve of his Adams apple to finish at his collar bone.

She would know. She put it there.

Daring to tear her hateful gaze from the man…no, monster who had murdered her family in cold blood, she twisted her head around over her right shoulder as far as she was able and whispered further instructions to her sister:

"Kels, stay down ok. I'm going to get to the top of the wall then when I'm at the top I'll call for you and help you up ok?"

She was answered by the vice-like grip of her sister latching about her slim waist.

"No! They will see! Please! I want to get out of here!" The tone of fear apparent in Kelly's voice.

"Kelly, If we stay here we will die. If we move now while there still by the house, we have a better chance! Trust me ok?"

She whispered back, trying her best to be supportive in light of the situation. Behind her, Kelly began to sob.

"H…How will I know you're at the t…t…Top?" Whimpered Kelly.

"I'll whistle…Now stay down and don't move." She replied to her sister firmly yet kindly. They could not afford to make a mistake.

Once more, she returned her gaze to where Boris now stood. HE had moved and was closer by 4 meters. Kelly's elder sister knew, that the overall distance between the back door and the garden wall was approximately 70 meters. Boris was standing at just over 60. From that current distance, he and his men could comfortably aim for a shot at the girls. A shot that could kill.

As fast as she dared, she pulled her arms into her chest and her knees up under her body at the same time. Kelly watched with growing fear as her sister made the transition from stomach to knees to a low squat. Giving one last glance to locate Boris's 5 men, she span and faced the wall and in one fluid movement, she jumped for all she was worth and thrust out her arms towards the top of the wall and waited for the course of the brick between her fingers.

The moment she felt the rough cement, Kelly's sister latched onto the top of the wall with all her strength. Shimming her fingers along until she had a firmer, more secure grip on the top of the fence, she began to pull downwards on the wall and lifted her bare feet onto the wall in the hopes of gaining what little grip their was to be had.

The process seemed like a year, she gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep the noise of her excersion from escaping her mouth.

Her arms burned like a fire as she lifted her body weight.

Below her, Kelly's brown eyes flitted from the form of her sister to the menacing shadow of Boris who stood at less than 60 meters from the wall.

Grunting softly at her triumph, Kelly's sister reached the top of the garden wall, the flat of her stomach slapping softly against the surface of the brick. Kelly heard the slap and foolishly abandoning her watch post. she sprang up, and lifted her arms upwards.

Kelly's sister had only just brought her feet to the top of the wall and was straddling it when she saw her 10 year old sister breaking her cover.

"Kelly! Get back down!" she hissed agonizingly, flicking her hand at her sister in an motion to get the girl to hug the ground.

"ON THE WALL! OVER THERE!" came a shout. Kelly gave a confused look and turned around towards the house, still standing. The 16 year old's mouth dropped open to that of a gold fish with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Kelly! Give me your hands!" She shouted. No point in keeping silent now. Kelly did not respond. Instead, the 10 year old was frozen in shock and fear.

"Kelly!" Yelled the 16 year old more urgently, straining her hands below towards her sister.

Boris gave a shout in Russian and charged at the wall.

"DAMMIT KELLY! MOVE!" shrieked the 16 year old, tears beginning to form. She tried to deny it with all her heart but in the back of her mind she knew what was about to happen.

Boris closed one grey eye and leveled his gun at the 10 year old who stood, frozen in fear, defenseless and innocent beyond all.

BLAM BLAM!

"KEEELLY!" Screamed the 16 year old, pain and anger consuming her.

Before her eyes, Kelly's down fall seemed to take a lifetime. The crack of the gun, the constricted 'hic' sort of sound as the bullet hit the 10 year old and finally, the force of the shot which snapped Kelly's head backwards, eyes wide open in sudden death facing the sky. The 16 year old's eyes snapped shut as something wet spattered on her face, hand automatically reaching for her face. Blood.

The 16 year old yelped and threw her hands behind her when she realized she was touching her sister's blood. Suddenly, she felt light, as if nothing tied her to the ground, confusion swam infront of her eyes like a fish in foreign waters.

Air rushed past her ears and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the wall was becoming further away. Down, down she fell frozen in shock of seeing her sister killed infront of her eyes.

She landed with a sickening crunch against the pavement of the road. Her head followed quickly and struck the concrete with immense force. A flash of white blinded the 16 year old. Emitting a painfully drawn sigh, her eyes rolled back into the back of her head.


	2. The Arrival

**Next chapter XD Just a mention, Kelly Jones or any of the people at have NO REATION with Kate Steel or her family what so ever. Kate Steel's sister Kelly just has the same first name. That's all **

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer I do not own a thing so lets not *insert rhyming word in here that I cannot think of* **

**Oh, and a shout out to Gypsy Rosalie (spelt right?) and Chelsea who have reviewed my first work. I haven't decided if there will be any pairings as such, but I will let you know once I have come to an agreement with my thoughts. I have never been to England let alone Heathrow but I'm just imagining what its like. **

**Bold are flash backs and italics are thoughts. Enjoy and review just coz I'm new :D **

Kate Steel jolted awake with a cry, here green eyes smoldering with discomfort and fear as a result of her dream. Next to her on the right, sat an old man. Several of the people on the plane, including him gave concerned looks. He, however was the only one who voiced his concern:

"Are you alright young lady?" He tipped his head forwards near her own. Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat and turned her body towards the window more, re-arranging her right arm in her sling. With a voice croaky from sleep, she murmured that she was fine. With eyes brimming with tears, she looked out the window and studied the clouds, desperate to get rid of the dark thoughts of her sister Kelly's death…_No. Murder._

Three weeks had passed since Kate had been splattered with a 10 year olds blood. Three weeks since she awoke in hospital with no recollection of how she got there in the first place, or how she had a gun shot wound to her right shoulder or the gash on her head. Three weeks now and her memory refused to let her remember everything that happened that night except the sensation of falling and the feeling of the blood spatter on her face.

Always the falling.

Always the blood.

It made her feel cold inside and alone. After her father was murdered in front of her, and her mother disappeared, half of her heart had been torn apart. Now her little sister Kelly was dead. She felt nothing. She wanted to feel nothing, she didn't even want to be on this plane flying to England. The only reason she was going to England was because the government authorities in France had sent her to her nearest relative. Her only surviving relative. Kate's brows furrowed in a deep frown that radiated her displeasure. Aunt Irene Petrova was her mother's sister and she had fled from Russia after Kate's mother's death. She had abandoned Kate's family and severed all contact. _The only reaso_n, Kate thought, _that she was on this plane was because the Aunt felt obliged to provide her a home. Not out of duty or love. All Irene cared about was money, money and money. She was the most self absorbed, thee most selfishly diluted cow in the world!_

"…Miss we're landing at Heathrow." Kate's head snapped to the right in fright. The old man leaned back a fraction, giving her a very strange look. Kate blinked several times, clearing her thoughts when she realized that she had clenched her left hand so tightly out of rage, the knuckles were paper white and her breathing rate had increased. Out the corner of her emerald eyes, she saw the old man looking at her as if she had escaped from an asylum. Stupid fool. "Thanks." She replied flatly and grasped the ends of her seat belt and fastened it, just as the flashing light instructed.

Kate strode out of the arrivals terminal with her satchel bag over her left shoulder. On the strap, was pinned a black badge with a large 'A' printed in the middle. A for Anarchy, A for A new life. People of different shapes and sizes crowded around the entrance, some clutching signs which to Kate, was a surprise as she only thought that happened in movies. Others clutched shiny helium filled balloons which displayed 'Welcome' on the front. A feeling of anguish rose within her. _What would she look like? Will she look down upon me?...God, why do I even need to ask myself that, of course she will. Stupid cow. _

She kept her eyes peeled as she walked out amidst the throng of people, her bag bumping against her knee making it more awkward to walk along with the amount of people around her. Monotone voices blared out the speakers announcing arriving flights and departures. Just as she reached the end, she caught a glimpse of a white sign with the letters 'KA..' imprinted in large bold letters. Although she couldn't see the person who held the sign, she figured it was her Aunts snooty butler she had heard her Aunt brag about so much in e-mails. Quickening her pace, eager to escape the busy crowds she moved towards the sign as quick as she was able. This place is depressing. To her disappointment, the sign said 'KATRINA PAVLOV' not her name at all. She sighed deeply. _What a surprise. Forgotten. Fucking great. In a foreign country and no fucking idea who is getting me._

"Miss Katie Steel?" Asked a masculine voice behind her. Kate let her irritated expression melt away and pivoted on the spot. She confirmed who she was and inquired after him. He was a short stubby man, unshaven, slightly rounded but apart from that, a decent looking man.

"I am Charles Cook. I'm here to take you to St. Trinians boarding school, your new home." Kate frowned, there had to be a mistake here. She was going to her Aunt, not some school that sounded like a mental institution.

"Um…Mr Cook, there must be some sort of mistake." Kate waved her hand across her body, trying to emphasize the point. "I'm meant to be going to my Aunt."

Charles made an 'O' with his mouth and held up a finger.

"Right, terribly sorry about that love, I have a letter here from your Aunt…Irene?" Charles set down the sign against his leg and thrust a hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a folded letter and gave it to the girl before him.

"Now, you go sit yourself down and I'll go get your bags." Smiled Charles kindly.

"Wai…" Kate looked up. He had already disappeared. "Gahh!" moaned Kate, exasperated at the process of it all. Knowing she had nothing else to do, she took Charles up on his suggestion. _Wonder what she has to say now._

The unfolded letter rested on her lap before her.

"One paragraph. One. Fucking. paragraph." Muttering under her breath in outrage, she began to read.

"_Katie._

_I would have told you earlier but I had too much important work to do. Anyway, Instead of staying with me, you'll be living and attending a school in the country. St. Triniyans. Charles has your uniform. If you need anything, anything at all, e-mail me. You have the address. Ta Ta._

_Your Aunt."_

With her lip trembling, Kate seized the letter off her lap and shoved it in the mesh pocket of her satchel bag, not giving a care in the world should the message get damaged. _Work to fucking important to help you niece, no damn decency to see me in person, nooo, too worried about your pathetic life and your pathetic job! _Striving to keep her inner turmoil under control, she clenched her jaw to prevent a shout of fury to come out. She knew that her 'Aunt' had mentioned the last few lines to seem as if she cared-which she obviously didn't. Kate shook her head to bring her mind back to rest.

Charles returned with her luggage and they set off to the terminal exit.

The trip was undertaken in silence. Every so often the driver would raise a question or an observation about her or the country in hopes of some form of conversation. He was rewarded with one to four word answers. Half a sentence if he was lucky.

"So where you from then?"

"France."

"You don't have an accent."

"I left when I was small."

"Can you speak French?"

"Yes."

"You don't look French."

"I'm half French half Russian."

It continued on like so for the first two hours. Most questions, if not the majority, she refused to answer.

Kate, who sat in the front passenger seat of the taxi passed the time by starring out the window, Ignoring the man and grimly wondering when the driver was going to get the message that she didn't want to talk. The only thing that came out of the driver's mouth which she listened to was information about the school. To her immediate annoyance, every time he talked about the school or answered a rare question from her, he broke out in a shiver even though the heater was on, gripped the wheel tighter and his eyes would scan the road ahead from side to side.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Kate quipped, lifting a dark, shapely eyebrow at the driver. Her tone came across ruder then she had planed.

"Its that damn school and those damn girls that have a problem!" Gasped the driver, gripping the wheel tighter.

"It's a school. There are worse things in life then St. Trinians." The last part of her sentence she spoke softly, Boris on her mind.

"You wouldn't know lass! I'm the 35th driver for that school!" Cried the driver.

"Don't take it out on the steering wheel…What can they possibly do to have problems?"

The driver plunged his foot on the breaks, the tires locked and screeched against the friction of the road. Kate shot forward in the seat, her left arm thrust out in reflex to brace her self. A pulse of pain shot through her shoulder, a squeak sounding from her throat.

Kate glared at him, her eyes cold and flinty.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She growled, her temper rising.

The driver said nothing gin response but slowly raised his left arm to point out the windshield. His arm shook like a swing bridge.

"T…T…That." The word died miserably in his throat.

With Confusion etched on her face, Kate followed the line of his arm and finger.

There, before the taxi stood a sign. On the sign were the words ', School for young ladies.' Beneath that read 'Principle Miss Fritton' The letters 'L' and 'E' had been crossed out with blue and above them, the letters 'A' 'L' had been put in there place.

Next to the sign was defiantly something Kate Steel had never seen. She identified it as a shrunken skull from Cameroon. There was a difference to the skull's…appearance. Despite the fact it was a dead person's skull put right next to a school sign (for young ladies) halfway embedded in the skull was a chunky looking kitchen knife.

Not knowing what to think, she sat their blinking while absentmindedly massaging her shoulder with care. She studied the skull and the sign. Then she examined her thoughts and feelings.

_No fear? No. I'm not scared of a boarding school. I've just been shot! Curiosity? Yes plenty of that. Humor? Hmm…It is slightly funny but this is defiantly interesting._

When the driver had made it clear he was not, under any circumstances going forwards, Kate, rather then waste her time trying to persuade him exited the car and walked to the boot waiting for it to be popped.

Fingering the badge on her satchel strap, Kate stayed deep in thought as the driver cautiously made his exit of the car to unload her bags.

The second he did, the driver took off leaving her behind with money in her hand.

"Nope, ok I'll keep the money. I have no objection to that…OR THIS SCHOOL!" She yelled the last part at the fleeing car, lifting the finger at him with her good hand.

Now on her lonesome, with the trees rustling gently in the breeze, the 16 year old turned towards the entrance. In the distance, above the peaks of the tree tops, she could see the roof of a large country building. She was about to look away when she saw a tiny flicker of movement upon the roof.

She narrowed her eyes, straining against the sky but all she could get before the figure? Disappeared was that the person, who ever it was, had black hair.


	3. New girl Miss?

Chapter 3: New girl Miss?

This is set after 'The Heist' but in my story, I made it so 'the heist' took place in the beginningish part of the year so that way Kelly Jones is still Head Girl. She, after all, is the best. This is shorter then the other ones so far but I'm trying to stay in structure.

Kelly Jones had been on the roof earlier when she saw the taxi outside the school. Now, the Head Girl of St. Trinians swaggered towards the main stairwell, using her hips and famous smirk as was her style. Shiny black hair cut into a perfect jaw-line bob. Not one single hair out of place. Dark eye makeup framed her brown eyes which had the capacity to level a whole hall at one glance. Deep red lipstick had been generously applied to her lips. Another trademark. Her pale, yet flawless skin made her stand out. About her neck was a leather collar with a shiny silver padlock clipped onto it. Her wrists had the same leather bands with the exception of the padlock. On her left arm was a tattoo of a snake curling around a rose. Such as the colours of the school were, so was her uniform. Black and white albeit with her own, modified adjustments. Black high-waisted pencil skirt with the matching colored Stiletto heels that gave her an increased height advantage over all and the resonating clacking sound they made was like a warning siren saying: "Kelly Jones is coming down her corridors. Move out of her way!"

Surveying the halls as she sauntered through them, Kelly casually observed the girls attending their studies:

Chemistry: Topic two: Developing the perfect RDX or Topic three, modifying Trinski vodka.

Physical education: Topic four: Judo and kickboxing.

Languages: Topic one: Learning how to get out of a confrontation with police- Spanish.

Art: Topic one: Art of the Macabre

Computer lab: Assessment in progress: Intrusion into CIA servers: 75% complete.

Anger management: Reloading in progress.

Kelly knew she would be introducing a new girl to her school and her girls had epic pranks laying in wait. She had told her girls everything that Miss Fritton had told her…well, almost. Kelly was a girl of the world. She paid close attention to every little detail with every aspect of her life. She also kept up with international news unlike the rest of the girls except for her Head Geek, Polly. So when Miss Fritton had showed the Head Girl a French newspaper article concerning a home invasion and horrifying murder, Kelly was not surprised because she had seen it when it made headlines. However, when Miss Fritton disclosed that one of the victims was to attend their school, Kelly, although she never showed it, was in a deep state of shock. Miss Fritton had told her that pranking this girl would be an unwise decision but she also said, with a wink, that not letting the girls prank the new girl would be very, very unwise. Kelly smiled knowingly of the double meaning answer she was given.

It was the headmistress's way of saying:

"By all means prank her girlie, but lighten it up a bit and keep the welcome parade for the next new girl."

Descending down the main stairwell, Kelly held herself with graceful ease while she thought on her convocation with Miss Fritton.

"You wanted a word Miss." Stated Kelly, in response to her being summoned.

"So I did girlie. Come have a seat…" Miss Fritton gestured to the couch with a casual wave of her hand and strolled over to the alcohol cabinet.

"Thank you but I'd rather stand." Answered Kelly, her lips twitching in a hint of a smirk.

Miss Fritton nodded approvingly. She was aware that the Head Girl had heard about her niece sitting on a whoopie cushion and she wanted to see if the Head Girl was on her toes so to speak. She was. Undoubtedly.

"Whisky?" Miss Fritton's distinctive voice traveled across the room.

"No thank you miss, I've had my morning drink." Kelly declined politely and moved further into the room.

Camilla Fritton was of an odd disposition. Speaking often in riddles, violet tendencies towards bankers and a love of painting was only a few of her…enjoyments. Her firm belief of letting her girls roam free around the school grounds exploding things (The twins, Tara and Tania), Alcohol production, (Everyone), Designer tampon creating (Chavs: Taylor, Bianca and co), Constant hacking and masterminding of illegal activities (Geeks: Polly, and Kelly Jones), Posh Totty a phone hotline of suggestive behaviors (Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches) and the elaborate concocting of cocktails for the staff by the school matron. Miss Fritton created this school in hopes of preparing her girls for the world in a more, unusual if not innovative way.

St. Trinians was and shall ever continue to be, a hot bed of free-spirited teenaged anarchists who do as they damn well pleased. And that was no exaggeration.

"Straight to the point Miss Jones, we shall be getting a new student"

"New girl miss?" Questioned Kelly, her tone rising at the end. The Headmistress nodded.

"By the name of Katie Alexandra Steel." Chimed Camilla, lifting her glass to take a gulp of her drink.

Kelly's mind immediately set itself to work. If her brain had audio, all that would be heard was rapid whirring. _I recognize the name…but where from…AHA!_

"Your yanking my chain miss! She is a victim of a home invasion! She'll be ripped to threads here!" Gasped Kelly, a rare occasion for the Head Girl to act normally. Miss Fritton was as close as she had to a mother.

"Yes Girlie. She is the victim of the home invasion three weeks ago in Paris. As for being ripped to threads, I should think she will stand more of a chance then Annabelle did when she first came here. I'm sure I don't need confirmation as to how you obtained the identity of the girl, putting aside the fact that it was withheld from the press and public due to the…nature of it all."

Kelly took Miss Fritton's answer as a complement. Of course she didn't legally obtain the identity of the girl, why, right now one of her best friends and Head Geek was printing of the one copy of their new girl's details from a highly classified French government agency database.

"I trust you have the detail Kelly Jones…Dismissed." Miss Fritton smiled warmly at her leader.

Kelly Jones replied with her trademark smirk that embodied just the right balance of mystery, cunning, seduction and intelligence of which Kelly possessed.

"That I do Miss, that I do."

Kelly didn't miss the subtle wink aimed at her as she returned to her desk. Kelly, still smirking pivoted smoothly on the spot and sashayed to the door of the office.

"Oh, and Kelly?"

Kelly stopped in her tracks but remained facing the door.

"Pranking this girl would be an extremely unwise decision but, not letting the girls prank the new girl would be very unwise."

Kelly, her face obscured from the headmistress's view, blinked in comprehension. She held her position for a moment longer then reached out and grasped the door knob.

"Of course Miss." Kelly's voice soft yet firm.

The Head Girl blinked again, clearing the thoughts of earlier on and made for the upper 6th form common room opposite the main stairwell. She wondered _how long it would take Steel to reach the front door. If…If she could._

Two chapters in a day! I'm puffed. Till next time :D Write a review, if it please you :D [ but mostly me ;) ] 


	4. Something not experianced

Made the agency up. Enjoy and disclaimers everywhere

Chapter 4: Something not experienced.

Her father, Edouard had said: "Always be prepared and aware. Prepare yourself for an attack if and when it comes. Be aware of everything around you. A rock scuffed out of its place or a footprint. Never stop observing. Above all else, never show your fear."

To Kate, that was one of the most important things to her. She locked it in her memory, repeating it over and over throughout her life so she would never forget it. Her father had died for his country, serving in the French Undercover Agency, working against the Mafia inside his country to make it a better place. Always, were other's wellbeing in his mind. Never his own.

Kate stood at the gate, feet shoulder width apart, chocolate colored hair floating gently in the wind. At her feet rested all the belongings she had left in the world. A satchel and one suit case. All she was able to retrieve.

Satisfied with her observations that nothing was waiting to spring out, she took one step forward then another, with every caution she had.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she walked on as confidently as she could.

She achieved mid-way down the drive when a red wetness formed on her shoulder from the constant chaffing of her cloths against the gunshot wound. _Wonderful. Bleeding, again. I'll just ask for the nurse to change the dressing. _

Inside the school building, in the dorms, sat Head Geek Polly at her desk, laptop open and the camera feeds on display.

"All cameras on target Kel." Polly called over her shoulder, chirpy that a new victim had wandered close by. Kelly looked over her shoulder, away from Annabelle who she had engaged in a very-in-depth convocation.

"Nice, Zoom in on her yeah." Kelly returned her attention to Annabelle to say a few more words then moved towards Polly, Annabelle close behind as with the other girls.

They all crowded around Polly's laptop as the screen zoomed into their new student.

The moment Kelly saw her up close she frowned. _Arm in a sling. Broken? Or sprained?...Home invasion…most likely broken._

"Girls get into position!" commanded Kelly, her voice filled with the authority she held. The girls took off, scampering at a pace and yelping with anticipation.

Only Taylor, Andrea, Annabelle and Polly remained. Chelsea and her Posh Totty's were off in their private room putting together a series of looks for the new girl should she be accepted into the school and therefore be subjected to 'The Makeover'

When the camera reached full Zoom, Taylor scrutinized the screen.

"Ugh, Kels not ta be rude or nufing, bu' are we actually going to prank a lit'le French girl wiv a broke arm?" Andrea, wide eyed and momentarily shocked at the Chav's suddenly merciful behaviour, brushed her black fringe from her eyes.

"Lost your balls Chav?" Sniggered Andrea, Head Emo. Taylor whipped around and seized Andrea by the collar, shoving her face in the Emo's, face full of contempt.

"OI! You callin' me a Chav innit! Shut your ugly face Morticia 'nd go snog a corpse!"

_God! Those two at it again!_

"TAYLOR!" growled Kelly, her voice low in warning.

"Yeah wot?" Answered Taylor, loosing her attitude quickly. She would rather be silenced by the Head Girl then have the first years set onto her.

"Go and help Chels." Ordered Kelly, keeping her eyes glued to the laptop screen.

"Bu'…" Protested Taylor, only to be cut off by Annabelle, a re-born St. Trinian, who recently had become 'christened' do to her personal success in regards to 'The Heist' "Taylor, shut up and do it." Said Annabelle flatly. She was sure she wasn't the only one sick of the constant bickering between the two.

Taylor dropped her head, glowered at Annabelle and stalked away. Even though she was a year younger, Annabelle had more then proven herself. Her fear had been sucked away. She was a St. Trinian through and through. She wasn't scared of anything. Taylor now respected her, although she denied it to keep up her reputation. In her eyes, Annabelle was amiable and very capable.

"Kelly, do you really want to have her attacked? I mean, the first years aren't exactly merciful. She's obviously injured and I'm pretty sure that's blood."

Pointed out, not wanting to believe that her best friend would attack a defenceless and wounded girl. Andrea's eyes brightened from their usual gloom at the mention of the word 'blood'.

Kelly sighed. She wasn't dishonourable or unnecessarily cruel. However it was a Tradition to welcome new girls. Miss Fritton had said not to give her the usual welcome…but she hadn't said give her no welcome at all. Pursing her lips, a mild feeling of irritation settles in the pit of her stomach. She had a duty to uphold the traditions, she couldn't disappoint the girls and deprive them of their fun, but she couldn't hurt the girl more. _Not after all she's been through. Maybe she will view the mercy as pity? Maybe she doesn't want pity? We won't know until we see her in a situation._ Kelly took one more analysing look at Kate. Even through a camera, Kelly could see that Kate was on alert. Her eyes constantly moved but her head remained still. She nodded to herself. _Yes Kelly. Lets do it._

"Right. Let's start this up. Pol, pass me that headset yeah."

"Kel…" Began Polly, agreeing with Annabelle's reasoning.

"Not now Pol. Trust me. She needs this challenge." Kelly dismissed her friends protest with a flick of her wrist and leaned directly over the redheaded geek to get a better view of the laptop.

Polly, not one to argue with her leader, obliged Kelly and passed her one of many headsets that the Geeks had constructed to preserve a high level of communication.

Easing the device on top of her head, she pulled down the mic to her mouth.

"Tania, Tara, this is Head Girl do you copy?"

"Yeah Kewl" Replied the twins simultaneously from their positions somewhere on the grounds. Kelly had given up wondering how those two spoke in unison. "Take first position offensive position, load ink projectiles and ready the second positions. Wait for my mark."

"Understood." Came the twin's reply over the mic.

Within that very hour of Kelly announcing that they would have a new student, Kelly had the first years set up tags which marked every 20 meters from the entrance gate to the front door. Courtesy of Polly's right hand geek Lucy, they had obtained a box of electronic markers. The type used in the military forces to locate certain distances or targets then send a feed into a computer which loaded the data received from the markers and finally, displayed them on the computers. The distance between the entrance and the building was a total of 400 meters. That was a total of 20 electro-markers. Each one was modified to sense motion as it neared a particular marker. Their first attempts to modify were failures as the markers were to sensitive and kept going off when a slight breeze rose. Now, modification after modification, the Geeks were sure they had finally got it right. Today was the test. Although they had marked right from the start of the gate, by the time Kelly had issued the go ahead, their new girl was midway down the drive which gave them 10 markers to rely upon.

A 'Bloop Bloop' sound from Polly's laptop. Polly gave a cry of triumph when she realized the 10th marker had successfully sent an alert to the laptop. They worked! The girls clapped her on the back, congratulating her efforts. Even Kelly gave a smirk, which was sometimes not done when focusing on a 'mission' as the girls called it.

Kate marched up the drive as quickly but as carefully as she could. Her shoulder wound had opened for the third time and it felt as if someone had run cherry-red blade into her shoulder and was twisting it. Her only relief was that her big suitcase had wheels so she could tow it and she didn't have to stay with her Aunt. A big bonus. Unbeknownst to her, her next two steps took her past the 9th marker. Subsequently activating the signal, a small red light glowed for the briefest of moments and faded away. Kate noticed it immediately, stopped without another move and looked down. The girls in the dorm saw it too.

"Pol…" Kelly stood upright, and crossed her arms. A suspicious expression played on her face. "What is she doing?" asked Kelly, tone low and firm. Annabelle leaned over Polly's left shoulder and stared at the screen just when their new girl had knelt down, her fingers disappeared in the grass. "What was that red light?" asked Kelly again without delay.

Running her open hand, palm facing towards the grass, Kate inspected the grass for the red light or anything that shouldn't be there. It didn't take her long to find it as it was only a foot away. Stuck on the underside of a leaf. Kate stood back up, holding her satchel strap in place with her only good hand which also, contained the pebble.

"9th Marker is moving!" announced Polly, very concerned all of a sudden. Behind her Kelly groaned and put her hands to her face in despair. "Please don't tell me Chelsea laid the markers down!" Polly, not answering, let her slim fingers fly over the keyboard taping in various words and combinations of numbers.

Kate let her satchel drop to the ground, her head still bowed and fixed on the leaf. Her face was one of suspicion and a frown. _What the hell? Looks like the tracking dot put on my phone last year..." _ She delicately pulled the marker from the leaf, let the leaf float away in the breeze and turned the marker over in her palm. _It won't be Boris…to smart to put it on a leaf…but who would do that, let alone get hold of these!_ Kate lifted her head to the building before her, 180 meters away. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the outside of the building looking for any signs of movement. Nothing moved through the windows. It was quiet as well. Too quiet for a school. Looking around quickly, she saw that there were no students nor sports equipment. The only thing that was on the fields surrounding the school building was a…burnt out car with black scorch marks around where the windows had been. Kate's mouth opened slightly as her vision swept the grounds.

Kelly knew the girl had caught on. She had to give the go ahead while the girl couldn't anticipate where they would come from. "Tania, Tara! Are you there?" Kelly's controlled voice spilled forth into the mic.

"Yeah kewl?" In unison again, their eagerness obvious in their tone.

"On my mark!...Three, two one…" Kelly's eyes danced with excitement. "MARK!" Through the mic, the Head Girl heard the zealous relaying of her orders to the girls. That was quickly blocked out by the defining roars of the hordes of St. Trinians as they began their charge on their victim.

Kelly and Annabelle had relocated themselves to the roof and each had a pair of military grab binoculars. Sharing a smug grin with her best friend, Annabelle looked down on her friend's domain waiting for the fun and games to begin. Kelly on the other hand lowered her binoculars however, not smirk played on her face. This girl was different then any of the others before her. Kelly suspected that this girl was something not experienced by St. Trinians.

**Done and dusted for the moment ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1: No metal!

Ok first of all, apologies for and grammatical mistakes and stuff. My word check was being gay. Second of all, its shorter then the others sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more…eventful.

This chapter, chapter five is split into two parts. E.g. Chapter 5 part 1…kapeesh :)

Out of the storage sheds burst Taylor and Bianca on motorbikes. Their customized uniform rippled behind them in the wind like kites. Both had satchel bags however, there were two differences.

The girls had swapped the over-the-shoulder strap for two car seatbelts which had been taken from the burnt out car. This was done in order to prevent the bag from bouncing around to much thus lessening the chance of its contence spilling out everywhere without impeding easy access.

The bags were filled with a mix of paint and ink balloon bombs.

The motorbikes engine growled with aggression as the girls revved them, pushed the bikes to their maximum speed and steered towards the corner of the building and after the corner, to the target.

Kate was facing the west side of the building when she saw the bikers draining their fuel to get to her. She couldn't see their faces as they were under helmets but she knew that these were school kids. _They have to be._

The deep thrum of running feet sent vibration which reverberated underneath the surface of the ground. She heard the battle-like cries of students but she couldn't see them. Managing a quick glance to the east side before turning back to her attackers, Kate saw that there was nothing there. The motorbike chewed up the distance like starved animals, the two Chavs honed in on Kate. A seed of fear saw sowed in Kate's belly as she spied the girls drive one handed and reach into the depths of their respective satchels.

_What ever they pull out, I can't be hit._ Kate ordered herself, as made movements to remove her arm from her sling. With a sling on, it would restrict the little movement she had left in her arm. A little movement which she preferred to have in a situation like this.

The bikers were almost upon Kate with one of their arms hefted, fingers enclosing around a green colored sphere. With all they were able, the two bikers let fly. Kate saw the green orbs speed towards her face. The motorbikes screamed past her as she pulled her upper body into a duck. Green sailing past where her head had been a second earlier. SPLAT! The green orbs exploded as they struck the ground, releasing a fan of navy liquid. As they had passed over her, Kate was unaffected by the majority of the liquid, save a few blobs hitting her jeans. Another jagged line of pain tore through her shoulder when she regained her full height, as a hint to how stubborn she could be, she refused to cry out. She remained alert as the thrums of something big were still loud and getting louder still.

Annabelle was astonished. Taylor never missed! She looked at Kelly. She was surprised to see Kelly frowning rather then her usual perfectly composed face. Kelly reached up to her head seat and pressed the button on the side in as she prepared to talk. "Polly! Get me Taylor and Bianca's helmet microphones!" Kelly Traded glimpses through her binoculars and the inside of her palm which was pressed against the head set.  
"…Kel! She moved man! She ain't meant ta move!" Taylor spat through the mic, angry that the girl had evaded their ink bombs.  
"Harden up and go again. You and B circle for another round. How far are the others?"

Kate knelt down next to the blue liquid. "Ink? What the hell!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The defining war cries spewed around the corner of the east side of the building. Kate jumped back from the blue liquid. Her jaw dropped when she saw the sight before her. Girls of all shapes and sizes sprinting like mad bulls towards her. 200 girls targeting her. "Oh shit!" She gasped. Another two motorbikes charged from within the sheds. Four bikers and 200 crazy girls against one 16 year old.  
Sharpened hockey sticks, cricket bats and…_is that a crow bar?  
Holy shit! Their gonna try to kill me!_  
Behind the girls rode the now four bikers, spread out in a line.

"Tania! I said no crow bars…Andrea! Janie has nails sticking out of her hockey stick! I said no metal!" Yelled Kelly, getting angry. Kelly took off as fast as her heels would let her towards the roof stairs, calling Annabelle to help her.

The bikers broke out of formation and flanked the rabble momentarily before leaving them in grassy dust. Kate looked around frantically, nothing to defend herself with. She was to far from the front door to make a run for it. She couldn't run anyway. More ink bombes flew at her; she narrowly dodged three as two bikers passed infront of her and one behind. A muffeled swear came from one of her helmeted attackers as one of her comrade's bombs exploded over the visor of her helmet. As a result of a sudden bad judgment in tactics, a student with navy blue ink covering her white helmet lost control of her bike and bailed off it, landing heavily on the lush grass.

Kate stumbled forwards, her shoulder burned like a furnace, white spots began to blotch out her vision. Through blurry eyes, she watched, rendered helpless against the horde which now encircled her. Through her blanket of pain, Kate failed to notice that the rider who had bailed, had recovered and removed her helmet revealing long blonde hair reaching down to her waist. A scowl on her face and a pipe clenched in her fist, she descended towards Kate's unprotected back. There was no escape for Kate Steel. She was trapped in a circle of cricket bats and hockey sticks.

The fallen rider slipped her hand into her blazer pocket and pulled out a triangular shaped object. Inserting it into the front of the pipe as she strode forward to the struggling new girl. Anoushka, daughter of Russian politician, lifted the pipe to her lips and took a deep breath. A saturated first year laid her hands on Kate's back and pushed her forward onto a red X marked on the grass. Anoushka waited for an area of Kate's bare skin to be exposed.

The perfect opportunity came when Kate had fallen down to one knee, after being doused by a bucket of water Next came the bucket of flour, sending swirls of flour dust wafting into the air. Anoushka, the blonde beauty aimed the pipe.  
"Anoushka! What are you doing! I said no!" Yelled an authoritive voice, not to be denied. But too late. The Trinski dart flew straight, spiraling in the air as it hurtled towards Kate's neck. Kate felt a sharp tip pierce the side of her neck. Then another. A feeble yelp sounded from the 16 year old.

Without warning, a rush of heat invaded her body, it was as if acid had been poured on her insides. Heart beat drumming in her ears and throbs erupted all over her body. "Uggh!" groaned Kate, as white hot pain stole through her body ultimately driving her on onto her hand and knees. She felt as if her skin was crawling with bugs. Like a parasite, it spread, a fog developed over her eyes slowly blocking out the world. Her head span like a washing machine. The last thing she saw before everything turned black was a fuzzy image of someone holding her shoulders, black hair framing her disappearing face. Another girl spoke to her, lips moving at a rapid pace. Brown curly hair.  
Her eyes lids closed like blinds over a window, blocking out the sun. Leaving her in a void of her own.

**End of Chapter five part 1. I know, I'm sorry :( but cliffhangers are awesome…right?**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2: Gerald and Chemistry

Part 2 of 5th chapter! Shout out to undone misdeeds for mentioning me in her story and reviewing my writing :D *insert disclaimer thing*

"Anoushka! What are you doing! I said no!"  
"Nugh!" A quick jerk of the head, a twitch of the lips.  
"Anoushka! What are you doing! I said no!"  
"Nuughhh!" Cried Kate miserably, shuddering where she lay. Her green eyes flickered open then closed, the light in the room hurt her eyes. She lay still for a moment before testing each muscle and limb to see if anything was damaged. Her mind was only half focusing. Slight remains of the strange fog still lingered in places. The crisp bed sheets crackled as she moved her arm upwards from her sides and out from under the sheets. All the time blinking in hopes the fog would clear. The images before her resembled a fast pacing slideshow.

"Ah! Up at last dearie!" Kate squeaked in fright and craned her neck upwards. Through heavy eyes, a middle aged lady with a white hat on ogled her face. A goofy smile adding to the strange vibes Kate was getting.  
Kate blinked and moved to sit up.  
"Careful dearie. Nasty way you ended up. Unconscious for two days and its now 8:30 on a Wednesday. Trinksi will do that to you I'm afraid."  
The lady leant over the bed and helped Kate into a sitting position. Her neck was still hot.  
"Who…who are you?" Mumbled Kate, feeling very tired. The lady wobbled away to the other side of the room where a bench top and draws sat beneath the window. Her back now towards Kate, the woman began busying herself with something and spoke:  
"Matron dear. In charge of the schools medications and first aid…Gerald!" She chimed, a little to good humoured for Kate's liking.

Kate's sharp intake of breath as she pulled back the sheets that covered her, alerted the Matron who span around as fast as lightning sporting two cocktail glasses with dangerous looking green liquid in them.

"Gerald dear?" Kate frowned in confusion and looked at the doorway, expecting a man or even a cat to walk through.  
"I mean would you like a drink. I call it the Gerald. Its after my late husband. "Cheap, nasty and completely alcoholic haaa!" Kate flinched as blobs of spittle struck her face.  
"Thanks but I don't drink after I've just woken up in a sickbay." Kate deadpanned, thinking that it would be obvious not to give a patient alcohol to drink just for kicks.  
"Suit yourself then love…" Without warning, Matron knocked back the first and then, without delay the second.  
Kate's jaw dropped. Matron let out a high-pitched cackle and trudged over to the armchair by the bench and flopped down into it. _She's drunk! Totally wasted! She's at a school, drunk and administering medical help! I'm getting out of here._ Decided Kate swinging her legs over the side. Glancing at the intoxicated woman, Kate reached for her sling which lay on the bedside table.  
She decided then and there that she would never loose consciousness in this school EVER again.

Taking slow steps towards the door, Kate wanted to test out her legs to see if they could hold her body weight up, since they were still lethargic. The heat she had felt all over her body had reduced immensely however it hadn't disappeared completely. Stepping into the hallway, she looked around, taking in her surroundings like any sensible person would in a foreign place. The walls were caked in graffiti, paint was chipped and black marks identical to the scorch marks that she had seen on the car streaked up the wall. Assuming straight away that someone had exploded something against the wall. Aware that her footsteps were echoing, Kate set about planting her feet with more care. She didn't want anymore surprises. To her left was the full length of the hallway. About 7 meters in front of her, the first step of a staircase was visible. To her right was the shorter end of the hall which made a 90 degree turn to the right.

BOOOM!  
The walls and floor shook underneath her feet, Kate pressed herself against the wall, her eyes scanning again.  
TAK-A-TAK-A-TAK-A-TAK!_  
That's gun fire! _Kate felt the uneven surface of the wall pressing into her back as she waited for someone to come running. But no one did. Forcing herself to stay her curiosity for moment longer, Kate made sure once more that no one was attacking her. No one was. Only then did she let her curiosity take over. Descending down the hallway towards the noises. Another explosion racked the halls and another. Kate watched over her shoulder ever so often just to make certain no one was sneaking up on her. She had spent her whole life running and now she wanted to stop. She was sick of it. Inching closer to the classroom door 2 meters in front, she made an effort to control her breathing that rose with her curiosity.

On the door was a metal plaque with the word 'Chemistry' engraved in the middle. Someone had taken to it with a box cutter and had scratched "Tania and Tara" directly under the subject word.  
Black smoke oozed out from the gap underneath the door and convulsed around Kate's low-cut black Chuck Taylors. Bracing herself against the doorframe as she knelt down, Kate lowered her face to the key hole to peer through it. Little did she know, that around the rim, a certain dangerous duo had grown used to spies and had taken the initiative of painting a thin ring of gold around the edge. What Kate saw through the keyhole shocked her. Two girls, obviously twins, with blonde hair put into pigtails were rolling on the floor splitting their guts with laughter. Black smoke hovered around them and covered their hair. Their laughter reached Kate's ears who immediately thought this place a mad house.

"…You must be the new girl then?" Beverly, the receptionist poked her head from around the corner and was staring at Kate who was spying through a key hole. She shook her blonde head in amusement. Kate moved away from the door, tips of her ears beginning to redden, knowing she was caught in the act.  
"Er…Yes, I'm…"  
Kate had started to answer when a feminine yet marginally masculine voice cut her off:  
"Beverley has Miss Steel woken yet?."  
Beverly gave a goofy smile and retreated from Kate's view back around the corner.  
"She's by the Chemistry class Miss Fri'ton…"

Absentmindedly lifting her left arm to the elbow of her right arm that lay in a sling, Kate left the chemistry classroom behind and approached the receptionist's desk, or apparently Beverly as she was now called.

"Ok, I'll send her in for ya." Sang the blonde into the intercom and skipped out from her perch.  
"The headmistress wants ta see ya." Kate and Beverly made eye contact. The blonde began giggling immediately upon seeing Kate up close. Hiding her annoyed feelings from displaying on her face, Kate swept away her fringe from her eyes and inquired where to go. Her annoyance grew to a higher degree when the woman known as Beverly only laughed harder at her and pointed to the solid oak door by the main entrance. Turning on her heel, Kate let her self be consumed by her thoughts again.

Her knock on the door was answered by a timely 'Come in girlie.'

Miss Fritton, in Kate's eyes looked like a woman who was half the age that she dressed like. She had a kind enough face but her eyes spewed mystery, mischief and glowed of secrets. Kate offered a polite smile in greeting and followed the headmistress's gesture towards the couch, subsequently missing a stern look aimed at a very well hidden camera lens placed on the mantel piece above the fire.

"Polly, turn that camera off." Ordered Kelly from the French colonial styled mirror that hung suspended above the Posh Totty Boudoir. The Head Girl checking out her lip-gloss with a smirk of approval. Polly sighed, another load of gossip that the girls would miss out on.  
"How come this particular girl? What's different about her then Annabelle or any of the others Kel?"  
"Yeah!" piped up Taylor, on her way out of the dorm. "Not even 3 days 'n' your showing favouritism innit!"  
Kelly ignored the Chav's comment, deciding it wasn't worth her attention to explain her motives to the Chav.  
"You saw Miss Fritton's look. That's the look she uses when there is something that we aren't meant to hear yet."  
"Kel…" Started Polly but was cut off by a look from the Head Girl.  
"I never said anything about the hockey cam." Stated Kelly flatly, her tone only hinting at her slyness. Polly nodded and left her desk in a brisk walk.  
"Keep what you hear to yourself pol." She called after the Head Geek.


	7. Chapter 6: Steel meet Jones

**Chapter 6 is heeeere :D I think my average is like 2 chapters a day. I can't stop writing!  
Enjoy and review…shout out to British and proud for favoriting this story…British and Proud happens to be one of my favourites to :) so thank you for that. Reviews are much loved and I forever crave constructive criticism and advice.  
I'll shut my trap now and let you read:D**

The bell rang for the first class of the day. Kelly leaned against the banister of the main set of stairs filing down her nails completely calm and unbothered by the stamped of girls pushing around to get to their first class which could be Religious studies. To a person who has never set foot in St. Trinians (like Kate), it would appear as though there was a protective shield encasing the famous Head Girl from the pushes and shoves of the stampedes. However, from the perspective of a St. Trinian, no one ever bumped, hit pushed or swore at the Head Girl. No one had the guts to. Kelly Jones was the top dog. You messed with her and you messed with the Chavs, Emos, Posh Totty, Geeks, The First years, Flash, Miss Fritton and basically, every single student and teacher that had graduated from St. Trinians. That was like 1000s of people ready to support the most infamously famous Head Girl.

The halls became deserted by ten past. That was when Kelly stepped back till she was sheltered by shadows belonging to the alcove beside the main stairwell. Like a huntress stalking her prey, Kelly Jones watched and waited for the right moment. Kelly watched as the office door of Miss Fritton creaked open and out stepped a tall, slim girl with wavy, milk chocolaty-brown shoulder length hair, her posture perfect even though she was in a foreign zone. But what captured Kelly's attention the most was the girls eyes. Never had she seen such rage and turmoil.

The girl looked like she had just exploded in fury. _I'll check the camera later. _"You're looking a bit worse for wear." Kelly called out to Kate while she still hid in the shadow of the alcove. She watched Kate as she looked directly at her. Kelly kept her expression blank and strode out, swaying those hips of her which caught the attention of females and males alike.

Kelly was half expecting her to speak but then again the girl had already done the unexpected so far.

Kate saw her Kelly emerge and recognized her as the girl on the roof as well as the girl in the middle of the students, before she was knocked out. "The driver was right." Kate began to walk over to Kelly, who, while she walked looked over her taking her form in. _Confident girl._

"Depends which one your referring to? We've had soo many." Smirked Kelly, jutting her hip to the side as she leaned once more against the banister. Disappointment quickly came when the girl before her didn't even bat an eyelid let alone become all flustered like they usually do.

Only then did she understand Taylor's peevish attitude after she had stomped in the dorm covered in Anoushka's paint growling because she had been outsmarted on her own ground.

Kate finally smiled a cheeky sort of smile that held dignity.

"Your 35th driver. He said you lot had problems."  
Kelly tilted her chin upwards slightly and took another menacing step forward. "Then what did you say?"

Kate smirked. It was a show of who was boss. A show of bravery and confidence. She could play this game. She hadn't been shot in the neck for nothing. "I didn't believe him at first. But then, I saw the skull and agreed." Kate took another step closer till she and Kelly were half a meter away from each other. Kelly stood her ground. _Two can play this. I fully agree. That was low but I never ordered it._ "Most of us are as you say, fucking mental however, I am displeased as you are about the crow bar." Kelly turned her smirk in a warm, welcoming smile.

"Really, I think you couldn't be as displeased as me. I was the one attacked with it." Retorted Kate, her anger starting to be controlled again. "If you hadn't noticed. We do as we please. But I am sorry that you were hurt. You must be Katie Steel."

Kate nodded. "Everyone calls me Kate. You are?"

Kelly dropped back into a smirk with unpracticed ease.

"Kelly Jones…"

Kate's eyes flared, in one moment, all of her resolve and confidence broke. A hard lump formed in her throat. _My sister...Kels. Kelly._

Kelly stopped in mid speech when she saw the sudden break in the girl's composure. She saw Kate grow pale, as if she was about to be sick.  
Then she watched as Kate snapped back into reality and try to hide what had just been displayed in her eyes. Kate meet Kelly's eyes, the Head Girl was suspicious and Kate new that Kelly had seen her moment of weakness.  
"…I'm Head Girl."

"Nice to meet you K..Kelly." Kate clenched her fist, irritated at her self for stuttering. Clearing her throat, she gave the Head Girl her best smile as asked the where abouts of her luggage. In reply, Kelly just turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.

Kate figured she had better follow Kelly, after all she didn't want to be stuck here in the hallway.

"By the way Steel. I suggest you take time to look in a mirror."  
Kate followed the Head Girl silently. Pondering on her last comment.

Kate couldn't have woken up at a more appropriate time. The girls were in class (most of them) so a quieter tour around the school was to be had. As she followed Kelly up, Kate memorized the way they had come up, since this was a country house, there were most likely many rooms with secret nooks and crannies.

* * *

A black audi, slowed to a stop outside Heathrow. Its driver stepped out and marched away from the car. The fancy car made a double beep when the driver activated the locks. His hair was jet black and had been cut into military standard. He wasn't quite 6 foot however his physical form presented more then enough intimidation to compensate. He wore a business suit of a very fine weave. Black suit jacket with matching pants and a silver tie that shimmered when the light struck it. His face had a hawk-like appearance and his eyes glowed with determination.

Inside, new arrivals were trudging out of the arrivals gate. Fatigue written on their faces after long international flights spent sitting on their arses. One stood out above all the rest. Tall, lean and clad in a leather coat, the woman who's appearance was undoubtedly Russian. She was very beautiful however, the only thing preventing her from being truly beautiful was the cold, emotionless and merciless depths of her dark eyes. She wore knee high black leather stiletto heels with pointed tips. In her hand she grasped a attache case of the matching material. Her hair bounced in time with the clack of her heels.

The man who had exited the audi now held a phone to his pointed ears as he watched the woman strut towards him briskly.  
"...Da. Da Boris. Her flight was delayed but shes arrived at Heathrow. Da, she is walking towards me as we speak...Da, I have your reservation for next week when your flight comes in. Till then."  
The man took his phone away from his ear when the Russian woman was but a meter from him.  
"Vladimir." The woman bowed her head forward in acknowledgement of his presence.  
He let his mouth spread in a white smile.  
"Katrina. You had a nice flight I trust?"  
When she was exactly paralell to him, he executed a neat pivot and strode away with the woman, perfectly in time.  
"Da. Have you located Edouard's daughter yet?" The woman known as Katrina arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her companion. Who shook his head, seemingly anxious.  
"Unfortunately no but we do know that Steel is somewhere in Buckinghamshire."  
A cruel, almost snarl like smile crawled up Katrina's cheeks.  
"Then we will have to pay little Kate a visit."

**Its short I know, but hopefully, they'll get bigger. As for Buckingham shire, its an approx location to where the St. Trinians set was...pinewood, near slough- for all those British people. For those who have never been to England, who want to go...yeah I have no idea where any of those places are haha. I hope you liked it, im sorry if it may be a bit sloppy, i haven't slept for two days. Damn homework. Anywho, If your anything as close to a St. Trinian you will not press the Review button. However, if you don't, I will be very sad and maybe become a bit Chav-like :p  
****In my mind, Vladimir reminds me of that russian dude played by Viggo Mortenson in that movie with Nioami watts in it. ****Rachel leigh cook has the closest resembelence of Katie Steel except Rachel has brown eyes not green. If your curious enough check the link:  
**

./imgres?imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/rachaelleighcook_&imgrefurl=http:

.com/2010/10/25/rachael-leigh-cook/&usg=_DezT3mkd8g57HY-iWLafLe7Dgk0=&h=360&w=480&sz=15&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=oVCw5pnxQi3L

aM:&tbnh=128&tbnw=160&ei=90CMTfvqNoaasAPQnpD0CA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Drach

el%2Bleigh%2Bcook%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D779%26bih%3D434%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=440&vpy=108&dur=10609&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=

197&ty=100&oei=sUCMTdyoEIH0tgPngtWACQ&page=1&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0


	8. A roof, 'Belle, photo and Anoushka

9

**Chapter 7…nothing else to say except painfully reminding myself that I will never own anything to do with St. Trinians…except Kate. Thanks to those who have favourited this :) **

St. Trinians quote of the day!  
"…That lady what died!"  
"She was old! Coulda gone any time."  
"She was 38."  
"…Yeah?"

Now on wards!

Kelly decided to show Kate the roof. No other girl in St. Trinians had both their parents killed (One infront of Kate's own eyes). That much Kelly new, but she expected to find out more by the end of the day. Polly had already transferred the footage from the hockey stick cam to a disk and all Kelly had to do was insert the disk into her laptop and Kate's past was laid bare infront of her like a wide open book.

Kelly knew Kate would want space, as there was no way in hell she would get it anywhere else at St. Ts, she graciously and kindly gave up her own, personal spot to her

"…No one comes up here. Except me and occasionally Annabelle. As you'll find out as you get on through the year, each of the cliques have their own sort of 'patch'. If you like, you may come up here when ever you feel like it."  
Kelly walked forward to the edge and gripped the railing, surveying her domain. Kate stood back for a moment, as if she was considering the offer and Kelly let her. More then any other girl she had come across (apart from a select few), Kate intrigued her the most. She felt as if she was charged with finding out more about this girl. She knew, by the way Kate's resolve had broken, that this girl's life had some serious horrors. Yet, the subject that lifted the Head Girl's curiosity the most was the way she had recoiled at the mention of her own name.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate asked, out of the blue. She watched the back of the Head Girl's ever-perfect black bob.  
"What happened when I…passed out? Something hit me several times in the back of the neck. I know I was drenched with something." Kate gave her a pleading look. The sort of look that displayed brief glimpses of Kate's paranoia.

Kelly could be the most sympathetic person you could come across and not know because she always kept her emotions in check. She couldn't help but pity the girl. Not wanting to make it more awkward for her, not this time anyway, Kelly answered her question.

"You were shot with two Trinski darts in the neck…"  
"Trinski?" Kate looked up at the taller girl inquiringly.  
"Purest Vodka available. One sip can nock you unconscious, even kill you." Kelly, sensing that Kate was about to protest, cut her off before she could proceed. "Kate, I gave explicit orders that none of our Trinski products or metal be used. A few girls obviously didn't get the message and they will be dealt with."  
"And then what did your girls do to me?"  
"Doused you in water and tossed floor on you then the Trinski darts were fired." 

Inside, Kelly felt really, really bad. Even though she wasn't personally responsible for basically hospitalizing the kid, she was Head Girl. She was responsible for her girls. A gentle wind picked up and caressed Kate's face, tousling her hair as she listened intently to the Head Girl. Her tone suggested sincerity. At first, she hadn't believed her, but now, her gut was telling her that Kelly was to be trusted. Kate had gut feelings a lot and ever since the gut feeling she had which told her that she had to run down the garden on her little sister's fateful night, she trusted her gut.

"…Then you collapsed and you were taken to matron."

Kate sniggered. "Yeah, the drunk one."  
Kelly chuckled and left the railing. "Ha, She wanted to give you morphine…"

"What!"  
Kelly shook away her laughter. "Don't worry, I didn't let her. If she gave you morphine, you would of overdosed. Trinski does not mix well with drugs…anything at all to be honest."  
Kelly saw Kate unconsciously reach up and rub her shoulder.  
The sound of the roof door being open drew both girl's attention from each other. Annabelle stepped out in her best 4inch baby blue heels.  
She smirked at Kate's surprise at her choice of uniform: Stockings with suspenders and a very, very short school tunic. Kelly's eyes lit up at the presence of one of her best friends.

"Kels, Flash wants a word."  
Kelly groaned softly. "Again?" Annabelle let out a little laugh then favoured her with a sympathetic look. "He wants to discuss price ranges."  
Kelly pursed her lips. _And the Chinese in the high street too. _She shifted her weight to her left side and strode past Annabelle to the door.  
"Belle, Take care of Steel would you." Called Kelly over her shoulder in a husky tone.

"Will do Kel. Anoushka waiting for you there as well."

The clack of Kelly's stilettos faded away behind the now closed door.

Annabelle flashed Kate a polite smile and thrust her hand out.  
"I'm Annabelle Fritton. You must be Kate." Her tone warm and less intimidating then the Head girl's. Kate returned the smile promptly and took Annabelle offered hand in her own. Kate liked this girl. She seemed more pleasant and mature then the others so far.  
"Yes, Kate Steel. Nice to meet you Annabelle."  
The two walked towards the door at Annabelle's bidding, Kate looked once more at the Head Girl's roof before following in her escort's wake.

"Everyone calls me Belle…You have a slight accent your not from England are you?" When Kate replied that she wasn't, Annabelle began guessing almost straight away with a sense of enjoyment. Kate found that she could bare it quite easily.  
"…So your half French half Russian? You don't have a strong accent. Our last foreigner was JJ French. American."

"Yes, I've been told that. I've never really stayed in either country long enough to pick up a proper accent but I can speak both languages fluently."

Annabelle spent the rest of the day showing Kate around the grounds. At 5pm, she led Kate to the dorms.  
"Oh, your parents do a lot of international business deals?" Annabelle asked innocently unaware.  
"Something like that."  
Annabelle nodded and stopped beside an empty bed which was actually right next to her own. "This is yours. There are slid out draws under the bed to put your cloths in…Do you have uniform?"

Kate's eyes swept around, looking for her belongings.  
"Yeah its in my suitcase though…hey where…" Annabelle smirked at Kate's frown.  
"Kelly had it put in her room, otherwise the first years…come to think of it, everyone would have gotten into it and you'd be spending the whole afternoon trying to look for your stuff." Annabelle let out a laugh, imagining how the scene would play out in her head. "I'll just get it." She added, strolling to the other end of the dorm.  
"Thanks…Head Girl gets her own room? That's smart." Observed Kate, taking another look around the dorm at the various sections. She pulled her nose up at a particular section consisting of pink. Pictures of Prince William and David Beckham littered the ceiling above the beds.  
"Well she is Head Girl. All Head Girls get a private room and en suite bathroom."  
She has to have that degree of separation from the girls. Helps keep her authority firm on the ground. Not that she needs help ha."

Annabelle fumbled infront of the door, putting the key into the lock.  
"So how do like the school? Word got around of you…messy welcome."  
"Do you usually welcome new students like that?" Kate asked flatly, eyebrow raised. The door opened and Annabelle disappeared from view but her voice was still loud and clear.

"Sure do. It's a tradition. If you hadn't noticed, we do as we please."  
Kate smirked. "Your Head Girl had said that already."  
Annabelle's head popped back into view, her eyebrows lowered over her eyes.  
"You know you can call her Kelly…How did you find her?" Annabelle's head moved out of view again. Kate shrugged to herself.  
"Well I don't really know her but shes nice I guess. I get the impression she runs the school like, the teachers to." Annabelle's cheery laughter followed its owner out of Kelly's room. "That sounds about right. Keeping teachers in line is a full time occupation according to her. Kelly is my best mate, shes very famous around here. You'll here stories about her deeds among other things." Annabelle dumped the suitcase and satchel on Kate's bed and plopped down on the corner, crossing her legs.

"Rumours?" Kate grasped the zips of her suitcase and began to open it.

"Yeah. We take bets on just about everything here…Do you want some help?"

Kate pushed for a moment, not really in wanting anymore personal questions asked of her but then again they were bound to be asked. Sooner or later. _Best get it over and done with._ "Thanks." Kate flipped the lid back, displaying clothes, a few books and the like. Annabelle pushed herself of the bed and bent down to pull out the draws from underneath the bed.

"So your parents send you here?" Grunted Annabelle trying to pull out the second draw which had caught.  
Kate lifted out her new uniform and set it on her pillow.  
"Aunt Irene. She hates kids, effectively me as well."  
"Aha, no surprises there. More then half the girls here have been dumped by parents who don't want them."  
"I arrived at the airport and a taxi driver came a picked me up, he gave me a letter…" Kate put down a pair of heels and pulled the scrunched up letter from her satchel pocket, giving it to Annabelle.  
"She didn't even deliver it in person." Added Kate and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She waited patiently while Annabelle read the letter. She watched her frown at the letter.

"Your Aunt's a wanker." Stated Annabelle so seriously, Kate had a laugh.  
Kate took the letter from her fingers and replaced it in the satchel.  
"Completely. She's ignored me for the better part of my life. Stupid cow."  
Annabelle sniggered and finally freed the draw.  
"Is there special way you want your stuff packed in?" She asked and held up a pair of skinny jeans, waiting for Kate's attention.  
"No." Kate glanced at the garment in her hands. "Just tops on one side, bottoms on the other."

As they unpacked Kate's things, they fell into deep conversation. Kate learnt about Annabelle's snake-in-the-grass father and how he tried to ruin the school, the fact that she was Miss Fritton's niece, The Heist and their spiv amongst other details about their Trinski production line in the storage sheds. Kate in turn told her about Paris and some of the other places she had been. The dominant feeling inside Kate being relief. Relief that Annabelle hadn't inquired after the possibility of Kate having siblings. Like most things in life, the relief however was short lived when Annabelle caught sight of a family photo in the bottom of Kate's suitcase.

"Aw! You look so cute Kate!" She giggled.  
"What? Oh…I was 9 there." Kate made a casual reach for the photo but Annabelle had leaned back onto the bed, taking the photo backwards with her.  
"Who's the gorgeous baby in your mum's arms?" Annabelle moved the photo away so her right eye was uncovered and looking straight at Kate's face.  
Kate's expression transitioned from semi-content to cold and unemotional.  
"My sister Kelly." She mumbled and plucked the photo from Annabelle's hand.

The bell went and a echoing rumble sounded.

"What?" Annabelle leaned forward, straining her ears.  
"I said she was my sister Kelly." Repeated Kate, raising her voice.

Annabelle tried to read the girls face, concurring that reason for her sudden change of emotion meant that either her sister and her stopped talking or, something had happened to her. Every wondering ceased when the dorm door opened and girls began rushing in, carrying all the noise with them.

Kate watched from her bed as a girl with black hair, pasty skin and gloomy eyes glided across the floor. Tagging behind her were several similarly dressed girls.  
She blinked, surprised at three girls who sauntered suggestively past her to the pink section of the dorm. Their uniforms shouting 'SLAG!'. All three of them had very high heels on their feet. Kate only caught parts of what they were saying. Something about Charles and oral tests. Kate assumed they were discussing an oral language test result with each other. A flash of eight figures zoomed past Kate's bed, high pitched giggling and yelling something about a bookie.  
A girl with dreadlocks padded quietly past, her face buried in a book that said 'A world of green' on the front. Two girls with lots of golden jewellery and adidas track suit jackets swaggered past, both chewed gum extremely noisily and shooting Kate dirty looks.  
"Eh Belle! Dis the newbie?"  
The room went quiet in a blink of an eye. All eyes now on Kate. In the distance, a clanking grew louder at a steady pace.  
"Girls, this is Kate Steel. She's our new lower sixth former." Announced Annabelle, stepping back from beside Kate so that everyone could have a good look at her. Annabelle certainly felt sympathy for the girl as she was in her position a few months ago.

From Kate's own experience of boarding schools, if you looked vulnerable, you became vulnerable and therefore, your vulnerability was exploited. She was fortunate enough to have been told by Miss Fritton earlier that St. Trinians girls could smell fear like a roast chicken. The second she opened her mouth and said hey, Noise once again erupted and girls began crowding the other end of the dorm where a chalk board was standing up. Each girl trying to shout above others. Some waved what looked like money up in the air.  
"10 to 1!" Shouted a girls with a side ponytail of caramel coloured hair.  
Annabelle smiled and shook her head. _Back to their bets again._

Kate turned towards Annabelle and raised her eyebrows, looking clueless as to what was going on.

A sharp whistle cut through the noise. The noise stopped and all facing turned to the doorway. Kelly stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Her intense stare succeeded in levelling the room. The room was dead silent. So silent, that Kate heard Kelly's blouse rustle as the Head Girl folded her arms tightly across her chest. The Head Girl raised her eyebrows at he girls and pursed her lips.  
When the girls sighed, disbanded for their own areas of the dorms and carried on with their own thing. Kate noticed that Kelly seemed to do most of her talking through her body language.

Kate felt someone hand pushing on her back in a silent motion for her to move forward. Kelly started forward giving no sign to Kate that she had acknowledged her. Kate looked back at Annabelle who nodded, seemingly understanding Kate's questioning look.

Kate quick stepped till she was almost level to Kelly when she spoke pointing to the girls in the Adidas. Particularly the one with the big gold hoops in her ears and a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Taylor…" Kelly shifted her finger to the girls next to Taylor who shared the same expression but had half of her hair up in corn rows. "Bianca. Chavs."

At the word 'Chav', Taylor jumped up and started complaining.  
Kelly kept her face forward an uttered "Back off Taylor." Extremely sternly. Kate held back her own smirk as Taylor scowled and retreated.

"…I know! I had just got my nails done as well! Soo disgusting." Complained a lanky blonde with long curly hair, exaggerating her eye roll. Kelly smiled and nodded at them. "Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches. They are Posh Totty. They run a chat line and have all claimed to have slept with a member of the Royal family." Kate couldn't help but snigger a little. Kelly too, smiled.

Next, Kelly lead Steel past a red hair girl with her hair in buns and round glasses on her face.

"Polly. Leader of the Geeks. Need help with electronics or homework, talk to her."

The girls now known as Polly showed Kate her devious smile and then returned to her laptop.

As they progressed along the dorm, the light grew very dim and shadows grew.

Three beds dressed in nothing but black with red skulls on them sat parallel. The gloomy eyed girl who had slid past Kate sluggishly looked up from her position on her black bed. On the floor next to her bed sat 4 girls huddled around a candle, trance-like whispers floated in the air around them.

"Don't make the mistake of calling them Goths. They're Emos."  
"Emotionally unstable sort?" voiced Kate.  
Kelly flashed Kate a look of mild appreciation. "Defiantly. They may not cut you up now that you got it right. Isn't that right Belle!" Kelly called over her shoulder.

A ripple of quiet laughter spread behind Kelly. Annabelle's cheeks coloured and she went to her own bed.

The light grew brighter as Kelly led Kate into the loudest and potentially more dangerous section of the dorm. Little girls bounced on beds and hurled pillows at each other. In the middle of the section, a chair slowly span around displaying to identical twin sisters with matching sunglasses on. Their hair blonde and in pigtails. It took a moment for Kate to recognize where she had seen them.  
_Little girls. In the Chemistry class. Playing with chemicals._

The side ponytail girl was still at the chalk board.

This time Kelly's smile turned affectionate. "First years."

The twins gave Kelly very big and innocent smiles. "Hiya Kewl!" There heads turned towards Kate with deliberate slowness and they flashed her a very, very devious smile. "Tania and Tara. AKA Dangerous Duo." Kelly's head tipped to the side and swivelled her eyes to Kate who held the twin's gaze and replied in a tone which was similar to the Head Girls own. "I guessed as much…Did you get the black out of your hair?" Kate challenged their smiles with her own words.

The twins eyes widened and they puffed out their cheeks and scowled.

Kelly's lips twitched in a hint of her famous smirk and she turned around.

Anoushka entered the dorm last, just as Kelly had turned.

"Oh! 'Noushka!" shrieked the Posh Totty known as Chelsea. "The girl you shot is here!" Chelsea beamed and clapped her hands. Anoushka's eyes lazily looked at Chelsea, then at the odd girl out. Kate.

As a result of her job as Trinski sampler, Anoushka has a permanent sway and heavy eyeliddedness.

Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes zeroed in onto Kate.

Kelly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her perfectly manicured fingers. "You are so blonde Chelsea." The head girl shook her head, taking away her hand. This was what she was hoping to avoid. A fight. Kelly too turned her attention to Kate whose hand clenched so tight, her knuckles showed. Her eyes swam with contempt and a fiery anger towards the girl Anoushka, her now identified shooter thanks to the slaggy blonde idiot.

Anoushka level her heavy eye lids at Kate. Exchanging daggers. Kate's clenched fist began to shake with rage as the silent battle with her shooter commenced.

Anoushka took a daring step towards Kate. The Russians lips upturned in a provoking smirk. Annabelle had got to her feet and had cleverly positioned her self at the foot of her bed which sat in the direct middle of the dorm, thus, creating a barrier between the two should they attempt to go for each others throats.

The dinner bell rang but no one moved. Not even the gluttonous Chavs.

Two minutes later, it became clear to the whole room that neither Anoushka or Kate were going to move until the other moved away or at the very least showed a sign of compliance to her challenger.

It was the Russian Beauty who moved first but only because consuming Trinski had made her hungry. Kate continued to stare her down until Anoushka had fully turned her back on her and swayed out the room. Her golden waist-length hair shimmering. Annabelle released the breath she had been holding back and gave Kelly a weary look.

"Right girls Jog on. Were all hungry." Kelly raised her authoritive voice once again. The room began to shuffled forwards to the door, exchanging looks and the occasional whisper.

My fingers hurt after typing that. Rather rapidly too. Thanks to those who are adding my story to their favourites etc but I would really appreciate it if you took that mouse a click further to the right to the review button. Reviews are what I depend on to keep up the quality of the writing. Reviews always make me smile, so the more, the smiley-er I am, the more chapters… gosh, that's a bit conniving of me isn't it… well I hope you enjoyed it and tomorrow, there maybe a next chapter. Depending :D


	9. The darker side to humanity

10

Chapter 8 taaada! Thanks to Undone Misdeeds for reviewing and letting me use an idea of hers…its because of her that this chapter is up today:D I have decided to do pairings but it's not in the main spot light however. But its still there. I'm not going to tell you who they are because I like surprises and there are hints in the story. SO read carefully.

That always makes me laugh haha.

Taylor: "Shu' up n get on wiv da story you div!"

Andrea: "Taylor, with your bad grammar the author won't listen."

Taylor: "Shu' ur zombie face Morticia!" *advanced on Andrea*

Kelly: "Back off Taylor! Sit down, shut up and listen to the story."

Chelsea: "Are bad grammar boys coming tonight? Ohhh!"

Taylor:"…"

Andrea: "…"

Kelly: "You are so blonde Chelsea."

This chapter is rated M to be safe.

The girls trickled in to the dinning hall, Taylor and her Chavs pushing to the front. The dinning hall was large and two long parallel rows of tables pushed together made up the eating section. North of the tables was the kitchen and the lines. Kate, still very angry kept her head down despite the whispers about what had happened in the dorm. Instead of stopping at the back, Kelly strode to the very front of the line with her tray.

"She, who angers you, conquers you." Kate turned to see the dread lock girl behind, her face still shoved in that book and tray tucked under her arm.

Kate smiled a little. "That's very true." She replied thoughtfully.

Dreadlocks lifted her head from her book for the first time that day and smiled appreciatively at Kate. "Glad someone agrees." Then she buried her face in the book once more.

When it was her turn, Kate presented her tray and plates to the cook who was sniggering for some reason. Kate didn't like it at all.

"Apple pie love?" Chirped the dinner lady and without waiting for an answer, she put a bowl of piping hot apple pie on Kate tray. "N…Thanks."

Kate sighed deeply and turned her back on the dinner servers. Once again everyone was looking at her as if she was some sort of alien. Now used to that look, Kate ignored all of them and walked, calm and as composed as she could down the hall to the far end of the table. Which was both closest to the door and completely empty.

It was like a walk of shame almost. Kate refused to be affected by their intense stares and heads that followed her as she walked south to the door. She kept a weary eye out for a leg being spontaneously thrust out in her path.

Her tray made a scrapping sound as she pushed onto the graffitied table and swung her legs over the bench. The talking, laughing and in Taylor's case, swearing continued. Everyone who she had met in the dorm was at the other end of the table. The empty space in between Kelly and Chelsea was filled by Annabelle and Anoushka scared away a younger girl whom Kate didn't recognize, to sit opposite the Head Girl. The Russian was flanked both sides by Chavs and Geeks.

"I wouldn't eat that." Kate whipped her head up. The dreadlock girl slid in across her. Face still in the book. Kate blinked, astonished that she had been so invested in the other end of the table that she hadn't noticed the book worm approach. "Andrea put laxatives in there." Added dreadlocks, pointing to the apple pie.

"Poppers?" Kate pulled her nose up at her apple pie and pushed it away with disdain. "Yep. Be thankful they weren't shrooms. Then you would be in a spot of bother."

The way she said it with such causality scared Kate a little, as if it was the normal thing to do around here.

At the other end of the table, the girls groaned. Taylor threw down her fork and started to sulk when Kate pushed the tripped apple pie away.

"Your Kate Steel right? I'm Celia." Celia turned over the page, and picked up her fork with her other hand.

"Yeah…"

Kate began to hesitantly eat, thankful for company but even more so for the silence. _Perhaps I will take the Head Girl up on her offer._

Halfway through her meal, the sound of clacking heels approaching her diverted her attention from her plate. It was Annabelle.

"Hey Kate." Kate blinked and returned to her plate when Annabelle slid next to her. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Anoushka was told to keep away."

Kate shrugged and put a forkful of lasagne in her mouth. Annabelle traded looks with someone at the table behind. Kate was past caring who was gossiping about her. Couldn't give a rats arse.

Kate finished her mouthful and turned in her seat so that she was facing Annabelle more directly. "It's not your fault. Besides, she lives here to. Can't keep her out forever. Don't worry Belle. I can take care of myself." Kate wiped her mouth with her napkin and disengaged herself from the seat to dump her tray. Her and Anoushka's eyes met and they exchanged daggers. Kelly saw this and raised her eyebrows at Annabelle, who understood and made to get up too. "Wait. I'll come with you. You don't want to get lost ad spend the night in a strange place."

Kate and Annabelle strode into the dorm. Kate's shoes scuffed the floor as she trudged to her bed, her body was tired but her mind was not. This meant that she would be sleeping tonight. Annabelle Rummaged through the draws under her bed and began tossing various things on the bed.

"If your going to have a shower, there's only one that works." Annabelle stood upright and gathered her dressing gown, pyjamas, some toiletries and:

"Do you usually shower with a can of black spray paint?" Kate looked at her disbelievingly. Annabelle laughed, ignoring Kate's flat tone.

"Yes I do actually. But it's for spraying over ca…something."  
Kate gave Annabelle a strange look that said you-are-a-weird-child.

"Ook…" Kate nodded slowly and bent to pull out her own draw. That was when she noticed it. A sprinkle of white powder lightly covered a fist sized section of flooring next to Kate's bedside table that she shared with Annabelle.

"Hey Annabelle…" Kate reached over, flicked the bedside light on and knelt down on the floor to find out what that powder was. "Does anyone here do drugs? Like snorting cocaine or something." Annabelle pursed her lips, thinking. Kate looked up at her seriously. The older girl shook her head ruefully. "Sorry, I have no idea. But I would say no because Andrea is completely against that…why that?"

"Because of that." Kate pushed down on her left knee and stood up, backing away a little so Annabelle could see where she was pointing at. The older girl laid down her pyjamas and walked over to Kate's side of the bed.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes in confusion as to what the 16 year old was referring to, until she herself saw it.

Just then, Polly padded in quietly. Annabelle couldn't be more pleased just as they needed a geek they were always around.

"Pol come here for a second please."

The red head changed direction and headed for the two, adjusting her circular glasses on her nose.

"Yes?" Annabelle and Kate moved further out of the way so some light could be shed on the powder. Both electronically and literally.

"Can you run a quick test or whatever and see what that power is made from."

Polly followed Annabelle's finger to the powder an screwed up her nose.

"Rat poison?" suggested Kate, looking towards Polly who was advancing on the desk in the geek's area and began pulling open her draws.

Polly shook her head and returned with a Petri dish and a plastic spoon.

"No. our rat problem was corrected a while back." Polly knelt down and began scooping the powder into the Petri dish.

When she had as that she could collect, she told Annabelle she'll be back in 5 minutes and disappeared out the dorm. Leaving the two to ponder on who put it there and what it could be.

Polly returned in exactly 5 minutes, holding a peace of paper and a box of latex gloves. Courtesy of her last trip to the hospital.

"The main ingredient is Mucuna Pruriens. Its also known as Cowitch which is consistent with pruritus." Polly stated, putting the Petri dish and gloves on her desk.

Annabelle and Kate glanced at each other, both completely lost.

"In English pleas Pol." Annabelle gave the Head Geek a pained expression.

Polly sighed, a sign of exhaustion of constantly being surrounded by people who were not her equals of intelligence. Seizing a stack of folded materials from the exact middle of her bed, Polly tuned and faced them.

"Itching powder Annabelle." She deadpanned and left for the showers.

By now, Kate wasn't surprised. She stood their looking at her bed until slowly, very slowly a sly glint appeared in her eye. Annabelle saw this and felt her body go on edge. Sly glints on new girls was something new.

"You alright there Steel?" The infallible Kelly Jones strode into the dorm winking at her, not stopping but instead heading to her private room.

Kate's eyes followed Kelly's form until she had shut herself in her room before springing into action.

"Annabelle! Quick come here and help me swap my sheets with Anoushka's!"

Kate hurried over to Polly's desk and plucked two pairs of the latex gloves from it, being careful not to arouse suspicion by making noise.

A few months ago, the old Annabelle would have been to scared to lift a finger to prank any St. Trinian. Even more so the mysteriousness of Anoushka.

But Annabelle had found her inner St. Trinian and was pulling on her latex gloves delight etched across her face. Besides, this would be a perfect punishment for the Russian as a consequence for disobeying Kelly's orders. Also, she been wanting to prank someone for a while.

"Careful." Warned Kate and the two grinning girls peeled back the bed clothes one by one until they were down to the very last sheet.

"Go strip Anoushka's bed, I'll get the sheet off." Whispered Annabelle to Kate who was already moving. _I should do this more often! _Annabelle thought to herself, feeling very merry all of a sudden.

Kate flung the last of Anoushka's sheets on to the bed next to Anoushka's which happened to be one of the Posh Tottys.

Kate hurried back over to her bed where Annabelle had carefully pried the top two corners from underneath the mattress and moved to dislodge the bottom two corners. A large grin on plastered on Kate's face. When one moves bed sheets, they tend to flap around a bit, no matter how careful one is.

Thankfully, Anoushka's bed wasn't far from Kate's (Which worried her.) so very little itching powder was spilt. Removing the sheets was the easy part, putting them on was very difficult. Thankfully, everyone was still at dinner.

When Polly re-entered the dorm, Kate and Annabelle were relaxing on their beds, their faces straining to keep straight. There wasn't a point of backfiring someone's prank if you were just going to laugh about it BEFORE it happened and subsequently ruining it. Andrea slithered in all sour faced. Kate, along with the help of Celia had foiled the apple pie would-be-prank. The other girls didn't look too kindly upon the chalk board with the vast majority of bets going against Kate.

As the evening got on, everyone had showered, brushed their teeth and had started to do their own thing. Posh Totty gossiping and flicking through the latest fashion magazines, Geeks tapping away on their laptops and fiddling with a math problem. Celia was lying on her bed facedown and reading a book. Naturally, the Emos had gone to sleep early. Kate had over heard one of them creating poetry about the comfort of the dark. Kate argued the Emo's point in her own head. She hated the dark. Her hate wasn't the child like I'm-scared-of-the-dark-please-leave-the-light-on. It was more along the lines of I-hate-the-dark-because-bad-things-happen-to-me. Kate shivered at the thought of dark. She bent over to her satchel which still lay unpacked, unzipped it and pulled her laptop.

It was 7:20 when Kelly opened her door and emerged from her room. She called for Polly and Annabelle to go into her room. Kate was too pre-occupied to see Polly pick up her laptop and go to the Head Girl's room but not without looking sadly at their new member.

Kelly sat cross-legged on her double bed in a grey singlet and navy shorts. He usual sleeping attire. She had cleared her face of make up but she looked no less mysterious and authoritive then she had been with her make up on.

The two girls sat either side of her and Polly opened her laptop. Kelly's room had been thoroughly sound proofed to prevent eavesdropping. The door however could not be sound proofed as thoroughly as the walls so Kelly got by with a sock and duck tap over the key hole and rolled up towel pushed up against the gap under the door.

Polly started up her computer and inserted a disk into the drive.

"Ok you lot, what we see stays between us ok? I don't think I need to threaten you two, after all you two are the most level headed girls here."

Annabelle smiled. "No you don't Kels. Thanks anyway."

Kelly bumped her with her shoulder playfully before turning to the laptop screen which had just loaded up the camera footage.

"Ok this is all from the Hockey Camera…" Informed Polly softly and hit the spacebar.

"Ah. Katie Alexandra Steel. I'm Miss Fritton, Headmistress of this wonderful establishment…"

The girls watched the footage as Miss Fritton introduced herself and offered her a seat. They watched as Kate refused politely. They watched twenty minutes of footage then Polly had paused the playback.

"What you stop it for?" Annabelle gave Polly an inquisitive look.

Polly adjusted her glasses again.

"This is where Miss pulls out Kate's files and starts asking her questions. It gets pretty…"

"Graphic?" Kelly rose an eyebrow and unfolded her legs.

"I was going to say emotional and quite cynical." Corrected Polly and reached out to the space bar again.

"I understand you just recently arrived here from Paris and you were entrusted in your Dear Aunt's care."

The camera barley picked up Kate's snigger. Miss Fritton, did however but didn't raise a question.

"I would hardly call her dear but yes. Yes I was."

"Then you came straight to St. Trinians?"

"I didn't COME here on my own choice. I was dumped here then I was attacked by mental children!"

The three were all astonishment at Kate's sudden outburst. It occurred to Annabelle that the welcoming was still a touchy subject with Kate and Miss Fritton was dismissing all of her touchy and slightly aggressive remarks.

"Yes, I was informed by Irene that you would be coming here straight from the airport."

"Oh really? Oh how fucking lovely. Aunt decided to speak to you personally about a change of plan! Screw her niece who is actually a relation to her! Don't bother to inform Katie of the change in plan, noooo she won't care…" Kate snapped venomously, mocked her Aunt's voice and waved her hands around.

"Now girlie, I understand that you would want to keep your past to yourself…"

"Too bloody right."

"But, I know all my girls' pasts. Bottled up feelings can destroy even the most strongest souls girlie."

Kelly gawped. That was the most straight forward thing Annabelle's aunt had EVER said!

"The less you know the better. Believe me."

Kate's anger diminished in an instant and she became slightly hunched and her voice soft.

"Girlie, I know a lot more then you think."

Kate's eyes shot up to Miss Fritton's own unreadable eyes. Hurt and confusion broiled in Kate's eyes.

"I don't think so."

Miss Fritton smirked. "Ok then girlie. You had much better sit because I'm going to tell you about you."

Kate remained standing moved to fold her arms. Her painful reminder that she couldn't cross her arms was easily seen, both to Miss Fritton and the three who watched.

Miss Fritton sidled up to her couch and sat on it. She didn't continue until Kate eventually sat down but had sat as furthest away from the quirky lady as possible.

"Now then girlie. This will make it so much easier…Three weeks ago, you came here from Paris. You left France because of your safety after your home was broken into by members of the Russian Mafia. These men shot and killed your 10 year old sister Kelly. You were staying with you uncle who I believe is called Bastian…"

Kate's eyes exploded in a mixture of emotions and she began to unconsciously shiver.

"Your father worked as a highly classified Agent for the French Undercover Agency which works against Mafia cells throughout Europe by infiltration." Miss Fritton cleared her throat.

"You were 9 years old and Kelly was 3 when your father was killed in a drive by shooting. You were witness to this ghastly crime."

Kate's chest began to rise and fall at an unnatural pace. Hyperventilation.

"Your mother was abducted 3 months later and was delivered in separate cooling boxes to your residential home..."

Kate's hands shot up to her ears, ignoring the vicious pain shooting up her arm. "SHUT UP!"

But Miss Fritton kept going. She wanted the girl to let it all out. Kate obviously didn't.

"You moved to Moscow from St. Petersburg and from there, you're uncle's home in Paris."

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Yelled Kate and squeezed her eyes shut against the on coming tears.

"But there, your uncle was killed in a car bomb. You and your sister Kelly were attacked in your Paris home. You and Kelly attempted to escape. Kelly was shoot in the forhead and you were shot in the shoulder."

Kate hard and freely. The front of her top quickly became damp from her salty tears. Her who body spazzimed and her eyebrows were furrowed. She pulled her knees into close proximity with her body and began to rock forward and backwards. Trying to comfort herself.

"Inside you blame yourself for Kelly's murder." Miss Fritton finished. Her tone soft and gentle. Her expression was one of such compassion and sorrow for the broken girl before her. She reached out and touched Kate's forearm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kate jerked away from her. Miss Fritton recoiled as if she had been bitten by a snake.

Kate half slipped half launched from the couch and backed away. Towards the window where the hockey cam was sticking up.

"Katie…" Began Miss Fritton, holding out her hands palm down.

"NO! BE QUIET!" Kate choked, wiping away her tears. Her anger returned as swift and as frightening as a storm.

"Kate…"

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT? HUH? YOU HAVE NO CLEARANCE WITH THE F.F.U.A! NONE AT ALL! THAT WAS A HIGHLY CLASSIFIED MURDER INVESTIGATION! NO ONE KNEW APART FROM ME. NOT EVEN MY FUCKING AUNT KNEW! DO YOU KNOW WHY? HUH!"

Kate's voice became hoarse from her shouting. She thrust her arms behind her.

"Katie…"

"ANSWER ME! DO YOU KNOW WHY!" Kate's face contorted as if she was being tortured and she was.

"No Katie. I don't."

"BECAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE OF MY FAMILY LEFT! AND STOP CALLING ME KATIE IT'S MY MOTHER'S NAME!" Kate's chest heaved as if she had just ran a mile. "You wouldn't know what it's like to see your family shot! You've never seen you're sister's head explode! Nor the feel of her blood on you're face nor seen the remains of her brain splattered up the wall." Kate finally finished. Her voice giving way. She breathed hard now. Blood draining from her face and body shaking like a tree in gusts of wind.

Then. She fainted. Miss Fritton barely caught her.

That's that done for today. I would say enjoy but I doubt yeah…poor kate ae. Please review those who have subscribed to my story and such. Till next time. Peace out. BTW F.F.U.A I made up and it stands for French Federal Undercover Agency.


	10. She who cries, she who comforts

2

**Chapter 9 people. ST Trinians quote of the DAY! **

"**Your only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!" **

**Hugs to my constant reviewers: Gypsy Rosalie and Undone Misdeeds. **

**Let me say again that Head Girl Kelly Jones in NOT related to Kate Steel. Kate's little sister just has the same name. **

The three stared, mouths wide open. Annabelle's eyes brimmed with tears. Polly and Kelly were speechless. Not sure what to say after what they had just seen. Soon, they managed to gather their thoughts and close their mouths. "So that explains why she was so pissed when she came out of the room!" gasped Kelly slapping her forehead in a rare display of self chiding. "Kels, you need to have a chat with Kate." Whispered Annabelle, not able to get what she had seen out her head. Never had she seen such…an explosion of temper! That's including Chavs! Kelly looked alarmed. "What? Why me? Belle, you're the one closest to her." Annabelle gave her best friend a frightened look. Polly sat there in silence. "Kelly, after that," Stated Annabelle, pointing to the laptop. "I can't. You're the one who should anyway. I can't handle that. Even now. I'm sorry." Annabelle shook her head sadly. Kelly knew she was right. But she wanted to deny it. She didn't want to make enemies of Kate. She rather liked the kid. Reminded Kelly of her self sometimes.

Polly, who had been silent the whole time reached out and shut the laptop lid.  
"She's right Kel. You're the only one who can do this. You're Head Girl and you can control people's tempers. Besides, the fact that you have the same name as her…deceased sister may help in regards with making it easier to talk to her. She doesn't want pity. I've observed her enough to know that she wants her sister back most of all. You can be that for her. You having the same name will make it easier." Kelly had shaken her head during Polly's persuasions. In the end, the unshakable head girl resorted to pacing on her floor.  
"No. Absolutely not. You're basically telling me to replace her! I won't do it Polly. You go too far. I can't do that and have her blow up on me like she did with Fritton." Kelly emphasized her point and brought her hand diagonal across her body. Polly cocked an eyebrow at Kelly's behaviour. "Do I need to mention that you also have a similar background to her Kelly."

Kelly span around and gave Polly the coldest, most steely gaze Annabelle had ever seen. "What happened to my sister has nothing to do with this what so ever Polly. She died in a car accident. There is nothing similar about that." Annabelle watched the two argue. She didn't like this one bit. Polly opened her mouth again.  
"Kate's sister was murdered. Your sister was murdered by a Drunk driver. Your Name is Kelly, her sister's name is Kelly…" Polly took a breath and looked critically up at her Head Girl.  
"No. Its not my place."  
"Oh for gods sake Kelly! Since when was anything not your business at this school?" Annabelle finally snapped. Earning a incredulous look from Kelly.  
"You're Kelly Jones. You fix everything. She's basically a St. Trinians now, with an exception to her makeover."

Out in the dorm, Kate lay on her bed totally oblivious to the three in the Head Girls room and what they were doing. A sudden fit of giggles erupted from the Posh Totty area. The geeks who, tried slept next to them, rolled their eyes with pained expressions.

Kelly chewed her lip. She hadn't been this unsure of what to do for, well ever.  
Polly was right. As always. At the end of the day, Polly and the younger Fritton made more sense together then the Posh Totty would in 5 years. They were right, she was wrong and that was it. It was with heavy reluctance and no enthusiasm that Kelly agreed. The two girls, upon hearing her answer let out deep breaths they had been holding. None of them wanted to talk to this girl but it was clear that the only one who had the cause to talk to her was the Head Girl. As her duty, her status and her own personal conscience commanded it. She looked out for her band of Anarchists.

Kelly had sent Polly and Annabelle out just when Anoushka had come in, a tactful smirk played upon her lips. But drinking copious amounts of Trinksi makes one unaware of certain things. Like Kate stifling her smile as she put her laptop away. On Kelly's orders, the lights were turned off, much to the joy to the Emo's who would have expressed it if they weren't already asleep.

The dorm fell into a blissful silence. Kate lay on top of her bed, sheets still made. Her eyes had become accustomed to the dark rather quickly so she amused herself by staring around the room.

Annabelle had fallen asleep facing Kate and she could hear Annabelle's steady breathing. Geeks were sleeping noiselessly in the direct centre of their beds whilst the Chavs were sprawled out on their mattresses, limbs sticking out everywhere and snoring. Kate was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She knew that if she closed her eyes and went to sleep, the whole dorm would know just why she came to England. She was determined to keep her past totally under wraps.

They say what you don't know doesn't hurt you but that's not true. Thought Kate and let her eyes wonder over to the form of Anoushka who had just turned over onto her side. The less people knew about her the better. She knew Boris was out to get her and the will but too many people had died and in her eyes, Kate was sick of it. Sick of the constant running and hiding. Boris's way of getting revenge was to eliminate all relations of his target before setting onto the target itself. Kate knew that. She and Annabelle had got on well and she didn't want to drag the older girl into her mess. The Head Girl also had been very welcoming to her. She thought them both amiable. Kate was trying to keep her distance. The last thing she wanted was Boris to come knocking- which Kate knew it was a matter of time- and Annabelle or the Head Girl to be hurt, heck anyone getting hurt. Her train of thought was stopped by Anoushka mumbling in Russian and turning over again. Even though the dorm was spacious, the feeling of claustrophobia had set in. Kate, as quiet as a mouse got off her bed, laid her laptop where she had been sitting and turned on her built in web camera. She didn't want to miss what was going to happen but just as much wanted to be outside. Casting a self re-assuring glance at the figure of Annabelle and the closed door of the Head Girl, Kate crept out of the dorm.

Behind Kelly's door, the head girl lay on her bed, hands behind her head and laptop resting on her thighs. Her mind too busy to go to sleep. She had watched the footage three times over so she could absorb it all. _How could a girl suffer so much and be sane? She's proven you wrong Kelly Jones._

Night air agreed with Kate and she soon grew light-hearted without the presence of anyone else. The moon shone down on her, in all its glory bathing her in milky white light. There was no breeze and the air was warm so she hadn't any need for a jersey.  
She felt rotten and her bottled up anger and secrets were eating her from the inside out.  
It was as quiet as a grave outside. Kate forsook her current position by the couch and moved over to the railing. Her impulses made her look down over the edge.  
It was a long way down. A four level drop onto grass. Kate figured, that after she had seen the two twins mucking around with explosives, the least the twins probably had buried under the grass were land mines. At least. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was at the door spying on her, Kate went to the nearest wall and pressed her open hand on the surface, splaying her fingers out in a fan and running them over the bricks in the hopes of finding a loose one. When she had first seen the building on her arrival, it looked a little worse for where on the outside. Kate knew she was bound to find a loose brick somewhere.

Kelly moved off her bed and went to the door. Her fingers hovered above the door knob, but then she shook her head and began to pace. For the first time in a very, very long time, Kelly didn't know how to proceed. "This is stupid Kelly!" she growled to herself.  
"She just a kid! 16 years old. You're older then her for Christ's sake! You're the Head Girl of the most lawless school in the country! You don't get like this! Get a grip!"

Annabelle lay wide awake. As did Polly. But they didn't move. Every so often they glanced towards Kelly's door and saw a tiny slit of light seeping out from the gap under the door. They saw the Head Girl's shadow move across the light, blocking it out and then the her shadow disappeared only to come back moments later. Anoushka's mumbling diverted the younger Fritton's gaze.

Kate found what she was looking for. A triumphant glow lit in Kate's eyes for the shortest of moments then died down as she set her fingers to work pulling the brick out.  
The brick made a horrible grating sound against the cement as she wiggled it out like the sound of chalk on a black board but only lower in sound. This action still lifted the hairs on Kate's neck and sent prickles all over.

Back in the dorm, Annabelle noticed that Kate wasn't in her bed. She was concerned after Kate but she had heard her mention out loud to herself that she would maybe visit the roof later. Annabelle didn't want to intrude so she lay still. Besides, a more intriguing object caught her attention amidst her thought tennis. Annabelle's eye caught the dim yellow light on Kate's laptop which was open and facing Anoushka's bed.  
_Accident? _Annabelle sucked on her bottom lip as she moved half her body out of her bed and stretched towards Kate's laptop. With her index finger, she touched the touch pad and the screen came into life. Although the screen was extremely dim, she could clearly see Anoushka turn onto her back again. _AHA! Clever! She put her webcam on! Ahahaha! Smart girl! _Annabelle shook her head, increasingly amused at Kate's efforts.  
_This would make excellent bribe material._ Annabelle yawned and retreated back into the warmth of the blankets. She fell asleep watching Kelly's door. As did Polly.

Kate laid the gritty brick on the ground between her feet. It had been hard pulling it out with one hand. Soon though, she would be able to remove the sling and begin using her hand again. Dusting off her hand on the seat of her pyjama pants, Kate looked around once again and reached into her sling. It had been their since she had entered the dorm after dinner. Not wanting anyone to come across it, she had tucked it into her sling to keep it safe. Out of the sling she pulled a brown envelope. The envelope was big enough to hold an A4 piece of paper folded lengthways twice. Pressing one end of the envelope against her knee, she bent over and carefully held it in place with her injured arm and with the other, rolled the envelope up into a tube. It was a tedious thing to do because there were several pages to roll up not just one. Finally, after she had rolled it up to her satisfaction, she flipped the brick over with her foot exposing the hollow brick.  
tucking the rolled up envelope inside it, she hefted the brick and slid it back into place with a little difficulty. Standing back from the wall, Kate allowed the moonlight to shed it's light on the wall. _Good. It will be safe here._ Nodded Kate approving of her efforts. It wasn't obvious that the brick had been moved. But only if one stood right up against the wall, then it was visible.Dusting of her hand again, she let out a sigh and went back to the railing to look over the school. Her home for the remainder of this year (7 months), next year and the year after. She had just turned 16 so she would be here for a while before she moved back out into the dangers of the world. 

Kelly rammed her fingers into her armpits, irritation building up with in her. She just had to go get it over and done with. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was only 11:30pm. She had been in her room for 4 hours. Time flies when you busy. "Ah fuck it." Kelly threw her arms up and marched to her door, pulling her dressing gown off her desk chair. The dorm was quite except for the sounds of sleeping. Kelly glided over the floor boards towards the dorm exit, already knowing where she was to go. When she had told Kate that she was more then welcome to go to her personal spot on the roof, she had seen a glint of appreciation in Kate's eye.

So when she slowly opened the door and saw Kate standing at the edge where there was no railing, Kelly was instantly on her toes however, she had to act cool. Assuming her usual smirk consisting of the perfect balance of seduction, authority, sarcasm, wit and intelligence she opened her mouth.  
"Planning on jumping Steel?"  
Kate slowly turned around, giving no inclination that she had been startled by the Head Girl. She saw her smirk and gave no voice to it.  
"Don't know." Shrugged Kate and moved away. Kelly strode over to the couch and beckoned for Kate to join her. Kate did without pause, wondering what she would have to say to her.

Kelly swallowed. _No use beating a dead dog._ She admitted to herself and folded her arms, turning her body towards Kate's but not to close so she would have time and space to react if Kate struck out at her.  
"Kate. I know about your and Miss Fritton's argument earlier today."  
There. She had said it. Her stomach twisting in knots, waiting for Kate's response. After her explosion in Miss Fritton's office, there was no saying that Kate wouldn't explode again.

Instead, Kate simply stood up and went to walk away. Kelly, sank in her seat with relief.  
"Kate please wait." Kelly pushed her self off the couch and quickly two-stepped around the edge of the couch. Kate stopped in her tracks and turned around in one smooth motion. Facing the Head Girl, her eyes tired and empty.  
"So my past becomes a fucking movie for you lot? Do you not know the definition of privacy?" Replied Kate. It came out more accusing then she had intended. Truth be told, she was a little intimidated by Kelly but she had learnt a long time ago that if you let people intimidate you, then you live your whole life in the shadows.  
"Kate, I was concerned. Annabelle had said…"  
"How did you find out?" Kate demanded, absentmindedly crossing her arms but then a painful reminder from her shoulder stopped her. Kelly looked at her sadly, the memory of the footage still fresh in her mind.  
"Come and sit down and I'll tell you…please?" Asked Kelly nicely. This wasn't the time to exert her authority. Not when someone's sanity was at risk. Kate threw her a displeased look and complied. When she had Kate's full attention only then did she begin to explain.

"Here at St. Trinians, we have security camera's in every room, covering every doorway, window, entrance, exit and every office. Including Miss Fritton's…" Kelly paused. She was going to say that the laptop which the footage fed into turned on when it was bumped. If she told Kate that she deliberately went and put the hockey camera in the window, Kate would probably try rip her head off. Kelly knew that she herself would for anyone who tried to pry into the Head Girl's own past was severely dealt with.  
Kate's cocked an eyebrow, radiating her displeasure but also her self control.  
"So you spied on me?" Kelly swallowed and shook her head._ Time to lie. _  
"No. The laptop which the camera footage is fed into was bumped by Chels. I wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't bumped. I saw the recording as it was happening but the audio play back was turned off. I wanted to know what was going on so I took it into my room and watched it." Kelly took a silent breath and watched Kate for any signs of a explosion. Strangely there was none.

Kelly saw something flicker in the 16 year old's eyes but it cleared before Kelly could analyse it. Now, she saw a strange sort of calm in Kate's eyes. _This girl has marvellous control! _

Kate nodded pensively. "K..who else knows?" _There was the fear. Again, always the fear returning._ Kelly ran a pale hand through her bob. "Aside from Miss Fritton and I…Belles and Polly." Kelly watched Kate close her eyes.  
"Kate I have not told anyone, nor have Belle or Pol. They are the two I trust the most out of the whole school. They would never tell." Kelly reached out and laid her hand on Kate's shoulder, expecting her to shy away. She did not however.

Kate felt her gut tense up. From then on, Kate Steel knew she could trust the Head Girl with her life. She didn't know why or how but her gut feeling had kept her alive these past years and she wasn't about to deny her gut now.  
"I know…I…I trust you." Gasped Kate. This was new to her. A strange emotion. Everyone Kate had trusted had either betrayed her or died. Her trust was not given freely nor was it easily earned. Yet the Head Girl and Annabelle already had her trust and she had only known them for a number of hours.

Kelly smiled appreciatively and flattered that the girl was taking a risk to trust someone she barely knew. Kelly removed her hand an put it in her lap.  
"I know you have trouble calling me by my name." Kelly stated and leaned back, maintaining her cool façade. Kate nodded.  
"You want to tell me about it?" Prompted Kelly. Her tone soft and caring.  
Kate rubbed her knee and leaned back, looking at the stars.  
"I had a sister. Her name was Kelly-Marie but we just called her Kelly or Kels." Kate felt the lump in her throat return. "She was 10 when she was shot…" Kate's voice now coming out in a choke. Kelly decided to help her to speak more freely but it required a sacrifice of her own. Revealing one of her own most guarded secrets.  
"I had a sister to. She would be 14 tomorrow if our car hadn't been hit by a drunk driver." Kate's eyes flashed with remorse for the Head Girl. Kelly smiled lightly.  
"I'm sorry." Kate replied softly.  
"Yeah I am too. I blamed myself for years afterwards every year on her birthday I would drink myself to buggery so I wouldn't remember." Kelly shook her head. Remembering an image of herself falling over everywhere with a bottle of Trinski in each hand."  
Kelly saw the pleading look in Kate's eyes. As if she was asking her to carry on speaking so she would have the confidence to speak herself. Kelly obliged her.  
"But when I was in my second to last year, I decided, with help from a very good friend, that I would stop blaming myself for something that wasn't even my fault. I would not drink a drop on her birthday and I would celebrate her life rather then mourn her death."  
Kate nodded, taking in the Head Girl's wise words.

"What was her name?" Asked Kate, her own voice starting to regain its past confidence.  
Kate heard Kelly's sharp intake of breath and looked up into the Head Girl's face. She herself was blinking away tears.  
"Her name was Alexandria. Just like you middle name." Kelly lowered her face to Kate's level, giving her an earnest but emotional smile. Kate blinked in comprehension.  
"How much did you see?" Kelly gave Kate a mystified expression at the 16 year olds question. "Of what?"  
"Of my…tiff with Miss Fritton." Kelly opened her mouth in an inaudible 'ahh' and bobbed her head in understanding. "I heard every word. The last bit even more clearly." Kelly's voice had lowered to a whisper. Kate looked away. Kelly knew that Kate knew what she was referring to. Kate's voice came out as trembling: "About Kelly getting shot in the head and…and..her brains…" Kate burst into tears and covered her face with her free hand. Kelly sat in shock, not expecting her to cry. She shook her head getting rid of the shock. A new side of the Head Girl was let loose.  
"Hey…" Whispered Kelly after Kate, laying an arm around the younger girls shoulder and pulling her into a hug. As Kate cried into Kelly's shoulder, Kelly rocked her gently back and forth, just like she used to do for her own sister Alexandria when she got scared of storms. "Hey its ok Kate." Consoled Kelly, hugging the crying girl tighter and rubbing her back. She wasn't trying to get her to stop crying, no. Some how she knew that Kate had been keeping her emotions bottled up inside for years. Kate needed to cry. To let it all out. "I keep seeing her face explode in front of my eyes!" cried Kate, her free hand scrunching up the strap of Kelly's grey singlet.

Kelly frowned. She understood every word. Seeing Kate like this reminded Kelly of herself with Miss Fritton who had become a mother figure to her.  
"I feel everything! The feel of her blood against my face…And when we were lying their behind the bushes from them, I felt her heart beating against my back!" Sobbed Kate, as a fresh set of shudders invaded her body. Kelly moved her right hand and pushed on the back of Kate's head into her neck. The girl just let everything go. The Head Girl felt her own resolve start to crack in utter sadness and sympathy for the girl. She felt Kate's tears slid down her neck and over her collar bone.

Kelly felt like she wanted to cry too. Seeing Kate break down face to face and not via camera intensified her own feelings of loss. She remembered the softness of Alexandria's hair and the way she laughed when Kelly would let her beat her at football or when Kelly tickeled her. Kelly kept her hand on Kate's head and continued to whisper consoling words to the 16 year old who had been forced to mature too fast and too far beyond her years.

**It's a short chapter I know but I hope you enjoyed the further glance into our very own Kelly Jones's back story. Read and Review and I shall hopefully have more in the next few days :) peeeeeaaace :)**


	11. He givith happiness, he Takith away

8

**Chapter 10:) DOUBLE FIGURES! I'd have to say the hardest character for me to write is Kelly…SO if I stuff up can you please tell me honestly but keep in mind I'm trying to make her a little more human lol…not that she isn't. **

Kelly continued to rub Kate's back until the girl stopped shuddering in her own skin. Kelly took her arms away from Kate and leant back so she could see Kate's face. "Kate..?"

Kate drew away from Kelly's arms, feeling embarrassed that she had cried infront of someone. "Sorry." She mumbled and began to wipe down her eyes. Kelly, seeing the girl's embarrassment put a comforting arm over her and squeezed her neck gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"Hey, there's no shame in crying Steel. No shame at all." When Kelly saw the look it Kate's eyes, she felt warm inside. She had helped someone and nothing feels better then giving someone a helping hand. In this case, a shoulder to cry on. "I don't cry in front of people. It makes me feel weak and I hate that." Kate replied, turning her hand over in her lap and staring into her palm. Kelly smiled supportively. "I don't either. It makes me feel weak too but when it comes down to it, have a hard cry is neither shameful nor weak." Kelly pointed out, watching Kate put her hand to her shoulder wound again. Withdrawing her arm, Kelly placed it over the back of the couch and motioned to Kate's shoulder.  
"So did you get shot?" Kate nodded and removed the sling.  
"Yeah. 9mm. I was on top of my garden wall when I took the hit. I was knocked right over. I blanked out when I hit ground on the other side I think. I don't remember much else." Kate shrugged, fighting off a yawn.  
"Most things take time Steel. Come on, you best get some rest yeah?" proffered the Head Girl and making a motion to stand up. Kate nodded in agreement, left the comfy couch and put her sling back on. "You not going to sleep?" inquired Kate when she saw that Kelly had walked over to the rails. Kelly shook her head gently. "Not yet. I'll stay up here a while longer."

"Ok. Night then." Kate gave the head girl a brief smile and turned for the door. "Oh and Katie?" Shit good one Kel. She hates being called that. Kate stopped in mid step and threw her head over her shoulder. "Yeah?"  
Kelly smirked. "You know, you can call me Kelly but if you can't, and I understand, call me Jones then and if you ever need something, my door is always open." Kelly widened her smirk to a warm grin. Kate found herself grin in response. "Thanks…Kelly." "Any time." Kelly winked and watched with admiration as Kate went for the door. Admiration for a very different, very strong 16 year old.

Kate had slipped into bed and closed her eyes for nigh on 2 minutes when a horrible scream rang throughout the dorm. The girls sat up in a flash, some falling out their beds. "Wot da fuck! We tryna sleep innit!" Yelled Bianca, plunging her hand at the wall and turning the light on. The Emos began moaning and smothering their own faces with pillows to hide the evilness of the light. All were awake now and looking for the source of the scream. Anoushka fell onto the floor in a mass of twisted sheets, her hands scratching like made even though the more she scratched, the redder and more progressive the itches became.

Posh Totty OMG-ed when they saw a puffy, red faced Anoushka writhing in the sheets like an eel trying to find water.  
"Ew Anoushka! That is sooo disgusting."  
The whole room erupted in laughter at Anoushka's expense. Kate sat up in bed, she couldn't hide the smug look on her face. Anoushka yelled and flipped over, seeing Kate's smug face and started screaming in Russian at her. In response Kate laughed as hard as the other girls.

"AHA! Noushka! Told you it wud turn on you innit!" Taylor squealed with laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

On top of the roof, Kelly had heard the ear piercing scream and had run down from the roof, bursting into the dorm to see the whole room crying with laughter. Moments of confusion entered her mind and then she saw Anoushka trying to get up.  
"What's going on here?" Boomed Kelly above the laughter. The room immediately fell silent but not one girl could stop sniggering. Anoushka, enraged and red faced whipped her head around to face the Head Girl, her heavily manicured fingers flying all over her body. "STUPID HALF BLOOD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I DON"T REGRET HITTING YOU WITH DARTS!" Anoushka's violent threats and screams followed her as she sprinted from the room to Matrons.

No one dared to say a word. Kelly let her gaze roam over the room in an arc. Carefully scrutinizing their sleepy faces. Kate managed to hid her smug before Kelly reached her. "What happened Belle?" Kelly looked at one of her best friends, her expression demanding a quick and truthful answer. Annabelle shrugged and went on to explain.

After, Kelly tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She knew exactly who had done it even though Annabelle hadn't told her. Heck they all knew. The girls laughed long and hard. Kate was congratulated by all and the Emo's looked very pleased when Andrea collected their prize money from the Chavs who scowled. Annabelle turned to Kate and waving her prize money in her face. "Told you. We bet on everything here." Kate laughed, she had been thrust into a good mood. Retrieving her laptop, she pressed eject and a disk popped out of the side. "Polly, put this on youtube will you?" Kate put the disk in a paper sleeve and passed it to the head geek who still had a laugh. Kelly called for them to calm down and go back to bed. She returned to her own room but not before giving Kate a nod of approval and a smile. 

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Buckinghamshire  
four AM.**

**An ice cold bucket of water was hurled upon the form of a man who had been tied to a kitchen chair, a black sack over his head. The man shrieked with terror and called out fearfully as to who his assailants were. He was strolling through the town, flowers in hand for his wife's birthday when he was seized and dragged into an alley. **

"**Take the sack off." Ordered a Russian voice. Hands appeared out of the dark and ripped the sack off the mans head revealing the battered and bruised face of Charles. The same Charles who drove Kate Steel to St. Trinians. His face was crusted with dirt and mixed with tears and sweat. Blood had dried over a gash in his head and his lip was split. Both eyes were black and his face and neck was mottled with bluey back bruises. His hair was not combed back like it had been under his hat. It was sticking to his face and clumps had been pulled out. A deep, hoarse cough came from Charles. "Who…are you…PLEASE!" He begged. A fist armed with a Steel knuckle duster flew out of no where and smashed into the 50 year old's stomach. **

**The musty room smelt of Vodka and stale cigarettes. Katrina Pavlov pushed her hawkish face out of the shadows, taking a puff from her cigarette. "You transported a teenage girl from airport a few days ago. 16 years old. Name Katie Steel. Where did you take her?"  
Her thick Russian accent filled the room. Charles Cook breathed heavily. "Please…ughh don't hurt me!"  
Katrina narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was getting sick of that line. They always used it. Even when it was obvious that she was going to do anything in her power to hurt until she had what she wanted. "If you not tell us, we kill your family one, by one da." **

**At the mention of the word family, Charles's battered head shoot up. "I'm begging…y…you! Don't hurt them! I'll tell you anything! Everything just promise me…you…promise me you won't harm them." "If you tell me what I want, I'll introduce you to my family and I will let you go." **

**Katrina spoke in quick Russian to her partner, Vladimir. Vladimir stroked the knuckle dusters playfully. A cigarette handing from his mouth. "Ok." Katrina smiled grimly, her eyes bursting with delight and cruelty towards this man's pain. **

**Charles leaned off to the side gasping for breath until her recovered somewhat from the punch at his stomach. "She…ugh…she…the French girl…I took her to..to…" Katrina nodded to Vladimir. **

**WHAM! Charles cried out in pain as the metal spikes on Vladimir's fist connected with his knee. Shattering the bone underneath.  
"ARGGGGHHH! ST. TRINIANS SCHOOL!" shouted Charles as a fire shot up inside his body. His knee cap effectively shattered. Katrina nodded satisfied. "Good little man. Now I show you my family." Vladimir laughed sadistically and went to the table behind him. Charles eyes widened in horror when Vladimir produced to guns with hand grips made of pearl and a silencing piece screwed on the end. Katrina put her lips to the barrel of the first one. "Meet my baby girl Melinka." Her voice deep and overflowing with evil. She kissed the second. "and this my baby boy Ivan." Charles screamed blue murder. **

**BLAM BLAM! Two shots impaled the St. Trinian driver. Double taps, one in the head and one in the heart. His blood spattered high up the wall. Charles died instantly and messily. He would never see his family again for they two, Katrina decided, would meet the same fate. Vladimir cackled. "I do not think driver likes children much Kati." Katrina sniggered, handing her 'family' back to her right hand man. "Well he didn't have to. They liked him plenty." **

**

* * *

**

Morning light had barely touched the grounds of St. Trinians school for young ladies when a earth shattering explosion split the air. The girls in the dorm went about their usual business of getting ready for a day filled with anarchy. Kate pulled on her new uniform for the first time. This was to be her new identity. Since she wasn't sorted into any of the cliques and had no idea on how to customize her uniform she just wore it as it was. The only thing that wasn't strictly uniform was her black-on-black chuck tailors. She didn't do up her tie properly either. She had undone the first two buttons of her school blouse and performed a lazy version of a double Windsor.

A first year from another dorm came sprinting in, her face already dirty and hair full of bits of grass and plant. She stopped when everyone looked at her. Intimidated by the mass of tall girls. Kate saw this frightened girl and approached her slowly as to not scare her. She knelt down to the girl's level and smiled kindly. "You looking for someone?" The little first year nodded enthusiastically and looked at her inverted feet. "Would you like to tell me who you want to see?"

The little girl shook her head quickly. Kate grinned at the adorable little first year. "How come?"

The first year met Kate's eye. "Shes big and scary and she wears barbwire on her neck." Murmured the messy first year. Kate smiled and told her to wait there. She approached Annabelle who had watched it all and nodded her head at the unruly first year, raising her question as to what she had wanted. "Well she doesn't want to tell me who she wants to see." Kate tugged at her earring. Annabelle frowned at Kate and looked over her shoulder, mystified as to who the girl had referred to. "Did she say anything else?" Annabelle lifted an eyebrow in question. Kate laughed. "Yes she said she wasn't going to tell me because the person she wanted to see was big, scary and wears barbwire on her neck." Kate chuckled. So far she hadn't seen anyone were barbwire around their necks. Annabelle shook her head, amused by the first year's reluctance and her cuteness. "Shes referring to Kelly. Take her to Kel's room will you. I would do it myself but I'm trying to get the right look with my hair." Kate laughed. "What ever Belle." Kate returned to the petrified first year and returned to her level. "You want to see the Head Girl?" The girl nodded again. "Ok, come on, I'll take you to her…what's your name?" The first year mumbled behind an upheld hand. Kate didn't catch what she said so she asked again. "Steph." Kate smiled and straightened up. "Ok Steph, come on then. Lets take you to see Kelly."  
Annabelle frowned. She was sure she had just her Kate say Kelly's name without stuttering. Kels must have talked to her. I'll ask her later.

To the first year, walking down the dorm seemed long and scary. That's what Kate imagined anyway. So when Kate knocked on the door of Kelly's private door. She felt the girls fear increase.  
"Yeah?" Replied Kelly's voice, it was muffeled which meant Kelly was probably getting dressed.  
"A first year wants to see you. She says she has a message for you." "Who?" "Steph. From the other dorm I think."  
"I'll be out in a sec, hold on."

Steph tugged on Kate's skirt, causing her to bend down to the girl's level again. "What's up?" "Can you pwease tewl her dat Flash wants to see her? I fink she's to scawy." Kate resisted the urge to laugh at the girl's cuteness as the girl might be offended and get more intimidated.  
"Of course but it will cost you." Smirked Kate playfully. She adored little kids. The first year tipped her head to the side in though for a moment. Suddenly, Steph grinned and thrust out her arms, the end of her sleeves flopping over her hands.  
"What?" Kate looked at her slightly confused at this action.  
"Hug." The girl grinned. Kate laughed. This girl was soo cute!  
"Ok that's fair." Kate opened her one good arm and gave the girl a big bear hug but a careful one so she didn't hurt the girl or her arm. The girl hugged her back and motored of, ears red. Kelly opened the door to find a much happier Kate laughing at something.

"Glad to see you smiling Kate. What did she want?"  
"Apparently some guy called flash wants to see you and she wanted a hug." A look that Kate could not decipher appeared on the Head Girl's face at her mention of Flash. The rest of the girls knew all too well what that look was. It incorporated all Kelly's feelings about flash in one go: Walk over, slightly tedious, picky and slimy. Every time she went to see Flash, every time he devised a way to get Kelly to go out on a date with him. Flash saw himself as the perfect man for any woman but Kelly, he was infatuated with her. Flash thought himself a smooth talker but he was to away-with-the-fairies to notice that Kelly made it as obvious as she could without speaking that her wasn't her type and she was getting annoyed with his persistent, almost nagging ways to get her to go out with him. The only benefit from Kelly's strictly business relationship with Flash was, indeed just business. She had him wrapped around her little finger and that was how it was going to stay.  
"And the hug?" Queried Kelly, putting her hands on her hips. Steel explained that it was offered by the first year. Kelly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Turn around." A serious expression on her face. Steel turned her back on Kelly. She felt a tearing off an A4 piece of paper made into a bullseye.  
"So how is it that a tiny first year can pull a stunt on you and Anoushka can't?" The 16 year old turned around smiling. She took the paper from the hands of Kelly and let her eyes run over it.  
"I saw it in her hands. She was intimidated enough." Kate pointed out. She always had sympathy for those who were intimidated. Kelly went back inside her room to finish getting ready for the day, a silent gesture for Kate to 'jog on' as the Head Girl would say.  
The warning bell rang telling the girls they had 10 minutes left to get ready before the next bell went for school. At a normal school, girls would be running up and down all in a fluster as they tried to get ready for the day. Here, the girls moved even slower, taking their time. Miss Dickinson popped her head in to tell the girls who had English first that they had to hurry up or else she would give them detention. All she got in return was a face full of pillows and laughed at. Miss Dickinson still hadn't figured out that detention threats would do nothing against the girls of St. Trinians. The only teacher the girls listened to was Miss Fritton and apart from here, their leader Kelly. Kate looked at her timetable. English period one. Annabelle finished getting her look right and flopped down on her bed to put her heels on.  
"You better come with us to see Flash. Every new girl has to meet him." Annabelle reached under her bed and produced a lethal looking pair of baby blue heels.  
"Who is Flash exactly?" Kate asked and closed her own draws.  
"Flash is our spiv- he sells the products we make for cash. He also gets the stuff we want. Ask and he'll get you anything from anywhere. He's easy enough to handle on your own but if you want a big thing done from him, its best to have Kelly around."  
"Whys that?" Kate took her arm out of her sling and slowly stretched it. A flicker of pain shot up her arm. Kate smiled to herself, her arm was getting better.  
"He's head over heels in love with Kelly. He would do anything to go out with her. Naturally, she uses that to her advantage."  
"So the Head Girl controls the school and the teachers?" Kate couldn't hide an impressed smile. Annabelle confirmed, sharing her own joys of being in a lawless school.

Kelly came out in her usual attire however she had put on her reddest most luscious looking lip gloss purely for the persuasion of Flash. A bleeping on Kate's laptop caught her attention and while her back was turned, Annabelle approached her friend, eyes bright and cheerful.

"Kelly what did you say to Kate? She calls you Kelly now." Annabelle swiveled on the balls of her feet till she was shoulder to shoulder with the Head Girl and facing the same direction. Polly too came over quietly, she also wanted an answer. But just because you were the head Girls closest friends doesn't mean they will tell you.  
"Oh nothing really." She smiled sweetly at her girls and sashayed towards the door, putting extra sway on her hips because she knew Annabelle blushed. Kelly loved getting reactions, so reactions she got. Annabelle turned red, just as Kelly set out to do.  
"While were still young Fritton. I want to get rid of Flash as soon as possible. Bring Steel along too."

Kate was looking at a webpage in horror when Annabelle came for her.  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost Kate."  
Kate didn't respond, causing Annabelle to pass her hand infront of her face.  
Kate jerked back into reality.  
"Huh? What?" Annabelle stepped closure.  
"Kate are you alright?" Annabelle's concerned expression flattered Kate.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Annabelle nodded, not convinced but she decided she had better leave it.  
"Ok then well come on, Flash is waiting."

The dorm emptied, Kate squashed against Annabelle as they headed to the doors. Kate glanced over her shoulder at her laptop. Extreme worry and fear clear on her face.

The webpage Kate was looking it was the French Federal Undercover Agency. Kate had used her skills with computers and had hacked into it a while ago. She had put alerts on the new reports filed so that she would be notified of any actions or crimes made by the Russian Mafia. On the screen was a police report with the details of Charles Cook's gruesome torture and murder in the Buckinghamshire town. The same Charles Cook that drove Kate to St. Trinians. Kate knew Boris was coming.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! What is dear little Anoushka going to do back to Kate? What is Flash up to this time? Will the girls finally sell their designer tampons? NEXT TIME ON UGAMS!**


	12. Spiv's do eventually sell Tampons

**Chapter 11! I'm finding it increasingly hard to find the time to post so be nice :) In my last chapter I forgot to dedicate it to Undone Misdeeds but this chapter is, as of now dedicated to the brilliant writer of Trouble is the truth. You're a bumbling idiot if you don't read it :P And thank you to you for being a 'constant' read & reviewer. The usual heart breaking disclaimers and shhhtuff. Enjoy:]**

**Quote of the day!**

**"You want to steal scarlet johanson!"**  
**"You are so blonde Chelsea."**

Kate followed behind Kelly and Annabelle to the storage sheds, deep in thought. _I was a fool to think I was safe here but where else can I go? I have no connections with anyone. Irene won't have me…FLASH! Yes! Annabelle said he gets stuff for the girls! I'll make a deal for some weapons for protecting myself. That will be pricey but I have the money…_

"Did she get angry?" Annabelle tossed her hair, falling into step with Kelly.

"No. She sort of went into a state of self control I think. Very quiet. Then I told her about Alex…"

"Really?" Annabelle gasped, surprised. The Kelly she knew would never reveal her past to a new girl. Kelly shrugged equally surprised at herself.  
"Yep. Then she got the courage to tell me about Kelly. She burst into tears halfway through. Poor girl."

Annabelle's foot caught in a tuft of grass, her hair flying forward.  
Just managing to right herself, she gawped at her. "Since when did Kelly Jones give sympathy away like a fucking donation?"  
A sultry laugh emitted from the Head Girl's throat. "I'm not a complete bitch Belles." Answered the Head Girl, throwing an affectionate arm around Annabelle's shoulders.

Flash Harry, the smooth talking cockney spiv waited impatiently at his perch by his work bench. By nature, he was impatient and jumpy because of his job but he wanted Kelly. He wanted to show her that he was the right choice. Tragic it was that he would never find a place in Kelly's heart. His shaggy mane floated gently by the breeze of anarchy when he finally did his nut and resorted to pacing. Taylor, Andrea and the twins had already come down with their products a little before the Head Girl.

Kelly absorbed her displays of emotion back into her mind and put on show what she was famous for. He looks which could cripple the hearts and resolve of anyone. Annabelle too, who had learnt from the best took up her own, modified expression that she had learnt from her best friend and her once mentor.  
"You wanted a Flash?" piped up Kelly's saucy tone. Flash span around so fast, he lost his footing. He returned to his footing, ears red and clearing his throat. Trying to pretend it never happened. Kelly and Annabelle's eyes glittered with amusement. Kate still outside where Kelly had issued her to stand. Lost deep in the maze of her mind.  
"Aw yeah Kel… ahem. Hey Belle."  
Annabelle inclined her head. "Flash."  
Flash knew he was blushing from the sight of two beautiful girls staring at him that he turned and went back to his desk to put his feet up.

Kate eventually emerged from her thoughts to listen to the dealings going on inside. She recognized Andrea's voice as she tried to reason with Flash to sell her newly developed poppers.

"OI Kate." Kate lazily turned her attention from the doorway to Bianca, Taylor's best Chav mate, with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"Yeah what?" Kate replied. Not in the mood. This mornings news upset her and effectively crushed her happy mood. Into the dust.  
Bianca smirked, liking the girl's snappy attitude. _Make a gud rude girl dat one wud.  
_"Do me a favz 'n' give dis list tah Belles yeah." Bianca obviously had no regard for manners and used statements rather then questions because she pressed the piece of paper in Kate's hand and swaggered past the girl, shoulder bumping her viciously before entering Flash's 'office'.

Kate cringed. _Just her nature…just her nature._ She repeated to stop her urge to have a go at the Chav. Turning her eyes to the paper, Kate's eye bulged at the mention of polyisobutylene, an ingredient in C4 explosive.

"And he gets little children this stuff!" Kate gasped. This school was in no way like the others she had been to.

"Oi Kate!" She recognized the voice as Annabelle's. Kate stepped into the doorway and passed over Kelly's emotionless face towards the rather slimy looking man known as Flash.

Flash wore tight fitting jeans held up by a leather belt and a disk shaped buckle, black suede boots with pointed ends. Up top, a grey patterned suit jacket with black piping around the pockets. Underneath his jacket was a leopard print waist coat. He wore his hair long and smoothed a the front whilst the back was messy. On his head sat a black dress hat with a red band around it. His dark eyebrows gave emphasis to his matching eyes. Eyes, like the girls, full of mischief and dirty dealing. He was, very handsome Kate admitted but he had a slimy, too smooth aura about him and Kate didn't like that.  
"So, this yah new lady then?" Flash lifted his eyebrows as Kate suggestively.  
Kate strode forward, lowering her eyebrows just enough to ad to her intensive stare. Annabelle had already compared Kate's stare to that of Kelly's so it was no surprise to Fritton when he flushed and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.  
"I'm Kate Steel." She announced flatly. Flash narrowed his eyes and left his seat. Kate felt her hairs on her neck rise as Flash inspected her, walking around behind her. Kate clenched her teeth, fist curling into a ball. She felt very threatened. Annabelle moved to step in, she could see that Kate was getting uncomfortable but Taylor appeared carrying two black boxes with a blood read strip horizontally on the side.

"Girls I told you I wasn't gunna sell a product I don't believe in!" Moaned Flash when he caught site of the very objects he had sucked on thinking it was a cigar when, in fact it was a tampon. Designer tampon as Taylor had said, 'A woman doesn't ooonly wana look beautiful on the outside!'.  
Talyor gave a pleading look to Kelly. They had been trying to get the spiv to sell the tampons ever since the heist. Flash, for once, held fast and refused to sell them.  
"Why would you say no at the chance to make money?" Kate inquired curiously. Flash opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. Kate knew she had a point. "Yeah Flash! Why not?" Taylor folded her arms, tapping her foot.  
Kelly who had been silent the whole time as she watched Flash trying to put together an argument silenced Taylor with a simple lifting of her hand.  
Flash eyed her wearily. He knew he couldn't resist her. Kelly Stepped forward with deliberate slowness, lifting her chin up slightly to get the desired affect.  
"Why not Flash? I'm sure you would get a good price for them." Flash wriggled in his chair, uncomfortable under the Head Girls intensive stare.  
"Ugh, you see…ugh Kel..I." Kelly repeated the same little trick she had done months ago in the classroom. Flash couldn't help but lick his lips.  
"I'm sure you could pull it off." Kelly replied, lowering her voice.  
Behind Kelly, Taylor had turned around, her back hunched in her efforts to keep herself from cracking up.

Flash would always break under Kelly's gaze. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Kate observed this as well. After the news this morning, Kate needed something to protect herself with. Not a knife or a Trinski dart or anything like that, No. The threat to her was real and it was dangerous with the same fate as all her other family. Boris was coming after her and she needed a gun. She was so deep in thought that she almost missed Kelly's subtle hand signal to Annabelle. Annabelle, on her cue strode forward just as Kelly had done. One was near impossible to resist but two, two sealed the deal. Permanently. Flash closed his drooling mouth and jumped up, acting as if nothing had happened and he had been in control all the time, which clearly, he had not.  
"Yeah, er yeah course I can. I'll give anyfing a try once…Ahem, righ' go load yah gears in me car yeah."

A violent explosion shook the shed, causing Kate to loose here balance and her phone to tumble out of her sling.

"Best be off then Flash." Smile Kelly and turned on her heal to find out if there were any casualties. The girls followed Kelly without question.

They had left the shed 10 meters behind when Kate told Annabelle she'd catch up because she had left her phone in the shed. Thinking nothing of it, Annabelle nodded and carried on conversing with Taylor.

Kate walked briskly back to the shed, a slight wind picking up.

Flash was thumping his head, only just realizing he had been conned.

"Flash?" Kate's eyebrows rose expectantly.

Flash jumped. "Eh wha' you sneaking up on me for?"

"I need something." Kate replied simply and cast an eye around for her cell phone. "Well ya come tah the righ't bloke innit. Now wha' you want?"

Kate's face changed into one of seriousness.

"Buretta 92 and a silencer."  
"Wots tha'? A car or wot?" Flash turned his back on her to fiddle through some paper work on the shelf.  
"It's a hand gun." She deadpanned. Not in the mood for the spiv.  
"No way. I ain't ge'ting a gun for a school girl. Tha's one fing I don't do. Even fah St. Trinians."

Kate narrowed her eyes dangerously. She didn't have time for this. She needed to prepare herself.  
"You get me the gun, silencer and the ammunition and I'll get Kelly to give you a date." Flashes eyes flared at the mention of his crush's name.  
"K-kelly?" He lowered his chin and looked at his fingers which fiddled with his fingernail. Kate frowned. He looked almost vulnerable.  
"Yes. Kelly will give you a date." Kate repeated.  
"Just to help you make your decision, I'll pay you 1000 pounds when I get the things I need." At the sound of money, Flashes eyes flared again.  
"Do we have an agreement." Kate spoke a little coldly for her own likely.  
Flash chewed his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn't_…but a date with Kelly…_  
Flash frowned. In the end he caved. He always would for Kelly. That was the tragedy of it. Flash extended his curled fist, thinking that Kate would figure a fist bump was his way of sealing a deal. He thought wrong.  
"Alright then. We got ourselves a deal innit." Kate looked at him critically and extended her hand for a handshake. She wasn't about to do a serious deal with a casual fist bump for affirmation.  
"Let's shake on it." Flash once again was forced to accept on Kate's terms.

Kate left the shed phone in hand just as she was called for by Annabelle.  
The seriousness of her first deal with the spiv had caused her to miss the aggravating face of Anoushka eavesdropping at the window.

Kelly, Annabelle, Andrea, Celia, Taylor, Chelsea and Polly sat in their English class expertly ignoring Miss Dickenson in favor of a more, interesting subject which was of great personal interest to the school. Andrea and Polly were the only ones half paying attention. Polly had already done the work three weeks ago and Andrea…Well Andrea loved gothic poetry.  
"…We'll how are we going to sort her Kel? I mean she has made all of our pranks backfire and seems to be one step ahead of everyone." Pointed out the head Posh Totty, crossing her slender legs and brilliantly displaying her suspenders to their teacher who flushed.  
Taylor sniggered, while Polly barley smiled.

"Chelsea." Annabelle said factually. "Everyone is always several steps ahead of you." The others smirked. She had learnt a lot from Kelly since her arrival.

Chelsea pouted and folded her arms, momentarily saddened by the younger Fritton's comment which didn't faze the other girls because in the next few minutes she wouldn't remember.

"I can't believe I'm saying this and if I ever say it again, please render me unconscious, but I believe Chelsea is talking some sense." Added Polly, adjusting her glasses. Taylor and some of the others gawped.  
"What are you thinking Pol?" Replied Kelly, who was now even more so interested to what the others had to say. Kelly had been on another planet today and was not her usual self. Only to those who could read her-Annabelle, Miss Fritton and apparently Kate Steel. The main topic of their discussion.  
"Well it's very clear that she won't fit into any of the cliques because A), shes seems content with her own company and is very much an individual so far. And B) She doesn't fit into anyone clique…" Polly rambled off, assuming it was obvious to the others. But when Taylor, Andrea and Chelsea gave her a look of confusion, the Head Geek sighed and continued. "I would have thought it was plain that she doesn't fit into anyone cliques because she fits into all." And with that, Polly moved her chair away and took up reading the Law of America for the third time. Kelly moved to discus the reasons for Kate's inability to fit into one clique but then the memory of the camera footage came back to her and she had to stop her pre-arranged words.  
She knew Kate had put her trust in her and Kelly had vowed to keep any more people from knowing anything else of her past.

Annabelle leaned in towards Kelly and carried on the conversation.

"Pol's right. She has Chav temper, we've seen proof of that. She's smart and because of her back ground she is prone to emotional stages. That's Emo." "She's got a cunning glint in her eye and I've seen glimpses of wildness as well." Nodded Kelly thoughtfully. The frown on her face showing Annabelle the seriousness of the topic. "Shes got your control and she seems to intimidate the girls in her own way." Proclaimed the younger Fritton, jabbing the table with her manicured finger.  
"I have noticed that Belle. Your right…and she also had some sort of affect on Flash. I don't know what she has from Totty, god forbid, but she is from Paris which is fashion central but shes far too intelligent for that. I know shes defiantly got style." Annabelle pursed her lips, agreeing. Polly left the freedom of her book and pointed out that she was silent and observant as Celia albeit a little reserved which Kelly pointed out the Emo side of Kate coming back through. Annabelle piped up with a suspicion that she was stylish similar in the way to Kelly.

Taylor who had dropped her ear in early, decided it wise for her to express her opinion that Kate should have a mid stomach length black leather jacket This immediately piqued Chelsea as she fervently claimed that Kate should have a low-cut tunic. Subsequently prompting Andrea to add died black hair and vigorous eye make up and a piercing or two. Neither Andrea's or Chelsea's idea made an impact on the Head Girl, because at the end of the day, she was the one who had the most influence when it came to sorting and makeovers. Taylor's idea did however appeal to Kelly but with a few adjustments to the jacket. _The jacket would appeal to Steel's Chav-like temper as well as the black of her past and black can be associated with Emo. Low cut tunic will be a no. Mini pencil skirt with studded belt-that will appeal to her Emo side and sassy side which is hiding somewhere also feminize her look to mislead…A regular school blouse with thin version of school tie to match to get a bit of independence since virtually everyone bar Celia, Me and Belle go for the chunky tie look. The makeup…Subtle but strong…hmm. The shoes. I'll have to consult Chloe for that. The hair, I'll need to leave with Chels and Celia.  
_Kelly felt it necessary to admit to herself that this girl will be extremely difficult to place. Not only into groups but also to observe. So far, no St Trinian has kept the Head Girl from reading their new girls. Kate Steel was a tough nut to crack. The bell wailed throughout the school and the girls streamed wildly out of class.

"Let's hope she doesn't crack. Though I doubt she will" Said Kelly out loud to herself as she sauntered out of the English class, past some first years who looked up at her in pure awe, past second years who averted their eyes in fear and past the third years who blushed when she winked at them.

The time of the make over was near. And this make over would, Kelly hoped, unleash the dormant St Trinians inside Kate Steel. A true product of St Trinian Anarchy in all its various and deadly forms.

**Does anyone really not like the newer version on belle in the sequel to St. Trinians? Waaay to slaggy. I know this is short but I'm having problems atm and not all of them related with this story but rest assured I'm working hard to keep up the standard:) **


	13. Concepts and the legacy of one

**Chapter 12**

**Ok, well. Chapter 12 and all. I don't own anything, just my cup of tea:] I'm rating this chapter M to be safe. There is a nasty bit in the Chapter and it is in bold because it's a flash back. It's a bit gruesome and if you don't want to read it that's fine. Enjoy.**

Kate hated mathematics. She had never had any use for it so far and since classes were basically optional, Kate decided she had better things to do.

Taking her laptop to the privacy of the roof, she set herself up on the couch and started up her computer. Kate found herself in a state of melancholy. The driver, Charles had been killed and probably his family because of her. It was her fault. Her laptop bleeped when it was ready to be used and Kate set to work immediately. She had to keep an eye out for Boris and his men. She had to prevent them from coming to the school. She knew that the Mafia coming to a school full of girls would end in a blood bath. Images of Annabelle and the girls all bloodied up appeared in her head, she violently shook her head. This time she wouldn't loose. Boris would. Even if that meant loosing her own life.

Kate silently thanked the Geeks for the extremely fast wireless internet access as she loaded up the internet. She had a few ideas on how to keep an eye out for Boris Krakoviskov. The first idea to be put into action was the hacking of the Heathrow Airport databases to check all of the flights and the passenger lists for Boris's Alias. No Mafia man would be stupid enough to use his really name. She figured that Boris had countless fake identities and passports. The problem was that she had no idea what his aliases were, the only way she could identify Boris was by the scar on his chin and throat. Six pages popped up at once: the command window which allowed her to make commands to her computer without having to jeopardize her doings via the internet. She wanted to have as much secrecy as possible.

Kelly walked out of Miss Fritton's office and put up her emotionless mask as she headed to her room. _Happy Birthday Alex. I'm sorry you're not here._  
Kelly's sister Alex would have been in her fourth year at St Trinians. Through out that time, Alex had shown pure talent and skill. It was clear that she would have become Head Girl. No doubt about it. She was a younger image of Kelly.

The Twins were working on a secret project in honor of their deceased St Trinian. Kelly knew that much. The geeks had put together a slideshow and Alex's favourite music. Everyone had pitched in to create another memorial to Alexandra Jones. At 3 o'clock, a two minute silence was planned after the whole school had gathered at the big oak tree at the very ends of the school's boundary. That big oak tree was Alex's favorite place.

Since Kelly was in an off-mood and mostly away on her own planet, Annabelle oversaw all preparations with the help of Taylor and Chelsea as Polly was very busy setting up all the surveillances cameras on auto operating since the whole school would be away, Polly made sure nothing would come knocking while they were out at Alex's grave. Anoushka was creating, with the help of the twins and the geeks, a new type of vodka in commemoration to the hard drinking junior Jones. She was going to call it the 'Jalekski'. Annabelle, standing in for Kelly, knew that the eldest Jones would love the combination of the first letter of the famous last name and the mixture of her first name with TrinSKI. The whole school was less noisy because to all of them, Alex was more then a friend. She was their sister. Also, Annabelle made sure the preparations for Kate's makeover would take place tonight. She knew Kelly and the girls would want a mood lifter before the end of the day.

During the preparations, Annabelle had gone in search for Kate but was unable to find her so she sent Andrea to find her. Andrea found Kate on the roof and had passed along Annabelle's message of an invitation to the memorial. Kate had jumped in fright of the Emo's sudden appearance but had kindly declined saying it would be wrong for her to attend since she didn't know Alex Jones at all. Andrea's next remark shocked Kate.  
"Kelly would appreciate it Kate." Kate looked at her mystified.  
"Why would she? Like I said I don't know Alex and come to think of it, anyone else here." Replied Kate, closing her laptop lid casually so Andrea couldn't see that she had just hacked into MI6's database. Not that Andrea would care because the geeks all did the same, but she didn't want the Emo getting curious. Andrea narrowed her eyes as pale sunshine passed over the Emo. Andrea started forward to the comfort of the shade of the chimney.  
"Its easy to see that Kelly has a soft spot for you. To me anyway." Andrea forsook her typical Emo expression and smiled kindly at Kate before walking away.

Kate couldn't help feeling extreme confusion and suspicion as to why no sign of Boris's face had come up on the passenger lists details page. NO photo had any similarities to Boris and there were neither alias nor tickets purchased from Russia, Ukraine or Belarus. _Then Boris couldn't be responsible for the driver's death…but he was murdered!_ Kate thumped her knee in frustration. She wished all criminals would be stupid. Kate stared at the webpage on the screen for a while until a light bulb went off in her head.

_This is too coincidental for it not to be Boris…so maybe, Boris is still in Paris…no, her would have left for Russia. To dangerous for him to stay in France…Ok, so Boris leaves Paris for Russia, leaving his men to follow me to England__, track down the driver and murder him? Hmmm. _Kate frowned, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

Far below by Flash's shed, Anoushka stood at the window holding a bottle of Trinski to her lips. She watched Kate on the roof. Although she couldn't see what Kate was doing, the Russian knew that it was secret. Anoushka was going to tell Kelly about the gun Kate blackmailed Flash to get. She would also tell Kelly about Kate setting up a date for Kelly and Flash. But not now. Later tonight. Anoushka smiled. Her glossy eyes brightened. "Tonight Kate, I will get back for powder."

Kelly lay on her bed sifting through photo albums on her laptop while her Ipod played. Her musical silence was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" replied Kelly gently, her eyes strayed from the laptop. "Belle. Chelsea's finished with Kate's makeover concepts." Kelly's dim eyes brightened for a moment when she heard Annabelle speak. " Alright. Come in."

Kelly pushed her self up into the sitting position and put her laptop on the bed side table to make room for Annabelle to sit. Annabelle open the door a little bit ad squeezed in with a manila file in her hand and smiling cheerfully at the Head Girl in the hopes of lifting her spirits. She did, Kelly smiled.

Annabelle sat on the bed, one leg tucked under her body and the other hanging over the side. She tucked her thin hand under the cover page of the file and with a flick of her wrist, opened it and pressed it towards Kelly.  
"So this is the look we have in mind. The leather jacket just as Taylor said but we agreed that instead of the school shield on the front, its going to be on the back and blown up bigger. The normal school blouse but the thin tie not the chunky one. Polly recommended the sleeveless V neck as another layer. Winter is coming so I think the extra layer will appeal to her. England is colder the Paris…um…" Annabelle thought for a moment on what she was about to say. "The studded belt 'Rea's influence?" Inquired the Head Girl tapping the paper. Annabelle nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes. The skirt would be a variation on yours, Chloe had some styles for you…but here is the one we thought would most suit." Annabelle pulled out a photo of a Black pencil skirt like Kelly's but the differences being the length was mid thigh and had a matching belt sewn in but of leather. "The buckle was originally gold but we had Bianca and Lucy eventually work together and get a buffed silver colour to match the studs on the other belt…"

Kelly nodded, a smile drawing up her cheeks. She loved the concept already but there was something missing and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"And the shoes?" Annabelle held up a finger and dug between the folder covers again. "These." Kelly took the offered picture from Annabelle and looked over it approvingly. "Low cut black on black converse. Nice. Shes already wearing them." Annabelle smiled again, nodding. Delighted with Kelly's approval. "Also, we have another skirt for her to wear. Red tartan mini skirt with pleats and thigh length socks but this is a secondary option. We have problems with hair style and choosing stockings with suspenders to go with the primary concept. Peaches can't decide and is having problems. Celia is trying to help but she is also rather stumped. Also accessories we can't decide on but we do agree on that Anarchy badge that was on her satchel."

"Why not accessories? Chavs trying for bling again?" Kelly rose an eyebrow at the younger Fritton who pursed her lips and nodded. "But on the bright side her make up concept I had finalized with the tottys. Celia suggested that subtle make up while retaining the intensity. Not over the top like Zoë and 'Rea wanted."

Kelly sighed. "Seems like the all want Kate to be in their own cliques."

"But we both know that won't happen. Shes very much different and the same to be in one." Added Annabelle, leaning back on her arms.

"Oh I agree. I think she has great potential and I can see her true self hiding but it will take a lot more then a make over to get that to come out."  
Annabelle nodded, her brown locks to fall over her face like a stage curtain.

"Much more but the make over will help her along…"

The two became quiet while Annabelle waited for Kelly to complete her second look at the concepts given. Her eyed caught sight of the image on Kelly's laptop. A sad smile ghosted Annabelle's cheeks.

The location of the photo was not St Trinians but rather the Jones's family home. A rare glimpse into the Head Girl's life Annabelle knew, for others anyway. Annabelle had already spent a few weekends out of school with Kelly and the two were extremely close.  
In the fore ground of the photo was Kelly, her hair and makeup the same as always. Her upper body was visible and she wore a scarf wrapped around her neck which, Annabelle knew, was covering the leather choker she wore or the barb wire necklace. She wasn't sure which.

Kelly wore a leather bomber jacket of black but the scarf hid what ever top was underneath. Kelly was smiling, the widest most joyful smile of which Annabelle was one of the few to ever see. Kelly had most of her weight on her left side and her arms were around her sister's middle. Kelly's chin rested on her sister's shoulder. Alex had hair the same colour as Kelly's but it was just skimming her shoulders. Her fringe was parted on the right. The very ends of her fringe and hair were dyed blue. Alex's hair was almost like Kelly's with the exception of the blue tips, the side fringe and the fact that it was was longer then Kelly's jaw length bob. Alex wanted to be like Kelly but still keep her individual identity. Alex had a cheeky but carefree smirk which she had inherited from her sister. The resemblance between the two was a lot but not enough for them to be twins. Facial structure was the same but Alex had a slightly thinner face and her eyes were blue. Blue inherited from their father according to Kelly. Alex's hands were grasping Kelly's protective looking arm as if to pull them down but it was clear to Annabelle that Alex's hand position was more like Alex was saying don't-ever-let-go.

"Alex looks so much like you." Kelly's head shot up to Annabelle's face then to the computer. "Hm. Yeah she does. I wish you could have met her. You two would have got on well." Kelly smirked and closed the folder, putting it to the side.

"You wana talk about her?" Annabelle asked, careful not to push it.

Kelly felt she needed to talk. An emotional outlet. But she would never do it infront of anyone else but Annabelle…Annabelle was different. Someone close to Kelly's heart. The song on Kelly's Ipod changed to one of Alex's favorites. Marchin on by One Republic. Annabelle saw an emotional change in the Head Girls eyes and asked.  
"This song. Alex's song for me and her. Although it's actually a song for lovers, she liked to think of it as a memory song. She said it described our relationship."

"Oh? How so?" Kelly smirked at Annabelle's efforts to get her to open up a bit more.

"The lyrics. 'So many war's we have fought' Alex said it was the times we have argued and fought but also St Trinians's wars against our opponents but at the end of the day, we pick ourselves up and as the song says, march on, holding on to the friends we have and the ones we lost and such."

Annabelle knew that everyone had a breaking point. A person could take so much. She knew this but still found her self uncertain of what to do when the always in control and emotionless Head Girl began to sob. She didn't like seeing Kelly cry. She was their leader and it made Annabelle feel uneasy. But Kelly was human like all of them. Not sure what to say, Annabelle pulled her best friend into a hug and let Kelly cry in her shoulder.

In Kelly's mind things were a little different:

**"Alex if you are going to prank Miss Fritton then I want in."**  
**Alex raised her eyebrow. "So you can get the credit? I doubt it Jones." Kelly laughed and shook her head but still keeping a weary eye on the road. The younger Jones being a 13 year old prank prodigy like Kelly, a lower 6th former.**

**"You can get all the credit for it, I don't care, and I told you I was retired from credit-claiming. I just want be around for a laugh and save your arse when Fritton comes after it."**

**Kelly flicked the right indicator on and urged the car into the flush median in the middle of the road. The rain beat down on Kelly's car without pause.**

**"I can save my own arse. If it needs saving after all, I'm a Jones." Alex smirked. The Kelly Jones smirk had become the Alex Jones smirk as well. It was 8 months into Alex's first year.**

**"When I was a first year…" Began Kelly when Alex scoffed.**  
**"Hey, cool it junior." Replied Kelly in mock firmness. "Anyway, I was going to say that when I was a first year, I devoted my time to trying to pull off a successful prank against Miss Fritton. That's about several pranks a month by the way."**  
**Alex was hooked. She loved it when her sister re-told stories of her pranks. Everyone did. They were always epic.**

**"So I tried and tried. I never won. Miss Fritton is more cunning then all the foxes put together in the world." Alex's face dropped.**  
**"So you're basically telling me to not bother and give up."**  
**Kelly waited for a gap to appear in the traffic and when it came around, she applied pressure to the accelerator and made a right turn into the country road that would take them back to St Trinians.**

**"When did I ever say those words? We're Jones's we don't give up for anything." Kelly saw her sister's eyes lighten up.**  
**"So then what are you saying Kel?" Kelly shrugged, flexing her fingers on top of the steering wheel. The road infront and behind clear.**

**"I'm saying, Alex, that this is your first year. I don't recommend spending just one year on pranking Fritton. 'Cause it's gonna take a hell of a while to get the lady. So give it three years maybe four."**

**Kelly followed a left corner and before them loomed a hill.**

**Halfway up the hill, a loud engine noise rumbled towards them.**

**"Taylor must have stolen that tractor again." Laughed Alex, remembering the first time she saw Taylor was when she had stolen a tractor from god knows where and had a road race with Andrea trying to win a bet.**

**A vehicle appeared at the top but it was no tractor and the driver was driving the car towards the centre line.**

**"What's that idiot doing?" Kelly narrowed her eyes at the other car.**

**Kelly pulled further away form the centre line.**

**The window of the other car opened and a bottle was tossed out, bursting into millions of shards as it hit the road.**

**Suddenly, the approaching car hit a pot hole and careened towards their car. In the direction of Alex.**

**"Shit!" swore Kelly and slammed the breaks and at the same time turned the wheel left. It would have worked if the road wasn't wet from the heavy rain. "Keeelly!" screamed Alex and made a grab for her sister's arm.**

**Their cars collided with such violence that the other car's front was lodged under the front of the Jones's SUV. The back of the other car lifted off the ground and flipped over, landing with a horrible crunch on Alex's side of the car. Glass was thrown everywhere and flashes of metal passed before the broken windshield. Kelly's head was thrust against the window on her side. It met with a crack and Kelly stopped moving, unconscious. Her mouth open and blood running down the right side of her face over her lips.**

**Both cars left each other's proximity to the opposite side of the road but kept sliding forward at break-neck speed. The other car had started barrel rolling down the hill and off to the side.**

**Half an hour later…**

**Smoke from under the bonnet flew into Kelly's face from the wind. The fumes of oil and chemicals filled her nostrils and acted like smelling salts. Kelly's brown eyes flickered open. A sharp pain tore down the side of her face. Causing her to cry out. Kelly's chest rose and fell quickly. Nose bleeding and blood all over the side of her face and shoulder. "Alex… ughhh Ale…shiiiiiit!" Groaned Kelly as she moved her body. Fire erupted in her upper torso. She was sure her ribs were broken. Glass covered her lap and glittered in her hair. There was blood all over the dash board and twisted metal.**

**Screaming in pain as she forced her body to turn towards the front passenger seat.**

**Her eyes widened in horror and her scream became a choke. The roof above Alex's side had split in two, the lower half had been forced down and impaled Alex just above her belly button. The other half had been curled backwards. A horrible, constricted choking sound emitted from Alex's mouth. Blood ran down her chin from her mouth and nose. She was as white as snow.**

**Kelly reached towards Alex, hands shaking like a mad man.**

**A gurgle came from the thirteen year old as she tried to speak, her eyes widening and relaxing constantly.**

**"Gluugh…Kel..l…ly ughhh." Alex's hands clawed at the twisted metal stabbing into her stomach.**

**"ALEX!" Kelly found new strength, the kind that runs in your veins when someone you love is in danger. Kelly popped her seat belt and forced her own bleeding and broken body towards her sister.**

**"K…K…" Alex's chest bobbed up and down, trying to find the words to speak.**

**Kelly grasped Alex's shoulder, her sister's head dropped back onto Kelly's bloody hand. Glossy, cornflower-blue eyes staring deeply into Kelly's. Tears slowly running down the corner of Alex's eyes towards her ears. Kelly's own eyes filled with so many emotions, anger, pain and more. "Were gonna get you out of here Lex!" Hissed Kelly, biting back the fire in her own chest. With her other hand Kelly released Alex's seat belt. Alex cried out as white hot pain pulsed through her middle as the belt which had dug into her skin retracted.**  
**"Kelly…I'm…n…n…not g…oing to get..F..Fritton am I?" Alex weakly spat blood out of her mouth. Kelly's bottom lip wobbled as she took Alex's cheeks into her own hands, using her thumb to stroke the dieing girls face. Kelly nodded. "Yes…you are Alex. your prank is going to be famous…famous then the school it's self…" Kelly's words lost. Alex's eyes glittered dimly. "Really?" Kelly nodded, forcing a smile as her own tears spilled down her face.**  
**Alex's chest bobbed again as she coughed. Her head turning away from Kelly's. Kelly held it firm but gently.**  
**The younger Jones's eyes began to loose their former fire. The dark shadow misting her brilliant blue eyes.**

**"No Lexxi! Stay awake for me now! We Jones's don't give up. Come on hon." Alex's eyes widened again.**  
**"So tired…"**

**"Lexxi come on! Look at me! Keep your eyes open!"**

**"Kelly…tell me s..something… anyth..thing." Alex's voice wasting away.**  
**"Sure, sure…um…Do you remember our trip to the white cliffs of Dover?"**

**"Uhuh…"**  
**"A bird poo-ed on my back as I set up the tent…you went red with laughter…"**

**Another gurgling noise came from Alex as she tried to laugh.**

**"St Trinians…Kel…" Alex's eyes shut, a wane smile on her face as she tried to imagine it. Kelly held Alex's hand, her finger stroking the barb wire bracelets on Alex's wrist.**

**"Of course, yes… The first time you saw the shrunken head…you wanted to pose for a picture…The anarchy…the freedom we had and at winter time, the grounds would be sparkling like the sea, spring brought the green and the fire bombs…Summer brought the mud pools for the first years… autumn we would dig up the big hole and fill it with the Posh Totty's pillows and cover it with leaves…Cleaver and Beverly falling down the hole and we tipped honey on them…and..Alex?" Alex's eyes were closed.**  
**"ALEX!" Kelly shook Alex's head. The girl gave no response.**

**"ALEXANDRA EMMA JONES! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Kelly commanded.**

**Nothing.**

**"…please…there has to be more then one Jones at St Trinians…please Lexxi."**

**Alex had died with the name of their school and the name of her sister on her lips. Kelly pressed her head to Alex's as the tears and cries left her lips.**

Outside, the girls were getting themselves ready for the memorial for Alex Jones. The girls left the building and moved towards the oak tree at the far end of the school. Kate, just finishing her work, spied the masses and moved to the edge. They looked like ants.

The swung open and Taylor stood their in full bling.  
"Miss Fritton wants tah see yah Kate. She wants you tah watch dis."

Chewing gun squelching in her mouth. Kate nodded and picked up her laptop to follow.

Miss Fritton moved over to the Head Chav and Kate. A black head scarf with a large red 'A' printed on it.

"Hello Girlie. Taylor, would you walk behind us but stay?"

"'course Miss." Taylor smiled and dropped back a few paces. Miss laid an arm over Kate's shoulders.  
"Girlie, I want you to observe closely. Watch ad listen. Take in the emotions in the air." Kate stared at the ground, wide eyed and nodded.

They all gathered around the Oak tree in a large arc. Flash was their, so were all the teachers. Miss Fritton stood with Kate and Taylor at the back. 3 o'clock. Two minutes silence. During that silence, Heads turned towards Head Girl Kelly Jones who held her self perfectly controlled. Next to her, Annabelle. The crowd silently parted down the middle. Kelly strode down the newly made path to the Oak tree where the Chavs had set up a stage of Trinski crates with a thick board on top. On the stage was an art easel with a large canvas painting of Alex Jones. Miss Fritton's name signed in gold at the very bottom. Alex was smiling, white teeth on display and eyes looking out towards the crowd. Her black hair had been painted to look as if the wind was blowing onto her face from a low angle upwards. Beneath the painting was the words "Alexandra Jones, passed away 2006."

Her possessions were arranged in a rectangle around the edge of a grave stone lying imbedded in the grass. It was made of midnight black granite. The writing on the stone looked as if it was made out of Sapphire jewel. The black and blue of Alex's hair and her possessions serving as a reminder.

Kate watched from the back, frowning. She wasn't frowning out of anger or anything the like. She frowned because she had never felt sadness and real sympathy for someone she barely knew. She frowned because she didn't understand that a school without rules and regulations were loyal and honorable like a platoon of soldiers in Iraq. Brothers in arms...Sisters in arms. A school, a neighborhood, a family.

**The end for this chapter. Next chapter up tomorrow possibly. So if you didn't read the bold bit, basically, Kelly Jones was remembering the car crash in which her sister Alex Jones was killed. Read & review and such and such.**


	14. In the darkness, we are born part 1

**Chapter 13. quote of the day:**

**Chelsea:"AAAAAAAAAAH! MY NAILS! And I JUST had them done."**

**Bianca: "coor. Nearly tromped in me trackies!"**

**This one is shorter but put into two parts. Enjoy.**

After the memorial, Miss Fritton had Taylor take Kate inside. No reason was given and Kate was immediately on edge. Taylor's shifty glint had returned.

Come to think of it, the sad faces of everyone were now very strange, a hungry sort of look. Kate shivered. _This school gets stranger everyday._

The moment she and Taylor stepped inside the building, they were prone to a buzzy mood. A group of first years ran past with what looked like giant speakers on two skate boards that had been tied together. The girls tugged it with a rope, the girl infront was recognized by Kate as the seemingly shy girl who wanted a hug: Steph. Kate would have watched for a while if Taylor hadn't pulled on her sleeve.

"'urry up Steel. Yah don't wana gets run ova when they bring da stage through innit."

In the room opposite to the main stairs, Kelly sat with legs crossed and watched Kate get pulled along upstairs by Taylor. Kelly had a dark expression and seemed to analyze Kate's movements. Belle sat on her left, legs crossed and flicking through Hello magazine. Andrea had her Ipod turned up loud in her ears. Polly was tapping away on her laptop again. Chloe strode in, a big smirk on her lips and using as much hip in her walk as she could.  
"Kelly, Everything is ready." The Totty's smile brightening.

Kelly shared a smirk.

"Good. Now make sure it looks like your just casually asking her opinion not telling her that those concepts are for her. We have to get her to approve of them without her knowing that the clothes are actually for her. That should help Peaches and Celia with the hair." She reminded the Totty. Chloe nodded and strode away, twirling her blonde hair around her finger. Just then a thought occurred to the Head Girl. _I should probably get one of the girls with the Totty, they might blow it. _"Belle can you go with Chloe, I don't want Kate to get suspicious. More then she already is." Belle looked up from a page concerning David Beckham and gave Kelly a warm smile, topping it off with a wink. "I was actually going to suggest that."

Added Annabelle and strutted off.

Andrea looked up at Kelly, a cheeky smirk on her lips. Kelly looked at her and frowned. "What?" Andrea shook her head, still smiling.  
"Nothing Kelly. Nothing at all."

"…Oh this is simply terrible!" Whimpered Chelsea and covered her eyes from view. Chloe rubbed her back soothingly, a sympathetic expression displayed.

Taylor swaggered into the dorm with Kate. She sneered when she saw the two Posh Tottys. Just as they planned.

"Wha' lit'le fing yah goin on 'bout now slags?" Taylor put her hands on her hips, obviously enjoying their attics.  
"Its. Not. Little!" Snapped Chloe, jutting her head forward. Chelsea increased her blubbering on Chloe's cue.

"Pff wa'eva. I wuda fought yah had bet'er fings to do like play with charles ova the phone innit."  
Kate frowned, not pleased with Taylor's apparently genuine rudeness.  
"Cut it out Taylor, how do you know its not important?" retorted Kate, flat toned but not overly irritated. Chelsea looked up, smiling. She liked Kate. Taylor curled her lip in a scowl and stalked off, shouting at Kate that if she's not careful, she'll end up a slag as well.

Kate rolled her eyes and asked Chelsea what was wrong. Chloe and Chelsea shared an eager glance.

"Were creating a new edition to our school uniform and we can't get it right because no one will try it on!" Blurted out Chelsea and began her fake crying again. Kate's eyes danced in amusement.

"Well I have nothing better to do and I don't really want to do Chemistry…I might get blown up, If you like, I'll help you?"

The two Tottys squealed, jumping up from Chelsea's bed clapping, they hugged Kate who just managed to lift her healing arm before the onslaught. At the door, Annabelle grinned, almost savagely. _Hell I love this school!_

Kate was dragged away to the Posh Totty's business room, the one that over looked the pond. Kate spaced out to the babblings of the Tottys. Annabelle followed close behind being careful not to attract any attention.

In perfect timing, Kelly strode into the dorm with Polly and the other girls.

It was time to observe the preparations of there to-be St Trinian.

"Time to see what she looks like girls." They didn't need to look up to know that their Head Girl was smirking.

Chelsea had Kate by the wrist and marched into their business room. They grinned so much, Kate thought their faces would melt off.

Peaches sprang out from behind the curtain sporting the jacket that was made for Kate. Peaches had her hands planted on her hips and had thrust out her chest to check herself out in the mirror. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"Peaches, I told you, you don't suit the jacket…here Kate, take of your blazer and jumper and put this on." Chloe took the jacket from Peaches and pressed it into Kate's hands. Chelsea had already begun to take of Kate's blazer. It was easier because Kate's arm was still in its sling and she wore only one sleeve. Kate couldn't get a single word in because the three Tottys moved in a whirl wind around her tossing skirts, accessories, heels and just about anything at her.

Annabelle watched with glee as Kate quickly became exasperated. Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches were too busy to notice that or Kate had hid her despair very well. Finally, they pretended to get the right look and made Kate do a little cat walk for the tottys.

Annabelle's mouth widened in a big smile. This was the true Kate Steel.

The Black leather mid-stomach length jacket with a giant version of the school shield on the back, white short sleeve school blouse under a sleeveless V neck school jersey with the thin version of the school tie in a loose knot hanging free from the jersey, the mini black pencil skirt with the attached belt and the studded belt added on.

At once, the three pursed their glossed up lips and tilted their heads to the side. "What are you thinking?" asked Kate, hoping they wouldn't make her change outfits again. Annabelle recognized her cue and sashayed in, pretending that she hadn't been standing there the whole time.

"Oh Chels! Is this the new edition?"

"Its incomplete Belle! We can't decide on socks or stockings with suspenders!"  
Peaches looked up at the camera on the ceiling pleadingly. This wasn't pretending. They couldn't decide.

Up in the dorm, the girls were loving the look.

"She looks well bad arse in tha' innit." Taylor beamed, folding her arms happily. Andrea glared at her from under the black of her make up.  
"She would look better in a pair of Emo stockings."  
"Ew nah man, I don't fink we wan' anuva walking corpse around here."  
Said Bianca, adding her 2 cents in.  
"Corpses don't walk Bianca. They are bound into an eternal sleep of peace and in darkness they rest. Its very romantic." Zoë's dark voice piped up from Andrea's left. All the girls including Kelly turned to face the deranged Emo at once, looks of repulsion shown clearly. Kelly retained a blank face.  
"She won't be in stockings 'Rea. Above the knee socks with the Anarchy sign would be much better. It would match her badge. Ergo, her look will be more elaborate yet retain its simplicity and give off the correct image we are going for." Celia's spontaneous comment upon her entering the dorm with her face buried in her face, reached Kelly's approving ears.

"Taylor text Annabelle suggesting the socks. I'm sure the Tottys still have them." Ordered Kelly, handing her cell phone to the Chav.

The order was received and put into action immediately. Peaches moved forward to take Kate's shoe off her but Kate sternly, but politely, declined and said she would prefer it if she could take her own shoe off.

The look was complete. Kelly had shared with the girls that they'll get to experiment with Kate's hair and make up tonight then they would have the party. Naturally, the dorm erupted in cheers.  
"BUT…" Kelly shouted. "The party will only start after the makeover this time. At my go ahead."

Kelly dismissed her girls to go help with the party preparations but stopped Zoë, Andrea, Taylor and Bianca.

"What Kels?"  
Kelly's face darkened. "When Kate is asleep tonight, I want the dorm to be complete black. No light through the windows or anything. I've just had a text from Belles saying that peaches, Chloe and Chels have successfully worn Kate out so she'll get to sleep quicker…"

"Eh? Kate's a dyke?" Gawped Bianca. Kelly's face became dangerous, topping it off with the eyebrow raise.

"Bianca, Grow up." Bianca lifted her hands and widened her eyes in a gesture that said chill-out-man. Zoë and Andrea shook their heads.

"Anyway, Annabelle will give the thumbs up to go ahead as she sleeps right next to her. When she does, this is what you'll do…"

That night, 8:33pm, St Trinians dorm.

In the dark of the dorm, lay the rest of the girls pretending to be asleep. The first years had been murder to settle down as they were already buzzing.

Kelly lay facedown on her bed, her laptop on and her face glued to it.

Annabelle lay with her back facing Kate who lay on her back. Annabelle was wide awake. In her right hand, she held a palm sized circular mirror. She let her right arm hang down to the floor. Then, she began to tilt the mirror in different directions in order to find Kate's familiar face. As Kelly had stressed a number of times, the girls would have to be on more then their toes for this to work.

For Annabelle, this position was extremely awkward and her chest was squished which made her breathing slightly harder. To muffle the sound of her heavy breathing, Annabelle pressed her mouth into the pillow.

It was hard, but no great difficulty to find Kate's face in the dark. Because she was to use the mirror, the room had to be totally light proof. Complete pitch-blackness was a must so that when she did find Kate's face with the mirror, no unwanted reflections would be cast on the Franko-Russian's face. Above Annabelle's bed, a tiny camera had been directed towards the mirror in Annabelle's hand. In Kelly's room, the picture in the mirror was brought up on Kelly's camera as clear as day.

Annabelle 'yussed' into the pillow when she finally caught Kate's face. Kate was fast asleep, and as Kelly correctly predicted, she had been totally worn out by the Tottys. Kate's face faced Annabelle's back, her brow free of expression and for the moment, seemingly at peace. The signal that Annabelle was to perform, was to cough 4 times. A simple, yet classic signal. The younger Fritton executed it perfectly. At once, Bianca and Taylor slipped out of their beds quieter then mice. They moved around their beds and Taylor caught a strip of black material tossed by Bianca. On Annabelle's side of the dorm, Zoë and Andrea performed the same maneuver as the Chavs. All four of them had savage, Cheshire cat grins on their faces. All four advanced on the sleeping form of Kate, Zoë winding and unwinding the strip of material around her knuckles and fingers.

Although Kelly's family was Catholic, she had no beliefs in religion herself. So when she preyed to god that her scheme would work, she didn't do it out of faith, rather from the impulse of the moment. But then again Kelly's schemes never failed so she needn't have preyed in the first place.

By now, Bianca, Taylor, Andrea and Zoë were gathered around Kate. All of them had face masks on to hide their breathing. Taylor had found her scream mask and had put that on while Zoë had a replica mask resembling Hannibal Lecter from the movie when he was restrained in the prison. Annabelle waited until Bianca was on Kate's left with Zoë and Taylor was on Kate's right with Andrea. When they were ready, Annabelle lifted her slim right hand in the air and brought it into a thumbs up. The four girls nodded and began to lift up their hands, the two Emos separating their hands to stretch the material.

Kelly looked on, unable to quash the sense of pride and love she felt for her school and its…interesting traditions. "Tonight, you leave the old Kate Steel behind and become a St Trinian until the end." Whispered Kelly out loud to herself.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! preview for next part:**

**"...I raise your bet! Anoushka destroy's Steel!"  
"100 to 1!"**


	15. In the Darkness, we are born part 2

Part 2!XD Gawd, I love writing this story :D

Quote of the day:

"Death is like life except with the crap taken out like poverty, fascism…and Miley Cyrus!"

Enjoy this next part of this chapter!

At once, four pairs of hands clamped down onto Kate. Her eyes flashed open wide. Behind Zoë's hand, Kate screamed. Bianca and Taylor put all of their weight on restraining Kate but she was surprisingly strong. Andrea quickly seized Kate's left hand and wrapped the material around it once. Kate bucked wildly, her eyes wide in fear. She never saw their faces. Just the Hannibal Lecter mask which made her scream more.

Kelly cried with laughter, biting the pillow to stop herself from being heard.

Despite Kate's strength, she couldn't fight off four people. Screaming and struggling, she managed to get out of Taylor's grip but for only a second and her other hand was quickly snapped up into Andrea's material. "FUCK!" yelped Bianca as she got the edge of Kate's knee in her side. Immediately she clutched her side, thus freeing Kate's right side momentarily. With a growl, Kate arched her back like cat in an attempt to shake them off. It was no use. Kate was too tired and she was out numbered. After all, what can one do when one hand's are tied and eyes covered. The last thing she saw before black was pulled over her eyes was the mocking face of the scream mask belonging to Taylor.

Kelly threw the door of her room open and strode briskly out. The girls of the dorm pranced from their beds and scrambled for the door. The four who attacked Kate, lifted her up and carried her after the others down to the religious studies classroom. Kate had no idea what was happening. She knew she was being carried out of the dorm and down the main stairs. But she hadn't yet got used to the halls of St Trinians. Voices giggled evilly around her, exchanging remarks between another. Kate suspected Anoushka was behind this. It had to be. The Russian had expressed hate fort her ever since her arrival. She also knew that Bianca was one of the girls who had attacked her. A deep feeling of anxiety clawed at the inside of her throat. What are they going to do? It was very hard to hear the voices and words being exchanged as the hundreds of footsteps echoed in the halls she was being carried down. A bitter taste had risen in her mouth, when she felt the hand close over her mouth and when she screamed, here first thought was Boris. Kate could do nothing but try and relax, her bound hands resting on her stomach. She felt like a hostage. A tired hostage at that.

Suddenly, she was falling forward. She felt someone's arms slid up her back as Kate was tipped off the bridge of arms and hands. "Put her in the chair." Commanded a voice. Kate strained her ears against the blindfold that covered her ears as well. That voice could only belong to Kelly.

She was shoved down into the chair with a grunt as her spin met the hard back of the chair. She felt fingers glide over her wrists and untie her hands but not for long. The second she tried to snatch her hands away, sharp nails dug into the skin of her wrist, she flinched and gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you doing?" she called out. Her voice husky from sleep. Her hands were separated and tied to each armrest.

To the other girls who had piled into the religious studies room, the sight of their victim, tied to a chair with her blindfolded eyes in a lolling about head gave them immense satisfaction.

The chair was in the middle of the room. Around it, were the girls and their makeover weapons. Bianca gripped her tongs greedily. "Take the blindfold off." Hands reached Kate's face and pulled off the material. A bright light pierced her eyes, forcing her to shut them, in reflex, she tried to shield her face with her hand but she couldn't. Ripples of evil laughter spread around the room. Kate forced her eyes open but blinked rapidly to ease the brightness in her face. Due to the position and intensity of the light before her, she could only see silhouettes of the girls forming a semi circle around her. She saw the out line of Bianca's high ponytail and the dreadlocks belonging to Celia. In front of her stood Kelly and Chelsea, although their faces were half in the dark. She knew who they were. No one had long frizzy hair like Chelsea and no one had a sleek bob like Kelly.

A hand reached out and tilted the light away. Kate turned her head to the right, her eyes remained narrowed. Chelsea leant forward as did Kelly. Kate flinched in fright when the slippery scary form of Zoe in her mask bent over along side Bianca on her right. All of them brandishing their preferred tools of their trade.

Zoe removed her mask revealing wide eyes and a savage, toothy smile. "Welcome to Religious Studies Kate." Zoe's low, raspy voice sent a shiver down Kate's spine. Kate scowled, determined to hide her fear from these girls. "What you going to do?" Replied Kate, her tone as neutral as she could make it. Kelly's face came into view. Kate lowered her chin slightly and turned her head towards the Head Girl, eyes still narrow. Kelly lifted what looked like an eyelash curler. "The girls have been waiting a long time for this moment Miss Steel."

At once, the girls cackled again. Out the corner of her eye, Kate saw the little first year, Steph, brandishing a hatchet and grinning like a mad man. Kate's fear was displayed all in one go in front of the Head Girl. "What's the hatchet for?" Kate swallowed. This was getting out of hand. A little girl had access to hatchet! This same girl who had appeared so cute and had given her a hug. "Seriously Kelly, this isn't funny. Why does she have an axe and more importantly what are you going to do to me?" Kate was just short of whimpering. Kelly's smile widened. "Were going to make you into a St Trinian silly." The girls around cheered. For some reason, Kate found her self letting go of her fear in favour of a smile. She liked the sound of that.

Kate was caught willingly in the middle of a whirlwind of tongs, eyelash curlers, foundation brushes and more. The twins attacked her face and hair, teasing her fringe and tying up her hair in a messy bun. She showed off her savage smile at Kelly's urging for Polly who had the camera. Kate was shown the photos but disapproved of the look, much to the agreement from Kelly. The Emo's were next to pounce onto her. Attacking her with thick eye make up and pulling out her earrings and putting spikes in them. Kate enthusiastically disagreed, showing dislike even before the photos had been taken. They pouted and were shoved out the way by Taylor and her chavs. Bianca tugged at her hair with her tongs while Taylor dolled up her face. Impressed with the rate their fingers worked, Kate was barely ready for the photo. "Do yah pissed off face yeah?" egged on Bianca, pooping another strip of chewing gum in her mouth. The Emo's broke out in laughter when they saw Kate in the classic image of a Chav with the high ponytail, hoop earrings and her fringe pulled back in tight braids. When she was done, Taylor stepped back to let the girls and Kelly see. "What do yah fink then Kate?" Kate smiled sympathetically but shook her head. "No." Taylor and Bianca grumbled and went away. Kate didn't get to blink before the Totty's were set on her.

Giving her luscious lipstick and curling her hair to the right degree of bounce and sexiness just didn't appeal to Kate and apparently the Geeks and Emo's who pulled up their noses. Although she had plenty of fun doing seductive expressions and winks for the camera, in her heart, she knew this wasn't her. The Geeks were turned down as well as the others. Celia glided over to Kelly and whispered in the Head Girls ear bringing an ear to ear smile. Kelly leant over and put her lips to Annabelle to relay what had just been said. The Chavs stepped forward at Kelly's bidding and proceeded to untie Kate as per order. Kate was taken and forced into the Posh Totty business room which branched off the religious studies classroom. Celia, Kelly, Peaches and Annabelle went in after her. Celia thrust Kate behind the changing curtain and moved aside for Peaches and Annabelle to hurl her outfit that had been prepared for her already. "Put these on and keep the tie loose." Said Celia, pulling a head band out of her pyjama pocket and pulling back her dreads so they would not interfere. "Belle put the blind fold on her again yeah." Called the Trustifarian over her shoulder at Annabelle who was catching Kate's pyjama top.

Kelly's eyes brightened when Kate stepped out from behind the curtain decked out in her outfit. She looked awesome. Perfect amount of Chav, Emo, Geek and independence. Unfortunately for Kate, Annabelle snapped the blind fold over her eyes before she could look. "Seriously, what's with the blindfold Belle?" Sniggered Kate. Celia shared happy looks with her friends. Already Kate's inner St Trinian was coming out and she was becoming more laid back. Kelly leaned against the door frame as she watched, absentmindedly fingering her barbwire necklace.

They sat her on the chair and left her to Celia/s mercy. Celia's artistic hand flew around Kate's head, snipping here, snipping there, taking this off taking that off until Celia was finished. Celia stepped back to admire her work. Peaches performed the trade mark Posh Totty hand signal whilst Annabelle and Kelly's eyes widened to tha of saucers.

"My job is complete. It is indeed marvelous in our eyes." Sighed Celia and fell back into another chair. Exhausted.

Peaches moved forward and pulled the blind fold off Kate. As it slipped down her face, Kate caught a glimpse of her hair before the other end of the blindfold passed over her emerald eyes causing her to shut them again. Kate stood up. Her eyes fixed upon her reflection. Eyes bulging and mouth wide.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and lifted her hand to her hair.

Celia had taken to her hair with such an accurate ferocity, Kate had to blink several times to reassure herself that this indeed was Kate Steel. Celia had cut off Kate's shoulder length hair and styled it into a pixie haircut with a spiky fringe that reached to a centimeter below her left eye. Her eyes stood out with black mascara and an eye shadow which gave a subtle yet strong, intense definition. Her lips were the lusciousness of red and out of her right ear, dangled a black thunderbolt shaped earring with an emerald green outline to complement her eyes. To Kate's surprise, the outfit she know wore was like the one that the Tottys had put her into. The skirt hugged the right places of her hips, giving her a sassy but classy look that showed off her toned legs, curtsey of years playing football. Her white blouse was tucked into the high waisted mini pencil skirt and the first three buttons were undone. The thin version of the St Trinians tie was loosely knotted and her black leather jacket with the adjusting collar strap gave her the image of a rebel. The collar had been pooped and her badges from her satchel had been pinned over Kate's heart. A true anarchist. Her feet were covered in her black on black converse with the black socks with the Anarchy sign to give the casual appeal but keeping up the Rebelliousness of the rest of her outfit. The black studded belt hung loosely on her left hip.

"But there's one thing missing." Announced Kelly. Annabelle raised her eyebrows as did Peaches and Kate. The Head Girl of St Trinians lifted both hands up to her neck and carefully removed one of her most prized possessions. Her shiny barbwire necklace.  
"Oh Kel!" gasped Annabelle. Peaches pressed her hand over her chest.  
Kelly Jones stepped forward to Kate and fastened it around the new St Trinian.  
Kate was rendered speechless. It was obvious to her that this gesture of Kelly's was by no means meager in worth. It was a mark of respect, adoration and pride.  
It was a show of approval by the most feared St Trinian in history.  
The girls outside waited restlessly for the revealing. So when the door creaked, the lot of them sprang up, the eagerness knowing at them like a dog and his bone. With the other four who had been in the room,Kelly strode out. Her trade mark expression and a powerful fire in her eyes.  
"Girls, I present Kate Steel."

Kelly lifted her left hand and gestured at the door as she stepped back. Kate looked up from the floor and sauntered out and posed in the middle of the room, hands on hips. A smirk of her own played on her face: Mystery, cunning, scheming and seductive.  
Breaths were caught in throats. The posh Totty performed their hand gestures.  
Maddening grins took hold.

"How do you feel Kate?" Kelly Asked and threw an affectionate arm around Celia and Annabelle. Kate threw her a look with oozed dangerousness.  
"Like a St Trinian."

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls shouted and began to jump, clutching each other in a frenzy of screaming and fist pumping. Kate was dragged into the middle and was given hug after hug. Kelly and Annabelle meet Kate's gaze. There was a fire in their new St Trinians's eyes. A powerful, proud fire that exploded and danced wildly behind the Franko-Russians eyes.  
_I am home._ Kate thought to herself.

Kate Steel was a St Trinian. The worst kind. A deadly mix of everything that St Trinians held dear to their hearts. Anarchy, bravery and balls of Steel.

**If the description of Kate's new hair cut didn't get the image in your head, then here are some links. That's how I see her hair in my mind. But not black, it's a darkish brown with black tips. In my head. Took me 2 hours to find the best pics so if you're curious, have a look see: **

./imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/rsz_rihanna_hair_&imgrefurl=/hip-hop/hip-hop-news/rihannas-video-for-sm-banned-in-11-countries-restricted-on-youtube/&usg=_fE0y3m13ZKrSLVfVX52JcOvI5bI=&h=397&w=416&sz=54&hl=en&start=176&zoom=1&tbnid=oYGgGCvIjuGlsM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=133&ei=eICZTeqDNIq4sAPtv9SCA

w&prev=/images%3Fq%3Drihanna%2Bhair%2Bcuts%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D451%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C6114&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=120&vpy=104&dur=1109&hovh=219&hovw=230&tx=129&ty=161&oei=8XyZTa7GIo7PiALttLGdCQ&page=19&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:176&biw=796&bih=451

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/hairstyle/platinum-highlights&usg=_OqvR7EG9sZQPb3rvDB_368tDYqY=&h=300&w=400&sz=36&hl=en&start=224&zoom=1&tbnid=sR1L9IU56iuU-M:&tbnh=104&tbnw=138&ei=1YCZTddgipqwA-Pi5PoC&prev=/images%3Fq%3Drihanna%2Bhair%2Bcuts%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D451%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C7725&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=106&vpy=101&dur=2032&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=81&ty=91&oei=8XyZTa7GIo7PiALttLGdCQ&page=24&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:224&biw=796&bih=451


	16. At the bottom of a glass

6

Here it is. So its been a bit but hockey season is in full swing now and I'm pooped. I hope you enjoy it and stuff…all that disclaimer shit of me not owning anything n blahblablah.  
QUOTE OF THE DAY!:  
  
"Yeah you div, can't you listen proper?"  
"Aw can't you speak proper?"  


Oh and BTW, that Russian thing Anoushka says to flash in the first movie before she takes the trinski shot, im putting it here but I don't know what she says exactly so I'm guessing by word on the ear.

The new Kate was swept out the classroom and down the halls to the main hall. She was only too happy. The faint sound of booming music grew louder and louder as Kate was swept towards it. The very foundations of the school seemed to jump with the affects of the music by their very own, Banned of St Trinians.

The doors were swung open and the large group of unruly girls plunged into the hall. Kate caught glimpses of bottles being lifted to lips in between hair that whipped around as the owners danced wildly.

Momentarily, surprise moved through Kate when she saw Chelsea and some others fly past her, bottles of alcohol in their hands but that went away when she remembered what Annabelle had said to her: We do as we damn well please. Kelly led the girls in the school chant. "MAKE US WORTHY MAKE US PROUD!…" The words of the school song reverberated off the walls and the vibrations of the music made the alcohol bottles jiggle on the bar top. Kate found herself pulled into the throng of girls and danced freely to their anthem of anarchy.

An electric pulse darted around the room, intensifying the dancing and the atmosphere. Bottles lay all over the couches and next to Kate, one of the 3rd years collapsed from emptying a bottle of bourbon. A group of first years jogged over to the unconscious girl and dragged her to the couches. The first years were on floor management duty as they were to young to drink, which simply meant clear the bodies away so we can dance!

The party had been going strong for two hours when Bianca, Taylor, Andrea, Zoë, Polly, the Posh Totty and Annabelle encircled Kate and took her to the bar.  
"What now?" Laughed Kate, very relaxed and now wide awake from the levels of energy around the room.

The crowd shifted giving view to Anoushka, glaring at her from behind the bar and Kelly leaning against it with one arm supporting her body.  
Zoë pressed her into a stool and Kelly pointed to one of the shot glasses behind the counter, motioning for Anoushka to fill it up. 

Kate watched as her enemy smiled grizzly and lifted a bottle of Trinski. The strong stuff. Kelly flipped the shot glass over and motioned for Anoushka to fill it up.

"What's this?" Asked Kate, accepting the glass from Kelly.  
"Only the most strongest alcohol ever created. Made right here at this very school and sold by Flash." Anoushka widened her smile and righted the bottle, sliding the shot glass towards Kate.

In Kate's mind, she began to piece together events that happened including Trinski. It didn't take her long to remember that she had been shot with several Trinski darts. Enough to knock 3 full grown men out for more then a day.  
"You want me to drink that?" Kate pointed at the glass, looking skeptically at the girls.

The girls shared looks before returning to Kate. "Pretty much. A true St Trinian can survive at least one." Replied Andrea, reaching over the bar for her own bottle. Kate smiled, she was half Russian after all and she knew she could handle drink. Seizing the shot glass, she threw the liquid danger down her throat.

The effect was immediate, her eyes filled with water, her throat felt like she has swallowed molten lava. Shivers ran down her spine, leaving her coughing through blurred eyes. The girls around her laughed in delight.

Anoushka, who was adamant that Kate would collapse, was outraged when the Franko-Russian held fast to the edge of the bar. Her shifty smirk wiped off her face when Kate shook her head vigorously to clear her head.

Kate coughed and spluttered a bit more before finally getting her throat under control. Pressing the cuff of her new leather jacket, se dabbed away the tears.

"Holy shit…That is some drink."

"Aw fuck!" Stomped Bianca angrily. Kate looked up at her frowning. "Wha…uhugh! What?"  
Bianca rummaged in her adidas jacket and pulled out a 20 pound note. Polly grinned, satisfied with her win as she happily deprived the Chav of her money and pocketed her winnings.  
"What? Didn't think I could handle it Bianca?" Smirked Kate cheekily. The Chav glowered and retreated to Taylor's side.  
Anoushka saw her chance. Finally, she was going to get Kate back!  
"I do not think you handle much more." Anoushka announced and stood stone still. Arms folded in a gesture of challenge. Anoushka's grey eyes narrowed and waited to see if her provocation had worked. The girls around would have said something to defend their new St Trinian if only there wasn't two very important reasons preventing them.  
A) Kate had yet to prove her worth by Trinski shots.  
B) Anoushka was the Trinski tester. She had never lost a competition involving alcohol. She could handle anything and everything. The only reason she had never lost was that her only superiors, Miss Fritton and Kelly Jones were away on an inter-school conference. An inter-school conference which ended up in smoke and burning. Naturally.

Kate managed to subtle steal glances at her peers. All seemed to be short of words. Including the Head Girl who always had an answer for everything…when it suited her.  
_God she still at it! What the hell is her problem with me?_ Kate blinked, making sure her expression was as calm and collected as the Russians by looking at her reflections in the bottles. _Fuck that. And fuck her. I'll show her whose the drinker around here. After all. I am a combination of two of the most alcoholic nations. Uncle Bastian had shares in Bordeaux vineyards anyway. Stupid bitch. I'll show her I'm made of Steel._

Kate wet her lips, throwing back her own cheeky smirk at the unimpressed Russian.  
Cocking her head to one side, Kate showed off the swirling mass of mischief in her eyes.  
"I don't think you could handle much more…Anoushka." Kate's eyes flickered briefly over Anoushka's stature. A cold snigger came from the Russian's mouth.  
"You accepting challenge?" Kate's heart burned. _God I fucking hate her!  
_"You fucking bet I am Russian." Kate snarled like a bulldog, ready for a fight.  
The girls behind her broke out in an uproar.  
"OMG she didn't!"  
"But she did!"  
Bianca shot of to the side and returned with the twins.  
"Righ' 45, Anoushka wins!" Bianca dug into her bra and slapped pound notes into the Tara's hands, Tania had already flipped the top of her pad open, scribbling down details.  
The twins were swarmed with the girls placing bets. In a matter of seconds, the word had spread like wild fire. Kate had accepted a challenge from the hard drinking, hard accented senior. Music was cut in mid-song, all the lights were pointed at the two Russian natives.

The light shone on Kate, lighting up her eyes, displaying a brilliant color green which flared in a dark determination. Anoushka backed away from the bar and moved to the half door. Kate watched her every move closely- another thing her dad taught her. Never let an enemy out of your sight.

Kelly pulled Annabelle off to the side with Polly. Both curious expressions.  
"What is it Kelly?"

Kelly frowned and looked past Annabelle at the betting girls.  
"Kate is going to be feeling like death tomorrow. Get a few buckets lined up and you better start getting Matron sober. The last girl almost ruptured her spleen from vomiting to much." Annabelle pulled up her nose. "Eh? When was this?"  
Naturally, Annabelle hadn't been at St Trinians when the girl had been sent off to hospital.  
"Last girl nearly died…" Began Polly when Annabelle interjected with her hand.  
"Woah woah woah, died? Like as in kicked the bucket dead?" Annabelle gawped.  
Kelly rolled her eyes. Annabelle was so close to being a Posh Totty sometimes. But heck, she was still a helluva girl.  
"Don't worry Belle. She'll be fine. She's half Russian. They can take anything." Answered Kelly, re-assuring the younger Fritton.

Taylor and Andrea set up a table in the middle of the stage and plonked down numerous bottles of Trinski on top, complete with shot glasses. Plenty of them.  
"…100 says Anoushka destroys Steel!" Screamed one of the third years, pushing her way through to the twins who were running out of paper and pencil lead.  
Kate was swept away to the stage and pushed to one end of the square table.  
"What no chairs?" Kate remarked, looking around her as the terrorists of St Trinians formed a ring around the stage, hockey sticks in hand and pounding on the floor.  
Taylor unscrewed one of the bottles.  
"Kate, dis is St Ts innit. We do everyfing da hard way. No chairs, you stand." Kate rolled her shoulders back a few times to loosen the tightening muscles of her neck.  
Taylor unscrewed the last bottle. "Watch yer self Steel. I'm betting on yah tah win yeah. Don't do numba 13 shot innit." Kate nodded, touched that the Chav had moved past her faithlessness in the girl and had even betted in her favor.  
Anoushka put all her sway and hips as she sauntered on stage, the girls roaring wildly.  
"…253 students against Kate Steel, 7 for!" called out the Twins before the challenge started.  
"…Make ya bets, make ya bets, betting board closed in 2 minutes!"

Kelly took her place seated nearest to the girls as judge.  
"Right. The rules are simple. Last one conscious wins. First person forced on their back or stomach wins. Winner gets 50 percent of total winnings made on their name. First person to vomit looses and anyone near the pain killers automatically looses!"  
Kelly proclaimed, motioning for the girls to place both hands on the table, visible to all. The wild chanting frenzies picked up again.  
In order to start, there had to be complete silence-something that was as rare as a dinosaur egg. Kelly gave Taylor an impatient look who seemed to take the hint.  
"OOOOOOOOOOI! SHUT UP!" Screamed Taylor above the noise.

The noise cut out almost immediately.  
"Thanks Tay…Right. Shot number one." Announced Kelly, grasping one of the big bottles of high grade Trinski. She presented it to the crowd and laid the lip of the bottle on the rim of Anoushka's shot glass filling it up. Then Kate's.  
Anoushka's heavy eyelids closed and opened a few times and she lifted the glass to her lips. "Nastrovia" And the blonde beauty knocked it back. Kate watched and waited for the Trinski to take effect. She didn't really expect Anoushka to show any signs of the vicious beverage taking effect. She had got the hint that Anoushka had been drinking this stuff longer then anyone remembered. In statistics, Kate was horribly outmatched. But even champions fall someday.  
Kate listened to the clunk of Anoushka's empty shot glass on the table. Anoushka leaned back on her chair, feeling extremely smug and confident.  
Her right eyebrow shot up as if to say: "well go on then wise arse"  
Kelly and the girls looked expectantly at Kate who took up her own glass.  
"Go fuck yourself." She snapped at her opponent, took one look at the clear liquid before her and threw it down her throat. Fire, burning, liquid pain.  
Kate gritted her teeth as fireworks tore at her throat. _God this shits strong!  
_Kelly called for a box of tissues for the competitor's eyes. Steel plonked her glass down and smirked at Anoushka. "Well are you gonna or not?"

Glass after glass, each time a new and increasing fire burned Kate's throat. By her 6th shot, she felt the presence of that familiar fog over her eyes. It was slight but it was there. Anoushka knocked back her 8th with irritating ease. Kate groaned inside her head.  
She was not going to look forward to tomorrow. He brows furrowed a fraction.  
_I'm Steel…I'm Steel. I got this…uuughhh yuuuck!_

Polly and Annabelle had just finished tipping Matron's alcohol stash down the drain. It would have taken to much time to move from one place to the next as they to wanted to catch the competition. A burst of cheering touched their ears.  
Annabelle sighed and passed Polly the now empty bottle of whisky.  
"This is crazy. Poor Kate, I don't think she has any idea what she has got herself into."  
Annabelle wasn't about to object, but nor was she about to agree. Half of her head told her that Kate was going to loose and want to die tomorrow, but the other half told her that Kate would beat the hard drinking Russian.  
"I don't know what to think. On the fence but I don't want to wake up to the smell of vomit." Annabelle grinned awkwardly and reached for a silver flask.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAYEEE!" chorused the girls for the 10th time.  
"Double figures." Pointed out Polly, using the yells as a way to count the shots taken.

Kelly watched Anoushka closely. The Russian was finally showing faint signs of the 'Trinski effect'. Kelly was the best at reading people. Kate was doing ok but Anoushka…shit, that girl had at least another 10 shots left in her.  
Kate gripped the shot glass as tight as she could to try an disguise the minor shakes in her hand. Every swear word in her bi-lingual vocabulary shouted out in her head as she watched herself lift the glass to her now numb lips. 

It went on like this for another half an hour until the girls' throats were sore from yelling so they watched silently. Kate managed to down her 19th shot. Both arms shaking violently, eyes red and heavy. Some of her weight on her right side. Anoushka was suffering too. No one had had such a vast drink with her for a long time. This was a small stroke to Anoushka's confidence. Small, but a stroke none the less. 

Trinski sloshed down Anoushka's throat, the flesh now numb but her head was alive…oh the drums! Evil drum-drumming in her head. The beat of her heart boomed in her ears and her breathing started to come out raspy.  
Kate watched half interestedly as Kelly poured the 20th shot for Kate. Their eyes meet. Admiration glowed in the Head Girl's eyes. She was beginning to be proud of Kate, a new insignificant girl who had already made an impact.  
"Shot number 20." Declared the Head Girl. The bottom of the glass raked against the wood of the table as, to Kate, it seemed to float towards her as if it was on a fluffy pink cloud…_HEY!_ Yelled Kate in her head to herself. She shook her head. Unwise. A sharp throbbing pulsed behind her eyes.

Annabelle and Polly finished dumping the rest and made their way back to the hall.  
Both noting the quietness but giving no voice to it. The hallways were gloomy but still, pale light gave a little light to the surfaces of the banisters as they passed the main stairwell. In the east, the sky slowly transformed into a shade of indigo.

They entered the hall amidst a great uproar. Annabelle and Polly, immediately on alert hurried over to twins. "What's happened?" The two girls looked at the stage. Both seats were empty except for Kelly who was looking down on the floor.  
"Noushka and Kate have both hit the floor but there still going!" Gasped Tania.

The younger Fritton and Polly shoved their way through, mouths agape when they saw Kate on her knees and forearms trying to balance herself. Her body was attacked by waves of shuddering like a leaf on a branch in the middle of an autumn wind.  
Anoushka in a similar fashion only she had been reduced to one forearm.  
Kelly poured another shot for Anoushka. The Head Girl pushed off from her chair and knelt down beside Anoushka, holding out the shot glass to the trembling Russian.  
"21 Anoushka." Anoushka managed a shudder then, as if in slow motion, her strength left her forearm and she collapsed forwards onto her front, her blonde hair in a flurry as she hit the stage.  
As one, the room gasped in fright. Wide eyes and mouths covered. Anoushka was on the ground! Their champion drinker was down! Kelly went wide eyed and even opened her mouth a little to show her shock. She passed a look to Kate whose neck vein stuck out, red faced at her effort to stay conscious. Kelly shifted over to Kate and placed the shot on the floor underneath Kate's bowed head.  
"21 Kate!...Take this and you beat Anoushka!" Kelly whispered into the 16 year old's ear. 

It took almost all of Kate Steel's strength to lift her head to Kelly. Glossy green eyes, almost devoid of comprehension weakly regarded the Head Girl's own chocolate eyes.  
"Come on Kate. You can do it." She urged quietly.  
Kate's mouth hung open, a small amount of Trinski dribbled out and dropped into the shot glass below. Kelly gave her a supportive smile.  
With a last groan, Kate lowered her forehead towards the shot glass, her arms providing her only barrier from loss should she fail to consume this last shot. 

Kate's forehead touched the stage floor and she gripped the shot glass with her lips. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she released it again before she made an attempt to suck up the last dregs of Trinski. To this girl before her, Kelly couldn't understand the depths of this girl's will power. Determination and shear balls to take on Anoushka. 

The clinking of the shot glass as it tipped over brought Kelly back to planet earth.  
"Uuuugh…" moaned Kate. She began to roll forward. He arm slipped forward from under her body and knocked the shot glass off the edge of the stage. Kate's newly styled hair whipped to the side as she struck the ground. She was out.  
Kelly bent over an picked up Kate's shot glass to inspect it. The Head Girl's jaw dropped open. Kate Steel had sucked her 21st shot glass dry. 

Aaaaaaaah her hang over is going to suck arse next chapter!  
Next up, who will throw up first and Kelly finds out just what Kate bargained with for her gun…oh Kate what have you done :D see you next time and review people! Please tell your mates to read this! I want more reviews, hey, I may be greedy but I want feedback so I can improve anywhere I can. I am sooo bloody tireeed! Peace out!

XXXOOOXXX


	17. Of toilets, hangovers and revenge

**Next one! Thank you GypsieRosalie for your review, it made me smile haha. And as an answer to your statement about Kelly and Kate…Patient, you will have to be as the out come is a surprise. Now this is a very short chapter and you'll just have to live with that until tomorrow perhaps. Enjoy and all that disclaimer shite,**

"Huuugh!" Kate's vomit spattered the inside of the toilet bowl, leaving her shaking. The ends of her fringe stuck to her face as beads of sweat dotted her forehead as a result from her activities with the toilet bowl.  
"Huuugh!"  
Kate threw up once more and pushed herself away from the toilet and against the wall. Her mouth hung open and she panted like a dog. Make up smeared. Slouching against the wall, with a groan she pulled out her legs from under her and spread them out, her hands lying limply on her lap. She had been awoken at 9 by the terrible urge to vomit and since that hour, she hadn't left the toilets. It was now 10:45 and some of the girls were getting worried. Swallowing time and time, she couldn't get the taste of Trinski out of her taste buds. Her head lolled to the side as the door was knocked upon.  
"Kate? Kate you awrigh'?" Taylor.  
Kate was to busy panting to answer so Taylor invited her self in.  
"Here drink up." The Chav offered a big glass of water to the worse-for-wear St Trinian. Kate threw her head from side to side in a refusal.  
"Noo…No more Trinski…Please." Taylor held back a giggle but smiled sympathetically instead. The next day was always the worst.  
"Its water you div. Open yah mouf." Taylor moved the glass to her mouth and waited for the 16 year old to open her mouth.

At the other side of the school, Anoushka, filled with rage at her defeat tottered towards the Head Girl's room to carry out the next part of her plan.

Taylor rubbed Kate's back soothingly as the Franko-Russian one again let fly.  
"You're propa famous innit. You out drank 'Noushka and broke a record yano." Said Taylor, holding Kate's tie away from her mouth as she leaned back against the wall.  
"Wha?" Wheezed Kate between breaths. "I bet Anoush…" Kate's face turned green and she threw herself back at the toilet bowl. Kate threw up everything she had left in her stomach and when there was nothing left, she ended up retching air. Kate was sweating terribly now, she had bet Anoushka but at a horrible price. Taylor managed to hold Kate from hitting her head against the wall as the girl lost consciousness again.  
"Fuc…oi someone get yer arse in'ere, shes gone 'n' conked ou' again!" Called Taylor over her shoulder as she gripped Kate under her arms and proceeded to drag her out the bathrooms.

Annabelle lay on Kelly's bed curled up in a ball with a bottle of water and empty pill packets littered around her while the Head Girl was at her rounds again. Last nights party was a bigger one then last time. She heard Taylor yelling because the window was open. Her body protested as she moved sluggishly off the bed and dragged her feet to the door taking the bottle with her. Annabelle was thankful that she had kicked her heels off at some stage last night as her feet were so sore!  
Bianca lay on her bed nursing her own hangover when she saw the door creak open and a not so attractive Annabelle trudged out. Big blue bags under her eyes and pale skin, her hair very unruly and uniform stained.  
" yah 'ave fun wiv Kels last nigh'?" Bianca giggled. Since she was close to Kelly's door, she heard a lot of Moaning behind it.  
Annabelle put her free hand to her temple and rubbed it.  
"What?" She replied, half coherently as her head was still foggy but she had already started sobering up.  
"I said, you 'ave a fun time wiv Kelly? I 'eard plenny fings go bump last night." Bianca shoved her tongue against the inside of her cheek, failing miserably to keep a straight face.  
Annabelle scowled at the Chav and hurled her water bottle at Bianca's head, spraying water everywhere. Bianca dodged and the bottle hit the wall and exploded, wetting Bianca who didn't care one bit as she was making Annabelle couldn't help a blush over her cheeks. The thought of getting intimate with Kelly Jones would make everyone blush. But she had not! They were best friends!  
"Gahaha! You were! You was shagging 'he 'ead Girl innit!" Bianca exploded in a fit of giggles.. The fast action of throwing had dislodged the contents of her stomach once more but Annabelle was not in the mood for Bianca's stupid remarks. Chloe and Chelsea walked in, helping Peaches to stand.  
"Fuck off Bianca I was throwing up my guts! That's what you heard."

Annabelle's hand shot to her mouth. _OH GOD!_ The younger Fritton dashed back into the room followed by retching sounds as she emptied her stomach in Kelly's toilet.  
The three Tottys caught sight of a laughing Bianca and asked her what was funny.  
"Belle's been shaggin' Kelly innit bu' she say's it was her throwin' up last nigh' tha got 'er moanin!" Bianca's wiped her eyes with glee.  
"OMG she didn't! Where is she?"  
" 'Aving a vom ina 'ead Girl's toilet."  
"haaah!" Chloe and Chelsea pulled their hands over their mouths, unfortunately their hands was the only thing keeping Peaches up. Peaches' black shiny hair whipped back after her and the Posh Totty hit the floor with a thud.  
"OMG that means she's pregnant! OMG ANNABELLE'S PREGNANT WITH KELLY'S KID!" Gasped Chelsea, jumping up and down, flapping her arms.  
"SHE HAS MORNING SICKNESS!" Hissed Chelsea in response, both naturally forgetting that they had just had a rager of a party last night and Annabelle was indeed throwing up because of the alcohol she consumed.  
Lucy turned around from talking to john Claude on her laptop.  
"Don't be stupid! Annabelle can't be pregnant with Kelly's child for several reasons. The first being that its physically impossible for a female to get pregnant after sharing an intercourse with another female and the second being that that would be totally disgusting to Belle because they are best friends! You should know that most of all Chelsea since you're a slag!"  
"AAAAAHAHA!" Bianca fell back onto her pillow, clutching her sides as her laughter intensified, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Taylor entered the laughter filled dorm with her back facing the interior as she dragged Kate inside. The 16 year old's head lolling about and her heels scuffing the ground. Annabelle came out, face a little less pale but she felt better, although she was fighting the urge to beat Bianca with Tania's hockey stick. She saw Kate and began to worry. She had after all just broken a record.  
"Where'd you find her?" called Annabelle, moving over to help Taylor as quick as her head ache would let her.

"Inna bafrooms. Was spewin everywhea innit. Passed out when I got thea."  
Annabelle picked up Kate's ankles and together they lifted her onto Kate's designated bed. Lucy approached with a bucket in her hands.  
"Here Belle. In case she needs to throw up again." Annabelle smiled at Lucy, accepting the bucket and putting in on the floor by hers and Kate's beside table.  
"Thanks Luc."

Kelly stepped over the form of another shirtless boy as she moved towards the science classrooms. _Hell, that's the fifth boy so far! Posh Totty have really had it off last night._ As always, Kelly's appearance was spot on. Not one stray hair out of place or a fluff on her skirt. Her face totally emotionless although in her head she was worrying over what state Kate might be in and if Annabelle was feeling better. Kelly was also annoyed that she couldn't find Anoushka. She began to feel slightly fearful for Anoushka's well-being. No one had seen her since last night and the Russian had drunk a vast amount in one sitting, something that she hadn't done for a long time.  
Shuffling and scuffing broke her train of thought. Kelly looked up from the ground and saw the haggard form of Anoushka dragging her heeled feet towards the Head Girl. Kelly sighed with relief. Anoushka was an important asset to St Trinians.  
"Finally. Where have you been?" Kelly walked up to the permanently swaying senior and put her hands on her hips, silently demanding a reply.  
"I think I was in basement. Not sure." Anoushka blinked her grey eyes rapidly before relaxing them and deciding to avoid eye contact as she knew, that the second she did, the infamous Kelly Jones will read her face and see that she was hiding something. For the first time, Anoushka would successfully play Kelly.  
"What are you not telling me?" Kelly frowned, her eyes flared beneath her furrowed brows.  
"I saw Kate and Flash together." Kelly's eyebrows lifted. So what? She knew Kate wouldn't fall for his apparently charming self.

"Yeah what of it?" Kelly tilted her head to one side and lowered her brows, her dark eyes flitting over Anoushka's face.  
"That is perfectly normal Anoushka. The girls make deals with Flash all the time."  
Anoushka lifted her head and looked the Kelly Jones directly in the eye. Showing all the sincerity the constantly intoxicated Russian could manage.  
"Kate is setting you up on a date with Flash in exchange for a hand gun."

**I know I am evil for leaving it there. But I do love suspense and cliffhangers.**  
**Review and tell me what you think Kelly will do to Kate and the first one who is right, I will reward you with 1 question about what's is going to happen in the future of this story. Don't bother asking questions about pairings and the like because I've said already that its all a surprise XD So I hope you enjoyed both chapters I put up today including this one and add your opinion of what Kelly will do to Kate:) until tomorrow :)**


	18. Kelly Jones Unleashed Part 1

7

**Chapter 16 UGAMS**

**Ok folks here you go! :) since no one got close, I'm not going to answer questions (yes im evil.) but your answer as to Kelly's reaction and how she deals with it will be in this chapter or the next. Thanks to British and Proud and Ms. Adventure for your reviews, made me smile they did :) Now lets see what Kate has got her self into… remember, italics are thoughts, bolds are flash backs and underline bold is auther note shhtuff:)**

Anoushka lifted her head and looked the Kelly Jones directly in the eye. Showing all the sincerity the constantly intoxicated Russian could manage.  
"Kate is setting you up on a date with Flash in exchange for a hand gun."

Kelly kept her eyes fixed on Anoushka. Anoushka kept her face perfectly straight, an example of her sincerity and Kelly would be damned if she didn't believe her since it was true but if she didn't, Polly's camera's would prove her point then Kate Steel will be in the biggest trouble of her life for no one messed with a Jones and got off scotch free.  
Kelly's eyes broke contact with Anoushka for the briefest of moments before reuniting them with Anoushka's cold gaze. _Got her._

Kelly lifted her hands, palm facing downwards:  
"Anoushka look. You have lost ok and you can't change that. Kate out drank you-is this what it's about?" Anoushka frowned, not wanting to be reminded of her defeat at the hands of a 16 year old.

"Anoushka. Its over ok. Stop biting her neck, she hasn't done anything to you to de…"  
"If you don't believe me go check camera footage. I tell you truth Kelly. Kate deal with Flash." Anoushka cut off, voice rising. She had been patient yes, but now, her thirst for revenge was too great. She wanted results and she wanted them now.

Kelly stood still, still skeptical of Anoushka's claim but the Russian had a point about the cameras. Anoushka took leave of her presence, using the head girl's silence as a window of opportunity. Smoothly pivoting, she turned and clacked up the stairs to her room, her features in a shallow frown.

Kate had woken up again. Some of the colour had slowly returned to her face. Lucy gave her pain killers and water.

"Feeling better Kate?" Kate lifted her head to the voice addressing her. Annabelle.  
"I think so…I can't empty my stomach anymore but god my head hurts." Kate rubbed her temples and pushed herself into the sitting position. Her fingers strayed to her shoulder which had healed nicely however it still throbbed now and again. Lucy popped some pills in Kate's lap and she gladly took them with a deep swig of water.

"Ughhh I'm not going near that shit again." Kate shivered slightly. Annabelle shared a frown with Lucy. "What you actually remember last night?"

Kate blinked away the fogginess left in her eyes. "Kind of…I don't remember drinking at all but I do remember something about 21?" Kate twisted her neck up and gave Annabelle a pleading look as she wanted to know what happened. Kate was very nervous about the younger Fritton was going to say as she had previously swore not to fall unconscious in this school again. For all she knew, Zoë could have taken advantage of her unconscious state and dragged her of to biology and taken out her appendix. Her eyes grew wide suddenly and whimpered at the thought.

Kate threw the blankets of her body and yanked her blouse free from her high-waisted pencil skirt to examine her torso. She knew Lucy and Annabelle were giving her WTF looks but she ignored them. She felt along her stomach and all around, looking for the feel of stitches or anything to suggest that she had had recent surgery. There was nothing.  
"Oh thank god." Sighed Kate and felt backwards on the pillow. Her appendix was still there. Annabelle let out a small laugh. "Care to explain?" Lucy scrunched her nose up and decided she didn't want to know and returned to John Claude.

"For a moment I thought something was done to me last night." Kate shook her head and swung her legs over the side.

"…shes up!" hissed a group of girls at the door. Kate looked over Annabelle's shoulder at the group of first years in awe, whispering behind their hands. Kate rubbed her shoulder to ease the throbbing. "Ah what's their problem?" she gestured at the door with her head. Annabelle followed the gesture and she to saw the girls at the door.  
"Its not exactly a secret that you bet Anoushka at her own game." Annabelle gave her a small smile. "You broke Anoushka's record. 20 shots of the strongest Trinski we have…" Kate shuddered uncontrollably at the mention of the school's alcohol.

"How much did I drink?" Kate slid closer to the edge of the bed, immediately regretting the movement as jack hammers thudded inside her head.

Annabelle smiled and gave Kate an impressed expression.

"21. Anoushka's record has been standing since 5th form. So you delivered quite a blow to her pride."

Kate smiled, pleased. She really, really did not like Anoushka at all.  
Annabelle leaned in close and whispered:  
"Between you and me, Kelly could wipe the floor with her. The only reason Anoushka's record stood for that long was that Kelly was away when it happened and she couldn't be bothered breaking it. She didn't see the point as her personal best is almost 35." Kate's mouth parted a little.  
"35! Uggh! I'm not going near that shit for at least a year…" Kate shook her head carefully, not wanting to aggravate said jack hammers but she wanted to emphasize her point.

"Oi girls!"  
The girls at the doorway looked away from the dorm and off to the side.  
"Jog on."

The clacking of heels chased them off, none of the girls wanting to be the last to move as Kelly Jones strode into the room. Heads turned as Kelly sashayed to the other end of the dorm to her private room. Kelly smirked. She still had it.

The girls moaned and groaned when the bell went off, sending a fresh set of head aches around the room special delivery.  
"I need a shower." Mumbled Kate and getting to her feet. Annabelle jumped up to support her when she saw the girl swaying, threatening to fall over.  
"Don't forget the spray can for the camera." Annabelle let go of Kate's upper arm when she saw the 16 year old regaining her balance.

Kate flashed her a horrified face that was mixed with fatigue and slight disorientation.  
"You have camera's in the showers!"

Annabelle shrugged. She had been at St Trinians long enough to get used to being put in uncomfortable situations.  
"That was the prank on me. Stole my clothes and made me run through the school naked broadcasting me on youtube."  
Annabelle missed Kate's appalled expression as she rummaged through her belongings for a can of black spray paint.  
"The camera's easy to see. Make sure you get the whole lens and keep an eye on your closes yeah. Especially for the first years. The twins may try something. They usually do after a party."  
Kate swallowed, not liking the idea of being a spectical while she showered.  
"Is that supposed to be a comfort?" She hissed back, plucking the spray paint from Annabelle's hand.  
"Like I said Steel. Keep an eye out." The Younger Fritton winked at her and sauntered away. Annabelle had learnt a lot from Kelly. Including how to make people stare at her figure as half the room was doing as she went of to talk to Kelly.  
Kate wasted no time. She wanted to get in and get out of the bathrooms without being spied on. Sizing her toiletry bag and two towels, she hurried to the bathrooms as fast as her head would let her. Spray can at the ready.

Annabelle entered Kelly's room on her command. Inside she found her best friend at her desk, hunched over a computer, a frown etched on her face. "What's up Kel?"

Dared Annabelle. It was always a cautious journey into a Jones's troubles. One that ended up giving you a bite in the backside.

"Anoushka told me that Steel made a deal with Flash saying that if he got her a hand gun, she would get flash a date with me." Kelly's jaw was clenched, trying to cage her rising anger. Annabelle stayed at the door, thinking it best that if the Head girl exploded, she had an easy get away however, she knew that Kelly was faster then her. "I'm sure Anoushka is just trying to get Kate in trouble…"

Kelly nodded, throwing her right hand in the air.  
"Yes, yes I know. I already thought that but Anoushka seemed damn sincere about it." Kelly's tone was moving towards the growling stage. Her mood rapidly turning for the worst.

"Belle come look." Kelly ordered and turned the computer towards her best mate and hit the space bar. An image of Kate and Flash appeared on the screen. Kate looked extremely serious and Flash look half flustered and half suspicious. As usual. Annabelle carefully placed her head over Kelly's shoulder but was more then aware of Kelly's irritated expression.

**"I need something." Kate replied simply and cast an eye around for her cell phone. ****  
"Well ya come tah the righ't bloke innit. Now wha' you want?"  
Kate's face changed into one of seriousness.  
"Buretta 92 and a silencer."  
"Wots tha'? A car or wot?" Flash turned his back on her to fiddle through some paper work on the shelf.  
"It's a hand gun." She deadpanned. Not in the mood for the spiv.  
"No way. I ain't ge'ting a gun for a school girl. Tha's one fing I don't do. Even fah St. Trinians." Flash shook his head quickly. Kate narrowed her eyes dangerously. She didn't have time for this. She needed to prepare herself.  
"You get me the gun, silencer and the ammunition and I'll get Kelly to give you a date." Flashes eyes flared at the mention of his crush's name.  
"K-kelly?" He lowered his chin and looked at his fingers which fiddled with his fingernail. Kate frowned. He looked almost vulnerable.  
"Yes. Kelly will give you a date." Kate repeated.  
"Just to help you make your decision, I'll pay you 1000 pounds when I get the things I need." At the sound of money, Flashes eyes flared again.  
"Do we have an agreement?" Kate spoke a little coldly for her own likely.  
Flash chewed his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn't**_**…but a date with Kelly…**_**  
Flash frowned. In the end he caved. He always would for Kelly. That was the tragedy of it. Flash extended his curled fist, thinking that Kate would figure a fist bump was his way of sealing a deal. He thought wrong.  
"Alright then. We got ourselves a deal innit." Kate looked at him critically and extended her hand for a handshake. She wasn't about to do a serious deal with a casual fist bump for affirmation.  
"Let's shake on it." Flash once again was forced to accept on Kate's terms.**

A gasp came from the younger Fritton's mouth. This was bad. She knew that previous attempts to get Kelly and Flash together ended with someone getting taken to hospital. This was a very, very touchy subject for Kelly. Annabelle took a step back from Jones, biting her lip and watching emotions flick across the head girl's face like a slide show. Kelly's dark eyes exploded with fury. She curled her fists into a ball, jaw clamped tight. Annabelle was pretty sure that steam would be spewing from her ears.  
"Kelly…" began Annabelle. Her own voice shaky. She wasn't used to controlling an angry Kelly Jones. _I think angry isn't the right word to describe her right now._ Gulped Annabelle to herself. Kelly's chest rose and fell. Fists pressing hard onto the desk, the 18 year old pushed off from the chair. Her anger clouded the fact that Annabelle was in her room, frightened to death.  
Thoughts and words raced around in Kelly's head like electricity.  
_Give Flash a date…Go OUT with Flash….Kate sold me to that fucking greasy spiv…I gave her my fucking trust and she abused it! Abused my strictly business no pleasure relationship with him! Flash SHOULD know better!  
HOW DARE SHE MAKE DEALS LIKE THAT! FUCKING COW I'LL RING HER RUSSIAN NECK!_  
Kelly snarled like a wolf, baring her pearly white teeth, showing off her anger.  
Her knuckles were so white that any more strength, and Annabelle thought they would pop out. She also knew that she had to get out incase Kelly would start throwing things. She dashed out with a swish of her brown curls, terror splashed across her features.

Bianca saw the terrified Annabelle. "Kelly not want ya kid? Didn't take tha news well then?" Annabelle didn't respond. Even when Bianca's comment turned all attention to Annabelle. Polly span around on her computer chair and tipped her glasses down.  
"Belles? What's wrong?"  
Bianca, with a big grin, opened her mouth to say something smart but was painfully silenced by Taylor's elbow. Annabelle pressed her back against Kelly's door for a moment.

"Kelly's in a rage….Kate made a deal with Flash that Kelly would go out with him if Flash got Kate something." Annabelle sputtered, her words strung together with no pause. The eyes of every girl in the room nearly popped out of their sockets.  
Polly left her chair in a flash and pulled Annabelle away from the door.  
"Where is Kate?" Taylor jumped up, she knew that if she got to Kate first, she may not have her face smashed in by an out of control Jones.  
"Shes gone to language class…"

Suddenly, Kelly's door was thrown open violently. The door hit the wall so hard that there was a cracking sound. The Totty's huddled together as Bianca scrambled off her bed and onto the floor behind it. Kelly's face was red with outrage. She didn't as much as give a glance to the girls, instead she stormed out from her doorway and to the dorm exit. The clack-clacking of her heels louder then before. Her padlock swung wildly as Kelly's heels slapped the ground hard. Her furious snarl still on her face and her eyes burning with contempt, loathing and every other word which could partially describe the Head Girl's wrath. The bangs of Kelly's bob swished back and forth like a rattle snack tail. Her clacking heels substituting the rattling noise.

Kate sat in language class, happy that she was clean and had a fresh blouse on. Her headache had completely subsided and she had decided to humor the teacher by working. On the other side of the room, Saffy and Bella, two aspiring Posh Tottys were whispering and giggling. Miss Maupassant spoke in Spanish then lent against the desk waiting for the girls to repeat what she had just said:  
"Soy oficial sentimos, no vi que tenía la pistola. Yo no estaba aquí cuando le dispararon." I'm sorry officer. I didn't see who had the gun. I wasn't here when he was shot. The girls got to the third word when they heard a scream louder then the bell.

"KATIE STEEEEL!" Bellowed Kelly, swinging her arms angrily as she stomped to the language classroom.

The girls in the room shared confused and frightened glances before settling their gaze on Kate who shared there confusion just as well. Kate's name was yelled out again in full. She winced at the use of her full name.  
The clacking became very loud until the door was thrust open and there stood Kelly Jones, red faced, snarling and very, very pissed off. Miss Maupassant shrank back a little.  
"Miss Jones.." she began in her exotic accent only to be stopped by Kelly pointing at her and telling her to shut up.  
The teacher obliged, berating herself.  
"Get up!" Kelly's voice boomed, sending echoes bouncing off the walls. Kate's gaze met the Head Girl's, she was intimidated by the 18 year old's vast anger but showed nothing. Inside her head, she frantically searched as to any possible reason why the great Kelly Jones was radiating extreme anger and loathing from her chocolate eyes.  
"I said, GET UP NOW!" snarled Kelly, pointing at Kate with an red nail-polished finger.  
Kate, quite shocked obliged and stood as ordered. Kelly was over to her desk in a blink of an eye.  
"Lets have a little chat Miss Steel!" Kelly snarled in her ear before roughly seizing her by the collar of her leather jacket, turned and marched for the door, Kate being yanked along behind her, green eyes flashing in her own anger.  
_What the fuck is wrong with her? I haven't done anything!_  
Kate's natural instinct was to pull and try twist her way out of the Head Girl's hulk grip. This was unwise as it infuriated Jones to a further degree and her grip tightened, pulling the neck line tight against Kate's neck and with it, the barbwire necklace which was pricking into her skin.  
Girls poked their heads out of classroom doors to see what the commotion was. Even Beverly, who never heard anything due to her earphones being on all the time had heard the ruler of St Trinians's angry shouts.

Taylor, Annabelle and Andrea just made it to the top of the landing on between the first and second stair case when they caught a glimpse of Kate's converse shoed foot being yanked out the front door. Faces in a deep seated panic, scared what their head girl would do to their new girl as they had grown affectionate of the witty and debonair Franko- Russian.  
"Oh shit, what do we do?" Moaned Andrea. Annabelle pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to hold back an on coming head ache.  
"Shit I don't know…I've never seen Kelly like this! What do we do?" whimpered Annabelle, irritated at her helplessness.  
Taylor swore and rammed her fist into her upwards palmed hand.  
"We 'ave tah see Miss Fri'ton!"  
**  
This chapter is to be split into a few parts. Oh golly, what do you think Kelly is going to do to Kate…ohoooo! You'll probs get the next part tomorrow.  
Read and Review! My sympathies go out to Undone Misdeeds! I hope you feel better! Have a good read of some ace books and chill!**


	19. Kelly Jones Unleashed part 2

**4**

**Chapter 17!**

**'Ello 'Ello! I'm loving the influx of great reviews! Love ya all plenty XD For those of you wanting Kate o get the shit beaten out of her…well, we may see another different side of Kelly Jones in this chapter… But before I shut the hell up, let me ask this very philosophical question: Do we have doppelgangers? Are we forever living our lives trying to control our inner evil selves? – yes, that shit was what my English class had a huge discussion on all because we were studying Frankenstein…it's a bitch of a novel I can tell ya that.  
Right, quote of the day!:  
"What? Not up to it Flash? Toooold you Annabelle."**

Taylor, Annabelle and Andrea burst into Miss Fritton's office already yelling out her name. But Miss was not to be seen.  
"Where is she?" Annabelle span on her heel and hurried around the room opening doors and looking behind the curtains.  
"Miss has gone! We have to find her or else Kelly will kill Kate!"  
"Well duh! Alex was da only one tah survive tryna ge' Flash 'n' Kels together!" Yelled Taylor, tearing open the cupboard doors.  
Annabelle stamped her foot in frustration. "Split up and search the building. Meet at the stairs and get everyone to help!" She ordered and ran out the door to go to the roof.

Waiting till the girls had left her office, Miss Fritton gave a little giggle as she appeared from under her desk. "Ahh. When trying to hide, always hide in the most obvious places!"  
Miss Fritton waltzed over to her liquor cabinet.  
"Bursar, Come out of there."  
"Hmmrfhg!" Came a voice from underneath the window seat.  
"Don't be silly man. Come out this instant." Miss Fritton frowned and faced the window seat.  
The seat cover swung open with a creak to show a dust covered Bursar with cobwebs hanging off his nose. "AHHHCHOO!" His sneeze sprayed all over the floor as he climbed out from his hiding space.  
"Miss Fritton, Shouldn't you do something?"  
Miss Fritton gave him a strange look as if to say "What-the-hell-does-this-have-to-do-with-me!"  
"Bursar, What are you suggesting? Its None of my business."  
Coughing cobwebs from his throat, Bursar adjusted his bowtie and began to brush himself down. "But Miss Fritton! Two girls are fighting! You're the Head Mistress!"  
Miss Fritton glared at him, sporting a glass of her favourite whisky.  
"They are not fighting. I believe its just a mild shouting match. It will blow over soon."  
"Haw! Shouting match! Didn't you hear Miss Jones?" Miss Fritton took a sip and rolled her eyes. "Bursar, how can you be so dimwitted. The whole school heard."  
Miss Fritton slumped down on her chair exasperated. "Bursar. You must understand, these things can't be dealt with by us. Miss Jones and Miss Steel have to sort themselves out. The trick is not to get involved." Bursar sighed and scratched his head.  
"Oh I suppose your right."  
Miss Fritton placed her glass down, leaned over the desk, her elbows high up.  
"Bursar, I am always right. That's why I'm in this seat and your not. Now don't go interfering with my girls' social activities…"

Kate continued to squirm and fight to get away from the Head Girl, but she was forced nearly double, tripping over a few times, only just recovering at the last second. The barbwire necklace pricked her harder. Kelly, an expert with moving over great distances in her stilettos, mercilessly yanked Kate behind to Flash's storage shed.  
"Kel…Fuck!" Kate hissed and her knee scrapped the ground hard, tearing her socks and skinning her knee. "Kelly! Kelly…Stop!" Pleaded Kate, she was scared now. No use denying it.

The enraged Head Girl ignored her and when she got to the door of Flash's shed, she pulled it open and charged inside. Using her forwards momentum, Kelly let go of Kate's collar, sending the 16 year old forwards, the laws of Physics propelling her off her feet and sent her crashing into the ground, legs flailing. Kelly kicked the door shut and shoved the bolt across, locking them both in. Kelly stood, both fists clenched waiting for Kate to get up. The floor was cold but dirty. During her fall, Kate had rolled over many times, her jacket covered in brown splotches or dirt, the dust that rose from the ground was inhaled by Kate, leaving her coughing. Her thoughts were as scrambled as eggs in a pan. Everything happened so fast.

"GET UP!" Kate, winded grasped the edge of the table that her head had nearly hit, pulled herself up, breathing hard, flecks of pain darted to various points of her body, namely her shoulder, knees and elbows. Dirt coated the 16 year old's hair and a great big smudge smeared on her cheek and across her mouth. Kate grunted in pain as she lifted the cuff of her sleeve to her mouth and wiped the dirt away, her saliva mixing with it.  
"What…did I ever…do to you?" Kelly hissed, her voice dangerously low.  
Kate glared at her, she too was angry but by no means feeling safe.  
"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" She yelled at her elder.  
"BULLOCKS!" Kelly stalked forward to the hunched girl. Kate took a step back, but into the wall. She was trapped.  
"HOW DARE YOU STEP OVER YOUR HEAD AND MAKE DEALS BEHIND MY BACK! I TOOK PITY ON YOU! I HELPED YOU! i EVEN GAVE UP MY DAMN SANCTUARY ON THE ROOF FOR YOUR USE! AND WHAT DO I GET FROM YOU? A FUCKING DIRTY DEAL USING ME AS A BARGAINING CHIP WITH OUR FUCKING SPIV!"

Kate pressed her back into the wall as mush as she could, trying to get away from Kelly.  
_OH GOD!_ Kate now realized what Kelly was talking, or rather screaming about.  
"IT WASN'T DIRTY! AND I DIDN'T MAKE YOU TAKE PITY ON ME! I NEVER WANTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled back, some of her bravado returning. Kelly stepped forward till she was inches from Kate's face. Kate saw the Head Girl's pupils fluctuate in size rapidly.  
"YOU SOLD ME LIKE A FUCKING OBJECT TO FLASH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Screamed Kelly, once again she gripped the lapels of Kate's jacket and lifted the girl off her feet slightly. Her tie chaffed against her neck, making it harder for Kate to breathe. Kelly Jones was physically stronger then anyone she knew!  
"I NEVER SOLD YOU! I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Kelly's eyes twitched as flecks of spit hit her in the face. Kate gave a cry of anger and lifted her knees up as high as she could go and forced then against Kelly's body, thrusting out with them, she sent the Head Girl flying backwards.  
Kate collapsed onto the dirt, she heaved and dry retched as she kept herself on all fours.  
With a superior display of grace and athleticism, Kelly managed to tuck her head to her chest and forwards roll to absorb the impact and get to her feet faster before she, herself hit the wall. Her breath shooting out her mouth like an angry bull.  
Out the corner of her eye, Kate saw Kelly get up as quick as a cat and come at her again. Kate wasn't fast enough.  
A grunt of pain escaped her lips as her back smashed against the wall, her head colliding with the wood, sending stars infront of her eyes.

"OH REALLY? THEN I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU REMEMBER TELLING FLASH THAT YOU WOULD SET UP A DATE WITH ME FOR HIM IN EXCHANGE FOR A GUN!" Kelly swallowed, bringing her voice down to a low tone, but every bit angry. "I saw the tape Steel!" Don't you even try denying it! Anoushka told me everything!" Kate lifted her hands to Kelly's wrists and clamped then around Kelly's wrist, using all of the strength she had to pull them down and away from her. Through clenched teeth, Kate verbally retaliated:  
"So you believe that Russian then? Shows how stupid…you really are!" Kelly's eyes flared and she shoved all of her wait against the green eyes girl, crushing her.  
"No one scams a Jones and gets away with it…EVER! I heard word for word what you said with Flash!" Kelly's left hand let go of Kate's cloths and curled into a fist, poised for a strike.  
Kate squeezed her eyes shut and dug hernails into the Head Girl's wrists in the hopes of loosening the girls grip. She had no intention of trying to hurt her, she just wanted to free herself. But the Head Girl was going to hit her!  
"If you really…ugh…heard what I said word for word then…ughhh!" Kate wheezed, it was becoming more and more difficult to plead her case squashed up against the wall.

"You would know that I said that I would get you to give Flash a date!"  
brief confusion streaked across Kelly's face. Her grip loosened somewhat.  
"Oh yes because there is a REAALLY BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO." Kelly's sarcasm made Kate frown.  
"All you had to do was to give Flash a date…as in… THE FRUIT DATE!" Kate ended up yelling once more and giving one last push to free herself from Kelly's vice like grip.

"Cut the smart arse comments!" Kelly growled.  
"What did you bargain for? Why did you want a gun?" Kelly's self control came back to her and her shouting was contained however, the clear accusing and intimidating tone was very much still there.  
Kate knew she had no choice. She was backed into a corner, both physically and mentally. Inside, she wanted to scream out in despair and anguish. She had kept her secret as long as she could but now, the Head Girl, Kelly Jones was almost, quite literally squeezing the life out of her.  
"I needed…" Kate's eyes lowered in shame that someone she barely knew had gotten a confession as to her big secret. The reason she had come to England.  
"I needed…the gun to…to…to protect myself from the Russian Mafia."  
Kelly's eyes widened and in a quick movement, she took a big step backwards and released Kate who hit the floor again, her limbs shaking. If it wasn't for the after effects of the Trinski, Kate would have been a better match for Kelly.

Kelly's mouth hung open, she backed away from Kate till she was pressed against the opposite wall, looking at her dirty hands then back up to Kate. She to, was breathing deeply, both from the high level of quick movement and trying to empty the rage clouding her eyes and therefore, her judgment. Kelly knew there and then, that she had made a mistake in overreacting. After all, it was just a piece of Fruit that she had to give Flash.

**2nd part done! Now you gota wait till I get the next part up…which should be posted by the end of the day…. Review, yah know the drill :)**


	20. Sometimes Leaders need be taught

**6**

**Chapter 18…meh, not much to say.**

Annabelle had removed her heels and was now sprinting down the stairs, missing two at a time to get to the bottom faster. The younger Fritton had been passing by a window on her way to check the roof and when she saw Kelly shove Kate into the shed rather violently. Stopping, she had nearly fell down the stairs but had righted herself and took off, back down the stairs. She made her dash for the direction of the shed to stop Kelly from either killing the girl, or seriously hurting her and from what she had heard from the Head Chav, neither was as good an outcome as the other. Annabelle ran out of the school, joined by Taylor. The girls, still in gossips and whispers about Kate getting dragged form her desk by an angry Head Girl still circulated and the whole school knew within the hour. Their feet thudded against the grass as fast as they could to get to the shed.

**"I needed…the gun to…to…to protect myself from the Russian Mafia."**

Kate buried her head into her arms, feeling helpless, weak and alone.  
It was a long time before either of them spoke. Kelly didn't know what to do. She slumped down against the wall, evaluating what had just happened and trying to get her head around what Kate had said about the Russian Mafia. How did she even get involved with them?

"Why is the Mafia coming after you?" Kelly asked. Not expecting her to answer but she wanted one. "They were after my father because he stole 2 million Euros from them and they found out who he worked for." Inside her ball, hot tears ran down Kate's cheeks but she refused to give Kelly the suspicion that she was crying.

Annabelle and Taylor slowed to a stop outside the shed. It was silent as a grave.  
"Oh god, yah don't fink she's killed 'er." Taylor whispered, suddenly scared to move forward. Annabelle shared Taylor's fear but put her ear to the door, deciding that it was better then announcing that she was there. Taylor did as well.

"Why would they come after you then?" Kelly looked at the girl, awed by the quick change in the girl's emotions from confusion, to fear, to anger to sadness.  
Kate lifted her head, showing her anger, physical pain from Kelly's efforts and depression. "Because that's what they do! They stalk you down, all over the planet, torture then kill everyone associated with my dad before they came for him! That's how they work! When he found out that my dad had given me the money in a will, he came after my dad first then he came for me and my sister!"  
"So you made a deal with Flash that if he got you a gun, you would have me give Flash a date…the fruit date?" Kelly straightened her lips and lowered her angry mask showing her façade-free face.  
"Because I knew it was safe to make a deal like that! Flash would claim I misled him and I could claim that he misinterpreted me! I was fine until you came along and believed that Russian bitch!" Kate's voice was rising.  
Kelly slid her legs towards her body and stood up to go sit by Kate, in the hope that she would take it as a peace gesture. She didn't.  
"Stop right there! Don't come closer!" Kate's eyes flashed.  
"I'm not going to touch you Kate…"  
"No, you don't understand! Just don't!"  
Kate scrambled to her own feet, placing them shoulder width apart, pointing at the Head Girl.  
"Tell me then I can understand Kate." Kelly stopped, respecting the girl's wishes.  
Kate scoffed. "You can never understand."

Two minutes of silence. Then three. Then four.  
"Kate. Please."  
Kate pursed her lips, glancing around the room, feeling like anywhere she looked was a crime. She twisted her feet to the left, then the right. The over whelming urge to get away seeping into her veins. Kate ran her hand through her short hair, her fringe ending up combed back.  
"Kate…" Kelly reached out slightly with her hand, taking a step forward.  
"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE'S COMING AFTER ME AND BEFORE HE GETS ME, HE IS GOING TO MURDER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO GET TO ME! EVERYONE AT THIS DAMN SCHOOL KELLY! THE MORE ASSOCIATED YOU ARE, THE CLOSER YOU ARE TO BEING KILLED SO JUST DO THE WORLD FAVOR AND LET HIM KILL ME WITHOUT AT LEAST ANOTHER 300 GIRLS GETTING KILLED! THERE ALREADY IN BUCKHAMSHIRE!"  
Screamed Kate and sprinted for the door. Taylor and Annabelle had a split second to move out the way when they heard the bolt being pulled across. They threw themselves to the side, landing on each other as Kate took off in a blur.

The two girls cautiously peered into the shed to see a shell-shocked Kelly Jones, swaying a little where she stood and covered in dirt. Annabelle called her name and dared to step into the doorway.  
Kelly looked at Annabelle watery eyed. "Belles..." Kelly's voice cracked. Taylor saw the Head Girl's knee shake and jump forward should she collapse.  
Instead she blinked and intensified her stare, adding a frown and trembling lips.  
"I…Belle, Tay…What have I done."

Kelly shut herself in her room for the rest of the day. Only letting Annabelle, Polly and now Taylor in. The twins often were able to squeeze in and give their 'big sister' a big hug. They didn't know what exactly went down but what ever rendered their powerful Head Girl miserable and emotional and that made them upset. Now three people knew of Kate's past. Taylor was not like Chelsea when it came to secrets…most days. Taylor, unlike her protégé-in-training, knew when something required a serious attitude. Taylor kept her mouth shut and refused to answer any questions. Much to the disappointment of Bianca, the other Chavs and Andrea and Zoë who delighted in winding the Chavs up.

Polly sent everyone back to their classes and then, along with Taylor went to her own. Annabelle opting to miss art class in favor of Kelly.  
"Kelly what did you do to her?" Annabelle approached her and sat on the bed next to her. Kelly looked away. "Did you hurt her?" Annabelle verbally prodded her friend, she too wanted an answer but not for gossip sake.  
"I was so angry…so convinced of what she did…I…shit. I was wrong!"  
Kelly's face clearly displaying the confusion. She looked up at Annabelle. "I'm never wrong."

Annabelle frowned, for the first time truly frustrated at the Head Girl.  
"Kelly. Did. You. Hurt. Kate." As if Kelly could feel her burning gaze, she looked up at the younger Fritton.  
"No. yes...oh god, I don't know." Kelly buried her head in her hands.  
_Oh god what have I done. She was protecting the school, Miss Fritton, the twins, Taylor, Andrea…Belle. And…And me… What would Alex say…A Jones loosing it and…well, attacking a fellow student…shit.  
_Kelly heard Annabelle sigh at the very edge of her thoughts. Annabelle was frustrated at the Head Girl but she to was human. It was clear that she hadn't much experience with being wrong. It showed clearly on the Jones's face that she was shocked at her sudden rage when she was always so calm and collected. Especially over a touchy subject.

Annabelle's mouth opened in an inaudible gasp. It finally dawned on her.  
"Kels, why is this such a big subject with you? I mean I understand Alex trying to get you together with Flash to annoy you but…" Annabelle chewed off the rest of the sentence, not knowing how to proceed without earning a tongue-lashing.  
"But do I fancy Flash?" Kelly lifted her eyebrow, slowly composing her famous expression.  
"…Uh..Yeah." Annabelle showed an awkward smile and a slight frown. Kelly gave a half-hearted chuckle.  
"You are so bloody awkward about these things." Kelly cleared her throat and met Annabelle's gaze.  
"No Annabelle, I do not fancy Flash as you put it. Our relationship is strictly business and most defiantly, in anyway, not pleasure." Kelly confirmed her statement with a sharp nod.  
Annabelle wet her lips and looked down. Inside, she sighed with relief, but that was very short lived as another question popped into her head. Her current question for Kelly was chewing her up. She so desperately wanted to ask but was afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid after seeing Kelly's rage.

Kelly flashed a knowing smile. There was a reason why she intimidated people.  
"And you're trying to figure out how to ask me who I fancy without irritating me?"  
Annabelle bit her lip and nodded, both brows raised.  
Kelly's emotionless mask was lowered as the Head Girl let out a warm smile.  
"Belle, you could never irritate me…As for the person who I fancy…well..." Kelly took a deep breath and broke their eye contact for a second as she ran a hand wearily through her hair. There conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kelly and Annabelle's eye-contact was broken and the Head Girl looked past Annabelle's shoulder.  
"Yeah what?"  
"Its Polly…uuurm, yeah, ugh Flash is here."

Kelly's mask pulled up again, hiding her irritation.  
"When did he get here?" Annabelle got up off the bed to open the door.  
"Just arrived, he's asking for Kate."  
Polly entered and shared her thoughts via expressions. Uncertainty.  
"Ok, Pol. You and Annabelle go talk to him. Tell him that Kate was…held up and she asked you two to deal with it. Belle, when your done, give me the Kate's package. I'll be on the roof." Annabelle nodded and moved off with Polly to carry out their Head Girl's orders.

Kelly watched from her spot on the couch as Polly and Annabelle met up with Flash at his shed. The four o'clock sun low in the sky, casting a near horizontal sheen across the grounds of St Trinians. The Head Girl's eyes slowly drooped from the warmth of the sun against her skin. Her mind began move again, playing on her thoughts. Behind closed eyes, a faded image of Alex Jones leaning against the railing opposite shimmered into a solid picture in her mind. The cheeky smirk and the black, blue streaked hair.  
_"Since when do you loose control like that hmm?"  
"I don't know what your talking about Alexandra." Kelly folded her arms defiantly.  
Alex scoffed. "Clearly you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have said 'Alexandra'. You wuda said Alex." Kelly glared in defeat. Only to a sister or a lover would she open up to._

"_Why did you loose control Kels? I mean yeah I know that its something I do to you but Kate didn't do anything wrong. Not to you anyway. She is actually being extremely selfless at her own great risk. She's trying to keep her secrets under wraps so no one else gets involved. She's trying to protect St Trinians and everyone here."__ Alex stopped, waiting to see if she got a reaction from her sister. Nothing. So with a sigh, the younger Jones continued. "You actually hurt a student. I mean, hell. You had your fist ready and you slammed her against the wall. Not softly I might add. Might I mention that she had a barbwire necklace on? Your necklace." Kelly moaned and rolled her eyes. Alex's eyes flared and she head slapped her older sister.  
"Oi! Open look at me! I know you can hear me…ahaw! The Great Kelly Jones is giving the silent treatment when she is wrong…and she knows it to." Alex smirked. Just like Kelly smirked when she knew she had one over someone. "Reaaaalll mature Head Girl."  
"WHAT!" Kelly span on her. Alex jerked her head back a little, eye brows raised.  
"Temper Temper." Kelly crossed her legs restlessly at her younger sister's chiding.  
"Yes I know I need to apologize…" Alex spread her arms out wide.  
"Well do it then. You taught me that pride should never get in the way of apologizing. You were in the wrong, and you failed to see it through your anger at something you miss interpreted. Come on Kels. Go find her and Apologize to her. It'll mean a lot to her. Kate admires you yano, and you gotta admit, your fond of her to…Judging by the looks on your face ATM, she reminds you of me?" Kelly looked away back to the sunshine.  
Alex looked peeved and snapped her fingers infront of her sister's face. "Kelly. Kelly!..."_

"Oi Jones!"  
Kelly jolted forward with a gasp, eyes snapping open, in a face of shock.  
Before her stood Annabelle, giving her a concerned look.  
"Kelly, you ok?" The 18 year old shook her head, blinking at Annabelle before she spied the package in her hands. Kelly gave her a false smile and pulled herself into a more ladylike posture. "ye..ahem yes…is that Kate's?" Annabelle nodded slowly, appearing unconvinced. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"  
"About half an hour…are you sure there's nothing wrong?"  
"just a dream…So how'd it go with Flash?"

"Yeah." Annabelle masked up her own face and went over to Kelly, putting the package onto her lap. "Urm well he asked where Kate was, we gave him the reason…and he fussed and grumbled about her not being here and then went on about the 1000 pounds Kate was paying him…" Kelly blinked. "That's cheap for an Italian make gun."  
"Well going out on a date with you probably made up for it." Annabelle shrugged and bobbed her head a bit.  
"So has anyone seen Kate?" Annabelle inquired. Once again being careful.  
"No. She wants space and to be left alone…but I'm not liking that. After all, I'm sure you heard about the Mafia coming after her."  
Annabelle inclined her head sighing. "I did. Well when you do find her, I hope you'll apologize and not have a go at her. Shes a nice kid, and it would be a shame to have her think bad of you." Kelly nodded pensively.  
"Yeah. Your right Belle. She's a good kid."  
Annabelle smiled, pleased that Kelly had returned to her usual self. Although the whole gasp, face of shock made her suspicious.  
"Well I'm going to see Aunty for my weekly whisky. So see you at dinner then." Annabelle smiled and stood up. Kelly to.  
"Belle."  
Annabelle looked back at her best mate. "Sup?"  
Kelly's eyes softened. She reached forward and pulled the younger Fritton into a warm hug. "Thanks Belles."  
Annabelle smiled in return and hugged Kelly back. After a moment, Kelly let go and sat back down on the couch.  
When Annabelle reached the door, Kelly called out to her. "Don't get to drunk you Chav."  
Annabelle mocked offense and pulled the fingers at her. Kelly let out a laugh.  
"Proves my point!" Annabelle waved her hand dismissively and pulled open the door.  
Kelly's smile slowly dropped to a perplexed frown.  
"How do I approach Kate?" She asked out loud, and turned the package over. She was very tempted to open it but she successfully kept her temptations and curiosities down. She knew if someone opened her mail, Kelly would be angry. So she extended the same courtesy to Kate. She would deliver her package unopened. She had dozens of questions for Kate. Questions that would have to wait for Kate was not showing herself just yet and it was 4:30. Kate Steel needed time.

**Bad Kelly, Good Kelly, Sorry Kelly:) lol. Love writing and I love reviews…HINTTTT!  
****Preview of next chapter:  
**

**Kelly followed the sound of a piano from the bottom floor towards, where she assumed it was coming from, the top.**


	21. Music and Remorse

**Chapter 19, Music and Remorse.**

Kelly exited the roof half an hour later, Kate's package held tightly between her curled fingers. She held her face emotionless as she passed a few of the girls. The girls saw her coming and hit the wall, not wanting to get in her way. Kelly had calmed down now and she didn't want to loose her power and influence over the girls but she didn't want them to fear her as if she was Hitler. Instead, she flashed a dazzling smile and lifted her hand. "Alright girls."  
She didn't need to turn to know that the girls were freezing in their positions, not knowing what to say to their leader. As Kelly made her way to the dorm, a first year by the name of Steph darted past with a hammer in her hands.

"Hi Kewl." Kelly couldn't help but laugh and say hey back. It never surprised her to see the unruly first years scurrying about with tools and other bits and bobs. Not even in the late afternoon or night. St Trinians first years never ran out of energy. As she turned the final corner before the dorm, Kelly decided that she would find Kate during dinner. That way the halls would be quiet, no chance of eavesdropping or interruption and Kate would feel as much ease as she could…_which is probably not much considering I basically beat her up over nothing and shes got a bunch of mafia after her…hang on, didn't she say they were in Buckinghamshire already? Would they attack the school...No, I should think not. After all, I doubt they could get in. Better to be safe then dead. I'll have the Geeks and the twins meet up tonight and have a discussion. _

Kelly took one step in the dorm when the twins launched themselves at her, knocking the package out of her hand.  
"KEEELLY!" Kelly was trapped by Tania and Tara's hug.  
"Er, hey girls…" She blinked. _A hug wouldn't hurt._  
The twins glowed when their Head Girl hugged them back. They asked her if she was ok now to which she replied with a smirk and confirmation that she was. Something clicked in her head telling her that she should probably use this opportunity to inform her two little devils of the need to have a plotting and planning session with the Geeks.  
"Oi girls, after dinner get Polly together with her Geeks and meet me in my room yeah." Kelly's voice was soft and affectionate. No one loved the twins more then Kelly. They beamed extensively and nodded, their pigtails bobbing up and down.  
"Okay Kewl. See you at dinner!" Kelly extracted herself from the twins and knelt down to there height making sure she kept the package close.  
"Do something else for me girls."  
Tania and Tara shared a look. Kelly smirked, knowing that the girls were about to speak in unison.

"Yeah?"  
"I won't be at dinner tonight, I have some…business to sort out. But get cook to send up one of your girls with dinner to my room yeah…That girl who was running around with the hammer before…"  
The twins let out a giggle. _They are so adorable! _"You mean Steffie Van Der Boom? She was going to play baseball with Matron's cocktails."  
Kelly pulled back, eyebrow raised. "Baseball…with a hammer?"  
The twins watched their head girl tilt her head to the side, suddenly afraid that their idol would not approve. "What happened to Cleaver's baseball bats?"  
The twins shared an evil look just when Annabelle swept past Kelly with Chelsea, both discussing the latest fashion Liz Hurley was getting into.  
"Hold that thought girls. Tell me later. I gotta sort something out."

Tania and Tara pouted puppy dog's eyes but obeyed Kelly and went off to the dinner hall at their own pace.

Kelly kept her current expression, picked up the package and went over to Annabelle in the Posh Totty Boudoir. Before she could open her mouth, Chloe hurried over from the Chav area, and after recently talking to Bianca, she grabbed Kelly's arm and asked her over and over if Annabelle had a bun in the oven. Bianca and the Chavs shrieked with laughter. Annabelle blushed at the thought. Again.  
Kelly choked on her tongue. "Excuse me Chloe!"  
"AHAHAHA!"  
Kelly whipped her head around, eyes blazing. "Shut up Bianca or else I'll come over there!" Bianca swallowed her laughter immediately. Kelly narrowed her eyes before turning back to the Posh Totty.  
"What the fuck is going on Chloe?"  
Chloe shrunk somewhat. Now regretting that she had opened her mouth.  
"Bianca said that Belle was pregnant with your kid because Belle spent the night in your room after the party and she said that she heard lots of moaning and she said that you two were shagging each other and then Belle came out and went back in to throw up then Chelsea said to Bianca that Belle had morning sickness because she just vomited and so I just wanted to know if you're shagging Belle and she has your kid."  
Chloe gasped from her rapid worded sentence and sucked in breath.  
Kelly's mouth opened and closed. _How the fuck did they get that from Belle's hangover?_ Kelly glanced at Annabelle. Although she was blushing, she defiantly had a sly glint in her eye. _She's finally learned how to play St Trinian.  
_Kelly swallowed and decided to go along with it, after all, Kelly Jones was an opportunist.  
"You weren't supposed to tell the whole school Chloe!" Kelly hissed, putting up an expression of shock mixed with false embarrassment.  
The Posh Tottys OMG-ed and began to scream: "Kelly's a mum!"  
Kelly grinned evilly as the girls ran off to the dinner hall, screaming over and over again. Annabelle shared her smile. "You are a bitch Kelly Jones."  
Kelly laughed throatily. "According to them, you're my bitch." Annabelle shared a laugh but could not prevent a deep shade of crimson coloring her ears.

"Just wait till the betting starts and then when their all wrong, we can go shopping with our winnings." Kelly looked at the door, shaking her head in good humor.  
"Posh Totty. What would we do with out 'em." Annabelle added and used her efforts to get rid of her blushing.

A silence developed between them. While it was comfortable, it was slightly on the awkward side. Kelly picked up on this straight away, although not knowing why it became awkward between them.  
"So Belle, you didn't mention anything to Miss F about Kate did you?"  
Annabelle looked up at her best friend, a relaxed expression on her face.  
"No I didn't, but knowing her, she'll probably figure out eventually. That's after she wakes up." Kelly lifted an eyebrow, amused. "Your Aunty knocks the bottle back quick. No wonder she's Headmistress." The bell rang for dinner. Celia and Lucy, along with some of the others who stayed behind went off to fill their stomachs. Kelly sent Annabelle off, telling her that she was going to use this time when everyone was at dinner to find Kate. It had been over one hour since Kate was last seen and Kelly wanted to make things right between them. As Annabelle had said, Kate was a good kid.

Waiting for a while, Kelly left her seat on Chelsea's bed and casually walked over to Kate's bed, where the 16 year old's laptop bag was open. Giving Kelly an unobstructed view of Kate's laptop. Kelly looked at it frowning.  
_Kate's laptop! When Pol…No. You're not going to do that right now! You've pissed her off enough. Leave it alone Kelly…just walk away from it.  
_Kelly hated pushing away her curiosities as she delighted in finding things out but she figured that she had kicked the hornets nest enough so to speak. Forcing her eyes away from the laptop bag, her gaze strayed to Kate's pillow. An natural bulge elevating the left side. Curiosity peaked inside the Head Girl once more and before she could control it, her hand darted underneath the pillow and searched for the reason of the bulge. Her slim fingers coming into contact straight away with something square and glossy.

"What are you doing?"  
Kelly jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around, obscuring the object in her hand behind her body in such away that it could not be seen and it wasn't obvious that she was hiding something.  
Andrea peered at her from behind the dark curtain of hair across her face.  
"Oh hey Rea. Just found this." Kelly stepped over to the Head Emo's side, skirting the guilty feeling of being caught snooping. _What the hell, I shouldn't be feeling guilty. This is my school and I look after my girls. Pull your head in Kelly Jones._

Andrea cocked her head to the side and took the photo from Kelly's hands. Her dark eyes contemplating the people in the photo.

"Hm. Kate's the one holding the baby I presume." Kelly nodded. "And the baby is Kate's sister Kelly-Marie?" Added Andrea, looking at Kelly.  
The Head Girl frowned. "How did you know?" Andrea shrugged and gave Kelly a shady I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk before sliding away to the dinner hall.

Replacing the photo, Kelly took leave of the dorm to search for Kate.

6:20. The ground floor and first floor Kelly had turned upside down and Kate wasn't to be seen. Becoming increasingly irritated, her emotionless mask began to drop, showing her displeasure. Refraining from stomping up the stairs, only just, Kelly made her way to the third floor and after that, she would search the fourth floor before she took to the grounds. She was determined to find Kate, not only for her guilt at hurting the girl, but her concern as disappearing right after screaming that the Mafia were out to kill her was not a good thing, however the girl was upset and when one is upset, the urge to act impulsively takes over. Usually.

Kelly entered one of the English classrooms at the south end of the 2nd floor, looking under desks and in cupboards. Her stomach growling.  
_"Nothing. Not here or probably anywhere else!"_ Kelly Groaned, now really annoyed. She was hungry and her dinner was probably in her room getting cold. _"No, gotta find Steel _first." Kelly patted her growling stomach. _Probably should have gone over the cameras, probably could hav…"_

A pleasant sound in the distance reached the Head Girl's ears, stopping her in her step and thought. She moved into alert mode, straining her ears to hear the sound better as she shut the door of the classroom behind her quietly. Her eyes scanned down the hall ahead of her, looking at each door. All of them were shut. . At that moment, she identified the sound as piano. Kelly followed the sound of a piano from the bottom floor towards, where she assumed it was coming from, the top. She padded down the hall carefully as she didn't want to startle the girl which could send her packing again. Thankful that she was skillful in sneaking, running, hopping and whatever you could think of doing in heels. _"What is that?"_

As Kelly neared the main stairwell with a frown of concentration on her face, the music grew louder. At the foot of the stairs, she craned her neck up, her shiny bob brushing the nape of her neck. Upon lowering her head down, her frown intensified.  
"Since when did anyone play piano here apart from Fritton?"

Ascending the first couple of stairs, her footfalls became lighter and more carefully placed. The music coming from the piano was slow and gentle. She knew that it was defiantly not classical or rock. _No nothing like that..Oh god!…One republic!  
_Kelly mouthed the F word and mentally slapped herself. Kate was playing the instrumental piano to Apologize by One Republic.  
_Too late to apologize…fuck I hope not. This could get awkward. Zoë probably would take this as a bad omen or something. _

Inside an abandoned classroom, Kate sat at Miss Fritton's grand piano, her fingers moving across the keys. Although her eyebrows were furrowed, she was calm and a peaceful state of mind. Her thoughts revolved around each sound of each key she pressed, the pace of her fingers across the keys and the music seeping into her veins. Her emotional out let. Kate Steel was so absorbed in her music that she didn't see or notice Kelly Jones in the doorway, leaning against the frame on her hip. Kelly's guards were down now and her fear of how to proceed was shown as clear as day. Although Kate's back was to the 18 year old, if Kate was to look up and straight ahead, Kelly would be shown in the reflection of the window.

Kelly watched and listened as Kate played the chorus, waiting for the right notes when she would say…

"I hope it's not too late to apologize." Kelly's sincerity was suggested in her tone and expression. No authoritive smirk this time. Just, normal Kelly Jones.  
Kate's eyes flashed open, her hands dropped heavy on the keys and she span around so fast, the seat shot out from underneath her body. Not waiting to fall, Kate avoided hitting the ground for the third time today by pushing out her arm, she stayed on her feet and backed away from Kelly. Eyes wide with fear, eyebrows frowning to their extreme. She was already breathing deeply and this time, her fists were half clenched.

**Oh what oh what is Kate going to say? I vote she's going to hit Kelly…you'll just have to see *wink***


	22. Kelly, Promise me

**6**

**Imma skip everything but disclaimers and let you read. Shout out to Ms. Adventure, Gypsy Rosalie, British and Proud, UndoneMisdeeds and I'm sorry if I've forgotten anyone else. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and you will enjoy this one, it was a bitch to write:)**

**"I hope it's not too late to apologize." Kelly's sincerity was suggested in her tone and expression. No authoritive smirk this time. Just, normal Kelly Jones.**

**Kate's eyes flashed open, her hands dropped heavy on the keys and she span around so fast, the seat shot out from underneath her body. Not waiting to fall, Kate avoided hitting the ground for the third time today by pushing out her arm, she stayed on her feet and backed away from Kelly. Eyes wide with fear. She was already breathing deeply and this time, her fists were half clenched.**

When she had spoken, Kelly had already moved away from the doorway and was one-step out of it. Her arms hanging loosely by her sides, posture relaxed but graceful, her face open and not hidden by her usual masks. Hurt and anger radiated from Kate's eyes.  
"I told you not to come near me." Kate's voice saw sharp, firm but held a hint of pleading in it. Kelly's mouth dropped slightly. _She doesn't trust me anymore._For some reason, this girl's trust mattered to her greatly. It was clear to Kelly that Kate wanted her out of the room.

Kelly spread her hands out, palms facing down.  
"I promise I won't move any closer." Kate shifted her feet so that her left was infront of her right, her fingers twitching. Kelly pursed her lips to stop her self from frowning further. By her body language, Kelly noticed that Kate was feeling very threatened by Kelly's presence and scared of every word and movement made by the head Girl.  
To reduce this as much as she could, Kelly showed a relaxed, balanced body position to show Kate that she had no intent of moving forward or back. Also to let Kate know that Kelly was self-controlled and leaving the control of the situation to the 16 year old.  
"Then why are you here? To yell at me again or perhaps you want to finish what you set out to do and punch me in the face." Kate's lips began to tremble as a result of her boiling anger, distress and uncertainty.  
Kelly was silent for a moment. She scanned Kate's body, taking in the fact that her jacket was still dirty and her socks were damaged as well as the skinned knee beneath, but what caught Kelly's eye for the longest, was the dried pricks of blood on the girl's neck from the barbwire necklace. A tight knot formed in Kelly's stomach. A feeling of self-loathing grew in her belly. _I did that to her. I drew the blood of another, younger student._  
"I'm not going to yell or raise my voice. I'm not going to touch you or move closer…"  
"You were going to kill me. I saw it in your eyes." Kate's voice cracked again. She hated how the Head Girl had power over her fears.  
"I came here to apologize to you Kate." Kelly looked directly into Kate's eyes to show her that she meant every word. Her sincere expression became one of guilt and shame. Kelly wanted to show Kate that her apology was heartfelt but she knew it was up to Kate.

Kate stayed silent before Kelly who interpreted it as Kate's sign to carry on.  
"I was wrong to assume that you were dealing behind my back, I was wrong to assume that…you were intentionally trying to set Flash and I up together. I was angry and I ignored my better judgment in favor of my anger and I took it out on you. I was clouded by my emotions but that does not excuse me for grabbing and shoving you against the wall. If I hurt you as I can see I did, I am extremely appalled for all actions I took in earlier and the whole dragging you out of class. I thought that you were dealing with Flash for your own personal advancement and I shouldn't have assumed that advancement was what you wanted…"  
"Yeah you shouldn't have Kelly. I thought you were different to other people I've met. When I first saw you I thought you were not what you seemed. Then on the roof I went with my gut and trusted you, even though I barley knew you. I put aside that fact and gave you my trust because I thought you would not hurt me or move against me. Then when you dragged me out of class and threw me on the ground in Flash's shed…I didn't know what to think. But you! The Head Girl of a school, one who leads by example, who looks after and cares about her girls…you…you slammed me against the wall…" The words in Kate's mouth dissolved and she was left shaking her head and blinking away tears, still unable to comprehend the idea of a Head Girl physically attacking her. Kelly was overwhelmed by the sense of shame within her. Kate's eyebrows were raised but remained furrowed. Kelly bit her bottom lip as images of Kate being pressed up against the wall by her own hands flashed in her mind. Kelly found her voice again and spoke.  
"Kate, I am disgusted how I acted I've never done that before. The reason why I went crazy was because the only person who tried to get Flash and I together for a laugh was Alex and now that shes gone, it's a touchy subject but I'm not excusing my behavior. I don't know what words to use to show you that I'm sorry. I don't know how…I…" Kate frowned, scanning Kelly's eyes. Her mouth opened slightly however her frown stayed strong.  
"You what?" Kate's eyebrow twitched impatiently.  
Kelly cast her eye around the floor. She was feeling intimidated by a girl who she tried to beat up. "I…" Kelly coughed. She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on Kate again.  
"I feel guilty, Dirty…that I used my hands on a St Trinian in anger."  
Kate's eyes softened for a second. _She's never had to apologize before! She's never been wrong before!_

"You should feel guilty. You should bloody feel terrible." Kate half snapped half murmured at the Head Girl.  
"I do." Kelly's hands twitched. She wanted to put them somewhere, on her hips, cross them or put then on her head…She felt annoyed at herself.  
"I can only offer my most sincere apologies, my most solemn vow that It will not happen again and the only thing I wish is that it never happened and that you will forgive me." Kelly deemed it right to give Kate her gun.

Offering the unopened package, Kelly took a slow, careful step towards Kate. _  
_The 16 year old looked at Kelly from beneath her fringe, watching the Head Girl's movement. Her jaw clenched and the tip of her tongue forced against the inside of her teeth. To Kate, she let Kelly take this one step as a test. To Kelly, she knew that it would be foolish as well as false to believe that Kate had forgiven her.  
Kelly knew that Kate letting her step forward was her way of a test. But when she took another, Kelly was close to Kate now and the girl who was holding herself up in the shadows out of the sun, had another level of fear in her eyes. Kelly stopped her feet and put the package on the seat of the grand piano before backing away to a distance of four meters. It was silent now. So silent that Kelly heard Kate's slightly shaky breathing. Kelly took the silence to look over Kate's appearance. Take in what had happened between them. The great Kelly Jones had been reduced to a figure of guilt and shame. What's more Kelly knew it.

Kate looked at Kelly through smoldering green eyes then dropped them to her dusty converse shoes. She wanted so much to remain angry at Kelly, to hate her for what she did. To push her against the wall and yell in her face…but she couldn't. She didn't know why, she had lost her emotions such a long time ago and her feelings and emotions were coming back all at one in the space of time that she had been here. She wasn't used to emotions. She couldn't interpret them. It was too much and she didn't like it. Her shoes scuffed the ground roughly as she stretched over to the piano seat and took her package. Without a word, she dropped her gaze to the floor boards, swept past Kelly and disappeared once more out the door, their shoulders brushing as Kelly kept perfectly still.

The little first year known as 'Steph' or 'Steffie' made her way upstairs to the Head Girl's room, a tray clutched in her sleeve covered hands. Sticking her tongue out for concentration, Steffie took the steps one at a time. On the tray was a plate of spaghetti bolognaise with a salad and a bottle of lemonade. The first year's flaming red hair swished gently as she made it to the landing.

Kelly trudged past the empty beds in the dorm and made a half-hearted snatch at the door knob to her room. She felt miserable. Kate had barely looked at her or give Kelly any sign that she had taken in her apology. Kelly wasn't expecting to but a word, any word would have sufficed. Now the girl wouldn't even let her go near her or talk to her. Kelly shut the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, letting out a deep breath as her back struck the mattress.  
"She doesn't trust me anymore…Gahh!" Kelly cried out in frustration, hitting the mattress with a curled fist. "Fuck you world! And fuck god too!" The Head Girl wrenched her pillow from its spot and buried her face into in.

Annabelle laughed when Peaches dropped her fork and food splattered all up her top, the Posh Totty shrieking as if in pain. She was still laughing when her phone started vibrating on the table, knocking against the plate.  
"Is that the doctor with you results?" Bianca teased and took a mouthful of pasta.  
Annabelle shot an icy glare at the Chav and in one swift motion, picked up her glass of water and dumped it on the Chav's head.  
"EEEE!" Bianca let out a string of curses and stood bolt upright. The girls around laughed heartily, embarrassing the Chav. Annabelle missed what Zoë had said as it was only a murmur to her ears but what ever it was, Bianca and Taylor had reacted to it. "SHU' UP DAUGHTA DEATH…"

Flipping open the screen of her Sony Eriksson, Annabelle saw that Kelly was calling her. Rising off her seat, Annabelle hurriedly excited the dinner hall and went to the front door. There was no way she was going to talk in a classroom that were rigged with cameras.

Kelly put her hand over the speaker of her phone and looked at the door. "Who is it?"  
"I have your dinna Kewy." Kelly groaned. _Finally! _  
"Come in then." She replied, exasperated. There was no answer but instead the little form of Steffie pushed through with the tray and waited for instruction.  
Kelly pointed at the desk. "Put it on my desk thanks Steffie." She gave the girl a smile and reached for the leather choker on her neck. She felt constricted with it on.

While she removed it, a question popped into her head. One that she felt she wanted to ask the junior.  
"Steffie can I ask you something?" The first year's eyes widened and she nodded.  
Kelly maneuvered her body to the foot of the bed and flopped her legs over the side, leaning her elbows on each knee.  
"What would you say to me if I had done something wrong?" The first year hitched her breath in her chest, suddenly afraid to answer the Head Girl.  
Kelly folded her lips and pressed them together. "Go on, be honest, I want to hear what you have to say." The first year glanced at the door, Kelly guessed she was contemplating running out, but then she had stopped, looked pensively at the door, pouted in thought and returned to the Head Girl.  
"I wud say foar you ta fix it no matta wah." The red head nodded firmly before dashing for the door, giving it a pull to shut it. The door however did not shut but remained ajar. Kelly sniggered at herself.  
"Even a bloody first year can think better then me at the moment."

Kelly lifted the phone back to her ear. "Belle?"

"_I'm here…" _Kelly smiled a little at the sound of Annabelle's gentle voice.  
_"Did it go wrong?"_ Annabelle walked past Kelly's bed and to Kelly's desk, pulling open the bottom draw and producing a bottle of Bourbon.  
Kelly nodded, her chin balancing on her palms. "Horribly."

Annabelle shifted her body and looker over her left shoulder.  
_"Kelly you didn't…"_  
Kelly scoffed and changed her position on the bed once more, keeping the cell phone pressed to her ear. "No I went to talk to her. Stayed at the door way and didn't move…I'm going to put you on speaker."

Kate had wandered the fourth floor for a while now. She was tired, troubled and wanted to sleep. The girls were still at dinner which left her sufficient time to get ready for bed and go to sleep. She had lost her appetite when Kelly had come back to see her. She lost it the instant Kelly had spoke, the fear of getting hurt by the Head Girl sucked away everything to do with eating. It was dark outside now but the lights gave enough light to cast shadows on the walls. The 16 year old descended to the third floor to where the dorm was and made her silent entry, should the Emo's already be chained in their coffins.

"…Belle, it's up to her. I tried my best and it's her decision as to whether or not she would forgive me. I assume she won't and I don't blame her. The way I acted it was like…like something a Mafia would do. Beat people up…short of killing them anyway. I feel right rotten and I don't know where she's gone off to now."  
Kate stopped by her bed and looked towards the Head Girl's room. A thin line of lamp light protruded from the door which was ajar.  
_"Kelly, your nothing like the Mafia. Don't say that! Everyone has their moments, you just had yours over a touchy subject. She'll forgive you in time."_  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kate blinked as she heard a muffeled thud.  
_"…Hey don't take it out on the table or whatever. Do you wana bust your fist?"_  
"Sorry…I don't want to be forgiven over time! By then she could have got over it but I would never have achieved anything! What's worse is that she thought I was going to kill her. I lost her trust…" Kate's shoulders dropped and she looked at the covers of her bed. _"Were you trying to kill her?"_ Annabelle's soft voice sounded from the phone.  
"NO!" gasped Kelly, Kate pricked her ears up to hear both of them, Kelly speaking in to the phone and Annabelle speaking out of it.

"I never wanted to hurt her, I just got so angry…I apologized to her and it feels as if I've made things worse. She told me to my face that she would rather her die then any of us girls!" Kelly put her forehead on her knee and waved her free hand up in the air. "The whole time she was protecting us and I threw it in her face and I was going to hit her! Belle, I just want her forgiveness. I want her to trust me and I don't know how to get that across to her…"

The door was pushed open and there, tears running down her face, stood Kate.  
"You've got it across just fine Kelly Jones."  
Kelly jerked her head up, ears turning red. "Kate…"

Annabelle smiled to herself. She moved her finger over the end call button and pressed it. With a content sigh she looked up at the stars and sat down on the step.

Kate brushed her fringe out her face, whisking away tears in the process.  
"And I do forgive you. I know you're speaking from your heart." Kate paused, squeezing her eyes shut, leaving Kelly hanging her mouth open, shock and emotion shining in her eyes.  
"And I believe that you didn't intend it going that far. I'm sorry for using you. But I'm sorry…Its going to take me a while to trust you again Kelly…" Kate's voice died. Kelly finally snapped out of her state and slowly got to her feet.  
"Kate I promise never to lose control like that." Kelly's voice firm and emitting her every intention of doing so perfectly.  
Kate sniffed, using the cuff of her sleeve to dry the new set of tears.  
"Just please. Don't try get close. I couldn't handle it if anyone else died because of me. Please Kelly. Promise me that." Kelly sucked her bottom lip, her eyes tearing up to, she used her frown to hold them back. A sick feeling rose in her throat and contaminated her tongue. She didn't want to leave Kate alone, she didn't want to see her get hurt but Kate had set her plea and Kelly was going to go through with it on Kate's terms. Even if something bad was going to happen, she wanted Kate to know that she was respectful and honorable.

Kelly forced a nod, a tear escaping down her eye and sliding down her cheek, throat and over her collar bone. "Ok Kate. I promise."  
Kate was trying to alienate herself. Now, in the moment, Kelly Jones, who was always in control, understood her feelings towards Kate. Kelly knew it, and it hurt. Kate Steel, reminded the Head Girl of St Trinians of her sister. Kate Steel, who even though she had known only a short while, she cared deeply about, to the level of family and she didn't want her to slip away like Alex did. Kate Steel was trying to slip away into the dark and was wanting to be left there and Kelly, Kelly had agreed to let Kate Steel do just that.

**Right, don't know bout you, but I'm fucking tired…jeez 1:31 am! Ciao!**


	23. We all need someone

**4**

**Chapter 21 I have bad news. Next week, I'm out of town for 3 days and only getting back on Friday so I'm sorry, but it's a hockey tournament.**

**Disclaimers and all…UndoneMisdeeds, thank you as ever for your helpful reviews. If I was to pick a song for last chapter, I'd probably say it was shadow of the day by Linkin Park? I don't know, I'm so wasted right now. Anywho… THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER! YOU WILL SEE WHY!**

First light touched the top of the trees and fields of St. Trinians. On the roof, Kate sat on the couch, her squinting eyes facing the east and her body held up straight. In the distance, birds chatted to each other. Everything was silent. No school bells, no screaming, explosives, no nothing. Kate inhaled the fresh air, letting the cold fill her lungs. In the serene environment around her, she focused on sorting out her thoughts and emotions. To her, emotions were foreign and she hated not understanding herself.

The dorms were quiet with the exception of the snoring of the Chavs. The coffins in the Emo area were shut and the Posh Totty curled up tight in their fuzzy pink pajamas.

In the Head Girl's room, Kelly was asleep, her duvet cover tucked underneath her chin and a bottle of her favourite drink, Whisky, clutched in her right hand.

It was when she slept that the Head Girl was at peace. There was no burden of duty, tasks to take care of, discipline to exert. No, to sleep was to be free.

Annabelle sat on Kelly's desk chair still wide awake. After Kate had left, she had received a text from Kelly asking her to come up. Kelly had tearfully informed Annabelle of what Kate wanted and what she agreed to do. Annabelle promised Kelly that she would watch over Kate since Kelly was to be kept at arms length. Annabelle was expecting Kate to ask the same of Annabelle: To leave her alone. The younger Fritton had been obliged to give Kelly a big hug. She didn't like seeing the always in control Kelly Jones out of it. Nor did she like seeing people upset. Kelly had asked Annabelle to stay with her when Kelly was falling into a slumber just as Annabelle had moved for the door. So she did. She cared for her friends and Kelly was her best friend. She admired her, Kelly's smile and laugh always put a smile on her own face and brightened her day. Being around Kelly and generally spending time with the Head Girl had given her the chance to understand Kelly, to see things from her point of view and through that, it allowed her to be able to comfort Kelly when she was upset. She loved Kelly like she loved St Trinians.

Annabelle titled her head to the side as she stared at Kelly, trying to figure out how to carry out her promise to her best friend after Kate had wanted to be alone and had clearly expressed her wish. The clock on Kelly's bedside table flicked to 5:59 am. With a soft sigh, the younger Fritton pushed of the chair and went to Kelly's side.

"She'll let you in Kels. Just give her time." She whispered. Leaning forward, Annabelle dropped her face to Kelly's forehead, and pressed her lips to Kelly's cheek affectionately. Extracting the Whisky bottle from Kelly's cold fingers, she tucked Kelly's protruding hand underneath the covers and left the room, holding the whisky.

Annabelle took casual sips of whisky as she made her way up the stairs to the roof.

Kate heard the sound of footsteps and sighed, immediately irritated. _She promised to stay away! _"You promised to leave me be Kelly."

Annabelle stopped, her mouth forming into a small 'O'. She thought Kate was in bed.  
"I don't think I look much like Kelly sorry Kate." Annabelle smiled, trying to get the girl to smile. Kate turned her head. "Oh hey Belle." Annabelle walked over to the couch.  
"Can I?" The younger Fritton pointed to the couch with the whisky bottle.

Kate shuffled down and gestured to the seat. "Sure…Is that Whisky?"

Annabelle tilted the bottle away from her, looking at the label. "Sure is…here."  
Kate took the offered bottle from Annabelle and took a big swig.

Annabelle glanced towards the east at the beginnings of the sunlight stretching upwards.

"Kate I want to tell you a story…to share one of my experiences. Can I do that with you?"

Annabelle narrowed her eyes but kept her focus towards the east for a bit longer before putting her focus on Kate's face. Kate blinked in surprise. She didn't think Annabelle would share anything with her. She was after all a complete stranger.

"If you like." Kate shuffled a little further away from Annabelle but turned her body towards the 6th former.

"I didn't start at St Trinians. I came here from Cheltenham Ladies College. Naturally, at every school there is a bully. Someone who wants to wreck you life, make you unhappy etcetera…Well the school bully at Cheltenham was Verity Thwaites. Everyday she would terrorize me, bully me, make my life hell and completely destroy my confidence. I became too afraid to go to classes, go to lunch, hell, I didn't want to leave my dorm.

Eventually things got violent and I left Cheltenham and came here. Every month or so, we have our annual hockey match with Cheltenham. I dreaded them, but I had to play because I was part of the team, but I didn't want to. I thought I could handle it, by slipping away and avoiding Verity, thinking it would go away." Annabelle chuckled, thinking how stupid she had been at the time. Kate dipped her head to see the younger Fritton's expression but the Head Girl's best friend lifted her face straight away. "But it didn't. Verity came after me, tried to kill me in fact. I ran away and hid from everyone in an abandoned classroom…I think it might have been a music room? I can't quite remember but anyway…I was hiding in that classroom when Kelly found me…"Annabelle's lips pulled up into a wide smile, her eyes danced at the memory of seeing Kelly open the music cupboard." and she comforted me and made me feel better. She promised to help me as much as I tried to decline. But then I realized that I couldn't get over my fear alone. I needed help from someone when I was to upset to think straight or was lost. Kelly set me on the right track and helped me win my confidence back. Kelly isn't like any other person. She is truly a pure hearted person." Kate's eyes narrowed, trying to understand Annabelle's mixed emotions in her eyes. It occurred to Kate that Annabelle wasn't aware of how much feeling she was putting into her tale involving the Head Girl. She watched how the 6th former's eyes twinkled and showed glimpses of her heart. Kate remembered one time she saw her Father and Mother together in each others arms. They looked at each other the same way. The look of…love?  
"When shit happens, its unwise to try deal with it yourself because 9 times out of 10, you'll get it wrong and end up even more lost and in trouble. That's what friends are for. To help each other when the going gets tough. Everyone needs someone to turn to. To help them. To set them on the right path. My friend was Kelly."  
Kate's mouth dropped open. _Oh…sweet Jesus! _Annabelle was still smiling when she looked up and saw Kate looking like a gold fish. The smile went away and was replaced by a look of concern. "Kate, are you ok? Did I offend you?"  
Kate, mouth still open, shook her head slowly from side to side.  
_Annabelle has a crush…wow wow wow! Annabelle Fritton is in love with the Head Girl!...Oh my god! Kelly…Annabelle…shit!  
_Annabelle felt very awkward. _Oh dear I think I said something bad…I think I'll leave her and go back to bed. Better leave the whisky there.  
_"Well um..I'm going to head off to bed. I'll leave you in peace." Annabelle placed a friendly hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate picked up her mouth and at the same time flinched at Annabelle's touch as if it was burning her skin. The 6th former pulled back her hand, showing slight confusion. Annabelle backed away from Kate but made sure she left the whisky on the couch leaning against the arm rest.

**Same time, out side St Trinians.**

Outside the school gates, parked under the protection of the trees, was a dark green van. Two people clothed in black looked at the proud building of St Trinians.  
"This is St Trinians?" The thick voice of Vladimir caught the attention of his companion, dragging her eyes away from the building to his eyes.  
"Da. Inside is Steel. Boris arrives in two at Heathrow. I will pick him up and you stay here, as we planned." Katrina slowly wet her lips in anticipation. She loved her job.  
"Boris will want Steel to come to him. He wants to make sure this girl is under his control, on his terms. Katie will suffer, and then when we have document and her body, we can go back to Russia." Vladimir nodded, eyes wide and excited grin on his face.

"Excellent. I obtained warehouse on Thames River. Everything will be set up in according to plan." Katrina nodded, pleased and put her binoculars down.  
"Come, let us return to hotel." Katrina gestured at the steering wheel, waiting for Vladimir to produce the keys and start the engine.

Kate was making her way to the door when she thought she heard the sound of an engine being started. Her head snapped to the driveway and narrowed them, scanning in between the gaps of the trees and branches. The wind picked up and brushed her fringe upwards, displaying her green eyes to the grounds of St Trinians. The Franko-Russian tilted her head downwards a fraction, aiming her right ear towards the entrance, straining the very ends of her hearing ability to pick up what she thought she heard.  
The shrill ring of the school bell went off, jolting Kate in fright.

The girls in the dorm sat up, rubbing their sleepy eyes.  
"Fuk dat, I ain't gunna go tah physics! Mr William can go fuk 'imself man."  
Grumbled Taylor and pulled her paw print pillow over her head. The twins were up and screaming already. If the bell didn't wake them up, the first years surely would.  
Kate stepped into the dorm, putting up her own emotionless mask. But she couldn't ignore the feeling knowing inside. She was sure she heard a car.  
"Kate!" Yelled Tara, the twin who was slightly shorter then her sister but the first to warm up to Kate. "OI!" Yelled Tania, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Kate for a big hug. Kate was wrapped tightly, her eyes screamed to be let go, her discomfort and fear rising again. "Erm..He..Hey Twins."  
The twins looked up at their elder, awe in their eyes. Kate had earned the twin's affection after she had beaten Anoushka and their admiration when Kate successfully dodged all pranks.

Kelly stepped out of her room, dressed in her usual outfit with perfect hair and make up. She smirked and shook her head. Putting her hands on her hips, she sauntered towards the twins who held Kate prisoner, keeping in the front of her mind that Kate didn't want her to come close, Kelly stopped four meters away. She saw the discomfort in Kate's eyes but gave no question to it. "Oi Girls, let the girl breathe yeah."  
The twins sprang back from Kate, giving her apologetic looks. "Sowy Kate,"  
Kate's heart melted when she saw the puppy dogs eyes on those two.

Kelly sent them scampering away. She smirked again and met Kate's gaze. Kate gave the Head Girl an awkward and slightly fearful smile back.  
"You love 'em to bits but hell, don't ever let the fact that they are criminals blind you. You could wake up hanging upside down in a tree." Kelly dropped her eye contact with Kate straight after she had finished so Kate would regain her composure. Turning her back but not her thoughts on Kate, Kelly sashayed over to the Groups, starting her duties and separating another fight between Emo and Chavs. Zoë had chained Bianca to her bed in her sleep and the Chav was screaming and Taylor was about to grab Zoë's neck.  
_Another day at St Trinians. _Sighed Kelly and set to work.

**Done! XD Imma gets a sandwich now coz I'm hungry…hope ya liked it. Review as always, tell me if it was bad…  
**


	24. Another girl to play you a fool Flash

**Chapter 22! well I told you the pairing would be a surprise! Huh huuuuuuuuuh! *elbow nudge* long live Kell/Belle and Flash sucks! **

**ok I wrote Zoë's poem myself. I've underlined the lines of the poem its self so its easier to see. Disclaimers and all…  
QUOTE!  
"I am not Annabelle."  
"ohhh yeah, we nearly forgot, your…head girl. Big woop."  
*Possessed Annabelle turns head around***

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Kate sat at the back of English, Annabelle sitting in the row to her left. Kate was smart enough to be shifted up a year level. Infront of her, Bianca and her Chav mate Jess giggled to themselves while rolling up spit balls. Both chewed their gun more then loudly, no regard for the others.  
"…Ok class…next to present their poem is…oh…urm Zoë." Miss Dickenson whimpered and hurried to her seat before Zoë could reach the front of the class.

Kate watched as Bianca swatted Jess, getting the girl to look at the Emo whose make up was darker today for some reason. Annabelle sighed and leaned back into her chair, shaking her head. Zoë tilted her head down and eyed everyone in a way that gave the class the shivers. Kate narrowed her eyes dangerously when Zoë's gaze fell upon her. An evil looking smirk curved up Zoë's mouth then she cleared her throat to begin reciting her poem:  
"Ahh em!  
The grave is too pure to blemish…" Bianca snorted rudely and twirled her bling around her finger. Zoë glared but did not stop reciting.

"A place where the tired sleep,

Escaping time, the eater of flesh

Walk among the dead we wish"  
"Pff! I don't fink so Zombie shagger." Jess sniggered uncontrollably, and Kate found herself smirking as with Annabelle whilst Chelsea pulled up her nose and mouthed: That is sooo disgusting. Zoë's glare intensified and recital became a snarl.

"To take all the secrets we keep

Down to the grave, our eternal sleep we crave."

Zoë closed her mouth. Miss Dickinson shared her typical awkward congratulations while the whole class bar the emos groaned.

Zoë smiled sweetly at the teacher before gliding back to her seat amongst her fellow Emos. Chelsea was directly behind Andrea's protégé and Annabelle next to Chelsea. Chelsea leaned over her desk towards Zoë, holding both arms above it daintily.

"I hope you use a condom when you shag it…it would be sooo unhygienic if you did it without protection."

The whole class erupted into laughter, the Chavs clutching onto each other, tears ran down their faces. Annabelle went red with laughter, her mouth wide open and booming her laugh to the roof. As one, the emos slowly turned in their seats towards the clueless Posh Totty. Zoë emitted a low growl from her lips. Chelsea 'O'ed with her mouth and pulled back from the Emo, holding her closed fists in close proximity to her chest. A smile crawled up Kate's lips. She could get used to in class entertainment.

Bianca found her voice between her own raucous laughter and swallowed.  
"Righ' like dats gunna happen innit. She won't be able tah put a condom on her dead boyfriend coz he probz ain't got nufing tah put innit! Probz dropped off at sum stage!" The laughter increased, girls fell off their chairs and held their bellies, laughing because it was so funny but crying because their guts hurt. A bubble of laughter exploded from Kate as she joined the laugh at Zoë's expense.

Two floors down, Kelly, Polly, Taylor, Chloe, Peaches, Andrea, Anoushka and the other upper 6 formers felt the rumble of laughter through the walls and looked at the ceiling. Little bits of dust began falling. The St Trinians' laughter from the English class was to be heard through out the whole school.

"Wot 'he 'ell is 'appening up thea?" Exclaimed Taylor, brushing dust off her shoulder. Polly sighed. "I believe, through my extensive research of Gelotology, it appears Belle's English class are, having a laugh, so to speak."

Taylor rolled her eyes, pulling out a nail file. "Wa'eva Polly, you are sooo a know all." Andrea's eyes flared and she snatched the nail file from Taylor.

"Such. Such! Not Soo! Stupid Chav." Taylor span around in her seat so fast that she nearly slipped off it. Andrea smirked. "You callin' me a Chav?"

"What if I am?" Snorted Andrea cocking her head to the side and waved the nail file around. Their teacher stood their, he was one of the repressed.  
"You fukn' be'ta not be!" Taylor poised to launch herself at the Head Emo if it were not for Kelly's interference, Taylor would have gone through with it.  
"OI! Get you head's out your arses!" Kelly's authoritive voice boomed. Silencing the girls but not without a moan from Taylor.

With a feral growl, Zoë pounced at Bianca but the Chav dodged the angry Emo and took off out the class, cackling wildly. Zoë thumped the desk in frustration.

"This time I will get you CHAV!" she yelled and gave chase.

After they all calmed down, the class decided that they were bored and walked out, leaving Miss Dickenson sitting at her desk, looking like a poor, scared mouse. Kate felt for her, she really did. She knew what it was like to have fear.  
So when she passed her, Kate nodded at her teacher, adding a friendly smile before she to, went off with the girls to see what Zoë had done to Bianca.

Flash Harry, St Trinians spiv who was hopelessly infatuated with the Head Girl of the most anarchic school in the world, pulled his red SUV from the main road into the long and dangerous drive way of St Trinians, school for young ladies.  
There were only two things on his mind, plaguing him day and night was the first. His date with Kelly…and the second, the money Kate owed. Flash's dark eyes scanned the road ahead. He quite liked Kate, heck she was fit! Flash smiled to himself. _If Kels don't go thru wiv it, I could always try Belle or Kate…shes not bad looking and she's a foreigner. Got'a luv them._

"…LET ME GO YOU FUK'N TWAT!" Bianca screamed, writhing on the ground, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles bound tight. Zoë was in a pleasant mood. She hummed a joyful tune as she took to the ground with a shovel. Lucky for her, her digging was aided by the fact that the twins and their protégé Steffie Boom had been experimenting with nitroglycerin and what was left of their experiment was a crater. The crater which Zoë was digging into.

The crunch of the shovel against the soil was music to Zoë's ears. Much more melodic then the Chav's screams but then she enjoyed Bianca's fearful screams as well. In her opinion anyway.

Annabelle lead the girls of her English class out and watched as Zoë tossed the shovel aside and advanced on Bianca's feet.  
"..Oaai! Nah man wot yah doin…" Bianca rolled over, trying to get away from her nemesis. Zoë's eyes widened as if she was possessed. Her low, level voice put the fear of god in Bianca, although she refused to admit it.  
"Oh don't worry Bianca. I thought you would appreciate my poetic talents better if you were to be as one with the worms." Zoë snarled and clamped her hands around Bianca's ankles, dragging her towards the hole she had dug.  
Kate stood back a bit from the rest. _What in the world…_

Zoë dropped Bianca's ankles and moved to her wrists. Bianca's high pitched screeching echoed right to the very edged of the school's boundary.  
Bianca's feet landed with a thud at the bottom of the whole.  
The hole was long and narrow, much like the puddle Miss Dickenson had fell into, only without the water. The hole's depth was as such that Bianca's neck and up was above the hole.  
"JESS! JEEEEEEEESS! GE' MISS FRI'TON!" Bianca cried out, her eyes wide and full of fear. Zoë picked up the shovel and began tossing blade fulls of soil back into the hole. With Bianca inside it yelling curses and threats if her bling got dirty. Zoë dismissed these comments, totally unphazed for what could the Chav do when she was bound, holed and buried. Bianca couldn't see Jess take off to get Miss Fritton nor did she see Janey flatten jess to the ground.

Flash's car came around the corner and up the last stretch to the building when he saw one of Taylor's Chavs buried up to the neck in a hole and Zoë posing with the shovel as she took pictures of herself with her victim.  
"Bloody Emo…Where da 'ell is Kel?" He gasped. The school never ceased to scare him even more then his last trip. His eyes stayed on the Emo as he drove past to park infront of the school. Flash laid his elbow horizontally on the window frame, going for the cool look as her pulled to a stop. Out of his side mirror, he saw Annabelle's elegant figure sashay towards him. She was flanked by Chelsea and followed by Kate. Flash swallowed several times to keep his mouth from dropping_. Chelsea…and Annabelle…hot_

Smirking, Annabelle saw Flash's thoughts through his expression long before he tried to deflect them which of course he never could. When the younger Fritton got 2 meters from his window, Flash thumbed towards Zoë.  
"Eh Belles, wots tha' then?" Flash squinted as a cloud shifted in the sky, letting a ray of sunshine into his face.

"What Zoë and Bianca?" Flash nodded, trying to keep his eyes from ogling a certain Totty's chest. Annabelle shrugged playfully.  
"Zoë and Bianca are doing a partnership on the study of Botany." Chelsea chimed, thinking her comment a total genius. Annabelle groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Two dumb comments in one day…oy._

"Chels…You can't make a human into a tree." Chelsea looked up, face showing naivety. "Oh? I thought you could."  
Annabelle pulled her hand away and pushed it up to the sky.  
"Clearly you can't." Flash looked at the girls, completely lost.  
"Uuuh Belle? I need tah 'ave a word wiv Kel and your bird Steel isit?"

Flash pointed at Kate but immediately pulled his finger down when Kate shot him a few daggers.  
"Sure…Come on to the common room….Kate?" Annabelle looked over her shoulder. Kate stepped forward till she was in Annabelle's line of sight.  
"Give Kels a message that Flash wants to see you two in the common room."

Annabelle smiled to herself. _Force her to work with Kelly. That should help her Trust Kels again. I just hope it doesn't back fire._

Kate turned and left without a word to pass on the Message, her face expressionless.

Kelly looked up from the board when Kate called her name.

Instantly on her toes, she asked what she wanted.  
"Flash wants to see us in the common room." Kate kept her gaze level and as unwavering as she could. Any sudden movement Kelly made towards Kate made her jump. Kelly was more then aware of it and still felt rotten seeing as it was her fault. "Alright then, well let's go." Kelly offered a smile and rose gracefully from her seat. Before they set off, Kelly went to the classroom next door and picked up the twins. Flash's usually escort out of the building when their business was done. All the way down the hall, Kate and Kelly walked in silence. Kate infront by at least a few meters and Kelly behind, staring into her back and feeling increasingly guilty. The twins either side of Kelly, clutching their prized hockey sticks too occupied to notice what was going on between Kelly and Kate.

Flash flipped a coin up and down while he waited for Kelly and Kate. Annabelle forced herself to smile while she had to endure Flash's lame chat ups.

"You wanted a word Flash." Flash turned sharply at Kelly's voice and automatically went into smooth mode.

"Uh yeah, uh…I believe you go' wot you wanted then Kate?"  
Kate tilted her chin up slightly. "I did and I have your 1000 pounds money in notes."

Flash nodded. Rubbing his hands together he swaggered over to Kate to get the money off her, totally missing the change in stature of the 16 year old. Kelly took a step forward to stop Flash where he was before Kate reacted and Kelly new she would. She knew Kate didn't like Flash. Kelly agreed silently, Flash was a sleazy, greasy spiv. Kate pulled the wad of notes out from her inner jacket pocket and passed it over to Flash who took it with eager fingers and began to count it straight away. Annabelle's mouth opened in an 'O'  
"Where did she get 1000 pounds from?" She mouthed to the Head Girl when Kate's eye direction had dropped to the ground.

Kelly shrugged with her eyes, she also had no clue where Kate had got the money from since her 50 percent award from the betting at the party were still being collected.

The sound of Flash clearing his throat nervously broke the eye contact between Annabelle and Kelly. Kate took the opportunity to move away from Kelly who, by separating Flash from her had put her body near Kate's therefore making her scared of the Head Girl once more. However she knew Kelly moved between then to provide some sort of barrier between her and Flash and she was grateful for it. Now, the 16 year old dropped her left hand into the pocket, rotating the date she had swiped from the kitchen earlier.

"Righ' the money seems to all be here…and uh…now thee….uh…the other part of the…deal."  
Kate lifted her head and the first person she looked at was Annabelle. Annabelle had dropped her eyebrows in a slight frown and she was pursing her lips.  
_Jealousy. _Said Kate to herself. Kelly nodded firmly.  
"Right. The other part of the deal was for me to give you a date wasn't it Flash?"  
Flash became uncomfortable with all attention put on him. He figured if he adgjusted his hat, it would give him time to think as to what words he was to use.

It didn't help at all. "Yeah…er yes Kel, that was the…the next part of the agreement." He nodded towards Kate. Kelly nodded sharply and turned her body towards Kate. She lifted her hand.  
"Kate, the date if you please." Kate kept her face perfectly straight as she pulled out the date and placed it in Kelly's palm. The fruit date. All the time, she never took her eyes from Annabelle's face. She saw the Jealousy melt away into amusement but it was a suspicious amusement as next, they were to witness Flash's reaction. Kelly arched her left eyebrow a little, puckered her lips out and gave the perfect look that balanced everything from cunning to seduction.

Flash frowned, looking from the date to Kate. Back and forth and back and forth.  
" 'ang on is this sum sorta joke Kate?" Flash pointed to the date then at Kate.  
"We 'ah a deal yeah! Shaked on it we did."  
Flash was invaded by so many feelings that the only one he recognized was that he had been played.

Kate gave him an unphazed look and the ends of her lips curved into a small smirk. "Oh yes Flash. We agreed that I would get Kelly to give you a date and here it is. A date. For you as per agreement."

Flash grew angry. "Wot the 'ell! You blimmin scammed me! 1000 pounds ain't worf it for tha' gun! I demand the full price of 3000 pounds plus interest!"  
Kate shot him daggers once more. Radiating her immense dislike for this man.

"Or what Flash? What you going to do? You misinterpreted what was said. I had no intention of selling Kelly to you." Stated Kate, intensifying her glare.  
"If you had paid more attention to the fine print of Kate's agreement with you, and not the idea of getting your greasy paws on Kelly then you would have got a better deal." Annabelle stepped forward, her voice stern and fully displaying her anger at the thought of Flash going on a date with Kelly. Something she wanted to do herself.

Kate's green eyes flicked up to the Head Girl's eyes. _Confusion, Pride… amusement…affection…and… damn. She's put the mask up again. _

Annabelle stepped forward till she was close to Flash. She plucked the date from Kelly's palm and dropped it into Flash's breast pocket.  
"Pleasure doing business with you Flash now, I believe you have clients to see. The twins will see you out." In one fluid motion, Kelly turned on her heel and left the room, then Annabelle close behind and Kate. Flash stood rooted to the spot.  
_Wot just 'appened…_ Flash's eyes followed after Kelly, looking directly at…  
"Stop looking at my arse Flash." Called Kelly over her shoulder.  
Flash's jaw dropped open, red doused his face. Tania and Tara appeared in the door, hockey sticks firm in hand and devilish grins on their faces.

A shiver ran down the spiv's spine. It was bad news to go against Kelly's orders he knew…but the twins…Certain death awaited. Flash pulled his hat down over his nose and stormed out of the classroom, down the hall, past a clueless Beverly and out the door to his car knowing that the twins were hot on his heels.

In his car, Flash angrily slammed the steering wheel with his open hand.  
"SO CLOSE!" He yelled as he turned his car on and put it into gear.

As he maneuvered his car, he caught clear glimpses of Kate, Kelly and Annabelle. Kelly smirking, Annabelle too with the exception of a scowl and Kate…Kate had nothing on her face. Nothing at all except the display of pure victory. The engine hummed deeply as Flash passed the welcome sign.  
"Can't believe I go' duped by a ro'ten 16 year old." Flash's scowl stayed with him the whole trip back to his destination.

**I hope you liked the lighthearted chapter:) review please and thank you and I'll love y'all for ever. **


	25. Painful realization

**7**

**Chapter 23 poppets :D I just finished watching pirates of the Caribbean lol**

**It is a rainy day but what can I say, I'm shan't hold you at bay any longer, Flash is gay and that's how he's gonna stay. **

**This chapter is dedicated tah Ms. Adventure for her encouraging and perceptive reviews:) thanks!**

**Oh and BTW Kate will not be paired with anyone in this story that's the answer to some questions that were PM-ed to me…sorry but not in this story anyway…maybe the sequel…but yeah… ANYWHO!**

**Enjoy, Read & Review :)**

"…ZOOOOOOOOOE! GE' ME OUTTA 'ERE YOU BLOODY CORPSE!"

Kate looked up from her laptop screen over the side of the roof. Bianca was still at it, screaming to be released. Kate figured, that since she had been their for almost two hours, Zoë was most likely going to leave her there over night and probably toss a blanket over her for warmth.

"You wanted to see me Kate?" Came a voice by the door, pulling Kate's focus from Bianca. Kate looked at Lucy through emotionless eyes. Shifting down the couch, Kate told her to come over.  
"Thanks for coming." Lucy sat down on the chair, adjusting the pens in her breast pocket. "I believe I need two favors from you." Kate added, narrowing her eyes against the sun which shone on Lucy's back.  
"Certainly Kate. What do you need?" Lucy's eyes twinkled, as she smiled.  
Polly's protégé was having a good day so far, free from being exposed to the mindless babbling that was often Posh Totty.

Kate wet her lips, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed. Crossing her arms, she leant back, trying to relax.  
"I need you to copy a document for me. Forge an exact likeness to the original."  
Lucy's eyebrows rose, in truth she had expected more. After all, this was St Trinians and the usual favors were hacking into someone's online banking, stealing their money and clogging up their credit card several times over. At least that.  
"And the other favor?" The tone of Lucy's voice suggested that she was becoming suspicious. Kate pursed her lips, She had already thought hard about this and the only way she could get it done was to have a Geek do the forging but the biggest obstacle that had kept Kate from proceeding was the trust factor.  
Again, trust, something that she could not give easily or comfortably. Choosing Lucy as opposed to Polly was not through personal preference, not at all. Kate had approached Lucy because if she would have asked Polly, she knew that the Head Geek would go straight to Kelly. Polly was, after all, one of Kelly's best friends and everything went through Kelly's critical mind before being put into action. Kelly getting wind of this was a huge no no. However, Since Lucy was not close with the Head Girl, Kate would take the risk. With Lucy, she would only have to be concerned with the girl telling Polly.  
"I want you to keep silent about this. Not tell anyone anything. It must be kept a secret from everyone in the school, Miss Fritton, the teachers, the girls, Polly…Everyone. No one must find out about this ok? Especially the Kelly/" Kate's tone dropped low, showing her seriousness regarding the matter which brought the two girls onto the roof. Kate watched as Lucy's expression changed from suspicion into worry. Kate noticed this and quickly told Lucy that it was nothing that would put St Trinians in direct danger. Lucy hesitated in her uncertainty. She always to Polly everything…but not telling Kelly…  
"I don't know Kate… If Kelly were to find out…"  
"No!" Kate spoke sternly. "Kelly will not find out."  
She wanted to keep the Head Girl as far away as she could. At least that's what her jumbled up feelings were telling her.  
"What's so important about this that it needs to remain a secret?" Lucy scrutinized Kate's face with a close eye.  
"The content of the document, which in order for you to copy, you will end up seeing, there's no way to counter that. If you won't do this for a favor, fine. I'll pay you a certain amount…" Lucy's eyes lit up, Kate couldn't help but frown.  
_Why the hell are they so obsessed with money?_

"If, however you will still not reconsider I am always able to talk with my connections in France and lets just say this John Claude joker won't be doing business for a while." Kate hated to resort to blackmail but she really, really wanted this done. She was bluffing about cutting John Claude off of course, she wasn't going to hurt anyone but she did have connections in the French Federal authorities thanks to her father who was owed many favors.

Lucy frowned at the mention of the empty threat against her business with John Claude, Black-market lord in the whole of the French nation. Lucy saw slight glimpses of desperation in the girl's eyes. Lucy thought that Kate would actually do something to John Claude if she were to refuse. John Claude was their biggest client and there was no way she was going to put her income on the line.

"Ok. No one will hear a word of this, I promise. This is strictly between us."

Lucy jutted her hand forward, palm facing down to emphasize her words.  
Once again Kate was skeptical and this made her grow angry.  
_Why does it always come down to trust! Why can't I just trust people!  
_Kate showed no sign of her inner battle while she shook hands with Lucy and still kept a calm face when Lucy left to collect her laptop.

A little voice in the back of Kate's head whispered a response to Kate.  
_Because everyone you've trusted let you down…that girl you asked to ring the police when your best friend was stabbed…and Kelly…  
"NO! Kelly didn't betray my trust! She didn't…she just lost control…we all loose control…shut up!"  
_But the little voice kept going making Kate frown and move to cover her ears and shut her eyes tight.

_Please__, you're being pathetic. Admit it, you like Kelly. You like Annabelle… you don't need them…Kelly attacked you just like Boris does…you don't need anyone Katie…You've survived perfectly fine on your own…you don't need friends. They just create more problems. Staying detached is the key…They will drag you down if you let them in…Keep away._

"SHUT UP!" Kate cried, pulling open her eyes. Breathing frantically, she looked around. It was quite. No voices no one up here but her. Kate looked over the side, even Bianca had shut up. Kate broke out in a shiver. Wrapping her arms around her knees, pulling them up. It was a comforting, self assuring position. The only thing missing was a warm, loving hug from her mum, her sister or her dad.

"I'm going mad." Mumbled Kate from between trembling lips.

Lucy returned with her laptop and another contraption which had resemblance to a scanner of some sort. Kate dropped her hands from her knees and pushed her feet back to the ground, thankful that Lucy was checking over her equipment while she spoke. "I presume you have the document in question about your person?"

"No not on me but I have hidden it in a safe place…one that will remain a secret between you and me…ok?" Kate lifted an eyebrow and fixed green orbs on Polly's protégé, demanding Lucy's vow. Lucy nodded vigorously, finding herself a little scared of Kate. Once the 16 year old had the Geek's reassurance, she left her seat and strode towards the brick wall, eyes scanning the surface for the slight depression where she had removed and brick rolled up the envelope several days ago. Kate ignored the burning feeling in her back or Lucy watching her.

Bits of old cement were dislodged and fell to the ground as Kate pulled the brick out.  
Lucy watched with growing interest as Kate worked with her back towards the geek.  
"What exactly do you want me to duplicate?" Lucy chimed, nodding her head towards the wall where Kate was. Kate hissed in exertion as the brick slowly came out of the wall. Lucy waited patiently until Kate turned back towards her, an envelope in one hand and the brick in the other. Kate placed the brick on the arm of the couch and sat down next to Lucy, opening the envelope.  
"This…it's a will and the content is what you have to keep secret." Kate let Lucy take it and proceeded to rub her hands together to get ride of the dust and grit from pulling out the brick. Lucy's fingers reached into the envelope and pulled out 3 pieced of A4 legal documentation folded up in one. The paper crinkled and crackled as the Geek unfolded it, treating each piece like a fragile artifact.

"Oh my!" Lucy gasped and pushed her nose further into to papers. Kate stifled a sigh and leaned back. _It's not like no one has seen that number before. It's not even much. _

"Two Million pounds! Kate! It's your money! Now I see why you want it kept a secret!" Gasp Lucy, slapping her knee. Kate's head turned swiftly towards the geek, shock radiating from her eyes, thinking Lucy knew everything.  
Lucy let out a giggle and shook her head light heartedly.  
"Golly, if Chelsea and the other slags got wind of this, you'll never be left alone. It'll be pleas for Vera Wang and Gucci for the rest of the year!"  
Kate's chest sank with relief. It brought a smile to her face knowing now that she had been wound up for nothing. Lucy laughed when she saw Kate smiling. Thinking she had made a successful social remark.

"When can you get started Lucy? I need the forgery as soon as you can get it done."  
Lucy pursed her lips. Looking down to her hand, she began checking things off via tapping her fingers. "Hmm. Putting aside a false experiment that I will have to set up in order to throw people off what I'll really be doing, the commandeering of a secluded classroom and the amount you pay me…and for all three pages, the equipment and liquids….I have an estimate of 3 days... the best I can do."

Kate looked on with a growing frown. _Damn. Not quick enough.  
_Pulling out another wad of notes from her inner jacket pocket Kate separated two hundred pound notes. "Two days plus a deposit of 200 pounds." Lucy looked up to see Kate waving the money past her face. Lucy debated the pros and cons as quickly as her brilliant mind could.  
With a friendly and satisfied smile, Lucy stretched her hand out and grasped Kate's hand in a shake. The moment their hands touched, Kate flinched and pulled away as quick as she could without Lucy noticing and possibly getting offended.

"I set to work after Quantum Physics…" Kate's brows dipped for a split second before she chided herself for losing control of her emotions.  
"I'll add another 20 if you start within the next 10 minutes?" Kate patted her jacket pocket where her last note was hiding. Lucy blurted out that they had a deal and bounced off to start, money in hand.

The twins finished with their Chemistry class, there topic of choice being demonstrations. They raced towards the dorm to carry on with bet collection. They had almost met their deadline set by Kelly and the inspection of the Trinski yesterday had set them back a few hours. Their feet hit the ground hard as they skidded around the corner, straight into Kelly Jones with an 'oof'.  
"SOWY KEWL!" blurted Tania, jumping back and pulling Tara with her.  
Kelly coughed as the impact of TnT left her partially winded.  
"S'ok girls… just next time, slow down of put a mirror there or something."  
The twins beamed, knowing they weren't in trouble and took off once more, at a lesser pace.

Kelly straightened her self and tugged the hem of her blouse, keeping up a neat but deadly appearance. Brushing a stray piece of hair from her face as a result of her collision, Kelly set forth a-pace to Miss Fritton's office with a request for the annual town trip to be brought forward to this weekend, 2 days from now. Annabelle had over heard the Tottys drooling over the catalogue and had taken a sneaky peak.

She had returned to Kelly telling her that they had to get into town that weekend because several pairs of heels demanded their attention. Kelly immediately agreed since she was in need of stocking up on her make up. Besides, she knew Kate would have a lot of money by the end of today from the bet collections and she figured Kate would want to go shopping.

Kate was left to her thoughts again while Lucy was probably scanning the document into her computer somewhere in one of the classrooms. In the silence, Kate's thoughts drifted to what Annabelle had said to her early this morning.

**"…_I thought I could handle it, by slipping away…" _**Annabelle's voice echoed in her head, Kate turned her head away from the rails to the wall as if trying to get away from the words in her head.  
_**"..When shit happens, its unwise to try deal with it yourself because 9 times out of 10, you'll get it wrong and end up even more lost and in trouble…"**  
_Kate scowled at the wall now. She tried to block out the thoughts, wanting her head to be clear and free of annoying voices. _Never failed me._

**"…_But then I realized that I couldn't get over my fear alone…"_**

Bunching her fists tightly in anger, the Franko- Russian pressed them against her forehead, balancing her elbows on her knees.  
"_No, I don't need any help. I can do this myself. I've been doing it for the last several years, I'm a pro."_

**"…**_**I needed help from someone when I was to upset to think straight or was lost. Kelly set me on the right track and helped me win my confidence back…"**  
_Kate growled angrily, pressing her fists harder against her forehead in an attempt to drive away the thoughts which caused turmoil and unbalance in her head.  
_**"…That's what friends are for. To help each other when the going gets tough. Everyone needs someone to turn to. To help them. To set them on the right path…"**  
__"I don't need anyone, I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone, Keep by myself then Kelly can't get hurt…Annabelle won't get hurt because of me…I don't need anyone to turn to…"  
_Kate kept repeating those words like they were a mantra. She was so focused on the repetition of those words that she wasn't aware of a third, soft, more emotional voice speaking to her.  
_"You do need someone. You can't do this on your own…you've seen enough to know…you have reached your emotional limit Katie…If you care so much about Kelly and Annabelle then you wouldn't let them get hurt…just let them in Kate…they care about you…let them in…trust Kelly again…trust…trust.."  
_Kate squeezed her eyes shut further, unaware that the words of her mantra had changed to agree with the soft voice.

The twins had finally finished the bet collection and the counting. Kate had amassed to eight hundred, forty three pounds and fifty pence after the grand total had been divided. Since Kelly had gone to see Miss Fritton, they hurried off in search of Kelly's second in command, a girl who had made her mark on St Trinians and was adored and even idolized herself. Annabelle Fritton.

Tara clutched one half of Kate's winnings and Tania the other while they scooted down the stairs and to the first classroom, Annabelle's art class seeing as Annabelle had inherited her Aunt's talent for painting.

Annabelle daintily stroked her paint brush against the canvas, applying a dash of orange when her art coat was tugged upon.  
"Belle, Belle we have finished the winnings. We couldn't find Kewl so we thought you'd find her." Annabelle displayed her brace-free teeth into a affectionate smile at the two devils in disguise and cleaned her fingers.  
"Help me with my coat girls?" asked the younger Fritton.  
The twins were only to glad to oblige. They loved Annabelle as much as loved Kelly. Like sisters and woe-be-tied anyone who messed around with them.  
When Annabelle was freed of her white and splotchy coat, she accepted the money from TnT and gave them each a big hug as was their payment for their messaging service. "Thanks girls. You did good. Go back to what ever you were doing and Tara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No touching the field mines. You might kill Bianca." Annabelle rose a sculpted eyebrow and tilted her chin down to get her authority across, just like Kelly had taught her.  
"Nawww ok Belle." They pouted. Stealing another hug, the left Annabelle with Kate's money, knowing that it would be delivered and that they wouldn't have to chase after someone with their hockey sticks which they knew would happen if they gave the money to Chelsea, Peaches of one of the less tamed girls.

Kate sat back blood draining from her face. Realization hitting her in the face like a slap to the face.  
"Belle was right." She gasped to herself. The 16 year old felt miserable now knowing that she had pushed everyone away and it was true. "I do need help. I can't do this on my own. I need someone." Kate removed her bottom from the seat and proceeded to pace about, one hand on her hip and the other, recently healed, half combed her fringe out of her face. "How can I have been so blind not to understand it when it was sitting right infront of me…I've got to apologize to Kelly!"  
Annabelle had stopped behind the roof door when she had heard Kate talking out loud. She knew Kate would be on the roof, it was the only place she went to now. Kelly had vacated the spot ever since her promise to Kate so it had basically become Kate's space.

Kate rushed over to the door with the intent on finding Kelly when it opened, making direct and painful contact with her nose and forhead.  
"AW FUCK!" yelped Kate, clutching her nose and staggered backwards. Hot pain erupted through her nose and into her face. Stars blotched infront of her eyes.  
Annabelle resembled a goldfish as she hurried through the door way and shut it behind her. Both hands over her mouth.  
"OMG Kate! I'm SO SORRY! Are You ok?"  
Kate flopped down on the ground, her back against the chair. A trickle of blood oozed out between her fingers as she cupped her nose.  
"Mother fucker!" She hissed.  
Annabelle ran over to Kate's side and knelt down.

"OH god I'm so sorry Kate! I didn't know you were behind the door, I'm so sorry!"  
Annabelle rambled off apologies. Her hands jutted out everywhere, not knowing where to put them. A tear of pain escaped Kate's eye and she removed her hand from her face displaying a little bloody on her fingers.  
"Oh god your bleeding! I didn't break your nose did I? Oh god oh god…"  
Kate couldn't help to find Annabelle's babbling amusing.  
"Its.. ok Belle, don't feel bad… honestly, I probably needed that…" Kate chuckled dryly and tilted her head back, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Here let me help you." Offered the sorry Fritton and grasped Kate's hand with one of her own and with the other, she put it around the back of Kate to her waist and helped up a disorientated Kate who was chasing stars with her eyes.  
Kate kept her head back and held onto Annabelle's shoulder as she shakily got to her feet. Annabelle's eyebrows were furrowed and raised, showing her apologetic thoughts. Kate stood, leaning against the couch stemming the blood flow, grimacing at the taste of her blood as it ran down her throat.  
"Why would you say that you deserved that? That's fucking painful girl!"  
Kate let out a distorted chuckle.  
"Not lying about the pain but seriously, I needed that Belle. A wake up call."  
Annabelle looked mystified. "For what?"  
Kate lowered her eyeballs as far as they could go so she could see Belle.  
"You were right. I can't do this on my own…ugh…yuck…I need someone to help me. I was confused and caught up in my own mind to realize, I shouldn't have pushed you and Kelly away… I'm sorry."  
Annabelle's eye softened. She smiled sympathetically and gave Kate a shoulder hug. She didn't flinch.  
"Its ok Kate. It took me a long time to. Were only human."  
"Do you…bleugh….do you think Kelly will forgive me? I..I know I said some hurtful things when I was angry." Annabelle squeezed her a little tighter.  
"Course she will. Kelly knows what its like to be in your position with emotions. She got mentally stuck when Alex passed away. Kels will be relieved to know you're not angry at her."  
Kate smiled. She welcomed the hug, a gesture that she outlawed within herself. She knew it was a gesture of kindness and sisterly affection. It was not a threat. It was just Annabelle, being her friendly self.  
"Thanks Belle." Kate coughed.

Annabelle took back her arms and took hold of Kate's free hand.  
"Come on, we better get matron to have a look at that. Your nose is huge!"  
"What?" Shrieked Kate. Annabelle let out a chuckle.  
"Relax Steel, just yanking your chain. Come on."

Annabelle led a skywards staring Kate down the stairs slowly, dictating the steps as they descended down into the school building again. Kate's heart glowed. She had finally understood. Everyone needs someone to talk to. It had taken her a long time and literally, a smack in the face. Through the pain, Kate grinned widely.

**NAAAW!**

**You know that actually happens to people! I got all confused and denied what my head was telling me then I got smacked in the face and I realized…a bloody uncomfortable way to realize but hey, it worked.**

**I hope you enjoyed and all you visitors who don't click that handy dandy review button, please do!**


	26. I'll always be here for you

**Hey people. First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to British and Proud for being one of the best, and dedicated writers to our glorious fandom that is St Trinians. I hope everything works out for ya ;) second of all, thanks for the reviews! keep 'em coming and i'll keep writing! BIG WARNING AHEAD! WARNING FOR WARM HEART FUZZIES!XD**

"…One more step…" Urged Annabelle, holding tightly to Kate's upper arm. The girl's gaze was still planted on the ceiling. Kate Uhuh-ed in response and felt the ground with her foot for the last step. Taylor thundered around the corner, face seething with anger.  
"Belle! Did yah see wot that corpse child did tah Bianca…woah holy shit man! Did Anoushka do tha' ?" Taylor stopped infront of them and poked her face into Kate's.  
_Typical Chav, never understand the definition of personal space any more then the Tottys. _"No, Anoushka has gone off, I think shes with the twins and the new Trinski products…" Annabelle replied, not wanting to tell the Chav that she actually did this to Kate, possibly breaking her nose. Not that it was intentional.

"Who did it then? Can I pound 'em?" Taylor grinned, pushing a closed fist into her other hand eagerly.  
Kate groaned as a tiny stab of pain shot up the inside of her nose.  
"Not…unless you want to pound Belle...then Kelly will have your head…" said Kate, now following Annabelle with careful steps to Matron. Kate couldn't see Taylor because her eyes were still on the ceiling, it didn't help that Kate was actually taller the Taylor but she heard Taylor gasp.  
"Wot 'he 'ell did ya pop Steel inna hooter for?"  
"I didn't hit her Tay…I sort of, well opened the door on her face when she was coming out…and yeah." Annabelle looked sheepishly at the Head Chav whose thoughts quickly turned back to her Emo problem which never seemed to stop.  
"Say Belle, I'll take Steel tah Matron if yah go 'ave a word wiv da Adams family yeah?"  
Annabelle groaned inwardly. She really didn't want have to talk with the demented Emo, which was Kelly's job anyway. The other reason was that she wasn't sure if Kate wouldn't appreciate Taylor coming near her. Annabelle's eyes flicked towards Kate's face and back to Taylor's who had a big smile on her face, a calmer face. A Chav with a calm face worried her but she knew that if Kelly couldn't be found, she was really busy.  
"Ok Tay, Kate you don't mind do you?" Annabelle checked with Kate who had fallen into another bout of shuddering as she swallowed again.  
"Not one bit…Anything to get ice on my nose as fast as possible...ughhh yuck!"

Kate shuddered. Annabelle smiled, silently commending Kate.  
"Where's Zoë then?" Taylor shrugged at the younger Fritton, her gun tumbling like a washing machine in her mouth.  
"Last time I saw 'er was when she was wiv B and da shovel when Flashy boy came."  
Annabelle sighed. "Great help Tay." She murmured and began to walk away, her fading clacking of heels leaving Kate completely alone with the Chav. Not that she cared. Taylor had been nice to her…after she had got over the whole I-hate-you-coz-you-fucked-up-ma-prank incident. Kate found that Taylor was quite a nice person but she thought it better if she didn't mention that around.

Kate felt Taylor grip her upper arm where the Younger Fritton had and led her towards matron. "Ok now spill it Steel…Wot really 'appened?" Taylor narrowed her eye suspiciously at the Franko-Russian.  
Kate checked her fingers. The blood was slowing down.  
"Exactly that. I was heading for the door and Belle swung the door open and it smacked me in the face…Fucking sore to!" Taylor appeared unconvinced but dropped the matter.

"…I quite agree Kelly. I think Miss Steel would benefit greatly from a bit of fresh town air." Miss Fritton smiled pleasantly, delighted with Kelly coming to her about moving the town trip forward. Miss Fritton leaned over the desk and wagged her finger at the Head Girl who stood tall and proud before the Headmistress.  
"And I dare say, the town has been left in silence to long. Those snobby shits at Cheltenham have been left to bask for too long."  
Kelly gave another excited grin. She was always up for a lot of chaos. One that only St Trinians could rectify the town as easily as snapping ones fingers.  
"So it settled then miss?"  
Miss Fritton laughed happily, not bothering to disguise the wolfish grin and the eagerness to watch chaos in its best form.  
"Oh my dear Kelly, its most defiantly settle. Book a bus for Saturday Girlie." Kelly inclined her head respectful. She could not hide the excitement in her eyes which left them shining.  
"Brilliant Miss. I shall make a booking straight away."  
"Good, Jolly good." Miss Fritton nodded approvingly and reached for her gun shaped cigarette lighter. Kelly let her famous smirk re-appear before she turned and sauntered towards the door.

"Oh my dear! What happened?" Kate winced as the overpowering smell of alcohol wafted into her nose. Matron's eyes became wide saucers as she inspected Kate's nose through her glasses. Taylor giggled and leaned against the door frame.  
"She 'ad it off wiv a door Miss. Was caught shaggin it!" Kate's hand shot out and belted the Chav in the stomach sending her coughing. _Fucking idiot, bloody sick minded. _Snapped Kate to herself and let the Matron lean in a little closer. Taylor coughed and Wheezed her way out of the sick bay.  
"Well my dear, that hooter of yours seems a bit wonky although it doesn't appear broken but we'll have to check won't we." Matron left Kate confused and curious to go to the bench where the sound of latex gloves slapping against skin could be heard.  
"What are y…?" Began Kate, her tone every bit as suspicious as her thoughts.

_Crazy lady! What the he…_  
Matron span around and spontaneously dashed for Kate, leaving the 16 year old trying to hug the wall.

In a series of quick movement, Matron's hands darted out to grasp Kate's nose and crack it back into place.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" Kate screamed, writhing in pain, her arms smacking the sick bay mattress.

Kelly had just closed the door to Miss Fritton's office when she heard a blood curdling scream. Concern immediately splashed onto her face and her head snapped into the direction of the scream and her feet began to move.

Bursts of white hot pain blasted up her nose as she felt bone grind on bone.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMUUUUHHHHFFFF!" Kate's voice became hoarse as a result of the sudden and loud scream that exploded from her throat.  
Matron dropped her hands from Kate's now re-arranged nose and stepped gingerly backwards, admiring her handy work.  
"There you are dear, perfectly put back into place. You won't need surgery now."  
Kate removed her hand form her nose, her eyes became volcanoes, spewing hot glares at the matron. Her other hand gripped the side of the bed, knuckles white and nails sinking into the mattress.  
"You fucking said it wasn't even broken you bloody psycho!" Yelled Kate, the words coming out in a raspy snarl.  
Matron exaggerated a shrug, tilting her head to the side and eyed the beaker of Gerald in the corner. "I assumed so dearie. Never said. If I had said so you never would have left me touch it. Element of surprise really. Apparently quite effective."  
Kate groaned, tears threatened to spring from her eyes.

Kelly burst into the room, eyes wide and alert. The first thing she saw was Matron casually gulping down her second Gerald. He mouth parted slightly. Then she heard movement to her right and saw Kate shuddering and clutching her nose, the Head Girl's expression immediately turning into one of distress.  
"What did you do to her?" Kelly made a tiny gesture at Kate who was squeaking swear words under her breath. "Nothing to untoward Kelly…"  
"Untoward? If it was untoward how come her scream was enough to waken the dead?" Kelly looked back at Kate. "And why is she holding her nose?" The intimidating Head Girl folded her arms over her chest. Matron shuffled uncomfortable before muttering an excuse and bolting from the room. Kelly followed her to the door, yelling after her to finish the job and strap Kate's nose.  
"No!" Kate jumped up, shaking her hand. "I'll do it myself, she isn't touching me let alone my face!" Kelly shot another glare down the hallway and turned to Kate.  
"What happened?" Kelly pursed her lips and carefully approached Kate, remembering not to get to close.  
Kate promptly removed herself from the bed and advanced on the draws, intent on rummaging through them until she found what she was looking for.

Kelly felt wedged between to rocks she wanted to stay and make sure Kate was alright, but then again Kate had basically told her to piss off. _I'll see how far I can go._

A flash of hurt streaked across the Head Girl's face as she remembered the angry words spoken to her last night. _This shouldn't be happening to me! I shouldn't be confused like this. I always know what to do. _

Kate pulled open one of matron's draws. "Nope not in there…Well I was walking to a door and I had no idea Belle was behind about to open it and when she did, I was right by it and I got copped in the face with the door." Kate's eyes twitched as a fresh line of pain shot up her nose. Behind her, Kelly had taken to leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sure it was an accident…"

Kate glanced at her and knelt down to open doors to a cupboard. Inside was a mirror and Kelly's head a neck were reflected clearly.

"Of course it was. I know Belle wouldn't do something like that."  
Kate watched the mirror for Kelly's expression.  
At the mention of Annabelle's nickname, Kelly's face lit up and a little twinkle danced in her eyes. Kate raised her eyebrow, surprised. _Kelly has feelings for Belle? Like more then sisterly? Maybe Kelly fancies Belle? Surly not. Get a grip Steel! Since when did you become romantic? Probably just imagining things…ah! Gotcha!  
_

Kate smiled in marginal relief when she found what she was looking for.  
"So it was broken?" Kelly tilted her head downwards, the bangs of her bob sliding forward. Kate gripped the mirror, the strapping tape and returned to her full height. Turning around, Kate shut the door of the cupboard with a nudge of her hips.  
"Apparently. No big deal though. Its about the third time my nose has been smacked around a bit. Hurts like a bitch at first. It's not as painful as it was before." Kelly narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine how much that would hurt.

Kelly watched as Kate set to work, but Kate's quickly turned to one of calm to annoyance. To Kelly, the girl obviously didn't want to touch her own nose but Kelly knew Kate wouldn't appreciate it if she were to do it for her. Shrugging to herself, she left the door frame and walked casually a little closer to Kate coming within four meters.

Astonishment. Astonishment would be the correct word to describe Kelly's next expression. Kate hadn't given any signs that she was uncomfortable with the Head Girl so close. No verbal warning or body position alteration. _Maybe she's starting to trust me again?_  
"Do want me to do it?" She offered, taking extra care to note any changes of body position or Kate's expression being reflected in the mirror. Although she didn't show it, further surprise came to the Head Girl when Kate remained the same. Showing herself to be unbothered by Kelly's proximity.

"Promise you won't crack it like that…woman?" Kate's eye brow rose in the mirror, Kelly smirked. "I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt you again Steel."

Kate nodded, hiding her thoughts from the 18 year old.  
"So you did...but this is a nose recently busted."  
Kelly's eyes narrowed knowingly, she stepped around Kate to her front and showed the deadly look in her eye.  
"Is that a bet Steel?" Kate smirked. This would be a challenge.  
"To damn right…Jones." Replied Kate, using the same tone and expression as the senior infront of her. Kate watched as a brief glimpse of a deep emotion flashed over the Head Girl's face before it was caught and masked. Kate just managed to stop her suspicion from showing. _What the hell was that?_

Kelly sucked up the emotion that had threatened to break her resolve before it actually happened and to hide it, she made a move to take the mirror from balancing against the wall and bed. _Jones…I haven't been called that in a long time._

"Well jump up off the floor and sit on the bed so I can do it properly…"

Kelly patted the bed and waited for Kate to move. As Kate did as she was told, Kelly noticed from her angle that Matron had botched up Kate's nose.

Kate now sat on the bed, legs over the side and planted firmly on the ground. Kelly dropped to her knees infront of the 16 year old so she was level with the girl. After explaining to Kate that her nose wasn't properly in place and would have to be moved again, Kate groaned in annoyance but quickly swallowed it up.

"Well don't do that surprise shit that woman did. It doesn't work and it pissed me off."

Kelly's eyes lit up and she let forth a chuckle.  
"Don't worry Steel, I won't do anything suddenly…" Kelly swallowed and lifted her gaze form Kate's nose to the 16 year old's eyes. _Here we go…_

"Trust me yeah?" She added her famous smirk to give the appearance that she was calm but on the inside she was every bit as uncertain as Kate.

Kate couldn't help her breathing rate increasing. It was her way of preparing herself. She wasn't sure how Kelly would take it. Kelly was taking it almost the same way albeit the impression that Kate was giving her another test. Kate kept her eyes firmly focused on Kelly's as the older girl inched her thumb, index and middle finger of each hand towards the Franko-Russian's nose. Inside Kate's head, thoughts were flitting around like a busy beehive:  
_Relax….relax…she told you to trust her… relax….but it's going to hurt again! My nose is very sensitive to these things…god shut up Kate! You sound like that Posh Totty girl…what's her face…Chelsea! Yeah the one who wanted to make Bianca into a tree…  
_

Kelly gently placed her fingers either side of Kate's nose, the girl flinched a little. _The skin area around the nose after dislocation is always sensitive._ Said Kelly to herself, her finger movements increasingly slower and increasingly careful. The heat radiating from Kate's nose surprised Kelly. _But then again my nose hasn't been broken before…thank god.  
_"Ok I'm not going to lie Kate, but this could very well hurt a lot." Kelly eyes showed her sympathy where as her tone showed complete seriousness.  
"Can't be worse then a Trinski hangover." Kate's voice was distorted into squeaks as Kelly applied enough pressure to cut off air supply from her nose.

As a result of the pressure on Kate's recently wounded nose, a dull throb set in. The blood that had streamed out Kate's nose was now dry and crusted.

"Here we go…" Announced the Head Girl and lifted her elbows up. Kate clenched her teeth as the pressure increased on her nose. More and more pressure was applied which began to tear up Kate's eyes.

Just before Kelly would wrench Kate's nose into the correct position, a low growly moan emitted from Kate's throat. Kelly bit her lip, feeling sorry for Kate.

"Almost done."  
Kelly pursed her lips and with a flick of her wrist, she sent Kate's nose grinding back into place. Kate's mouth opened in an inaudible scream as a jagged line of fiery pain burst in and around her nose, shuddering her to the very core.  
Kelly removed her fingers from Kate's nose and put a hand on Kate's shoulder to steady her.  
"OH…MY….GOD!" Squeaked Kate, still shaking.

Kelly flashed sympathy at her before picking up the tape.

"Sorry…take your hands away so I can put the tape on yeah." Kelly let go of Kate's shoulder and pulled a piece of thin striping tape off the roll.

Kelly got to her feet and stepped away to admire her handy work as well as to give Kate space. "Better?"  
Kate nodded, shaking of the last of the shudders and blinking away the wateriness in her eyes. Kelly nodded, satisfied that she had been given the chance to help Kate. Deciding that she had better go, Kelly politely dismissed herself and made for the door.

Kate dabbed her nose with a wet tissue, looking in the mirror for guidance when she saw Kelly's back facing her and her feet moving towards the door.  
"Kelly wait…please." Called Kate, using her leg muscles to get to her feet.  
Kelly frowned but stopped. Her back to Kate like she did with Flash. Kate stepped towards the Head Girl, dropping both arms to her sides.

Kelly made sure she had her expressions under control before she turned to face the girl who had effected her so much in such a little time.

"Yes?" Kelly cleared her frown and pivoted on the balls of her feet to face Kate.  
Kate flexed her hands down by her sides. It occurred to Kate that she also wasn't used to apologizing.  
"I, uh I wanted to say that I'm sorry for pushing you away. I understand that you were just trying to be helpful and look out for me. Belle was right about everyone needs help. I was stupid to think I could handle everything on my own especially when dealing with the Mafia…I…I'm sorry if I hurt you with the words I said in your room the other day they were spoken in anger." Kate let out the breath she had been holding back. _God that was hard!_ The third little voice inside her head whispered back.

_But you're glad you did it…look, Kelly is to. Shes smiling at you. Good on you Katie.__Well done._

The Head Girl was indeed smiling at Kate, showing her affection for the younger girl. A great weight was lifted from her heart, relieved and pleased. Suddenly at a loss for words, the only thing she deemed appropriate was to show her gratitude and her know recognized feelings towards Kate Steel. With dark eyes sparkling, she stepped forward and pulled Kate into a sisterly hug, a big smile on her face. Kelly was even more happy when Kate no longer flinched. Kate unconsciously smiled too and lifted her arms and hugged Kelly back. Kelly lifted her hand to the back of Kate's head and pressed it into her shoulder just like she would do to Alex when she was little. Kate hugged Kelly tighter, smiling into the 18 year old's shoulder. It felt right. She felt as if she was at home. In Kelly's arms, she felt as if she had gained a sister back.

The stoic Kelly Jones tilted her head downwards, pressing it against the top of Kate's head. "You know we'll always help you Kate. Belle will help you…I ill help you…if you need it, its there. Don't be afraid to ask. A St Trinian always helps a St Trinians. We are all family here." Kelly's gentle voice set Kate's heart on a glow.

Being alone is what Kate Steel had become accustomed to. One by one, her family were taken away, and one by one her humanity crumbled. Now she was getting it back. Sisterly love and affection in the form of Belle and Kelly, and a home as well as a family in the form of St Trinians.  
"I'll always be here for you." Whispered Kelly, holding Kate close to her heart.  
The big black hole which had formed when Alex Jones was killed began to come alive. Slowly, it became smaller in size. Kelly and Kate had found a sister in eachother and Kate Steel, felt as if she could take on the world.

**NAAWWW! WARM HEART FUZZIES! Three big cheers for all the big sisters out there who give big hugs! I really hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW AND MAKE ME AND Kate SMILE! Or else I'll set Anoushka on you to get you drunk, Bianca and Taylor to pound you around a bit and Andrea and her emos to bury you alive where you can be at one with the worms mwahahaha!**

**JOKES! See y'all next chapter!**


	27. She will come to us

**6**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimers and all that rot. Oh yes, for those of you who have voted in the poll, it is now closed and Kate and Anoushka shall remain enemies the public has spoken *whacks gong***

**I made up the name of the hotel =)**

Word got around of Kelly's make up with Kate Steel. Annabelle was so happy that she gave Kelly a big hug in the middle of the dorm. Both Andrea and Kate were there as Kate was getting help with her own poem that was due last week. Both had witnessed the exchange of emotions and feelings between the Head Girl and the younger Fritton. Both girls' suspicions were being fed whilst the Kelly had no idea. Kate had watched Kelly and Annabelle's interactions. It was now very clear to the Franko-Russian that Annabelle had deep feelings towards Kelly Jones. Although Andrea had spotted this way before Kate did as she had been here longer, the Head Emo did not give any voice to her thoughts. She had no idea that Kate saw the same thing.

Unfortunately, for Annabelle's blushing issues, word had got around that Kelly was apparently a mum and the person she had 'Knocked up' was Annabelle. Bets went flying around like bees to honey, Kelly smiled smugly along with Annabelle knowing that they would be a lot richer then recently when it was proved wrong. They had both taken it in good humor but then it began to get out of hand when the rumors were further distorted by Chloe and Taylor thanks to Chelsea's appalling comprehension skills.

After Kelly had found out what the three had done, she flew into a rage and set the first years onto them. Now, outside, the three were currently in holes of their own next to Bianca who had fallen asleep and was now drooling all over her bling.

Over the space of two days, Kate had opened up more to Kelly, telling her about just who was after her. Kelly had listened as calmly as she could, her anger rising when she had heard of what had happened. On occasion, Kelly even shared some of her own, more personal stories. But there were many things Kelly kept safe from everyone. Only Annabelle knew these select experiences except for the story surrounding Alex's death. Alex's death was something Kelly refused to even contemplate telling Kate. Something that next to no one knew about. Some of the girls were jealous but they were quick to keep there opinions to themselves or get over it. Kate was becoming very popular around the school having got one over Anoushka, a big one. The Russian had slunk off and hadn't been seen since. No one was worried that she had drunk herself to death because Anoushka valued her job and the alcohol to much to end everything. The twins had approached Kate to offer her the job of sampling Trinski when Anoushka had went off but Kate declined as she did not want to taste Trinski for a long time, she was sick of Anoushka hating her and didn't want to end up in a fight with her even though Kate knew now she could beat her.

Lucy had completed the forgery of the will and Kate had paid her handsomely. In accurate of just how much she paid Lucy, more then half. She was desperate to keep anyone else from knowing. What was in that will had the capacity to kill anyone else even though Lucy hadn't realized it.

Now that Kelly had started to use the roof again, Kate had to change the hiding place in the brick wall. She had been at St Trinians long enough to know that Jones had eyes like a hawk. Kate had put the original in a rectangular tin she had swiped from Fritton's library undetected after she had first swiped Annabelle's black can of spray paint. Kelly was upon the roof almost every few hours talking to Belle, conducting business or talking with Polly or Andrea.

Finally, when Kelly had left the roof, Kate sprang into action, she hurried over to the area of roofing that was near to the ground, next she climbed up onto it and after several almost slips, she managed to pry up a roof tile, slip the tin with the original copy into the hole, close it up and jump back down. All that and without getting caught put a little smug smirk on her lips for a while.

During lunchtime on Friday, the rain poured down without pause and the sky was dark. The Totty's complained and the Emo's smiled, quickly setting up a séance and the Chavs…well the Chavs complained only because the Emo's were enjoying themselves and so, in a desperate attempt to ruin the Emo's day, the remaining Chavs le by Jess played Lady Sovereign at maximum volume, pressing the repeat button. The twins were the first to get pissed off and jumped at the Chav's with their hockey sticks. Kate just managed to take the sticks of the twins before someone was going to get seriously hurt. Andrea had got hold of Jess's Ipod dock and tossed it out the window effectively ruining it. When it had started raining, Zoë had sloshed through the puddles and had set up some umbrellas for the girls in the holes. Still miffed at Bianca, Zoë cut slits into the fabric of the umbrella with her box cutter so Bianca would get wet but stay mostly dry. The two Tottys had managed to escape their wormy prison by means of bribery and had been in the shower for a very, very long time. Chelsea had run off to use one of the teacher's showers since Chloe had beat her to the only student showers. They were both keen to use the same one until they realized that it would set about rumors.

Kate sat with Andrea in the 6th form common room by the window seat working on the second stanza of Kate's poem while Kelly and Annabelle sat on the couch watching the Bollywood movie: "I hate luv stories" all snuggled up under a blanket. Kelly had slid down on the couch so that her bottom was near the edge, Annabelle very much in the same position. Their heads leaned against each others. Peaches sat with Polly as the Head Geek just finished explaining algebra to her for the fifth time but only after Polly had repeated herself many times saying rather sternly that algebra was not a brand or anything else associated with bra lingerie.

Kate gave the pen back to Andrea so she could critic what she had written.

"..Not bad, not bad at all. Its improved. Nodded Andrea, scanning over each word. "I think though if you were to replace that word with something that would better describe the texture of the leaf? What do you think?" Andrea's eyed bore into Kate's face, the intensity of her stare increased by her elaborate make up.

Kate appreciated Andrea's love for poetry and clearly saw it as her forte, after all Zoë had been taken under her wing and was reciting poetry to the level of Andrea's faster then a body can decompose and to the Emo's, decomposition was like art.

Kelly and Annabelle shared a laugh at the movie, some what distracting Andrea.

"Bloody ironic." Mumbled the Emo, her piercing catching the light and casting it around. Kate lowered her head, a confused look on her face.  
"What? Did you say Ironic? How is my poem ironic?" she spoke in a low tone to prevent the others from hearing.  
"I wasn't meaning your poem Kate." Replied the Emo apathetically.

This only confused Kate more and her curiosities urged her to ask what Andrea meant. Andrea shook her head, telling her not to worry. Annoyance bubbled within the Franko-Russian. She was really curious now and desperately wanted to know.  
"Tell me. I bet I know what it is already." Kate cocked an eyebrow, in an attempt to egg on Zoë's mentor. Andrea stiffened, scanned Kate's eyes for something but the girl hid everything very well. Kate gradually grew more and more uncomfortable under the Emo's intensive stare that she almost gave up on wanting to know when Andrea rolled her eyes in submission and grabbed the refill infront of her. Kate bent her head over more so that the view of the refill would be obscured from everyone's vision. One by one, Andrea's words form from the pen until the full sentence was shown:

"You would have to be a fool not to notice the 'thing' going on between Kels and Belle. I said ironic as the film was about a man realizing his love for someone and those two haven't. Its eating me up how they don't see it. Those to…honestly."

Andrea was all astonishment when she saw that the only reaction Kate gave was a knowing smirk. She took the pen from Andrea's hand and put it to the paper once more.  
"Well its gr8 tht I'm nt a fool thn isn't it. I seen it 4 a while nw." Kate took her hand away and leaned back a fraction, waiting for Andrea. A low, despairing moan came from the Emo. Frowning at the 16 year old, Andrea plucked the pen from Kate and began to write back.  
"Kindly speak like a normal person. Not in Chav speak, I beg you…When did you notice it?"  
Kate dipped her head, shrugging at the same time when she realized that she had written in text language infront of a English-obsessed girl.  
"Sorry, I was talking to Belle…" Kate paused, she had been about to write what happened on the roof with Annabelle sharing her story and she didn't want to let Andrea know. "I was talking to Belle and the conversation turned to Kelly and when she was talking about her or when ever Kelly's name was mentioned she would sort of…I don't know, light up? Then she would smile dreamily…I think It's pretty clear that Belle is in love with her."

"Really? And may I ask since when did you become a master at recognizing love between people?" Andrea smirked and slid the paper over to Kate.

Kate frowned darkly. Andrea was ignorant of the fate of Kate's parents. Only Belle and Kelly knew and Kate was not about to let her know.  
"It's the type of look my parents used to give each other. My parents were very much in love. Can we get back to the poem now?" Kate put up a stoic expression and slid the paper back towards the Head Emo.

Kelly's eyes brightened as the couple on the movie finally kissed.  
_Naaw! So cute!_ Next to her, Annabelle had the same idea. Kelly rolled her shoulders, after sitting in the same position for a while, her shoulders had gone to sleep but her right shoulder, where Annabelle's head was resting on remained very much alive.  
Kelly's thoughts turned to Fritton's niece. She didn't understand why but it felt comfortable. Her shoulder was warm from Annabelle using it as a rest. Kelly's eyes drifted to the lower corners of the right side. She could see Annabelle take a breath and sigh. Not knowing what for, she was about to sate her curiosity when the younger Fritton released her breath. Shivers were sent down Kelly's spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when the soft warmth of her best friend's breath caressed her neck and jaw. Kelly's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt her cheeks heat up and her throat tighten.

Kate had her head down writing another stanza for Andrea to scrutinize when she felt a hard bump on her shoulder. Lifting her head with a frown, she saw Andrea's eyes widen and her head subtly jerk towards the two on the couch. Kate narrowed her eyes and followed the gestures. Kate saw for the first time ever, Kelly Jones looking both confused and uncomfortable where she sat in close proximity with her best friend. Kate's mouth parted a little and she glanced at Andrea mouthing "WOW." Andrea rose both, clenched her teeth and exaggerated a nod.

"Do you see what I mean!" She mouthed back.

"….OH! I see now! X goes with X!" Peaches shrieked, clapping for herself.

The rest of the room turned to see Polly groan in misery and lift her hands to massage her aching temples.

Andrea avoided direct eye-contact with Kelly when she casually looked over, Kate however captured the Head Girl's gaze.

Although Kate was as good as Kelly at emotionless masks, Kelly was more adept at reading them, even though Kate's still provided a challenge.  
"How's the poem going Steel?" Kelly smiled, her eyes burning holes into Kate's.  
"Not bad…just trying to find a word to substitute denial…do you think avoidance is better?" Kate shot back, smiling in fake innocence.  
_I can play your game Kelly. _Kelly's eyes narrowed a little but she gave nothing away. Trying to understand the sly glint in Kate's eye, the Head Girl came to one conclusion: _Innuendo?_

The whole room was interrupted by a slopping, squelching sound.  
All turned to see the seething, muddy and wet forms of Bianca and Taylor.

Both Chavs glared axes at the Head Emo. Kelly and Annabelle broke out in giggles and the Posh Totty with Polly screwed up her nose. Polly gave a tiny, almost inaudible snigger and went back to the laborious task of teaching mathematics to Peaches. Kate found her sniggers with Andrea and were having trouble with controlling them when Taylor raised a muddy finger, her face shaking with effort to contain her anger.

"We'll ge' you back for dis Morticia!" Snarled the Head Chav. Bianca put on her "Mmmmhhm!" expression and cocked her head to the side.

Between fits of laughter, Kelly told the two to sod off and clean up their mess when they didn't look like pigs. Taylor and Bianca blew up their cheeks at their leader and slopped out of the room. The laughter increased a little, mostly from Annabelle and Kelly's area of the room. From the corner of the room, at the window seat sat Andrea and Kate both clearly seeing and understanding the depth of an affectionate smile Kelly was giving Annabelle and it wasn't because of the Chavs.

__  
**Royal Lion Hotel, Buckinghamshire**

Katrina Pavlov sat ridged at the dinner table, her hand guns in parts on the table as she busied herself cleaning each part with extreme care. The tv showed the mid-day news which Pavlov made frequent glances at. From the adjacent room, Vladimir's voice could be heard conversing with the head of the Mafia.  
The Russian make cigarettes lay in the ash tray, sending of a gentle and continuous cloud of smoke to the ceiling. Vladimir stepped out from the bedroom into the hallway, a cigarette sandwiched between his index and middle finger on his left hand while the other held his cell phone to his ear.  
"…Da boss…make her come to us da…Understood…Da, warehouse has been obtained and secured…of course, everythingk will be set up by time of your arrival tomorrow…Da. Have good flight." Vladimir took the phone from his ear and set it down on the table, sliding into the empty seat across from Pavlov.  
"It is settled. I have heard news from local gossip that St Trinian are comingk to town this weekend. Boris says we watch and wait for appropriate hostage."  
Katrina nodded sharply, her focus on the cleaning of the gun tube.  
"Good. What else did Boris say?" Katrina put down the rag and lifted the gun tube level to her eye and looked through it with great scrutiny.  
"He says to be sure she will come to us and that hostage must be unharmed."  
Katrina tore her eyes away from the tube, looking disbelievingly at her partner.

"Unharmed? Are you sure you did not misinterpreted?"

Vladimir nodded seriously. "Da, I hear right. Unharmed."  
Katrina 'hmmed' and returned to the gun tube.  
"Very unlike him…oh well, what ever says, goes."

**Dun dun dun!Sometimes the world sucks for characters in the fanfiction world :) thanks for reading now please review…yeah, I'm looking at you visitors! I have been looking at my hit pages :P**


	28. A foreign power

8

**Chapter 26 woo:] do I have to put that rotten disclaimer in? yeah I think I do…so, I own nothing it all belongs to the writers/producers/production companies etc. this chapter took me longer to write because the posh totty side of me (very tiny tiny tiny tiny part) forgot what was meant to happen in this chapter…thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Right, enjoy and review or else I'll set the first years onto you!**

**Right, this chapter gets a little savage, in many ways, you'll find out.**

**…THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M TO BE SAFE…THERE IS BLOOD…AND VIOLENCE**

Kate's closed laptop bleeped, interrupting Andrea in mid critic of her last stanza. Both the Franko-Russian and the Emo looked up.  
"What's that?" Andrea inquired, giving an impatient look. The Emo sure loved her poetry.

Kate knew exactly what it was. It wasn't a friend or a relative because all her relatives were dead or, like Irene, completely disowned her. Her friends…well no one would send her an email from within St. Trinians. Kate masked her face and lied to the Emo's face.

"Just an email from a friend."  
"How do you know it's a friend? You haven't looked." Smirked the Emo, enjoying a little wind up.  
_Shit…um probably should have thought that through before I said anything… _Thought Kate, quickly trying to give an answer which wouldn't sound like the lie she was saying.

"Because…I sent an email to them earlier…?" Kate rose her eyebrows and jutted her head forward. Her expression said 'duh'. The Emo chuckled, mumbling 'whatever' and went back to her poem. On the couch, Kelly eventually controlled the heat in her cheeks and calmed her breathing rate. In a series of blinks, she tried to clear the fogginess in her mind however that was put to an abrupt stop when Kate's computer went of several more times. Kelly leant forward, a slight frown on her face.  
"Steel, what are you doing? Shut your laptop off yeah, its annoying."  
"Sorry, I thought I turned it off." Kate mumbled an apology and got off from her chair to see to her laptop. Hooking her fingers under the lid, Kate gently pulled up the screen.

Alarm shot through her, leaving her wide-eyed and her throat tight.  
Kate froze, hoping her face wasn't showing anything which thankfully it wasn't.

_There staying in the district! Oh shit!_

Kate tried as hard as possible to seem casual as she read over the notification emails. Photo evidence in the form of the hacked Buckinghamshire CCTV cameras showed clear images of Boris's man Vladimir. She knew Vladimir for he was the one had first burst into the house weeks ago. She couldn't forget his face. The camera's showed Vladimir in mid step, and his attention on a woman whose body was only visible from the shoulders down. Inside, she began to boil with anger, discomfort and fear.

"…Girlies?" All the heads turned as one. Miss Fritton, their quirky Headmistress walked into the room, clasping her hands delicately.  
"I would like to announce that our annual trip into town has been brought forward to tomorrow weekend. We shall be in town by tomorrow early."

Where everyone was smiles and elation, Kate's heart sank. Her face dropped miserably.

_And __so will they. _With a heavy heart, Kate excused herself, collected her things and left the room for the one place she had to herself. Almost.

The wind was freezing, blowing hard against Kate's face and brushing her hair right out of her face. But she didn't care. Recently, she had taken up pacing in order to help herself clear her head or if that wouldn't work, at least make sense of her thoughts.

"_I should tell Kelly, so they know to be careful…but then we wouldn't end up going to town and the girls were so excited…well its not like they are going to come after one of the other girls...They will be coming after me, why wouldn't they, they've spent years following me around the globe…If I go into town with them…maybe go see a film…yes, where there are plenty of people around and its dark…I'm sure Andre…no, no stupid! Dragging the others into this mess is not what's going to happen...I told Kelly I would let her help but I never specified what with…yes, if she finds out I'll just say that…there is no way I'm going to let them get hurt…"  
_The third, softer, more gentle voice came in again.

"_Especially Kelly. Reminds you of Kelly-Marie does she?"  
"Well they do share the same name…"_ Kate acknowledged with a dip of her head as if she was actually talking to someone else.

"_I __meant you don't want Kelly hurt the most…you love her like you loved your family and you sister…She is your sister, she became your sister._

Kate frowned, stopping by the rails and leaning her body against them. Lifting her head up to the sky, Kate exposed her face to the English wind.

"Kelly-Marie…Kelly Jones…not so different I should think."

The last class of the day started for all years. Since it was Friday, and the twins had already had chemistry first, the last hour of school promised to be quieter. Taylor was still in a strop thanks to the efforts of Zoë and Bianca was ready to back Taylor up should an Emo stray across their path. Kate strode into combat class, eyes towards the ground but her head up. Since there was only one combat class, the class was a mix of year levels. Mostly a Chav class, Kate, Belle, Zoë and Kelly were the only none Chavs present. Miss Cleaver swaggered in, her hands gripping the khaki belt around her waist, her elbows flaring out and a serious pout on her face.

"Right girls I hope you have been studying technique closely. Today you'll be paired up to fight against your partner…"

"Sorry I'm late." Anoushka appeared at the door, swaying slightly. Her face completely barren. The Russian's eye were heavier and her eyes lazily moving from Miss Cleaver to Kelly then to Kate. Kate gave her an intimidating look before returning her attention to their teacher. Anoushka smirked to herself, seemingly unphazed and walked further in the room to take her place on the judo mats. The Russian placed herself directly behind Kate to cause as much discomfort to her enemy as possible.  
"Right, now that we're all here I hope that you'll remember these styles and techniques. They helped me in Bazzra…"  
Kelly looked at the very edge of her peripheral vision at Kate, who had tensed up like a cat poised and expecting an attack. The lazy but hot glare Anoushka shot at Kate's back was of pure contempt. Annabelle who had lined up next to Kelly leant towards the Head Girl like a reed and just out of ear shot of Anoushka, she whispered her concerns.  
Kelly shook her head subtly.  
"No, Anoushka needs to understand that Kate is stronger and faster then her. Even though Anoushka is strong herself, Kate will beat her. I'm confidant she will."  
"You sure that's a good idea to put them together?" Kelly's eyebrow rose as Annabelle's remark.  
"You doubt Katie can beat her?" Annabelle gave a look of mild shock that Kelly had misinterpreted her. "No, I have no doubt that Kate will win. I'm just concerned for, well for the sake of it." Annabelle tried to hide her sheepish grin but Kelly snapped it up straight away, giving Annabelle a little smile of her own that was borderline goofy-and-unlike-Kelly-Jones.  
"Naww Belle! You'd be good with kids." Annabelle shrugged, fighting off a blush.

"Right…Jess, your with Rhiannon…Annabelle and Kelly you're together, Tash you're with Sam, Francis your with Izzy, Becca you're with Jazz and Anoushka…" Miss Cleaver looked up. "You're with Kate."  
"Ohoooooo!" teased the girls with chuckles of their own. It was defiantly no secret that Kate and Anoushka did not mix. Ever. Kelly shot each of them death glares to shut them up. At Miss Cleaver's urging, the girls of Combat Class One removed their heels, Doc martins, pumps and converse.  
"Now in the real world out there, you don't get to choose the outfit to fight in. You may be called upon to fight during the middle of the night." Cleaver began her military strut up and down the length of the room infront of the girls. "I don't care if you were a one piece, a thong or your birthday suit. You need to be able to fight in anything. That's why you will fight as you are…Kate remove you barbwire."

Kelly watched over Kate's back protectively as she reached up to remove the item which had been Kelly's very own favourite before Alex had given her the chocker and lock as a birthday gift. Kate gave Cleever a steely eyed look as she pressed the barbwire necklace into Cleaver's hand.  
"Be careful with that, its special yeah." She murdered loud enough so that only their teacher could hear.

Upon returning to her spot, Kate turned in time with the others to face her opponent.

It was like the animal shows on TV, each animal eyed the other, trying to intimidate and put off. To gain the mental upper hand before the strike. Lioness to Lioness, Russian to Russian. Kate certainly had the advantage over Anoushka being completely sober and having achieved a high level of a range of martial arts. However Kate knew Anoushka had an advantage because of her height, longer arms and legs and she also was certain beyond shadow of a doubt that Anoushka would fight dirty. Kate could fight dirty, after all she was half Russian and it was the St Trinian way.

At Cleaver's signal, they all took their stances. Anoushka's bent forward a little, shifting her weight forward and lifting her hands up to her eye level. Kate stood mostly upright, Knees slightly bent, one left foot infront of the right, a little further then shoulder width apart. Anoushka's stance was the more aggressive whilst Kate's was the more Controlled passive-aggressive. Kate's weight was distributed equally, giving no limb favor over another. Kelly adopted her own stance which was like Kate's but with the exception of lifted hands. Kate kept her hands open, palms facing Anoushka with the arm bent at the elbow 45 degrees. With eyes burning into each other's eye sockets, Cleever gave the signal to start. At once, the fighting commenced, Ha! And huh's were thrown around the room as the girls exchanged blows, using the techniques to gain the upper hand. For Kate and Anoushka this was a fight on a more personal level. Neither moved. Neither blinked. Both waited for the other to make the first move or give some hint, even if tiny, as to their opposition's thoughts on how to proceed. Kate relaxed the muscles around her eyes but kept the intensity of her gaze. With tense muscles, Anoushka was more likely to strike first due to the build up of anticipation and unrelaxed muscles which would give her a twitch.

Kate was the first to strike. Swift but elegant, Kate feigned a right handed jab towards Anoushka's abdomen. With a snarl, Anoushka pulled her right fore-arm down to swat away Kate's on coming hand. In a sudden shift of weight, Kate pulled her hand back towards her own body and at the same time dropped to a crouch, executing a perfect right-legged sweep. Her expression belayed her calm controlled focus. In her own swift movement, Anoushka jumped over Kate's sweep, landed and within the moment her feet touched the ground, she set her own leg up towards her chest and used her strength to shift her leg movement into a downward chop. Kate dropped to one knee and rose both her hands, crossing them. Catching the impact of Anoushka's foot in the crook of her crossed upper forearms, in one fluid motion, the Franko-Russian pushed upwards, forcing Anoushka's leg higher in order to discomfort the 17 year old. Anoushka's features became a distorted frown when Kate kicked out with her other leg and hooked Anoushka's remaining leg out from under her.  
WHAM! Anoushka hit the mat with her back hard, her hair fanned out. The impact forcing a grunt from the Russian's Trinski throat.

With a mildly satisfied smirk, Kate uncrossed her arms and smoothly gathered her limbs under her before pushing up to her feet and resuming her ready stance.

Kelly and Annabelle hit the mat together, Kelly's right hand clamped over Annabelle's right upper arm. Using the length of her right arm, she pinned the girl to the mat, sitting on Annabelle's thighs. A victorious smirk on her face.

"Dead Fritton."

Annabelle breathed heavy, her eyes narrowing into Kelly's. Heat radiated from their respective bodies into each others.  
"No!" Growled the younger Fritton with a smirk of her own. In a deft movement, Annabelle gathered the last of her strength, throwing it all to her right. The Head Girl tottered on top of Annabelle before falling victim to Annabelle's move. With a surprised gasp, Kelly fell to the right and Annabelle rolled on top. Her own right arm across Kelly's throat. She straddled Kelly's knees successfully putting the Head Girl into an immobile position. "Dead Jones." A cheeky smirk flashed across Annabelle's features, her eyes glowing with amusement and satisfaction. She had pinned Kelly Jones.

After gaining Kelly's submission and an I'll-get-you-back-Fritton threat, Annabelle removed herself from on top of Kelly and offered her a hand up.  
Kelly wrapped her hand around Annabelle's, a sudden heat boiled from the skin on skin contact, Annabelle flushed as she pulled Kelly up towards her. Catching Annabelle's exhale in the face, Kelly got to her feet, her nose a hand's length from Annabelle's.  
"Good…uh Good fight." Annabelle stuttered. Kelly smiled and dropped her gaze to their still joined hands. Feeling the heat intensify, Kelly quickly uncurled her fingers from Annabelle's slim wrist and lifted her hands to cross over her chest.

Kate clenched her teeth as a little burst of pain shot up her fingers from bone-on-bone contact with Anoushka's knee. Anoushka had a savage look in her eye as she threw her fist into a right hook towards Kate's jaw. Her forehead damp from her exertions, Kate's eyes widened when she saw Anoushka's pale fist thunder towards her face, thrumming.

From under the comfort of her crossed arm, Kelly's flexed the hand which had touched Annabelle's. The heat crawled up her arm and seeped into her veins. A tiny shiver passed through Kelly, causing her to frown darkly.  
"Kels you ok?"  
Kelly's moved her eyes to her right. Annabelle was looking at her, giving her a concerned look. Blinking away her frown, Kelly put up a smile that dispersed the younger Fritton's concerned expression.  
"Just feeling post defeat trauma." Kelly joked. Annabelle's shoulders shuddered from brief laughter and she turned her attention to Kate who had successfully evaded the Russian's heavy attempt at a right hook and had landed a blow on Anoushka's shoulder, sending her off balance. Kelly kept her smile till she was sure she was out of Annabelle's line of sight before dropping the smile. Unraveling her hand she brought it up and flexed it again before her eyes. Her hand had remained hot was shaking a little more then usual. _What's wrong with me?_

Kate threw her weight against Anoushka, pinning both their arms against each other. Anoushka snarled like a rabid wolf, baring her clenched teeth. Even through clenched teeth, the Russian beauty managed to hiss Russian words into Kate's face.  
"You think you're tougher then Mafia…You won't stand chance…they'll rip you limb from limb like they did your mother."

Kate's emotionless mask dropped from her face and shattered over her heart. A sharp, constricted gasp came from the Half-Russian and her eyes widened, exploding in turmoil and agony. Anoushka grinned further when she felt Kate's weight give way a little.

Using this opening, with a aggressive yell, Anoushka pushed off from the ground and flew onto Kate sending the still dazed and gapping 16 year old down towards the mat.

Rage. Uncontrollable rage detonated within Kate as her back came into contact with the mat, her head smacked the mat, in reflex, and Kate's eyes shut for a moment.  
"In box they will delivery you to your Aunt. In. Box." Anoushka hissed, her tone at it's maximum savageness. A deep, almost sadistic laughter emerged from Anoushka's throat. Time passed before Kate's eyes, images of Kelly-Marie flashed by, running between vines in her uncle's vineyard, her breath loud in her ears. Her father's kind but worn face faded into view to be quickly replaced by Kelly's smirking face then the mothers. All the while, in the back of her mind Anoushka's venomous words eachoed.

**BLAM BLAM!**  
**"KEEELLY!" Screamed the 16 year old, pain and anger consuming her.**  
**Before her eyes, Kelly-Marie's down fall seemed to take a lifetime. The crack of the gun, the constricted 'hic' sort of sound as the bullet hit the 10 year old and finally, the force of the shot which snapped Kelly's head backwards, eyes wide open in sudden death facing the sky. The 16 year old's eyes snapped shut as something wet spattered on her face, hand automatically reaching for her face. Blood.**

Kate's eyes snapped open, a blaze with everything she felt in her heart. In the core of her eyes, a hurricane of fire and lava brewed, building up quickly and fiercely.  
Something foreign but powerful stirred in her blood. With a shout, Kate used her core muscles and threw her arms forward wither side of Anoushka, doubt and confusion buzzed through the Russian blonde. The foreign power fused with the stormy hurricane and burned into her abdomen.  
Anoushka was flipped over backwards, Kate's head moved in an arch, following the rest of her body, her fringe fanning out after her. Eyes totally clouded, Kate thundered her white-knuckled fist towards Anoushka's face connecting with Anoushka's jaw snapping the 17 year old's head to the left, her cheek slapping the mat.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Kate's rage flew from her mouth and impaled Anoushka's ears. Kate brought her fist back for another strike then another.

Kelly shouted Kate's name and surged forward, with Annabelle. The class stopped their individual combats and stared at the two on the mat.  
Anoushka's cheek rippled as Kate's enraged fist thumped into her face. Anoushka's pure Russian blood burst from her nose and lip, coating Kate's fist.

Kate's fist hit home once more, unbeknownst to her in her rage-clouded mind, Anoushka had lost consciousness on the second strike.  
"KATIE NO! STOP!" Screamed Kelly, reaching out for Kate's once more lifted fist.

Kate barely felt the restricting hands gripping her wrist with the strength of iron.  
Throwing forward her fist again with all her might, Kate found it stationary and Kelly slid across the ground behind Kate, wrapping both arms tight around Kate's body, containing her storm-fuelled fists. Kate growled violently and threw her energies against Kelly's grip  
Kelly's own knuckles became white in her effort to contain Kate's inner monster.  
"Belle! Get Matron!" Kelly yelled over her shoulder as she pulled Kate slowly away from the unconscious and bleeding form of the pure blooded Russian.

The rest of the room remained caged in their inner shock and surprise.

Kelly pressed her forehead behind Kate's right ear, speaking words into the out of control 16 year old's ear.  
"Katie you must stop! Calm yourself and stop fighting! It's me! It's Kels!"

Kelly repeated her self, changing words rapidly, desperate to get the girl to stop.  
She was well aware that something had clouded Kate's eyes, entrapped her mind.  
Kelly grasped her own hand and held on tight as Kate's struggles carried on, and her own words of Russian spilling from her mouth.  
"Kate! Listen to me! You need to stop! Control your breathing and stop feeding you anger! Kate stop fighting me!" Kelly's words stern and earnest.  
Slowly Kate's third voice kicked through, battering down the wall of anger boxing off Kate's mind.  
"KATE…Katie it's me Kelly! You must stop now...yeah? Relax, calm yourself."  
Gradually, Kelly Jones's words took affect on Kate. The struggling began to subside but Kelly's tight hug kept its strength.  
Kate's second voice jump started. Then as one, her inner voices punched a hole in Kate's boxed in rage, emptying the fog from infront of her eyes and drawing it back into her heart and stomach. The Franko-Russian's hyperventilation drummed through her back into Kelly's body as her control began to come back.

Finally, all of Kate's energies were sucked back into her core and she shuddered to a still form, her breath gasps. Kelly felt her relax and she loosened her own grip on the girl.

Kate blinked for the first time since the fight began to get out of hand. Kelly took her face away from Kate and let go. Crawling on all fours around to Kate's front she cupped Kate's cheeks and gave them gentle shakes.  
"Katie…Katie can you hear me?"

Kate's eyes grew heavy, she blinked a few more times, her pupils retracted as she stared into the dark brown eyes of Kelly Jones, extreme concern and confusion shining.  
Her own emerald eyes narrowed tritely and she let out a breath, comprehending the face before her as...  
"Kelly?"

**Oh my sweet lord…well, teenagers Ae :) hit that review button peps!  
Ciao and luv ya's all :) V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	29. Comfort of the dark on one so proud

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been playing hockey in another city for basically a week and some other issues…well here's my sorry gift-an extra long chappie**

Kelly took her face away from Kate and let go. Crawling on all fours around to Kate's front she cupped Kate's cheeks and gave them gentle shakes.  
"Katie…Katie can you hear me?"

Kate's eyes grew heavy, she blinked a few more times, her pupils retracted as she stared into the dark brown eyes of Kelly Jones, extreme concern and confusion shining.  
Her own emerald eyes narrowed tritely and she let out a breath.  
"Kelly?"

Kelly dropped her hands from Kate's face, sighing with relief.  
"Thank god…We thought you were going to kill her."

Kate looked around in confusion, not understanding what Kelly was on about.  
"Kill who?"  
Kelly who was infront of Kate, blocking her view of Anoushka stood up, bringing Kate to her feet to.  
"Anoushka." Kelly moved to the side. Shock registered across the Franko-Russians face.

"Did I…I…" Kate stuttered, backing off. Kelly stepped towards the retreating 16 year old, using soothing words to calm her down. Cleever stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Kate its ok…she provoked you…" Kelly rose both eyebrows, showing a calmed face.  
_What the hell happened between them?_

Kate's hands trembled when she saw Anoushka, lying lifeless on the mat except for her breathing. Annabelle returned with Matron hard on her heels taking a swig of brandy.

Upon taking one look at Anoushka, the girls were hurried out of the room leaving Kate still in shock by the wall with Kelly now holding her shoulders trying to get her to come out of it. Annabelle collected Kate's necklace and came over.  
"Kelly…step back for a second." Annabelle requested laying a hand on Kelly's shoulder._  
_Kelly obliged Annabelle and stepped back from Kate but put themselves between her and the door.

"What?" Annabelle's face grew serious and concerned.

"Aunty wants to see Kate. She's already heard." Kelly nodded, taking in Annabelle's words. "Have Polly.."  
"Have Polly get the camera footage put on disk?" Annabelle smirked at Kelly.  
"Already told her. She's doing it now." Kelly replied with a small smile.

"That's my girl..." Kelly issued Annabelle to explain to her Aunty that Kate was having a problem controlling herself and her breathing which wasn't entirely false.  
Kelly went back to Kate, telling her she was going to take her outside for some fresh air.

Naturally, as this was St Trinians, word had spread like wild fire that Kate had beat up Anoushka. Naturally, the word had been distorted so now, it sounded like Kate had smacked Anoushka around for no reason.

"Kate talk to me. What happened?" Kelly Jones sat Kate down on the step and at the same time shot death glares at girls who were being nosey. Kate spread her fingers and flipped her hands over, looking at the blood on her hands.  
"She…she said something about my mother's death…and I just snapped… It just happened!"  
"Kelly!" Polly's stern voice came from the doorway.  
"What Polly?" Kelly looked over her shoulder, giving her Head Geek the not-right-now look.  
"You know what...Miss Fritton wants a word." Polly looked at Kelly with soft eyes but her tone was stern. A low toned groan came from the Head Girl's red lips and she got up without protest. Kate stayed on the step.

Polly rose her eyebrow at Kelly as she squeezed past into the doorway.  
"Get Belle down here to talk to her…and get the twins on guard yeah? I've already heard the rumors that Kate started it."  
"What if she did Kel?" Polly lifted the other eyebrow, asking an honest question.  
Kelly's gaze hardened. Leaning close so her nose was almost against the Head Geeks, she told Polly to wipe that idea from her head. Her tone suggesting offence and irritation.

Polly absorbed Kelly's look and walked off to get Belle and the Twins. Taking one last, sympathetic look towards Kate, Kelly turned her back on the Franko-Russian and went to Miss Fritton knowing that when two students got into a physical fight, regardless of who started it, as Head Girl she had to remain unbiased. Annabelle strode towards the door, emotionless expressions were fast becoming natural to her. The twins had taken up their posts and had armed themselves with their hockey sticks. They gave Annabelle a stiff nod as she passed them.

"Miss she didn't start it! You have to believe me!" Kelly laid out her hands before the Headmistress, her face frowning in displeasure. Miss Fritton shook her head and took up her seat. Cleaver behind.  
"Kelly, I'm afraid according to Cleaver's statement, Kate was the one who attacked Anoushka."

Kelly's eyes blew up with anger. "Did it occur to you that Anoushka provoked her? Making comments regarding to Kate's mother's murder?"  
"That's enough Miss Jones!" Miss Fritton's voice rose ever so slightly and this rarely happened but when it did, not even the great Kelly Jones would contest.  
"Miss Steel will be forbidden to travel to town on Saturday and so will Anoushka as pre-punishment." Kelly focused her peeved gaze on the ground. Refusing to look at Cleever or Miss Fritton.

"Now I suggest you run along girlie, you have work to do."

The 18 year old Anarchist strode out the door angrily, her feet still bare.

Matron sat next to Anoushka, dabbing the blood away from her face. The Russian was awake now but she lay still and silent. Kelly walked in, arms crossed and not once ounce of concern or compassion showing on her face.  
"Matron give us a minute." Kelly's authoritive voice was absolute.  
Flitting back and forth from her patient and the Head Girl, Matron expressed an opposite opinion.  
"I don't think that would be a g..."

Kelly's head dropped slightly and she fixed Matron with the same expression that she had given Annabelle when the first met, just after the younger Fritton had sniggered at Kelly being Head Girl.  
"Matron out now." Commanded the irremovable Head Girl.

"Right." Matron dropped her attention to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Kelly.  
_Teachers. Never do what they're told._ Thought Kelly, noting that the teachers had gained a degree of control. _That will have to be fixed._

Anoushka eyed her warily, her lip was swollen and as Kelly got closer to the Russian and notice that the skin above her right eye was split and obviously requiring stitches.

"Why did you do that? You knew what would happen. I'm disappointed in you Anoushka." Kelly kept her stern gaze upon the Russian for a moment longer then left the room in a frown.

"…She should have known better Kate." Annabelle looked over her shoulder and saw a peeved Kelly Jones walking towards them.

"Well?" Annabelle jumped up. Kelly shook her head. "Fritton has forbidden Kate and Anoushka to go to town tomorrow."

"Aw what! That's bullocks! I wonder, should I have a word with Aunty?" Annabelle looked up inquiringly at the girl she had come to love.

Kelly nodded. "Please."

Kate's mind clicked. _As long as I'm not in town, Kelly and the girls will be safe. I don't mind missing out on shopping if people lives are at risk._ Kate acknowledged Kelly presence as she sat down again.

"You ok?" Kate nodded. Kelly scanned Kate's eyes, unconvinced. "Right." Kelly slapped her hands down on her knees and pushed up onto her feet again, dismissing Kate's look of partial confusion. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Kelly gestured at Kate's bloody hands with a casual flick of her hand and further gesturing for Kate to step first.

Like a royal guard, the twins escorted Kate and Kelly to the dorms until Kelly released the twins from duty. Kate received dirty looks from those who had heard that Kate had started it.

Kelly sat on her bed while Kate washed her hands in the Head Girl's private bathroom.

She was deciding which questions to ask and which to drop from her curiosities.

It was silent except for running water and Kate's occasional foot movements.

The 16 year old eventually came out, drying her hands on Kelly's hand towel. Patting the bed, Kelly waited for Kate to sit down.

"Kate I want to hear everything…I know you may not want to but its important that I know…I want to know." Kate looked at her hands, rubbing her fingers together as if she could still feel the blood on her hands.  
"Well Anoushka.."

"No not that. I want to know why you spend so much time up on the roof on your computer…why it goes off at random hours of the night…and no, before you ask, no one has touched your computer but I'm damned close to. I know you uneasy about something and lately, you've been more on edge. I want to help you but I can't if you keep me in the dark."  
Kate shook her head and turned away. Kelly grew frustrated but didn't let it show, opting for a softer tone.

"I don't understand. If you keeping silent about things to keep us safe or something, your doing more harm by hiding it. Even if it is the Mafia. This is St. Trinians. We've beaten the army, NATO forces and the SAS. We can't be beaten on our home ground. Never have, never will. Here you are safe." Kelly couldn't help beaming with pride when she listed off their victories. Her school meant everything to her and so did the girls who attended.  
_I don't understand! Why can't she just open up?...hey hey hey, slow it down Jones…remember, shes lost her whole family…no kid would be the same…_

"Its…" Kate swallowed, thinking on how to word her response. Getting over one's self pride is not easy.  
"Its uh…hard. Its hard for me to show my feelings as I sort of lost them a while back, I am not used to dealing with emotions after being almost without them for a long time…I'm sorry but it takes me a while to say something meaningful because I do not have a great understanding of emotions…" Kate blushed, hanging her head in shame at having revealed so much of what went on in her head. Kelly with held all emotions on her face. "I would have thought you hid your emotions very well for a 16 year old."

Kate wet her lips, shrugging. "I didn't want my weaknesses to show."  
"Sounds like me…" Kelly was well aware of Kate trying to lead off the subject, but she was still speaking the truth.  
"I know it comes down to trust…and I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but please tell me what's going on. I swear no one, not even Belle will find out. Its you decision but if you choose not to speak about it then just know that your probably putting yourself and others in more danger…" Kelly saw the slightly threatened look shown on Kate's face and in an attempt to show the 16 year old she was not threatening her, she laid and hand on Kate's knee.  
"I'm not threatening you… I'm just making an observation. I have seen many situations when girls you age and younger have hidden things and it never ended well."  
Kate nodded, taking in what the Head Girl was saying.

She knew she wanted someone to turn to, to not be alone and suffer through experiences by herself without an ally or anyone to turn to.  
Taking a deep breath to steel herself…Kate explained to the Head Girl that she will tell her as much as she could but also told the 18 year old not to push her to speak of what she did not wish to. One thing that Kate had told herself she was not going to speak of was that the Mafia were in Buckinghamshire. If she did then Kate knew Kelly would try to shield her, protect her but she knew it would not work well. She knew Boris, knew his ways and how to identify his work. If Kelly tried to protect her, she would be hunted down as well as the other girls. Then it would be lambs to the slaughter.

"The sounds form my laptop are notifications. I have hacked into the CCTV network around London and Heathrow so I would know if the mafia landing in England. I know what they look like. I have seen them face to face. The Mafia are in England..."  
"You said before that the Mafia were in Buckinghamshire?" Kelly pointed out, more of a questioning tone then a statement.

_I'm sorry Kelly but I can't let you get hurt. I couldn't live with it.  
_Kate nodded as convincingly as she could and once against masked up the lie in her face perfectly.  
"That's what I thought but I was mistaken. They are in another part of England which I thought was this region." Kate gave a seemingly careless shake of her head to throw the Head Girl off. It worked.

"I know I'll have to face them soon. I will not carry on running. It's wearing me down and it is cowardly. I will let you help me Kelly but on one condition." Kate gave Kelly the most serious, most stern look she was capable of.  
Kelly considered for a moment, admitting that this girl was expert at turning situations into her own favor. _Her survival instinct.  
_"That is?" Kelly rose an eyebrow, immediately alert and listening to Kate's words and watching her body movement to make sure she wouldn't get duped like Flash had.  
"That when the time comes you will leave me to face them on my own."  
A frown crawled up Kelly's face and into her eyes.  
"But Kate…it's the Mafia…you'll…" Kelly tasted the sourness of the words but she spoke them still. "You could die." They came out soft. Kate nodded sadly. She had known from the day the trouble began.  
"I know that. Its better that one dies then two or three or a whole school. I kept myself from people for the reason being that I did not want them dragged into my mess. I told you before Kelly." Kelly gave no response. She could not. She knew there was nothing she could say that could influence the girl otherwise. She also knew that if she did try, Kate would be angry. Kelly did not understand the selflessness of the girl.

The dorm was quiet with the sounds of sleep. It was near midnight when Polly stirred to the sound of whimpering. Putting her head under her pillow, she ignored it. But it didn't stop. Quietly pushing herself up into a 90 degree sitting position, the Head Geek looked around the room. Everyone was asleep and unmoving but it was coming from the opposite side.  
"Belle!...pssst! Annabelle!"  
"Whaaat?" Polly's eyes went wide slightly. She hadn't expected Fritton to be awake.  
"Is that you?"  
"Of course not dumb ass!" Hissed Annabelle, obviously annoyed with a hint of concern.  
"Don't use that tone with me Fritton. Who is making that blasted noise?"  
"I think its Kate..." Polly rolled her eyes, not caring if Annabelle couldn't see.  
"Well the smart thing to do would be to have a look!" She hissed back. No one in St Trinians liked being woke up.

"…No! please….leave me alone! Nugghhh! Kelly! Watch out…grab my hand…grab..!"  
The sounds became louder.  
"Jesus!" Polly heard Annabelle curse and get out of her own bed.  
"Kelly….move! you need to move now…he had a gun…a gun Kelly please!"  
Polly frowned, trying to understand why Kate was calling out Kelly's name and mentioning a gun.  
In the gloom, Polly saw Annabelle lean over Kate's bed and brush away her curling hair as it feel across her face.

The whimpering grew to loud moans. Polly got out of her own and went over to Annabelle who wasn't succeeding.  
"I'm going to get Kelly…" Whispered Annabelle. Polly's eyes became as big as saucers.  
She grabbed Annabelle and held her still, shaking her head warningly.  
"No Belle. You never wake a Jones."

Annabelle pointed at a thrashing Kate. "Do you want the whole dorm waking up? Besides…" added Annabelle with a mischievous smirk.  
"Kels won't mind me waking her."

"Whatever…Just hurry up, I'm worried Kate might hurt herself." Polly urged.

Kelly slept comfortably in her queen bed. Oh the joys of being able to spread oneself out without falling off. Oblivious to the world…

"Kelly!" Hissed Annabelle, knocking as loud as she dared, she didn't want to wake up Bianca who was snoring away.  
Annabelle knew that the door would be locked. She berated herself for not remembering that Kelly had given her a key. Reaching inside the top of her pajama shirt, she gripped a necklace with a key on it. Kelly had given it to her as a sign of trust and friendship.

The lock clicked as she turned it, Annabelle clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes at each click. So far she hadn't had her head chopped off by a hidden booby trap for opening the Head Girl's door. Pushing the door open just enough so she could squeeze through, Annabelle tiptoed over to the sleeping form of Kelly and shook her until she awoke.  
"Hfmmm! Th' fuk is in 'ere? You 'ave 2 seconds to piss off else I'm goin to break your neck and feed it to the piranha's in the pond!" Croaked Kelly, through her grogginess', her anger had already reached maximum.  
"Kels its Belle…Something's wrong with Kate.."

Slowly, a dark eye opened lazily then began to close and open to clear away the fog of sleep. "mgff! What?" The chocolate eye of the Head Girl focused on Annabelle's worried face. Slowly, worry began to grow in her own eye when she began to recognize through the groggy fog just what Annabelle was going on about.  
"Kate's having a fit or something…she's sweating like a pig!" Kelly's eye widened and she moved her limbs around under the covers, trying to find the edge.  
"A fit?" Kelly slid off the side of her bed and shakily got to her feet.  
Annabelle stepped forward to steady the 18 year old before speaking in hushed tones once more.  
"I thinks so…she's tossing a lot and keeps calling out for you…" The younger Fritton's eyes simmered with a tired concern. Kelly frowned, it was taking a while for words to be comprehended in the Head Girl's mind as she had been woken up.

Suddenly, worry splashed over all the lack comprehension.  
"Belle she's not calling for me, she's calling for her sister Kelly-Marie. Oh god is she saying anything?" Kelly pushed Annabelle to the door, following behind.  
"Shes saying stuff about a gun and for Kelly to watch out?"  
"Shit she's having a nightmare about her sister's death…I was wondering why she hadn't had any yet." Kelly pulled open the door and stepped into the dorm when Annabelle tugged her back in the room by her hand.  
"She hasn't had any because she hasn't been sleeping! Haven't you been noticing? She stays up all night on the damn roof!" Annabelle hissed. Kelly snatched her hand back as she felt the familiar burning sensation crawl up her arm, tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh I have noticed." Kelly pulled the 17 year old back into the dorm to where Polly sat next to Kate, holding her head still.

Kelly padded over. Seeing Kate in a sheen of sweat, she pulled the blankets off Kate revealing the shivering and curled up form of the Franko-Russian."  
"Christ." Kelly touched Kate's forehead. It was on fire.  
"She's got a fever…"  
A few beds down, in her coffin, Andrea woke up.

"Belle go hold my door open." Kelly ordered and bent over Kate, gently pulling her legs out of the ball she had curled into.  
"Kay…Shall I get Matron?" she suggested helpfully.  
"No." replied Kelly and put an arm under Kate's back, just below the shoulder.  
"We don't want this to start rumors. No one needs to know." Kelly pushed her other arm underneath the folds of Kate's knees and taking a breath, she bent her knees and lifted Kate up off the bed.

_Why are people always heavier when they're sick?_Thought Kelly as she carried Kate into her room, seeing that she was pale and still mumbling. Turning on her side she carefully navigated her way into the room, making sure she didn't smack the Franko-Russian's head against anything. The sounds of a tape gushing reached Kelly's ears and she slowly entered her room. Polly was in there wetting a flannel.  
"Polly go get another flannel from the linen cupboards and an ice pack..oh and get some water, she'll be dehydrated when she gets up." Kelly's tone was no nonsense now.  
"Belle help me get her top off!" Kelly called. Annabelle came in and held a limp Kate while Kelly unbuttoned her pajama blouse. Handing Kate back to Kelly, Annabelle eased the girl's arms out of the sleeves and tossed the top to the side, leaving Kate in her singlet. Next to go was her pants and leaving the 16 year old in her undies and singlet.  
On Kelly's count, they picked her up again and put her on Kelly's bed. Kelly put a sheet over her. Polly came and went, dropping off the flannels. Kelly sat cross-legged on the right side of the bed, patting down Kate's forehead and neck line. Below Kelly's face, Kate's eyes wondered beneath closed eyelids. Still trapped in her dream.

Annabelle rubbed Kate's bare arms, absorbing the shudders.

Kelly sent Polly and Annabelle off to get some sleep explaining that she would look after Kate.

In the dark, Kelly sat wide awake, listening to the terrified whimpers of a tortured 16 year old. When the shudders and thrashing started up again, Kelly calmed her down by whispering into her ear and rubbing her shoulders. Just like she used to do for Alex. In silence she sat, her eyes glowing in the dark as she was taken back to previous moments of her life.

**A 15 year old Kelly Jones stood in the doorway of her sister's room. Her hip against the frame, arms crossed and a dark, rage-filled scowl on her face.**  
**In the kitchen, she could hear her parents fighting. All the time. Morning and night. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Behind, curled up in her bed hidden by the shadows of the night was Kelly's 9 year old sister, Alexandra. Her little hands clamped over her ears and eyes squeezed tight to shut out the world. Kelly kept perfectly still at the doorway, on flinching slightly as the sound of breaking glass and wood sounded through the house. Alex jumped in her bed as if she had been given an electric shock.**

**Kelly's head turned at the sound of a tormented whimper. Her eyes softened sadly and all rage was gone to be replaced by love, sympathy and concern.**  
**"Kelly…why won't it go away? Please make it go away."**

**Padding softly over to Alex's bed, Kelly pulled back the covers and climbed in behind her sister, wrapping her into a tight hug and rocking her gently back and forth. Alex's 9 year old breath thrummed through her back into Kelly's chest. Sobs were caught and replaced with quite words of comfort. Alex's jet black hair felt smooth, like liquid between Kelly's fingers as she stroked her sister's head soothingly.**  
**"Just close your beautiful eyes and relax Lexxi. I'm here to hold you. To keep you safe."**

**Kelly felt Alex comply with a nod. Falling back into Kelly's warm but strong embrace, Alex's eyes closed as Kelly continued to rock her and whisper in her ear.**

**"SHE'S NOT MY KID! YOU BITCH YOU SLEPT WITH RICK DIDN'T YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE! I KNEW SHE WASN'T MINE!"**  
**Kelly jumped a little at the sound of her father's angry voice. The angry voice was followed by heavy footsteps thumping hard against the staircase. Alex seized her sister's arms, bursting into tears and shaking with the fear of god in her.**  
**"Kelly!" She cried.**  
**Kelly's gaze hardened over, her jaw clenched together with the strength of iron.**  
**"He won't touch you. I swear it Alex. He will never hurt you again."**

**Kelly brought her lips to Alex's forehead and left the room after giving instructions to Alex that when she left her in the room, the younger Jones was to move her dresser and bed up against the door.**  
**Alex tearfully complied and Kelly removed herself from the bed and left the room but not without grabbing a object from her own dresser.**

**Kelly's father was short but bulky. Her mother was tall and thin. Kelly blocked out the insults hurled at herself and meditated on her promise to Alex.**

**Alex pushed the length of her bed up against the back of her dresser which had already been pushed up against the locked door. When the movements and shouts started up again, Alex sprinted to the other side of the room and hid underneath Kelly's bed, curling up in a ball and wedging herself as far into the corner as she could. Her little body jolted with each crack and thump, each yelp and curse. It carried on for 10 minutes when all of a sudden, it became quiet.**  
**"Alex…ughhh, Lexxi!"**

**Alexandra Jones recognized her sister's voice even though it seemed different with a tone she hadn't before.**  
**"Lex…open the door….its ok…he's gone…ughhh."**  
**Alex scrambled out from underneath Kelly's bed when she heard Kelly wince in pain. Removing the furniture from the door was harder as she wasn't fueled by adrenaline now. Suspicion, fear and curiosity clouded her mind.**  
**Opening the door, she let it swing open to show a pale Kelly Jones, battered and with her right arm over her bare stomach and her left hand loosely grasping a blood-coated box cutter.**  
**"Kelly?" Alex asked, her little sapphire eyes twinkled in confusion.**  
**Kelly took a step forward, taking her arm away from her stomach to reveal a long, deep cut crossing parallel across her stomach above her belly button.**  
**Knees buckling, Kelly gasped out that she told Alex she would never let him touch you before she fell forward on the ground, the black passing over her eyes.**

Kelly's lip wobbled threateningly. Shaking her head slightly, Kelly head dropped to see a silent Kate, unmoving and relaxed. In brief confusion, Kelly was unsure how she had grown silent until she noticed that she had been stroking Kate's hair softly, just as she did for Alex. With her other hand, Kelly felt her old habit return when she reached under her own top to pass her finger along the scar on her own stomach. Long, thin and permanent. As was her promise to Alex. Kelly's throat seized up and she knew she couldn't stop the tears which were about to come. Not this time.  
In the dark, hidden amongst the shadows, Kelly Jones cried. Tears falling, free from the grasp of her emotionless masks.

In the dark, no one can see you cry. In the dark, she remembered.

**so thats it for a bit...next chapter the girls go to town... read and review because you love me. please. I need a little love atm y'all**


	30. Feelings of attachment are bad part 1

**4**

**Hey people. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You all made my day better:D Well this first part of the Trilogy involving Kate Steel is almost over…but fear not, the second part (or sequel as people call it) will be up soon, after I finish and post up: "Oh don't you know? That's Alex Jones" So here is the next chapter, and I don't own anything except for Kate Steel and Steffie Van Der Boom who has somehow found her way into this trilogy which is strange because she has her own series of one-shots coming up…she must be getting greedy. Well I'll shut my trap and let you read. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**

**Oh this is another 2 part chapter.**

Kelly awoke with a jolt, her shiny bob swayed in the sudden moment. Pale sunlight tickled her chin, giving the Head Girl a warm sensation crawling up into her cheeks. Her disorientation was shortened as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes.  
As she made a move to rub her eyes, she found that her hand felt like a giant boulder.  
_Hmmm what in the world…I don't remember falling asleep…why am I near the edge?_  
Kelly frowned and dropped her head. There, lying on her bed was Kate, using Kelly's arm as a pillow and her face nuzzled into the Head Girls side.  
_Alex used to do that…_ Kelly smiled. Her smile was both affectionate and tired. Gently, Kelly lifted Kate's head and took back her own arm. Yawning, Kelly balled her fists and stretched, arching her back as it clicked satisfyingly. The silence was broken by a quick knock on the door. With her eyes still sleepy, Kelly lazily glanced at the clock. 8:33am.  
_Girls will be up soon. Must be Polly or Belle…_  
Not wanting to wake Kate up, Kelly slid off her bed without the mattress moving to much and padded to the door and upon opening it, she saw Polly dressed in her best St Tinians uniform.  
"Hey Kels…Is Kate ok now?" Polly gave Kelly a rare cheerful smile. Kelly, who was still in her pajamas, yawned again, shrugging.  
"I think so…she's just sleeping now. I think the fever's gone away…One of those short fevers I suspect. I hope everyone has been told that its uniform for our trip. Not mufti. The town needs to know who rules them." Kelly blinked again and rubbed her eyes. Polly smiled eagerly and confirmed that everyone knew. Kelly looked over Polly's shoulder at Annabelle's empty bed.  
Polly glanced over her shoulder, following the Head Girl's line of sight.  
"To see her aunt." Kelly nodded and turned back towards the bed to see if Kate was still sleeping. She was.  
"When Belle comes back tell her I want to see her. I'm going for a shower." Polly nodded as a gesture of acknowledgement and also pointed out that if Kate wakes up, it may be a good idea to have someone in the room with her. Kelly looked at the Head Geek in confusion for a moment. It cleared just as quick as it had come when she realized Polly's point. "That is probably best. Ok send Belle in just in case Katie wakes up…" Kelly's words caught in her throat, pushing an involuntary gasp from her mouth. Annabelle appeared in the doorway. Kelly's eye lit up and began to dance, a fire ignited in her heart and spread throughout her body.  
Polly scrutinized Kelly's face, puzzled as to why Kelly's mouth was hanging open and she had gasped.  
_Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._ Kelly's heart beat increased and she was forced to take deeper breaths. Annabelle's hair was even shinier and Kelly swore the younger Fritton's hair had never been so brown, so soft! Kelly watched as Annabelle sashayed into the room, her hips swaying and catching the attention of some quite quickly. Her eyes twinkled light bright stars and her outfit had defiantly changed. Her skirt was just a fraction shorter and her garters more visible, her slim waist fitted her tunic in all the right places, a stylish black belt was fastened under her bust.  
Her lips painted a shade of deep red, making her facial structure stand out. The Head Girl's eyes grew heavy and her chocolate eyes began to mist over._  
Oh my god! She looks…beautiful! Wow!  
_Kelly's eyes moved up and down over Annabelle taking in her striking appearance again and again.  
Unable to stop herself from staring, before the Head Girl's eyes it seemed as if in slow motion. Annabelle blinked and turned her head away from wishing Andrea a good morning and her eyes followed her head all the way to…  
Kelly released another gasp, a tight knot forming in her throat. Annabelle's eyes captured her own.  
The faintest hint of red simmered in Annabelle's cheeks when she meet Kelly's gaze. Her lips had a mind of their own, spreading into a warm, loving smile which only served to intensify the feelings spilling from her eyes.  
_Kelly…  
_Annabelle tore her eyes away from the enchanted Head Girl as she turned to her own bed, proceeding to straighten the covers.  
Polly was standing in front of Kelly, giving her the most confused, most suspicious look she possessed in her expression armory.  
"Kelly!" Polly snapped her fingers in front of the Head Girls face, trying to lift her from her extremely obvious meditations on Annabelle. Kelly jerked her head back from the Geek's snapping fingers and gave her questioning look. Just managing to find her voice back, Kelly sternly asked why Polly was still standing there and that she had better things to do. With the threat of a blush, she once again swiftly pulling up her mask, Kelly scowled and turned back into her room, shutting the door with a little more power then she intended. Her mask dropped instantly, showing the deepest feeling of confusion and discomfort from the heat coursing through her veins and the emotions going on in her head.

The shower head was a blur in front of the 17 year Old's eyes as hot water surged forth and coated her body before disappearing down the drain. The roar of water over her ears set a calm to her mind. Bowing her head to her chest, she let the water wet her hair. The water acted like a massage, pressing out the tension of the past few days and allowing her to reflect on selected matters with a calm and logical approach. _What's making me feel this way? _Kelly's stress from not being able understand the fire in her being. The heat in her cheeks intensified when she thought of her reaction when she saw Annabelle. Kelly felt the name of her best friend tug at the corners of her lips and, subsequently, her heart. _Annabelle. _The heat flared up all over her body, pulling a happy smile from the 18 year old. Opening her mouth under the water, Kelly spoke the name of her best friend, careful to pronounce each letter perfectly. The Head Girl let the sound of her voice speaking Annabelle's name fill her ears again and again. An explosion of itchy heat enthralled her. Kelly's throat and stomach, leaving it in knots.  
_I have to find out what this feeling is…the only thing I can remotely compare it to is…well…when I fell in love with Julia…_ Kelly's mind moved and molded a picture of Annabelle walking infront of her as she had done in the dorm. _What so do I have a crush on Belles...?_ Kelly's eyes widened and she jerked her head back from under the water, her hair flicking water against the walls. Seeing the Head Girl shocked only ever happened in private. Th_ats bollocks! Annabelle... _The fire within roared again and made the tips of her fingers ache. _Annabelle is my best mate...Thats not right. No. _Kelly shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of Annabelle from her head. _No, completely bullshit. I do not have any intrest in Fritton at all._

Kate stirred lightly to the sound of water, her eyebrow twitching before she settled down again. The water stopped and the sound of a curtain being drawn back seeped into Kate's ears but she was still unable to process any sound properly as she hadn't yet woken up. The Head Girl swore as she accidentally kicked over her shampoo bottle sending it skittering up against the side of the shower. She hated waking up on Saturdays. She really did. Normally, Kelly would have locked her bedroom door so that when she came out of the shower, she wouldn't have to worry about covering herself since no one else slept in her room but her. There were no cameras or anything so Kelly's room, was effectively, the most eavesdropping free place in the whole school.

Now that she had Kate in her bed, her routine was disrupted so she got dressed behind the door of the bathroom. Personally, she didn't mind as Kate was having some sort of fit which ended up giving her a fever, and she wanted to watch over Kate to make sure she was ok. Stepping out after donning her trade mark appearance, she carried her make up over to the mirror on her desk before she applied it as perfectly as ever.

Her phone vibrated just as she had lifted her deep red Chanel lipstick up to her lips. Without an expression change she picked up her phone. The dark, experienced eyes of the Head Girl began to glow again. It was a text message from Annabelle:

'Talked 2 Aunty. She changed her mind bout Kate goin 2 town. Pol showed her camera footage.'

Kelly's lips broadened into a smile. "Yus! You won't miss out after all Kate." Said the Head Girl to herself in a low tone.

Smacking her lips together, Kelly smiled satisfyingly at her the mirror Kelly noticed movement from Kate's body just as she daintily applied her mascara. In no hurry, Kelly tilted her face towards the mirror again and finished applying her mascara while Kate moved increasingly.

With an exhausted moan, Kate forced open her eyes. They were heavy and her focus was fuzzy.

The left side of her face lay pressed into Kelly's pillow while her right would be in full display if it weren't for her fringe hang over her eyes. Through fuzzy eyes, Kate saw undefined, grainy images of the room's interior. The white towel on the floor, the desk, the mirror and a girl infront of the mirror with a black head. Her throat bobbed against Kelly's pillow as she worked her eyes to remove the fuzz from her vision. Slowly, the fuzziness dispersed. But the moment she tried to sit up, a piercing head ache attacked her. Swearing, she clutched her head and curled into a ball, unaware that Kelly was watching her. Kelly only spoke when Kate had stopped moving.  
Striding over to the bed, Kelly sat down near Kate and reached out for her forehead.  
"How you feeling?" Kate coughed in response. _Great? Peachy?_

"Fucking shit…Why you…is this your room?" Kate furiously attended to her temples to get her head ache to calm. Kelly smiled, pleased that Kate had now returned to normal temperature and reached over to her bed side table for some water.  
"Yes this is my room. Do you remember what happened?" Kelly replied, leaning back a little to give Kate room.  
""I don't remember…why am I in your bed?" Kate frowned and looked down to see that she was under Kelly's covers. Kelly laughed at Kate's confusion, though not unkindly, Kate's expression was amusing.

"You were having a nightmare last night. Polly and Belles woke up and they told me that you had a fever…"  
Kate frowned, and touched her own forehead. "A fever? I have never had one before."  
The Head Girl shrugged and left the bed, proceeding to pick up the towel and tidy her room a bit.  
"There's a first time for everything. I came over to your bed and you were thrashing around. Some of the other girls were stirring so I had to bring you into my room. Also you had a very hot temperature and you were crying out in your sleep." Kelly entered her bathroom to replace the towel, still speaking to Kate.  
"Annabelle told me that you haven't been sleeping. That you've been on the roof every night. Kate?" The Head Girl strode out and moved to the right side of the bed to rummage in her bedside table.

"Well I'm just to scared to sleep sometimes ok. You think I like have replays of my sister getting killed?" Snapped Kate, feeling shamed that she was having nightmares at 16. Kelly's mouth twitched in brief annoyance._ Still feeling ashamed._

"I always get nightmares…" Kelly began unconsciously. When Kate looked at her strangely, Kelly pulled back her tongue, realizing that she had told a 16 year old what she refused to admit to Annabelle. "You best get up Kate. The girls will be up soon and the shower will be busy and the bus will be leaving soon." Kelly ignored Kate's partial look of confusion and smirked instead.

"Be in your uniform, we can't let the town forget just who controls them."  
"I though I was forbidden to go into town?" The hairs on Kate's neck began to rise and her shoulders tense.  
Kelly smiled. She thought Kate would be pleased that Miss Fritton had decided to let her go so she went to the door and opened it while facing Kate.  
"Belles had a chat with Miss Fritton so you're coming into town!" Kelly beamed. She really wanted the town to know who their new St. Trinians was!  
Kate's heart sank._ NO! No No! _A dull throb of anguish rose up inside her stomach.

**not much to say. I'm not happy with this chapter but it has to be split into to parts….meh.**


	31. Plague of Anarchy

**Thanks to the people who helped me with this chapter. it was the bitchest of all to write… and I have no idea what Buckinghamshire looks like so don't eat me.**

**To fanfiction:**

**STOP CENSORING MY SWEAR WORDS! **

**I think I'll dedicate this to MsAdventure.**

**Andrea POV**

I'm looking at Kelly and Annabelle interact at the moment. They are opposite me in the 6th row of bus seats. This morning I saw Kelly move into a state of shock. Most people missed it but I saw the fire in her eyes. Although she may not know it yet, I think she loves Belle just as much as Belle loves her. It is interesting how Kelly drops her façade around her. I only know of a few that she lets her guard down a bit. Me and Polly have grown up with Kelly since she first arrived to St Trinians. She'll let her guard down around us but not often. The way she does to Kate is obvious to the more perceptive of us girls. Polly notices it…everyone notices it. Its sweet really. Kate is becoming Kelly's sister in her eyes. There isn't much resemblance between Kate and Alex but the personality..Definatley. I let a sigh escape my lips. Posh Totty are at it with the 37th driver again. Poor Chloe. I wonder when she will realize that our 36th driver is actually gay. He won't last an hour…barley an hour. The tottys are onto him like red flag is to a bull. Kate is in the seat infront of me by herself. I can see that she is very tense about something…she doesn't look to happy at all. Haha she does give very scary death glares. There may be another Emo that Taylor will have to watch out for. Oh the joys of another coffin. One can never have too many.

**END POV**

Andrea slowly leant forward, catching a brief glimpse of curiosity from Zoë, her morbid protégé. Putting her face near Kate's right ear and tapping her shoulder, Andrea carefully asked if Kelly and Annabelle had done anything yet. Kate jumped with a yelp, unwontedly drawing everyone's attention to her, including a glimpse of brief concern from both Kelly and Annabelle. Kate felt the tip of her ears heat up and she ignored the looks from the others. Kate held her tongue until everyone had resumed their previous activities.  
"No I don't think they have." Kate frowned, turning to Andrea.  
"I don't think its wise to get involved Andrea. I don't think I want to see Kelly that angry after that whole date-flash thing." Kate's tone was low, suggesting that she was not wanting to be over heard discussing Kelly Jones. Andrea nodded, narrowing her eyes slowly.  
"But you know they like each other. It's so obvious." Her tone low and guarded. Inclining her head so the Emo would leave her alone was the only reason she agreed but on the inside, yes, Kelly and Annabelle did like each other…a lot.  
Kate leaned away from Andrea, signaling to the Emo that she wanted to be left alone. It was now vital that she remained separated from the girls. Her head commanded it but her heart, her heart wanted to be the 16 year old she should be. Laughing with friends and gossiping. Not casting them all away. It pained Kate to snub them but she knew she had to do it. Focusing her fringe-covered eyes out the window Kate caught a glimpse of a lark soaring in the sky. _Free. Free with no obligations. Free. _Her meditative thoughts were snatched from her mind when Andrea piped up again in her ear. With a exasperated groan, Kate leaned back towards Andrea, eyes twinkling with annoyance and her jaw half clenched.

"Don't you care about Kelly? About Belle? I can see its Killing Belle not having Kelly know. But they are two scared and proud to admit it, hell I don't even think Kelly knows." Hissed Andrea, taking care to keep her voice low but by no means lacking in intensity. Kate's eyes widened, annoyance flickered in her eyes once more. _Of course I care about Kelly! She was the first to show me kindness but without pity. Shes been like a sister to me…so has Belle. _A loud laugh drew Kate's and Andrea's attention to the far side of the bus. It was Kelly's laugh.  
"Watch." Whispered Andrea and pointed to the two. "Watch their eyes. Kel will look at Belle's eyes and then Belle lights up."

Kate reluctantly forced her gaze towards the Head Girls face and analyzed Kelly's eyes, finding within, a bright spark of joy and an extremely deep swirl of admiration. There was no mistaking it. Kelly was indeed in love with Annabelle. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and included her laugh in the inside joke, her bright red lips spreading into a smile. Her own eyes firmly fixed on Kelly's radiating the exact level of deep affection.  
"Told you!" Hissed the head Emo, withdrawing her head with a dark smirk on her face. Kate glared, dropping her head submissively and returned to her former position, staring out the window.

All around the Franko-Russian, the girls shrieked and babbled about their 'gift' to the town. Each St Trinian was dressed better and badder.  
The Chavs had used 2 cartons of Buff for their bling, stuffed fresh packs of gum in their bras and braided their hair extra tight. For the Posh Totty, there hair was more had more excessive volume, bustier bras, their most dangerous 6inch heels, most alluringly seductive make-up and stockings with the garters and their uniform was just so tragically Posh Totty, it was deemed appropriate…for the event anyway. If anyone saw the Emos near by, they would hyperventilate and runaway screaming bible prayers. They had broken into the darkest of dark, the most morbid of morbid make up they had. Thick and intimidating black outlines around their eyes. The highlights in Zoë's and Andrea's hair could not have been more noticeable and for extra fear, Andrea added another spike to her chin where as Zoë decided to put in contact lenses that turned her whole iris black. Janey was touching up the end of her hockey stick, her terrifying eyes shone with a trance like madness that encompassed so many at St Trinians. Up the front, Miss Dickenson was holding on for dear life as the twins of trouble took turns pulling at the steering wheel, her face displaying the whiteness of fear that would entrap the town. Much to the misfortune of the truly unfortunate English teacher, she was wedged in between fish tank girl and one of the constantly muddier first years.  
Further more to the English teacher's blatantly obvious discomfort was that tank girl kept leaning over to talk to Gracie, the muddy first year and in response, Gracie would lean back over and in the process, Miss Dickenson would be lathered in a watery slop which used to resemble mud but now would be easily mistaken for sloppy manure.

"Excuse me dears…" Squeaked Miss Dickenson and restraining her desperation to move away fast, she kept herself as controlled as she could and sweetly extracted her from the sloppy first years and gingerly made her way over to the left side of the bus to the seat infront of Kate whose eyes were half covered by her dark hair.  
Kate's neck movement could be compared to Zoë's slow turning of the head when Kate locked eye-contact with the mousy English teacher. Kate knew the teacher before her was being polite and she knew that Miss Dickenson probably knew she wouldn't get killed if she talked to Kate. Maybe.

"How's that poem going Kate?" Giving a polite and warm smile, Miss Dickenson tipped her head to the side slightly in an attempt to show that warmness. Kate's lips twitched in hint of annoyance but she maintained her control over her expressions.  
"Fine thank you Miss. I have been getting a second opinion if you don't mind."  
miss Dickenson's eyes lit up instantly. _Oh finally, someone is taking this class seriously!  
_"Of course not dear!" She chimed and re-arranged her neat skirt.  
"Who are you getting your second opinion from?"  
Kate really shouldn't have but she really wanted to be left alone. A backwards tilt of the head, the smirk and the eyes full of amusement.  
"Andrea and occasionally Zoë."

The blood ran out of Miss Dickenson's face, leaving her plaster white and wide eyed. It took a few moments for the naïve teacher to get herself together and displaying a pained smile, the English teacher of St Trinians forced herself to encourage Kate and politely backed away. Kate's eyes followed the retreating English teacher.

Out the corner of her eye, Kate saw Polly turn to Kelly and start a conversation. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying as she had put her earphones in, she could see that the discussion was important due to the sudden change in Kelly's and Annabelle's expressions from glowing, to straight, serious faces.  
Her original plan to ignore was a major failure as Zoë left her seat and Andrea followed, pulling Kate's sleeve in the process.  
Kate scowled and pulled out her earphones, not happy that she had been de-seated and pulled over to Kelly.  
The Head Girl ignored Kate's peeved look and launched straight into the plan.

"…ok Girls. Listen up. Last time im going to go over the plan…"Kelly paused in mid speech when she noticed that Chelsea still sitting on the drivers lap, facing him while Chloe snogged him and Peaches had her hand weaving in his hair. "Oi Tottys, let the driver go. We need the twins over here yeah." Kelly sent a stern look at Peaches who reluctantly, and with a pout, removed her hand and sulkily got the other Totty's attention. Chelsea flashed the driver a seductive look and made sure she bent down low enough so that the driver had a very good view down her blouse before she left his lap. Chloe on had to be pulled of by Bianca. Kelly rolled her eyes as Chloe kissed the driver once more before letting herself be dragged away by Bianca. After taking on glance at the driver, Kelly knew that he was in no position to drive so she forced Miss Dickenson to take the wheel, despite her weak protests that she couldn't drive a Double-Decker.

Once the girls were all gathered, Kelly launched into the plan once more.  
"…Ok. Now remember, once we get to the nearest sheep farm by the town, Taylor, you and your girls as well as the twins and first years go down to the sheep farm…Chloe, go with them as you'll be distraction for the farmer. When we stop, you lot get out and there are a few motorbikes in the trailers. Just remember to change the plates BEFORE you go." Kelly stressed the word to show that it was very important that they did exactly what they were told to prevent the plan from going wrong. Getting a glance from the Head Girl, Polly wet her lips and turned her laptop around, displaying a map of the town and the labeled entrance points.  
"…Now girls, last time things got a tad out of hand…" Polly looked up from her laptop and eyed the second youngest Emo at St Trinians.  
"Janey, I'm referring to your hockey stick…"

Buckinghamshire town was settling into the ever-weekend routine. Shop keepers unlocking the doors and people of all sorts milling around the square into the shops and generally, having a pleasant time. Window shoppers moved from shop to shop inspecting the garments displayed with a lazy, weekend eye. No one noticed the animals grow silent, everyone was to busy basking in the relaxation that would soon be broken. They say when a horrible incident is about to occur, the animals behave in odd ways. The approaching incident, however, was not natural. Not in terms of weather anyway. This was the kind that kept coming back to shake the town over and over again, leaving the residents in shock, fear and sometimes even pain. This was known among the public of Buckinghamshire town as the 'Plague of Anarchy'.  
The bus stopped behind the final bend in the road that lay between them and the town. As long as they stayed behind the bend, they couldn't be seen. The first task Kelly set was to let loose a small scouting party comprised of four girls. Four was enough to cover a lot of ground without being noticed. Annabelle and Polly reminded their scouts of the plan while the little, but explosive first year Steffie Boom lathered their exposed skin with green and brown paints they had procured from the art cupboard when the male model wasn't looking.  
Looking like soldiers, as soldiers of anarchy they were, the scouting party set off, each armed with a pouch of Trinski darts. A silent weapon that generated no noise except the amount of breath needed to fire the dart. The victim would remain unconscious for hours, even days depending the dose. Annabelle watched the four anarchists take off at practiced speed and silence. Over the fence and dropping to the ground in a crouch before mingling amongst the cows as they moved towards the doomed town. The bus emptied onto the left side of the road, the bus shielding them from view of other cars and their backs protected by thick bushes. After they had all gathered, Kelly had them move to the right side of the road but not before charging the notorious Steffie Boom and some of her mates with chloroforming Miss Dickenson and leaving her in the back of the bus bound but not gagged. After all, the bud driver needed someone to talk to.

Kate stood, her back leaning against the bus with her hands rammed in her pockets. Seeing the girls turn into soldiers stirred her heart. She loved that. She loved the idea of causing trouble that no one could handle. She wanted to cause so much trouble that the world would buckle under her gaze and the trouble she caused would go unpunished because she would be feared so much that no one would dare to breathe out of turn. Turning her head, she watched in silence as Bianca swore at Zoë, leading to Annabelle chiding them. A twitch of a smile crossed her lips.  
_Those two are always fighting. I wonder what St Trinians would be like without it…not the same I expect.  
_"Oi Steel!" hollered Kelly, lifting a hand and waving her over.  
Kate looked at the Head Girl and suppressed a pained sigh as she pushed off from the bus. The gravel crunched underneath her converse as Kate crossed the road to Kelly's side. It was chilly and the tips of everyone's noses were pink and white plumes of steam gushed from their mouths when they spoke.  
"Yes?" Kate answered firmly, meeting the Head Girl's gaze, subtly commanding her to answer Kate.  
Kelly's eyebrows rose ever so slightly when she picked up the small but strong sense of hostility lining the Franko-Russian's tone. Choosing to address it later, when there was no one else around, Kelly turned to her Head Chav and gave the go-ahead to unload the motorbikes from the truck of the bus.

Polly and her geeks had spent a few hours on the bikes last night, along with the help of the grease-monkey first years to add mufflers to bikes to dampen the sound of the exhausts as the bikers went about their business sheep rounding. When the bikes had been pulled out and set up on their stands, Taylor and Bianca moved over to their bikes, pulling on their leather gloves and flexing their fingers inside of them.  
"…Right you two. Keep to the left, we want the sheep to move quickly and as a group into town, we don't want them going right." Kelly rose her brows, her tone serious. Their annual town invasion was always a serious matter. Bianca nodded firmly at her leader as two first years, who aspired to be Chavs, held up the two biker's helmets.  
"Righ'. 'nd once we 'ave da sheep onna road towardz da town, we go 'nd get da cows yeah?" Checked Taylor, the last few words almost muted as she pulled her helmet on her head. Kelly's keen hearing picked them up none the less.  
"Yes. And there are a few bulls in the pen next to the cows. Make sure you remember to put the red streamers on the back. Get the bulls to go out first then the cows so Bianca, you are infront of the bulls to keep them on track and don't worry. I had Pol increase the bike's speed so your safe. Before you go, don't forget to get your ear pieces from Polly. We need to remain in contact." The two Chavs nodded, Kelly smiled proudly.  
_God I love St Trinians.  
_"Good so wait for the signal from the scouts."

A half hour had passed when the scouts returned. Each of them brining good news that was ideal for their plans. When Kelly was pleased with the information she sent Taylor and Bianca on their way. Putting her left hand to her left ear and spoke to Polly through the earpiece.  
"Pol, get me through to the Heads of the cliques."  
_"Sure thing Kel…ok your on."  
_Kelly's eyes turned towards the town, burning in anticipation for anarchy and trouble.  
"Girls?"  
"Yeah Kel?" Answered all those who had been chosen to be sub-leaders.  
"Lets move out. Bring out your fiercest looks and your attitudes. We are St Trinians and were are the best. Lets make some anarchy!"  
The whole of the St Trinians students, displaying their uniform with a sense of swelling pride, formed into four divisions each lining up behind a Head of the Clique. Annabelle took over for Taylor who was currently occupied with cows, bulls and sheep along with Bianca. They moved as one behind their leader with the notion in their heads that when Kelly gave them the signal, each division would peel off and occupy every entrance and exit into the town. Trapping the town in itself. No one would get in or get out until St Trinians said so.

This little piggy went to market, this little piggy went to town but St Trinians would make every other little piggy cry wee wee wee all the way back home.

**I know it was long coming but its here for you to read now and that's what matters. Review while I begin the next chapter?**

Belle Polly Kelly Polly.


	32. A teenager's prerogative

9

**Ok I don't own anything at all. This chapter is dedicated to my poor gold fish who died recently. Yes, I called my goldfish Anarchy… You're the best fishy I ever had, I mean you actually survived longer under my cat's obsessive gaze…**

**Im rating this chapter M to be safe…don't want little kiddies getting nightmares now do we. Anywho. Enjoy and review or else….fuk, I have no threats today…hell, you're lucky. I have no idea if legally blonde 3 exists but well, it was perfect.**

Kate watched the desire on Kelly's face as she kept her eye fixed on the town, hungry for trouble. The divisions were beginning to split off now, each with their own destination.

Kate looked at Kelly, wondering if the Head Girl would notice if she slipped away. She immediately at that thought, deciding it was illogical and that she would disappear when they were actually in town, by then it would be harder to be found, putting aside that she was in St. Trinians uniform, then apparently, no one would touch her. Lowering her eyes to the ground, Kate meditated on the tips of her shoes. To her right and a little infront, Kate heard Annabelle speak to Kelly, in a soft voice.

"Kels, Andrea said shes got into a spot of bother. There are three farmers approaching her. Shes calling for all divisions to stop."

Kelly nodded, an irritated glint in her eye for the briefest of moments. Turning her upper body around, she called for a stop, careful to monitor the volume of her voice as they were close to the edges of the town.

The very same message was sent around to each leader of the divisions until each had come to a halt. Polly had said that it was crucial for each division to enter the town at the same time.

Chelsea stood with her division and touched up her lip gloss. A little pout altered her lips while she did. Kelly had separated the Posh Tottys so that each division had a Totty should their seductive services be needed. Naturally, Chelsea didn't see the logic behind Kelly's plan until much later. Even then she still wasn't happy for Polly had also separated her geeks amongst the groups with Lucy in her division, Chelsea was not among the most happiest slags in the country. Posh Totty and Geek did not mix.

The wait was 20 minutes long and Kelly could see that the younger girls in her division were struggling to keep their energy cooped up inside of them. So it was a relief when Andrea checked in to say the problem had been dealt with.

In the fields, Taylor gunned the engine of her bike and whipped around the paddock, scaring sheep and cackling while she was at it. Bianca was able to maintain enough distance between her and the bull so she could relax a bit more. The streamers snapped behind her back in the wind as she urged the bike forwards. Behind of her, Taylor had set the cows free from their paddock and was scaring them forward to the now open gate and onto the road. The idea was, that once the bulls were close enough to the town, they would see enough red from shop signs and therefore, Bianca could peel off and ditch the bike so she could rejoin Kelly's group that was already on their way.

The small scouting party trotted on just ahead of Kelly's division, scanning for anyone who was not from St Trinians and ready to dart them at a moments notice. The school girls didn't want some random to ruin their element of surprise.  
"Oi Bex…you hear that?" asked the lead scout, turning to her left.  
"Hear what?...oh wait stop for a second…"

The scouts slid to a stop and removed their ear pieces, pricking their little ears up and looking behind them towards Kelly's group.  
There was no mistaking what it was. It was the faint, but growing words of the St Trinians anthem slowly rumbled towards them.  
At once, four Cheshire grins appeared on the four faces of the scouts. A burning desire, much like their Head Girl's surged in their eyes. An anthem to stir the heart and soul.  
The divisions weren't far at all now. In fact, they were almost there.

Vladimir dawdled next to Katrina, a sour expression on his face. Katrina had wanted to look for a new pair of heels and had dragged Vladimir out with her. Not that he could have refused anyway. Katrina was Boris's second in command. Vladimir was the messenger boy and the muscles. Katrina was the brains. The two Russians were on the other side of town, north to Kate who was south when they heard the faint singing. The people around them stopped when the deep vibrations of the animals the girls had let loose shook from the ground and up into their limbs.  
Mentions of "What's that? What's going on?" skipped around the groups of townsmen and women who had stopped where they were to look around for the source of the noise. The problem was, that the noise was everywhere. Then it hit them in a sudden and powerful rumble of hooves. Out of nowhere, the animals from the neighboring farms burst onto the streets in full charge, the bulls heading the attack. The people began to scream and hurry into any doors that were unlocked. Car alarms went off wildly as animals brushed past, touching the cold metal which made them all the more jumpy. Two babies in a pram belonging to a middle aged woman in running gear wailed as the over whelming 'Moos and Baas' obliterated all sounds from their ears, including the calming songs that had been emitted from their dolly. The dolly, which was now being trampled to death underneath the thumping and drumming of hooves. The black haired baby watched with its big eyes as the head from the doll was detached from its body. The other baby burst into a fit of random giggles as the cows seemed to be playing football.

"Hehehehee! Dat was brilliant man!"  
Bianca's head shot up from behind a bush, her eyes flicking left to right, looking for any sign of movement, her eyes bright with the laughter that came from her Chav mouth.  
Jumping to her feet, Taylor's protégé brushed herself down to rid her body of leaves and twigs. "Man dat was fukin' epic!"  
Emensly pleased with herself that she had managed to escape the fury of the two bulss AND perform a controlled belly slid on her bike into the bushes without getting hurt, Bianca removed her helmet, her grin displaying a full set of pearly white teeth.  
"Suck on dat zombie shaggaz!"  
Stretching over the bush, the Chav peeled off her gloves and tucked them in her belt before taking off in a jog towards Kelly Jones's on coming division thinking that she would get her bike later. A hundred meters away, she saw the figures of St Trinians closing in.

The stampede moved away from the town and out towards any exit that the St Trinians had parted their ranks for. Now, the town was dead quiet. People poked heads out of doors and windows to see if the craze had gone. The road was filled with muddy clumps of grass that the hoofed beasts had brought with them. No less the a dozen cars had horrible dents in the doors. Distressed women and men with what-the-fuck-was-that expressions exited side streets to survey the damage to their cars. Then, to the sheer misfortune of the public, an argument broke out of whose sheep and whose cows had broke loose. They were all too busy at each others throats that they didn't see a sorry state of a farmer who had been attacked by Andrea's division. Staggering, holding his stomach, with a face covered in smudges of lip gloss and smelling like Chloe, the farmer dragged himself towards the crowd. Deep gasping breaths came from his throat. He had truly been mugged. St Trinians style via Posh Totty. Of course his wallet was missing as Chloe had demanded an extra high rate for the amount of kisses given and the speed of which they had descended as well as on such short notice.

"Help…Please…they're hear…hey!"  
The voices of the arguing had rose, blocking out the Totty victim completely.  
"OI! I AM NOT PAYING FOR YOUR CAR! THEY AREN'T MY LIVESTOCK!"  
"HEY!" Cried the poor farmer.  
"FUCK OFF YOU PILLOCK! THEY ARE! PINK TAGS ARE YOURS! 3 DIGIT NUMBERS YOU TWAT!"  
"HEY!" he burst his lungs but to no avail. The people just kept on arguing.  
"STOP SWEARING! THERE ARE CHILDREN NEAR BY!"  
"FUCK THE CHILDREN! THIS WANKER WANTS ME TO PAY FOR HIS…"  
The farmer grew red faced. Lifting his body as upright as he could manage, he took a deep, raspy breath and…  
"HEYYY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
At once the crowd went silent and turned towards the farmer whose face was pale. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees onto the road.  
"What the hell is your problem old man?" Sneered a teenager, a nasty glare in his eye to match his mouth.  
"The…girls…call 999…they're here…"  
Ripples of laughter passed around the crowd as similar thoughts of senile old man were in abundance.  
"Stop! Listen to me…they…they are the ones who released…cows...sheep…you have to hide before they get…get here."  
The mother of the two babies grew serious. Folding her arms, she marched over to the fallen man and flat out right demanded an explanation.  
"Don't you know what day it is…ughhh…it's the annual trip that the…"  
"SHHH! Listen what's that!" The teenager slapped one of the adult's arms and pointed towards the hills where the St Trinians girls were pouring out of like ants from an ant hill.

"BETTER BE SCARED WHEN WE ATTACK! WE'RE ONTO YOU SO WATCH YOUR BACK!...FEEL THE FEAR WE'RE MANIACS! ST TRINIAAAANS!"

Not in a million years would they ever comprehend what fear was until the girls came to town. Blood drained from the people's faces leaving them paler then ghosts. W type of white that Andrea and her Emo's would be jealous of. There, at the south entrance was Kelly Jones, heading the school and her division proudly. At the East entrance as well as the West, St Trinians blocked the streets and from the south, Andrea cut of the final access point to Buckinghamshire town.

If shaking had a noise, everyone would have heard as well as deafened by the shakes of fear generating from their bodies. The only people who did not shake were the two Russians who smiled just as wide as the St Trinians girls were.  
"Kate has played right into our hands." Katrina smirked and slowly backed away from the main group, pulling Vladimir with her.

Gripped by fear, the townspeople were glued to the spot, their gazes held in position by the fiery eyes of the female anarchists as they marched towards them.  
Kate felt a strange sort of excitement grow inside her gut. She saw with her own eyes the fear these people had for Kelly and her girls. It brought an absentminded smile to her cheeks. _I would like to be feared._  
When Kelly increased her walking speed, as did the others. With a almost possessed like smile, Kelly pulled Kate close to her.  
"You're going to love this Steel…Giiirls?" Kelly threw her call over her shoulder so it reached the very ends of her division. All went silent to listen to the words of the worst anarchist in history. The screams broke out again, before Kelly had even continued speaking. They knew what was going to come before she said it. They had known since the first time St Trinians came to town all those years ago.  
"LETS GO SHOPPING!" Kelly's voice stabbed against the air and rammed through the low-lying mist to be clearly heard by the ears of Andrea and the other divisions.  
A cry to never be matched sounded, like an air raid siren, the girls of St Trinians let loose, abandoning their ranks and charging at full speed across the remainder of the distance between them and the first shops.

Kelly held fast as the girls swept past them into the town. Annabelle stood firm with Kelly with the Head Chav on her right as they river of anarchy gushed past them, carrying their war cries with them. Kate had seized this as an opportunity and let herself be swept up with the roaring school girls. They were left unscathed by the time they girls had passed.  
With a proud fire in their eyes, the leaders of St Trinians and Kate moved into the town, watching with pleasure as girls of all years burst into shops and began trying on clothes, toys and getting the feel of brand new hockey sticks. The shop assistants of Nike sportswear sobbed behind the checkout as Chavs swarmed over the racks, pulling on their favourite label. Over the road, a group of male teenagers had their faces pressed up against the windows, their drool dripping from their mouths as they watched Chelsea and her Tottys flaunt their frilly knickers and twirled in expensive heels.

Andrea and her Emos left a group of children crying their eyes out and three elderly women clutching their hearts as they glided dauntingly past, eyes wide and menacing as the spikes in Andrea's chin. Zoë slid along with Andrea, making low toned comments and going through a sort of shopping list for Emos. Pausing outside a 20th century antique shop, as they were In the middle of discussing modification plans for her electric chair, Zoë found her self interrupted by a tall, lank boy.  
"Alright?"  
Zoë was surprised that the boy wasn't frightened of her. So when she slowly turned her morbid head around to face him, applying the same glare that she had had for Bianca in the grave yard, he smiled at her revealing a set of grills on his teeth. Without hesitation, Zoë's lips curled into a look of displeasure and loathing.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" His voice held a degree of mockery. All he got in response was a threatening growl from Andrea.  
"Why don't you sod off before we bring you back home in one of our coffins."  
Zoë hissed through bared teeth.  
The boy went wide eyed and flashed a look of disgust but before he could leave…  
"Aw Mah God! Lookit! Dat dude has grillz! Dat is well awesome!"  
The language of Chavs wrenched a deeper, more frightening growl. That was all they had time for because Taylor and her Chavs had bounced up and started hanging over the boy, hurling ever complement they had. However, every Chav complement was an insult.  
"AW! Hahaha! 'e looks like a walkin' mirror! Do ya teeth show whose fairest of dem all? Fuk, did you eat tinfoil?...no? ok so your face is just fukin ugly then. "  
The boy was reduced to a demeaning stature and left their presence, lips trembling.  
Andrea and Zoë shared a common thought: _Wankers._

From inside a 20th century antique shop, Katrina and her companion watched with intrigue as these seemingly regular school girls had made so many people cry and scream.  
"We could use girls like these in mafia." Suggested Vladimir, lifting his eyebrow in question to Katrina. Narrowing in a second, Katrina's eyes became contemplative.  
"We could…but they are too young, but that girl with bob…I'm sure I heard her name as Kelly…she looks and acts like leader. Good material for mafia."  
Vladimir took his eyes from Boris's second in command and moved his gaze to the said girl. About to share his agreement, the Russian brute held his tongue when his eye caught the form of a tall girl with a pixie haircut and fringe standing near a group of first years but not close enough to be part of them.  
Pointing at the window, his cigarette trapped between his first fingers, Vladimir raised question.  
"And that one? She has a familiar look of defiance and potential."  
"I have no idea who that one is. But judging from the way she dresses, I would say that she has potential." Katrina jerked her eyes from the window and faced her partner in arms as he opened his mouth and spoke again.  
"I would say the leather jacket with school logo on back is rather intimidating…for townspeople."  
"Da…but let us not forget why we are here. Boris is in London attending to some business. His express orders were to locate Steel and we have…on broad range. Now we close in further and find her face among girls. Then, we continue observation and find one girl who is of close association with Kate then we pounce on her and drag her back to London as hostage. That way, Kate will come to us and we don't have to give chase after the brat anymore. Boris wants to deal with her in London so he can leave for Russia immediately after and escape the authorities." Vladimir couldn't help but snigger.  
"Da, in Russia we ARE the authorities." Katrina shared a savage smile, nodding in agreement.  
"That we are."

Bianca and Taylor turned on Andrea and Zoë smiling smugly only to gain death glares from them.  
"Eh, you know da rulez corpse bride & groom. No fratanizing wiv da town boys. Only da Tottys can do dat."  
"Its 'fraternizing' not fratanizing you ignorant Chav." Andrea lifted her head up a little and intensified her gaze at the Head Chav. Taylor's eyes exploded and she closed the space between herself and Andrea, shoving her angry face into Andrea's  
"We ain't Chavs you hear!"  
"Oi! Taylor! Come here!"  
Andrea smirked in victory when she saw the expressions change from surprise to displeasure again as their Head Girl's voice called Taylor from her sport.  
With a groan, Taylor swaggered off with Bianca and Jess mumbling certain words that children shouldn't hear.

Kate watched the girls flit past her, running from shop to shop, squealing with glee and each carrying armfuls of hockey sticks. Placing herself strategically next to the opening of an alley way that was situated in-between two houses. The house on the right had police tape over the front door. Appearing very casual and relaxed Kate slowly backed into the alley way. Her heart hammering wildly. She watched by Kelly as she was swallowed into the pale shadows, waiting, and expecting Kelly to look in her direction.  
It wasn't until Kate was far into the alley when the Head Girl looked her way casually.  
Catching her breath, not daring to breathe lest Kelly saw her, Kate froze and became a statue. The 16 year old St Trinian scanned Kelly's face as it passed over the alley and landed somewhere else. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kate shook her head a little, granting herself a small smile before turning her back on the St Trinian invaders and slinking behind the house on the right.  
Breaking in was easy. Kate never went anywhere with out her break in tools, but the better thing was that she didn't even need to use them. The idiots who lived here had left the door ajar.  
_That was horribly easy…right dad, what did you used to say? Shut the door but don't lock it in case you need to escape…__check. God! Squeaky door much!  
and the next thing is to search the premises for any sign of others…  
_The Franko-Russian rose onto the balls of her feet, remaining on her toes should she need to move fast. Being caught flat footed in a hostile environment was sure death.

The house wasn't flash but it was modest. The kind of house that belongs to a small, upper low class family who stick close to each other and never let anything break them apart. Kate scanned the living room carefully as she entered. Being a decent size, there was enough room for two two-seater couches and an arm chair. The room itself was square shaped with two windows facing the street, brown curtains with dark spots on them to afford the family privacy. A small television perched on a rectangular coffee table made of pine in corner below the window on the right. Slowly moving her head to the left, Kate noticed that the fire place was boarded up. Frowning in confusion, Kate inched closer to the fireplace and knelt down, her nose nearly touching the board. Running her hands over the board, she let her fingers feel the grain of the wood. Seeing it as 3 piece ply wood, Kate tilted her head to the side and looked at the edges of the board with a scrutinizing expression. To her surprise, the layers of the ply wood had swelled and separated. Kate's frowned deepened. Faint traces of water marking stained the board suggesting that someone had wet the board.  
_Why the hell would someone do that? That's not even normal…  
_Shaking her head to clear the confusion as much as she could, the St Trinian pushed herself up to her feet again, her knee clicking in response.  
The mantel piece was at her chest level. Reaching out with a slim finger, she dragged the pad of her index finger along the surface, gathering a thin layer of dust on the tip of her finger.  
_Hardly any dust but this place looks like it has been closed off from squatters…  
But then what the hell is the police tape for?_

Gruff voices from outside the front door made Kate jump out of her skin.  
Green eyes wide and flashing, Kate's heart rate sped up and she froze on the spot. Knowing that if she made a movement, who ever was outside would hear her. Especially because the floor was wooden and she was wearing rubber soled shoes.  
"…I hate coming her Jack. Its 'orrible. Bloody mess and everything."  
Kate held her hand over her heart and lifted her foot and carefully planted it behind her, sending her one, small step toward the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.  
"Yeah, well Sergeant Peters gave orders that we visit this blood bath every 4 hours incase the criminals return."  
"There are hundreds of criminals around us…FEMALE criminals Jack!"

_Shit cops! But this isn't a blood bath…it's just a house?  
_A ripping sound came from outside the front door, it made sense to Kate that the two men were removing the tap to gain entry.  
"Really, don't be a pillock. School girls…criminals? pfft…hey! Ok, don't give me that look. I didn't mean THAT, everyone knows St Trinians school are a bunch of criminals but they ain't cold blooded murderers. They just kids innit."  
The sound of a key in the lock set Kate off like a fuse. Spinning around as fast as she could, she dashed down the hallway and into the first bedroom she found, pushed the door ajar and hurried over to the window.  
"…God this place smells musty. There's still blood on the curtains! I thought the Criminal unit had taken this in for evidence?"  
"My god, stop complainin' all we have tah do is walked through the house, check the bedrooms and go down to the basement…so get yer stiff upper lip and let's get this over with. "  
Swearing rapidly under her breath in panic, Kate pulled at the window with all her might. It wouldn't even budge. The footsteps of the policemen struck the wooden floors with heavy thumps as they moved into the house and probably, the living room by now.  
Kate's eye began to tear up in anger and fear. The window just didn't want to open!  
"…Can we just skip the rooms and go to the basement and then leave?"  
"Gahh! Fine, if you quit your moanin' and griping then yeah. Get the Key to the basement…no that's the key to the tool shed you fool. The one with the red triangle on it!"  
Kate dropped to the floor behind the bed, holding her body in the press up position as she watched under the door for the shadows of the two coppers as they passed the door to the basement, their apparent destination.  
Deciding to stay put, Kate lowered herself onto the floor, ignoring the cold contact against the bare areas of her skin and listening to the policemen search.  
In an effort to calm herself and ease her heart rate, Kate closed her eyes and meditated on one, strong thought. This blocked out all sound.

In 5 minutes, they were gone. Kate too, moved to the backdoor but stopped in her step in the middle of the living room. Deep in her stomach, a tiny seed of curiosity began to split open and grow. Looking at the floor where the faint footprint of the policemen's boots had imprinted the dust, Kate held her arms to the side.  
_No, don't do it…control Steel…control yourself. Your curiosity always gets you into shit…  
_Kate's eyes, seemingly of their own accord, flicked over towards the curtains were the dark spots littered the brown material.  
_calm….calm…hey didn't he say that was blood? Oi! Kate Steel! Keep your childish urges under control!  
_"But I really want to know! Just a quick look. No one's here and…well..fuck it, I'm curious." Kate threw up her arms in frustration and stalked over to the curtains, bumping the couch with her thigh.  
The spots were almost black in colour in contrast with the brown curtains. Kate's eyes narrowed against the fabric. If it was indeed blood, then she knew better then to touch it.  
Changing her body position, Steel allowed light to fall on the spots. There, under the light, the tiny dark spots were registered in the back of her brain as blood.  
the 16 year old's lips parted in a quiet gasp and she pulled back from the curtains, looking around the room again with a fresh sense of intrigue and suspicions.  
One word fell from her lips.  
"Basement."  
Ignoring her gut feeling that kept screaming at her to leave the house, Kate proceeded down the hallway, not bothering to look at the pictures in the hallway of the family. No, her eyes and mind were obsessed with the door at the end of the hallway leading to the basement. At her age, curiosity always beat her protective instincts. She couldn't help it. It was a teenager's prerogative to be stubborn and curious. The basement door was locked and the bright yellow of the police tape zigzagged over the surface from frame to frame. Naturally, as she was now a St Trinian, she couldn't give a damn about the rules of do-not-break-police-line. Skillfully attending to the lock with her wire and pliers, Kate dispatched the mechanisms that kept the door locked and pushed it open. To her immediate shock, the steps behind the door led down into black. She noticed that the light bulbs leading down to the basement had been shattered so she knew in order to get light she would have to go down and mix in with the shadows. Pushing her little seed of fear down and letting her seed of curiosity grow and envelope her mind, Kate Steel began her decent into the black of the basement.

Chelsea bounded happily over to Annabelle and tugged her arm playfully. The rest of the Tottys arriving seconds behind.  
"Belle, the cinemas are still playing legally blonde 3! We HAVE to go see it! Come with me?" Chelsea exaggerated her pronunciation on the word 'have' and completed it with a dramatic expression with wide eyes. Annabelle glanced at Kelly who's eyes were swirling with what?...Jealousy?  
"Kels do you mind? I kind of promised." Annabelle smiled sheepishly, this had an immediate effect on the icy Head Girl and her eyes relaxed.  
Annabelle watched as Kelly moved into her contemplative expression and Chelsea bit her lip anxiously.  
_I don't really like the idea but…_Kelly glanced at Annabelle whose eyes twinkled intensely at her. Kelly once again felt her body grow hot. _Oh god Annabelle, you're a bitch._  
"Well ok but you'll have to get a taxi back or use one of the bikes. The movie finishes an hour after we've gone back to St Trinians."  
Annabelle's thanks were drowned out by the Totty's squeals.  
"Oh my god thank you Kelly!" Chelsea grabbed Kelly into a tight hug and kissed her cheek, leaving Annabelle's eyes burning with irritation. Kelly smiled and patted Chelsea on the back, not missing the look in Annabelle's eye and she couldn't help but feel guilty.  
Kelly wished them fun and stood watching the three Tottys drag an obliging Annabelle Fritton off to the cinemas. Polly appeared by her and straightened her glasses.  
"If you want something, you actually have to make a move. That's all I'm saying Jones."  
Kelly tore her eyes from the Tottys and fixed her Head Geek with a confused glare.  
"What the hell are you on about?" Polly sighed and shook her head.  
"Just referring to the girls. When they want something, most of them make a move to get it." Flashing Kelly a sweet smile, Polly flounced off to the technology shop where Lucy and the other geeks were already at, drooling over the wares.

Kate never liked waking blindly into the dark. Her cellphone light didn't afford much light anyway. It only glowed in a small, faint bubble around her and only extended her line of sight by two hand lengths. The cold sent her the hair on her body rising. Bringing her teeth down to bite her lip, Kate lifted a hand and pressed it against the wall. Her fingers brushed over something a little sticky as the felt for the plastic casing of a light switch.  
Finding the casing, her momentarily satisfaction was ruined when she flicked the switch as nothing happened. A groan of frustration emitted from her stomach.  
"Oh come on!" Flicking it off and on again, she forced herself to be patient while a low buzzing noise filled the room.

PLINK! The neon lights flickered weakly, lighting up the room in flashes.  
Kate's eyes light up in the flashes of light as she passed them over the basement room.  
FLASH…square shaped…FLASH…shelves...FLASH…boarded up window…FLASH…grey walls…FLASH...concrete floor…FLASH…dark paint on walls and floor?  
BZZZZZ…  
Kate squinted as the light directly above her let off a bright white light, sending spots through her vision and blotching out the images before her.

**Im such a bastard…I love cliff hangers…sooo tell me, what do you think's down there? What do you think is waiting to jump out at Kate? Hey, I'm curious too. hmmm not to sure about the quality of this chapter...anyhow...Review!**


	33. The hunt

**First off, I would like to apologize for the big delay in posting... trouble has come up in the form of a dead black cat...literally...I ran it over accidentaly and feel like shite about it.  
Secondly, I don't own anything. Apart from the broken window bill of $350 dollars.  
This chapter is dedicated to Julia...yes Julia is a character in this story as well as my Alex Jones story...Julia, you are the best ever. Love you! xox****  
Review if you like... though your decision depends on whether I still write.  
CD101**

Yeah, she was Head Girl and yeah, she was the top dog of all things anarchic but Kelly really, really loathed technology shops. Kelly Jones and computers did not go well. During her whole time at St Trinians, Jones had completely busted 3 laptops and 2 super computers…in one day. Lucy was taken to hospital the same day, showing symptoms of a heart attack. Polly didn't talk to her for a month.  
With an inerasable scowl in her eyes, Kelly held her arms folded tightly across her chest and permitted Polly to drag her past the hard drives to the newest model of laptops.  
"You have to be kidding me Pol…No. if you show me one more computer I'll set this whole fucking shop on fire." The peeved expression shown on Kelly's face didn't need to be emphasized by her gaze as it was already enough to melt plastic but Kelly always did things in full.

"Ex..excuse me, urm…miss…you're not REALLY going to do that…are you?"  
Polly lowered her chin and looked past Kelly's tattooed arm. Kelly felt irritation bubble and hiss in her stomach as she too span. As if she was possessed. Kelly really, really loathed people who interrupted her.

Kate shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the blotches to subside all the while the lights buzzed above her. Like slowing rain against a window pain, the blotches subsided and the Franko-Russian opened her eyes to the room before her.

Catching sight of the dark substance splattered all over the walls with flecks of pink made Kate fall into another realization. Shudders broke out all over her body and the content of her stomach churned. The Green eyes of once so young in appearance, but old and wise from her experiences now knew why the policeman did not want to venture into the dark of the basement.  
Stomach jerking forward, Kate doubled over and emptied her breakfast all over the basement floor, leaving her throat burning and her eyes watering.

In a smooth movement, Kelly Jones swiveled on the spot, applying a death glare and a low growl. A tiny squeak of fright came from the shop assistant and he shriveled into a hunched form of his former straight self. The Head Girl's eyes flashed in annoyance.  
"Well I wasn't going to but you know, I might just do that…"

The last thing Polly was expecting was the shop assistant to drop to his knees and beg the Head Girl to leave the shop without any damage caused. Kelly agreed. Of course she did. But a Jones always got a price for her services. 75 % discount on any new technology Polly needed.

Both parties left each other's company, both parties happy. The shop was still standing in one piece, Polly had a whole heap of good computer equipment for peanuts and Kelly, well Kelly was just thankful she was out of that damn shop.

Keeping her eyes to the ground, in the midst of her panic, Kate bolted out the basement door and back up the stairs, not bothering to turn the lights off.

Her heart sounded loud in her ear as she dashed through the lounge and into the kitchen. Wrenching the door back, Kate made a move to run outside when a photo frame caught her eye, stopping her in her tracks. The horror that she felt inside could not be justified with words. She stood still now, oblivious to what she had seen in the basement. Her hand on the doorknob and the rest of her body was kept still as she was transfixed by the picture. The face was familiar…she knew she had seen the face before…a while ago today, but she defiantly recognized the face.

Chelsea barely restrained her excited squeals as the Posh Totty sat down with Annabelle to watch Legally Blonde 3.  
The younger Fritton beamed in amusement, only, not at Chelsea's excitement. Her amusement was more along the lines of: _Oh how appropriate this film is for the Totty…I only hope to god Polly doesn't let them get a __Chihuahua__…bloody bastard things. At least Heathcliff will have a playing partner…_

As soon as the lights dimmed, the cinema grew silent. Inside the cinema there was a total of 19 people. The four Trinians' relaxed on the seats at the very back whilst the rest had pushed and shoved for the front row seats, no one wanting to be near the Trinians'…that is, the girls. The unfortunate boyfriends of the girls who were dragged along into the movie would spend the full length of the movie with their backs to the screen and their faces fixed on the Posh Totty with their short skirts on. What could the girlfriends do? No one could stand up to the baddest school around.

At the pace of a bullet train, images and voices shot through Kate's head as she stared at the photo frame on the wall. Bursts of forest greens and black road appeared in her mind, mixed with muffled sounds that got clearer and clearer.  
With a shocked gasp, Kate lifted her hand and put it to her forehead. Turning around slowly in a somewhat dazed form, the St Trinian looked once about the room.  
"Charlie…he drove me to St Trinians…this is his house…oh god!"  
The images of the basement came back to her in a flurry, stirring up the need to empty her stomach. Kate found her feet and ran out of the house.

Running out the alley, Kate collided with Kelly, narrowly missing Polly. Kelly stumbled but regained her composure immediately, Kate on the other hand landed on her arse.  
Bewildered as well as instantly angry, Kelly looked around for the offender, ready to chew their head off. No one ever ran into or bumped Kelly at St Trinians and no one ever came within a 20 meter radius outside of St Trinians.  
"Shit…sorry Kelly. I ugh…I didn't see you." Apologized Kate, her face showing her shock and absentmindedness. Kelly's eyes softened from her prepared glare and looked to the Franko-Russians face.  
"There you are! I've been…" Kelly swallowed her words when she saw the chalkiness of Kate's face. Letting a frown of concern show, Kelly stepped for ward and helping Kate up.  
"What's wrong Kate? You look like you've just thrown up."

Kate nodded, stepping away from Kelly who had made a motion to put it on her shoulder. Not that she didn't like Kelly, she just hated being touched.  
Her feeling of obliging Kelly was more dominant then her control. Inside, Kate felt she needed to notify Kelly but to what end it would cause, she knew not. The 16 year old just felt complied to tell Kelly though she didn't know why.  
"Can I talk to you for a second please?" Kate's emerald orbs glanced at the Head Geek and back again, offering a wane smile.  
"Of course." Kelly nodded, offering a warm smile in an effort to lift Kate's displayed uneasiness which Kelly figured was because of her and the after effects of her spat with the Franko-Russian. Kelly, once again, was wrong about Kate. Polly took leave of the Head Girl's presence and called her geeks to traffic the equipment to the bus.

Katrina stepped out of the shop casually, Vladimir right behind her. Appearing casual as to not attract attention, the two Mafia agents mingled with the crowd, Katrina slipping her hand into Vladimir's to give off the impression that they were a couple. Keeping her lips pursed together, Katrina scanned over the towns people's faces, looking for their target as well as a potential hostage.  
"My idea is we move around and wait for someone to say her name. Clever girl to be on school trip…they are all dressed the same but with variations…like that girl with many belts on her hips." Spoke Vladimir from between a smile, his voice deep and husky with his accent. Giving a sharp nod, Katrina agreed and let herself be steered around by Vladimir.

Kate pressed up against the brick wall till, the angle of her position blocking out the sun on her face and leaving her in shadow from the chest up. Kelly stood opposite, arms crossed and leaning forward slightly, showing her interest. Her expression was blank but her worry conveyed across to the Franko-Russian in her eyes.  
"What's up?" Kelly prompted again, feeling a little impatience.  
Shifting side to side, the back of Kate's jacket rustled against the grain of the brick wall as she tried to figure out a way to tell Kelly what was wrong without conjuring up the images of the basement. Feeling her impatience getting the better of her, Kelly drummed her fingers on the inside of her arm.

_Why the hell do I always get impatient around this girl? Exactly what 'Lex used to do when she was trying to say something she was unsure or scared about…  
_"oh…" Kelly put her hand to her mouth as she realised. Her speech caught Kate's attention.  
"What?" Kate's tone was level and her expression blank. Kelly shook her head, dislodging the padlock and making it swing.  
"I just remembered something that my sister did when she was unsure of telling me something. Or scared." Taking in the 16 year old's look of partial confusion with a hint of and-what-relevance-is-that, Kelly offered a little smirk and went on to tell her that Kate was doing the same sort of shifting movement Alex did. Straight after Kelly spoke, she came to another realization that Kate would probably be a little bit awkward-ed out to be compared to Kelly's dead sister, so saving her the feeling, the elder St Trinian politely asked for an answer to her concerns. With a sigh, Kate began to speak, telling Kelly of what she saw…almost all of what she saw.

Passing by a group of over-jeweled teenage girls, the two Russians carefully inspected their faces without being obvious and breaking their cover.  
"Kate is not there. There are many of St Trinian here but none have the appearance of Steel…unless she altered her appearance somehow." Whispered Vladimir, hovering his lips close to Katrina's ear before kissing her on the cheek.  
With a false cheery smile, Katrina nuzzled her partner's neck as the watchful gaze of a pack of Chavs passed over them, making gagging noises.  
"Kate is smart girl for her age. She will have changed her appearance…" replied Katrina, being careful to keep up the play as the last Chav passed, eying then suspiciously.  
"She has always been smart with computers. Let us go to technology shop."

Kelly backed against the wall opposite to Kate suddenly feeling very tired. Her mouth hung open and all she could do was stare at Kate. A shiver entered Kate's body and shook her to the very core. She felt out of place. Like someone was watching her, looking for her.  
"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive that Charles was your driver?"  
Kate nodded, unable to find her voice. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kelly frowned and reached up to her ear and pressed the button on the ear piece. Not faltering in her eye contact with a shaken Kate.

Walking with a deliberate dawdle, Katrina and Vladimir moved in front of the technology shop casting a weary eye into the window panes. No teenager was inside. No one at all.  
At Katrina's word, they kept going, passing shops until they entered a residential street and at the far end, the two cold hearted Russians spied a pack of St Trinians girls.

"Polly. Get everyone on the bus now. We're going back to St Trinians." Kelly's firm command was spoken clearly and without a flaw. As Polly's voice came back through the ear piece and into the Head Girls ear, Kelly gave a worried expression.  
_"What's wrong? We aren't due back until __3pm__."  
_Kelly's eyes grew a little dark, showing her annoyance. She did not like being questioned when she gave orders. Even from Polly.  
"Just get everyone back on the bus now. I don't have time to argue. I'll explain later…Kate will explain later." Looking at Kate sternly, Kelly removed her finger from the earpiece, not waiting for the Head Geek's answer. Meeting Kate's gaze, Kelly began to form some words.

Strolling down the street, the two Russians swept the street from side to side. Watching. Waiting for the certain face to show up. Their confusion was raised suddenly when teenagers wearing black, white and brandishing hockey sticks began to seep out of alleys and out of the connecting streets at the end.  
"What's the rush for? I thought our contact at the school said that they would be in town until three o'clock in the afternoon." Katrina turned to her partner who had spoken, glaring with white hot rage. Surging forward into a fast walk, Katrina pulled Vladimir on until he caught up. A feral snarl forming on the dangerous Russians lips. "Bloody kids everywhere."

Strolling down the street, the two Russians swept the street from side to side. Watching. Waiting for the certain face to show up. Their confusion was raised suddenly when teenagers wearing black, white and brandishing hockey sticks began to seep out of alleys and out of the connecting streets at the end.  
"What's the rush for? I thought our contact at the school said that they would be in town until three o'clock in the afternoon." Katrina turned to her partner who had spoken, glaring with white hot rage. Surging forward into a fast walk, Katrina pulled Vladimir on until he caught up. A feral snarl forming on the dangerous Russians lips.  
"Look!" the male Russian lifted his hand a pointed to two girls in an alley one whose face was hidden in shadow and one with a black bob. Kelly and Kate.  
Squinting against the sun, Katrina focused on the pair in the Alley.  
"Is leader of school…what do they call it…Head Girl? Yes. We have seen her before. But not this other girl. I am interested."

As they crossed the street, they were careful to stay out of the way of the St Trinians, swarming down the street as rowdy and as uncontrolled as their entrance had been.  
Still out of earshot, they couldn't hear what the pair were exchanging but only their mouths moving. Their own curiosities eating at them, they moved closer easily without attracting any attention. Closer now, they were able to hear snippets of conversation.

"…Are you sure that was his house…"  
"…Yes…there…framed photograph on…"  
"…Why…go down…basement?..."

Vladimir lowered his head down to Katrina's level and whilst still watching from the corner of his icy blue eye, he spoke his concerns that someone had been in the house that they had murdered the St Trinians driver in.

"Kelly!"  
The two watched as the girl with the black bob turned in the direction of the voice. Katrina allowed herself to smirk a little. She now knew who the Head Girl was.  
Upon hearing her Head Chav, Kelly ventured out of the Alley. Leaving Kate in the shadow still.

"Is everyone ready?"  
Taylor swaggered over, sporting overflowing bags from Nike and Adidas.  
"Yeah, everyone is in da bus. 'cept Totty and Belle. Da movie still goin."

"I'll text her. Taylor you go help Polly." Ordered Kelly authoritively and turned back to Kate, pulling out her cell phone. 

"zzz…zzz "  
Chelsea snapped her head to the left and saw Annabelle reaching into her pocket as subtly as she could. Curling up her hand except for her index finger, Chelsea pouted and prodded Annabelle in the side, dragging the 17 year old's attention from the screen of her SonyEriccson.  
"Oi! Belle! How can you be texting when Reese Witherspoon is infront of us!"

Annabelle took one look at Chelsea's almost hurt expression and broke out in a apologetic, yet amused grin. This girl was so materialistic, it was hilariously tragic.  
"Calm down Chels. It's Kelly…she says that something has come up and we need to leave and she wants to know how long the movie has left."  
"What?" Chelsea frowned deeply. This was not on.  
"No. The movie still has two hours left. We're not moving. I told Kelly we'll get a taxi back…Belle! We've been wanting to see this movie for aaaages!"  
The brunette shook her head firmly. She was going to abide by Kelly's orders.  
"Chels. Kelly's Head Girl. What says goes. Besides, you can always download it or get it off Flash cheaper."

Telling a Posh Totty that the movie she had been dieing to see for a long time was unimportant when up against rules was blasphemy. Naturally, Chelsea and the girls refused to move which meant that Annabelle wasn't going anywhere either and being reluctant to disobey the Head Girl, Annabelle sent a text to the black haired femme fatal saying that she and the Tottys were going to stay put.

Kate stepped out of the alley way, letting her whole form be struck by sun light. In the breeze, her fringe was blown up displaying her whole face and the dark frown upon it. She waited for Kelly to speak. She knew Kelly wanted to say something, she could see it on her face.

Wish a constricted gasp Katrina threw out her arm, catching Vladimir square in the stomach and forcing a deep groan from his throat.  
"There she is! I knew she was here!" A wild almost savage glint lit up the two Russian's eyes. They had found Kate and what was better, is that she was. Vladimir, consumed in his obsessions, surged forward in an attempt to move towards Kate.  
"NO!" Hissed Katrina, her anger immediate. Vladimir turned and faced the icy Russian female, whose strong arm held him fast.  
"She is right there! We have chance so let us get her!"  
shaking her head once and very firmly, Katrina imposed her authority over the brute.  
"No. No Vladimir. You heard what that girl Kelly said. There are students in cinema. We will pick them up. Force Kate to come to us. That was plan remember."

"...Kate come on. Belle and the others refuse to leave the movie early. We're going to the bus."

Both Russians glared at the two teenagers who had turned their backs on them and strode away to the waiting bus. Kate, their target dragged her feet a little and her stature looked as if she was an aging lady. Watching Kate move away from their grasp once again, they allowed themselves to stare hungrily at the 16 year old who had evaded them for so many years.  
Breathing deeply to control her violent urgings, Katrina lowered her arm slowly from Vladimir's body.

"We leave now and wait for other girls."  
"And who do you have in mind to take?"  
Katrina let Vladimir's words seep into her mind while she watched, with heavy concentration, Kate's form as she arrived at the end of the street before disappearing into the next street.  
"I was advised by...a comrade in the ring."  
Vladimir drew his eyes from the road and meet Katrina's gaze with confusion on his side.  
"Who?"  
Watching his partner's mouth twitch into a knowing smirk, Vladimir knew that he had been left out of the loop regarding the 'comrade' who had advised Katrina on who was the perfect hostage.  
"For two years now, we have special addition to Mafia. Being teenager, we have opportunity no one else has had. Our comrade in inside school as we speak. Her father is politician in Moscow."

**I'm flaming my own writing...there's something off about this chapter...I know it...your thoughts people?**


	34. Human sacrifice is true loyalty

first, about the last chapter...that wasn't a flashback..that was in present time. My word document decided to be an asshole and put everything in default bold and i couldn't get it off...sorry. 

and secondly, I was dying (not literally.), I couldn't keep my promise and I had to continue ugams so im going to try continue this after months of not looking at it. Please excuse my rusty-ness.

Kate entered the bus with Kelly behind her. Watching her closely, guarding her back.  
"When we get back Steel, you gonna sit down and tell me everything."  
Whispered Kelly, the tone in which she spoke conveyed to Kate that she was not getting out of it this time. Choosing to sit at the front of the bus, Kate hoped to evade Kelly from hovering near her. It was a weak hope as she knew that Kelly did not take orders from anyone or played to her peer's wishes. She played her own game and that's what made Kelly Jones Kelly Jones.

Kelly parked herself behind Kate next to Steffie Van Der Boom and was content with setting her intimidating gaze into the Franko-Russians back.

The back of the bus was commandeered by the Chavs in the absence of the Posh Totty. Taylor and Bianca had sprawled themselves out and rummaged in their bags to flaunt their purchases.

"Kewl, how come Belle isn't here?" Chimed one of the twins. Kelly swiveled in her seat and smiled warmly at her two little pocket rockets.  
"Tottys dragged her to see a movie. They insisted on seeing it at the movies. They'll be back soon, in about an hour." Explained the Head Girl, laying her arm along the backseat.

After a very eventful day, Kelly laid her head against the glass of the window sending vibrations into her neck and down her spin.

Several times, Kate had turned around to see Kelly eyeing her intensely from her current position. Naturally, this annoyed the 16 year old as she was used to being on her own. She hated having people watching her.

The quieter conversations from each group around the bus acted as a calmer for the Head Girl, making her dark eyes dim before the lids closed over and she fell into a sleep.

25 minutes into her nap, Kelly's mind formed images. Swirling, they melded into the figures of Kelly and her sister Alex.  
Alex sat on a low lying branch of a tree, her legs swinging back and forth.

A tired expression on her face and a grim smile to match.  
"Alex?" Kelly frowned up at her sister who bounced a little.

"Nooo." Alex rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically and not bothering to hide it.  
"I'm the fucking cat next door…of course its me. Jeez Kels, when did you become…stupid? You been shagging Julia again? Cause you only ever got this dumb when you were around her…and to think of it. Julia a Posh Totty! BAHA!"

Kelly recoiled in horror. "I have not been shagging anyone! Julia's gone and you know it! Cheeky bastard."  
Alex grinned from ear to ear, her blue eyes lighting up in a silent laugh.  
With one final bounce, the younger Jones sprang from the branch and landed neatly infront of her sister.  
"Oh right, sorry. I forgot, you've been shagging ANNABELLE FRITTON instead…" Kelly's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped.  
"Alex! How the hell did you become this…rude!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kelly demanded an answer. Seeing her older sister like this sent Alex into a fit of giggles.  
"Heaven actually. Not hell…god knows why…OH WAIT! AHA He does! Anyway I know you weren't shagging Fritton…" Kelly's face melted into slight relief and approval of Alex's statement.  
"…Physically but you fully do…In your dreams."  
"ALEXANDRA JONES!"  
"And your denial is just proof that you want to strip Fritton and…"  
Kelly clamped her hands over her ears and yelled for Alex to shut up, sending one of her deadliest glares at her younger sister.  
With a calming chuckle, Alex held up her hands and shook her head.  
"Ok ok funs over. But come on Kel. Lets be serious. Is Belle more of a friend to you?" Alex's face was now on that expressed attention. Kelly frowned, clearly no appreciating the intrusion. Seeing in her older sister eyes something other then a denial, Alex opened her mouth to speak again.  
"Kelly be honest. I'm your sister. You can tell me."  
Kelly averted her gaze, feeling the heat flowing to her ears and heart.  
Alex saw Kelly's lips move but missed the words that came out. Asking for her to repeat herself, Kelly span around, eyes blazing with a mix of strong emotions.  
"I DON'T KNOW ALEX!"  
Hiding her frown, Alex for the first time in a long time saw true confusion in the Head Girl's eyes. Through that confusion, she saw slight anger and Kelly's upset feelings. A rugged sigh came from Alex's sister and she waved her hand up in the air, falling over her words as she tried to put a sentence together to describe her feelings.  
"I don't…I have no idea what I feel towards Belle…its…I don't know its…its…"

Alex frowned deeper. She kept her mouth shut. Kelly was on the verge of speaking her feelings. Something she almost never did and Alex was not going to interrupt her, encourage, yes. But not cut off.

"What happens when you see her?" Alex blinked, speaking with caution.  
"She…I just, sort of…feel happy. Light inside?" Kelly lowered her eyes to the ground, of their own accord, finding a spot on the grass and focusing on it. Having no idea that her eyes and face were showing everything to Alex.  
Alex watched with a small smile as she listened to Kelly speak about Annabelle, seeing the sparkle bounce back and grow in the Head Girl's eyes and a smile, a genuine smile spreading over her cheeks.  
"…When she smiles, like it doesn't have to be at me, it just lifts my heart and I feel the urge to laugh. Shes so beautiful 'Lex. When I hear her laugh or talk it feels like a fire inside, my finger tips feel tingly and there's a sort of…explosion of heat around my body and…"

Nodding happily but with a sad smile again, the figure form of Alex began to blur around the edges and fade. Kelly didn't notice. She was stuck in a world of her own thinking about Annabelle.

In her dream state, Kelly kept babbling on and on, totally unaware that she was now alone.  
"..I just don't know if I can handle the rejection." Kelly turned, running a hand through her hair, ruining it. Surprise appeared on her face when she saw that Alex was gone. Sniffing in frustration, the head girl stepped towards the spot where her sister's ghost had been when the ground began to shake violently, throwing the smooth Head Girl off her balance with a yelp.

"KELLY!" Screamed Tania, frustration showing on her face. With little amusement, the twins retreated out of Kelly's personal space when she awoke with a fright. Her eyes were trained on Kate, who, in seeing Kelly's rare show of disorientation smirked. Chiding herself she pulled up her mask and fixed the twins with an impassive look.  
"What?"

"We're back!"

Big cheesy grins plastered on their faces told her so.

7:30PM, Miss Fritton's office

"…They were due back 2 hours ago!" Vented Kelly, pacing about the room and throwing her arms around. Expressing her deep felt worry and frustration.

"Do relax girlie. They probably stayed at the pub inn." Replied the headmistress, casually lighting a fag.

"Why would they do that when they have to come back here tomorrow?"  
She whirled around and faced Fritton's Aunt, all her emotions displayed for the elder lady to take in.  
"Grant it, the tottys are dumb enough but Belle is with them. I tried Belle's phone and it went straight to voice mail!"  
Giving off a light chuckle, Miss Fritton aimed a black revolver at her mouth and pulled the trigger. Kelly watched irritated as the end of Miss Fritton's fag gave off a soft looking plume of smoke.

"Cell phone batteries don't last forever. I don't see what you're so worried about Jones. They are St Trinians. They'll turn up tomorrow. I promise you that."

Without a word, Kelly straightened and strode out the room. Miss Fritton was NEVER wrong. But then so were her instincts. Her instincts told her that something wasn't right.

"But then what is right at St Trinians." She murmured to herself as she took to the corridor.

Kate sat in Kelly's room. Waiting for her to return. There was no point in denying she was nervous but not because she was about to reveal personal information. More so along the lines of getting attacked by Kelly. Although the dark haired anarchist has promised to never loose control, Kate knew that promises were meant to be broken. Polly knew that as well as Kelly which was why Polly had been brought into this. As the Head Geek of the school, she was Kelly's adviser when she needed it or not. The redhead assumed the position and Kelly, having no grievances let her.

At the present moment, Polly sat at the Head Girls desk with her own laptop as well as Kate's. With a silence between them, Polly took the opportunity to attempt at relaxing the 16 year old.

"Self sacrifice, loyalty and resilience are hard to find in people. To a high degree anyway but to see it all in one person, that is rare."

"Your point?" Snorted Kate, her tolerance fading away.

"You are willing to go as far as to put your life on the line for others."

At the end of the dorm, Kate's enemy tottered into the room taking swigs from her flask. Sounds from the Head Girl's bedroom interrupted her 3rd swig and the leggy Russian stood there, swaying gently as if touched by a breeze.

With a blank face, the intoxicated teenager tipped her head to the side and took in the words.

"True, everyone has loyalty. But you have the right kind. Loyalty to the death, loyalty that cannot be bought. When you were threatened or challenged, you took up the challenge. You forced the threat. Not many people are like you Kate. Just tell Kelly everything. Don't do something that goes against your personal code because of fear. No matter what it is."  
Kate met the geek's gaze, taking in the girl's words.

"Because at the end of the day, the price for wrong is higher then right."

Anoushka's expression fell. She felt a sudden weight press down on her heart. Her eyes burned with an intense anger. Anger at herself. She would have stayed like that if Kelly's footsteps weren't approaching. She would have stayed like that forever if she could. She didn't belong here. St Trinians never betrayed another St Trinian and she betrayed them all, the St Trinian code and its legacy.  
"Alright Noushka?"

The Russian beauty looked up at Kelly. Blinking away emotion from her eyes.

"I am now Kelly Jones. I have decided to go on vacation for some months."

If Belle wasn't on her mind, Kelly would have noticed the change in her Trinski taster. If Belle wasn't on her mind, she would have sensed that Anoushka's tone gave off the truth that Anoushka wasn't going to return.

"Alright. Don't get to boozed up." Replied Kelly, her mind clearly elsewhere as she passed the Russian and headed for the door of her room.

There was a slight chill in the wind as Anoushka stepped out from the building.  
Cell phone in hand, she made her way to the garages to her car.

The sky was especially black that night. No stars and no moon so by the light of her cellphone, Anoushka crossed the field, entered the garages, unlocked her car and sat down in the front seat.

Reaching up to the sun shield, her slim fingers pulled down the flap, exposing the mirror and her own reflection to herself.

Music from a Russian violin cut through the night. A Russian voice addressed Anoushka, ordering her to come to the warehouse by the river Thames.  
"_Anoushka __my __pet.__Your __time __has __come __to __serve __your __country_."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Anoushka took a deep breath and answered:

"My country is not worthy to be Boris. I will not betray St. Trinians. No matter the consequences."  
"_You __are __foolish __girl_."

Anoushka's eyes snapped open and again moved to her reflection.

"No. I am St Trinian."

"You will not live to see Christmas."

Tiny chapter. But what the hey. I am a bit rusty but yano, gota start somewhere. So. See you next chapter.


	35. We are a different kind of Mafia

**Well here's another update. Didn't expect Anoushka to do that did ya?**  
**Oh well. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything blah**

**I know its short but the longer ones will come when I have more time.**

"…Right. Start talking Kate." Ordered Kelly and promptly sat down on the corner of her bed. Polly cleared her throat and scooted her chair so that she was in between the two. The last thing she wanted was another fight happening and with Annabelle amongst those missing, the geek knew that Kelly would be battling to keep her temper in check.

"Where do you want me to start?" replied Kate quietly, more then reluctant to speak.

"Why are they here, what do they want from you, why do they want you and what the HELL does Annabelle have to do with this?"

"Kelly." Whispered Polly warningly, lifting her head high when Kelly threw her a filthy look.

The 16 year old remained silent for a moment, focusing on calming herself down. When she looked at Kelly, she could see the impatience crawling under her skin. The ends of Kelly's fingers drummed against the bed in a controlled prompt for Kate to hurry up.

Dropping her shoulders in a deep sigh, Kate began.

"Boris Krakoviskov is the leader of the Russian Mafia in Moscow and he is here to murder me as he has done so to the rest of my family."

There was no mistaking the shock in her two peers' eyes.

"What did you do to get them after you?" Gasped Polly, fiddling with her glasses.

With a shrug, the Franko- Russian continued.

"I didn't do anything directly. My father, Edouard Steel worked for the F.F.U.A- the French Federal Undercover Agency. His job was to infiltrate mafia cells in France. I do not know much of what he did but I do know that his cover was blown and he fled, taking with him about two million euros. The F.F.U.A put our family in Witness protection. Several times we moved around France. Bordeaux, Lyon, Marseilles…it was in Lyon that my father went missing. On the way to Marseilles to meet my uncle, mother disappeared. When we reached Bordeaux, a cooler box was delivered to my uncle's Chateaux..."

Kate paused, and looked into Kelly's eyes. Pleading her silently to let her out of the room. Defiance and refusal looked back at her.

"Go on." Urged Polly, dipping her head forwards.

"It contained the…the body parts of my parents. The week after my uncles was killed when he started his car. The F.F.U.A sent me to my Aunt Irene here in England after Kelly-Marie was killed…"

"Your sister?"

Kate nodded, keeping her expressions in check.  
"The Director of the F.F.U.A contacted me about a day or two before I was to be sent to my Aunt. I was sat down with the organization's lawyers and a will was brought forth. It bequeathed to me everything belonging to my father. Including the money and the trouble. Also, the Director gave me two choices. I leave the country and go to my Aunt or spend my life in foster homes jumping from country to country every year."

"I…um…Wh..why are they still after you?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kate stood up and padded over to the window, looking out into the inky blackness.

"Mafia never rest till all their loose ends are cleaned up. That's what makes them so powerful. They never leave witnesses and even if there is forensic evidence, they still get away with it. At least half of the Russian government is corrupt. Those who resist are killed. It's an organization of fear. Much like the St. Trinian's hold over the local villages." Kate chuckled bitterly, realizing that St. Trinians were indeed like the Mafia. But a different kind.

"I am the last of my family. My Aunt has been the only one capable of hiding from them. It's because she has powerful contacts and because she had plastic surgery."

Kelly's eyebrow arched in slight amusement.  
"Well that's another way to evade the Mafia."

"One that I was not going to do. Im not going to spend the rest of my life hiding and running. They have come for me and they will do anything to get me. Including using Annabelle as leverage…"

"We cannot be sure that they even have Annabelle…"

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

A buzzing filled the room, the sound altered by contact with Kelly's desk.

"Polly, can you please answer that?"

"Kelly Jones's Phone…" Answered Polly, lazy eyed.

"ANNABELLE!" gasped Polly, shooting to her feet, eyes suddenly so wide they could burst out of their sockets.

"Give the phone to me!" Blurted Kelly and made an attempt to snatch her cell phone from the shocked geek.

"I'll put it on speaker…calm the hell down." Hissed Polly, pulling away from Kelly's hands.

"Annabelle! Where the hell are you? You had me so worried! I thought you were hurt or…"

"_Kelly__Im__fine__…__we__'__re__too__tired__to__travel__…__I__…__we__decided__to__stay__in__at__the__pub__…" _Replied the Younger Fritton, her voice slightly breaking.

In the background, muffled scuffing sounds were heard. Kate narrowed her eyes, the green in them flashing as she slowly stood up and carefully stepped towards the door.

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought something had happened to you…"

"_Kelly…is Kate there?"_

A confused look passed over the Head Girl's face and was met by Polly's own.

"Yes she is. Do you want to talk with her?"

"_Yes." _

Kelly blinked away her confusion and grasped the phone, turning it off speaker and giving it to Kate who looked at it doubtfully.

"Annabelle its Kate here…are you ok?" She bit her lip, trying to quash a feeling of dread inside her gut.

"_Red roofed Warehouse, the River Thames. Be there tomorrow if you wish to see them alive and unharmed.."_

There was no mistaking the voice or the tone or the accent.

Any traces of colour drained from the St. Trinian's face as the hang up tone sounded on the cell phone.

From behind Kate, Polly and Kelly stared into her back waiting for the girl to say something while she stood there, holding the phone to her ear.

From the angle they stood at, they couldn't see her face but they could see the muscles in Kate's throat moving as she swallowed several times.

"Katie?" Kelly frowned, stepping forward and putting a firm hand on the 16 year old's shoulder. When she jumped slightly in fright, the movement traveled up into Kelly's arm, exposing her emotions in a sudden moment.

Polly watched attentively as Kate close the cell phone and lower it from her ear.

"What did she say?"

Kate closed her eyes, as a wave of nausea slammed into her.

"Chelsea wanted me to try on the clothes when they get back tomorrow."

She spoke from behind clenched teeth as guilt and anger burned inside her.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes when she heard the sniggers behind her.

"Typical Posh Totty."

Gathering herself for as long as she could, Kate blinked away the tears and turned around smoothly, knowing her mask gave nothing away. Tossing the phone on Kelly's bed she feigned a deep yawn and inserting a tired tone into her voice, she asked Kelly if she could go.

The two seniors didn't think twice or Kate's performance. Kelly let her go whilst still making comments about the Posh Totty nature. Polly joined in Kelly's laugh and made a promise to lower the Totty's spending limit.

Murmuring a 'goodnight' to the girls, Kate slide out the room and into the dorm.

Flopping onto her bed, she released the pressure building up in her chest and cried into her pillow, sinking her teeth into the material so she would give off no noise.

**Its short…and im exhausted so its probs not good quality. Meh. Im going back to sleep.**


	36. please understand, I have to do this

**Im going to try a different style in this chapter. So I hope it works. Yano in movies when someone reads a letter and the person who wrote it comes onto the screen saying it? Yeah well something like that is in this chapter so I hope it works haha**

**Oh and all chapters from now on will be bumped up to M rating.**

**This new style will be highlighted in quoted Italics.**

**I have no clue as to the demographics of London city so im going to use the layout of my own city to do this. Please forgive me lol.**

In the darkness she lay. Perfectly still with eyes wide open.

The dorm was full of sleeping girls, except the empty Totty territory and Annabelle's bed. She had waited a long time for all the girls to go to bed.

With practiced ease, Kate rolled out of her bed, her bare feet landing lightly on the floorboards as she crouched down between her and Annabelle's bed. Watching, waiting for someone to catch her out.

Balancing herself on the balls of her feet and hands, Kate dared not breathe out of her mouth.

During her efforts, a piece of her fringe came untied and flopped infront of her eyes. Now with every breath, her fringe swayed back and forth gently as she drew herself up to her full height.

Steeling a glance at the clock above Kelly's door, Kate began to move quickly around to the other side of her bed keeping her body position low and centralized to give maximum balance.

Grasping the strap of her satchel, she picked it up and swung it over her shoulder. The veins in her wrist bulging. The next item to be retrieved was her black converse shoes and socks.

Using the skills her father had taught her, Kate slipped out of the dorm like a ninja but not before laying an envelope on the top of her lumpy bed.

Descending down the stairs, she stuck to the shadows as she was more then aware of the cameras spying on everyone.  
The first thing she did was retrieve the forged copy of the will which she folded up and slipped it into the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

Next, she slunk over to the confiscated weapons box. Casting an eye around, she made sure there was no cameras pointing at her before she lifted the box from its perch.

"Sweet Jesus!" Kate's face exploded in strain when the full weight of the box pressed downwards on her finger tips.

"Please don't drop it!" She squeaked, terrified of the noise it would generate against the floor if she did drop it.

An extreme frown grew on her face in display of her efforts to keep the box from crashing to the floor.

Thankfully, the box was right next to the door which, for some strange reason, was ajar and not locked.

_Shit someone isn't in bed…ok gotta do this quick..gotta do this quick…_

Using those words as a mantra, Kate progressed slowly with the box, taking one careful step at a time till she was out the door and finally able to set the box down on the step.

Squeezing her facial features, the 16 year old straightened her back, grasping her hips as a series of clicks sounded from her back.

Breathing a little heavier then normal, Kate took a moment to relax her breathing and gather her thoughts.

High above Kate, on the second floor, Matron pressed her face up against the windowpane, watching the St Trinian produce a blade from her pocket and bust the lock from the box.

The women's eyes were glazed over and ever so often, she took deep swigs from a bottle of spirits and all the while giggling softly to herself.

"Looksh like…hic…Alexshandra ish back to her old…tr..tricksh..hic!"

By now, Kate showed no surprise as she pulled each weapon out of the box. She only showed a brief flicker of surprise when she realized that the box was missing grenades. That was quickly quashed when she remembered see the twins filching from the box when the tuck shop was closed.

Replacing the knife back in her pocket, the brunette picked out her cell phone and opened it, letting its light pool infront of her, shining on the weapons.

Passing it over each weapon, she was able to identify two half-a-meter long belts of armour piercing bullets, three 9mm bullet magazines, one K-bar US army knife with a horrifically serrated edge and a bard on the end, two tear gas canisters, two 50 Caliber hand guns in holsters with two 9-shot magazines tucked in the holsters.

With a bitter smile, Kate took the K-bar and slid it into her left shoe. Enclosing her fingers around the cool metal of the gas canisters, she held them in one hand with a finger sandwiched in between while she removed the satchel from her shoulder with her other hand.

Stuffing them inside, the next items to be stolen were the 9mm magazines and one of the 50 caliber hand guns, forsaking the extra magazine and holster for she had no more room in her satchel.

Kate took one more look at the building of St Trinians school.

The place that had become her home. Her family. Her stomach lurched at the thought of leaving. The only place she had felt remotely safe at.

…_No, you have to leave. You need to. You cannot decide the fates of some 400 girls because you want to stay. _

"I know, I know." Sighed Kate, speaking out loud to herself.

"I gotta get Belle home so Kelly can kiss her."

Turning her back on her home, Kate took strong steps off the drive way and onto the grass, angling towards the garages.

With a shake of her head, Kate imagined the expression Kelly would have once she realized her beloved midnight black Yamaha motorbike had been taken.

"I'll leave you enough to buy 3 new ones Jones."

Again when she tried the door, she found it unlocked. Frowning at the ease at which the door swung open, Kate held up her cell phone and cast the soft light out infront of her. Glints of metal appeared all around her- black, pink, red- it was easy to identify whose cars they belonged to. Even when she passed Celia's car, she couldn't help but scrunch her nose up as the faint scent of manure tickled her nose.

Progressing down the garage towards the end where Kelly's motorbike was meant to be, Kate slipped in between Taylor's modified tractor and Annabelle's Porsche boxster- a getting-rid-of-you gift from her slimy father.

Shining the light at a dark lump in the corner, Kate mumbled another apology out loud to the owner of the bike. The tarpaulin was harsh against her palm, rustling as it was pushed off the Kelly's bike.

Kelly loved her bike to bits. It was a symbol that contributed to her reputation. Dark, fast, dangerous, deceptive and stylish. A set of wheels made for a St. Trinian. Engine of a tank, under the structure of a fashionable taste.

Placing herself on the left side of the bike behind the handles, Kate grasped them tightly, kicked in the stand and pushed it forwards.

It was a long distance to the gate of St. Trinians but because she wanted to slip out without being detected, she would have to push the bike far enough so that the sound of the engine wouldn't alert anyone.

A moan of frustration pushed past Kelly's lips and she flipped onto her back. Restless and unable to sleep, Annabelle consumed her thoughts.

The thought of Annabelle did not come forth unaccompanied by an ache in her heart. She didn't like it how Fritton had stayed behind in the village. She didn't like it that she was terrified of admitting her feelings to Fritton. It was not who she was, to be stopped by fear.

"Sod it. I need a drink." She grumbled, her mood simmering in annoyance. With a sharp kick of her legs, the covers were sent tumbled off the end and the cold of the floor sent shivers up her legs when she stood.

Her mood was further fueled for the worst when she discovered that her personal alcohol stash was in fact gone.  
"For fucks sake! Now I have to bloody go down to the damn kitchen!"

Scowling dangerously, Kelly trampled over her duvet and without a care if she woke anyone, she left her room into the swirl of the dark dorm. Scanning every bed and she glided towards the exit, she mentally checked off the girls who were there.  
Bianca, Taylor, Zoë and Andrea were all in their places. Bianca however was half out of her bed…or was it half in?  
Polly slept in the perfect centre with her hands neatly folded under her chin. The rest of her geeks in very much the same position.

Celia's arm dangled over the side of her bed, barely skimming the floor. Posh Totty was empty and so was Annabelle's bed.

Kelly mentally checked off Kate's bed when she cast a dark eye over the shape in Kate's bed- not even realizing it that the bed had been stuffed with pillows nor the dark feather scarf that the Franko-Russian had swiped from the Totty area and used to represent her hair.

Many things are missed under the influence of sleep.

Kate didn't like the fact that the front gate was also open wide. She wasn't worried that someone would trespass- no one with brains would. It just made her uneasy. She knew Anoushka's bed was empty and that her car was gone but she never settled on any other explanation but that the mysterious Russian was on night time booze business which she often did.

Nothing but the gentle rustle of the wind in the trees came to Kate's ears. Stopping at the place where the main road met the driveway, she ran her fingers over her body, checking her satchel strap, her shoe laces and jacket. Out of her pants pocket, she pulled out Kelly's keys that she had successfully flogged from Kelly's desk when she wasn't looking. Fitting the black helmet over her head and securing it, Kate snapped the visor down and mounted the bike.

With a firm twist of her wrist, the engine of the powerful bike growled awake like an angry tiger. The head lap spewed a long, bright beam of light, coating the road and trees in bright yellow. Gunning the engine, the 16 year old leaped forward with the bike off towards London.

With a satisfied smile, Kelly returned into the dorm, holding a bottle of whisky. Her favourite drink. Passing the beds once more, a vibration broke the sleeping silence and Celia's cell phone threw light onto Kate's bed exposing the feather scarf right down to the envelope at the foot of the bed with the words "Kelly Jones" in link writing.

Not knowing what to think, Kelly tucked the bottle under her arm, squeezing it against her side to prevent it from falling and picked up the letter. Kelly's brows lifted in a suspicious surprise as the envelope presented an unusual weight in her palm. Not taking her eyes off the letter, she swept down the hall and into her room, shutting the door and turning on the light. Unable to shake a growing fear in her belly.

Kelly left the letter on her bed and stared at it from her spot leaning against her desk. Half of her was horribly curious but the other half didn't want to open the letter. The next 20 minutes was spent by staring obsessively at the letter, the Head Girl hoping that by some magic, the letter would open itself so she wouldn't have to.

_This__is__just__bloody__ridiculous.__Grow__a__pair__Jones._

With a sulky expression, Kelly snatched up the letter and ripped the top open. Spreading the envelope open like she would do to a pita bread, the English bombshell pulled out the contents and looked them over. Unfolding the papers, she let go a gasp.

"The final will and testament of…" She paused when she saw that the name 'Edouard Steel' had been enthusiastically scratched out and replaced with…

"Katie Alexandra Steel." Kelly's voice became nothing more then a hoarse whisper when realization hit her like a wall of heat.

Kate had gone, without any intention of coming back again.

"Polly!"

"mmmh!"

"Polly!" Growled Kelly, shaking the Head Geek violently in her bed, her eyes welling with tears, her mouth trembling.

"GOD DAMN IT! POLLY FUCKING WAKE UP!" Screamed Kelly, letting out all her anger and not giving a fig whether she woke the whole dorm or the whole school for that matter.

The whole dorm indeed woke up. All of them glared groggily at their Head Girl, the Emos emitted a low, feral growl and the insults that everyone was thinking were put to voice by Bianca and Taylor.

"Wha the 'ell is wrong wiv you?" Moaned Taylor, propping herself up on her elbows while someone turned on the light.

"Turn the damn light off!"  
"Its not healthy to be exposed at this hour!"  
"Shu' up vampire bride! Stop talking shit."

"Im terribly sorry Chav but only your kind are prone to the talking of shit." Zoë tipped her head menacingly and flared her eyes, not missing the chance to vent her irritation on the Chavs.

"Wha? You just called me a…" Taylor opened her mouth in offense, and quickly turned to Bianca. "She just called me a Chav man..Did she just call me a Chav?"  
"Aight, Ima getting ma tongs." Snapped Bianca furiously, casting the blanket off her legs and making to get up.

"Will all of you just shut up for a minute!" Bellowed Polly angrily.

It all went quiet. Like a cricket in an empty space. Each and everyone of them surprised that their own, placid, held together Geek had actually yelled. Letting out a big sigh, Polly rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses, barely sliding them onto her nose when her arm was wrenched from her socket.

"Kelly! What…"

"Come with me." Ordered Kelly, dismissing the geek's protests.  
"You too Rea."

The hum of the engine keep Kate awake as she sped along the M5 for London. She had no idea where she was going so she decided that she would guess her way into London and follow the signs. That's what they are for anyway. She had ridden a bike before but not recently and certainly not at night so she as relying on her instincts and her being awake to keep her from an accident.  
Her brow furrowed in a deep anger at herself. Grilling herself for not informing Kelly about Boris and his crew. Why hadn't she told Kelly?  
_Because__you__were__scared._ Came a voice from the back of her mind.

_Yeah__I__know.__I__guess__I__just__didn__'__t__want__it__to__show._Admitted Kate.  
She was far off from admitting to herself because she knew that it led to self doubt and the last thing she needed was self doubt. Also, she would need all the luck she could get tonight.

Weaving past three cars, Kate caught sight of the looming building of London city. Still alive with life, even at 1am. As she zoomed past building, street lights and billboard lights shone on her helmet.

Dipping her head forward, the illuminated sign of an exit ramp told her that she would need to turn left into the next lane in order to get off the highway. Growling in a higher tone, the bike responded at the prospect of going uphill. Unable to shake her growing fear, Kate tried to take her mind off it but she knew that it would prove useless.  
After all, who doesn't feel fear when they pit themselves up against there enemy.

"Read it." Commanded Kelly coldly, thrusting the letter into Andrea's hands.

"Kel what's going on?" Andrea stressed her voice, clearly worried about Kelly. It was very rare that she appeared flustered and her emotions uncontrolled infront of people.

Waving her hand across her body, cutting Andrea off, Kelly ordered the Emo to read it aloud. Andrea picked up a strained sound in Kelly's words. Almost as if she was pleading.

"Andrea. Just…please? I don't want to read it myself."

Biting her lip, Andrea was suddenly scared. Polly saw this and gave her a small smile.  
"Ok…but the others might hear."  
Smiling a little, Kelly nodded. "I know. I don't care if they do. Go on."

Blinking away the cloud of sleep from her eyes, Andrea unfolded the will and began to read aloud.

"This is the last will and testament of Katie Alexandra Steel…"

Slowing down, Kate settled into a more city-friendly speed. The last thing she wanted was to attract attention of traffic police on her way to the industrial port of London.

_"__I, __Katie __Alexandra __Steel, __eldest __daughter __of __Edouard __and __Marie __Steel __here __by __grant, __on __the __event __of __my __passing, __the __sum __of __1 __million __euros __to __the __possession __and __care __of __Kelly __Jones , __Head __Girl __of __St.__Trinians __and __Annabelle __Fritton__…"_

After riding around for a while in the city, Kate knew that she had better ask for directions else she would never get to her destination.  
Pulling up out the front of bar, the Franko- Russian dismounted from her bike and removed her helmet, stepping away from her bike towards the bar entrance.

"_The __remaining __sum __is __to __be __divided __equally __amongst __the __seniors __at __St.__Trinians __and __to __the __funding __of __the __school. __All __access __to __my __bank __account __and __the __remainder __of __my __personal __belongings __are __to __be __managed __by __Kelly __Jones __in __the __hopes __that __she __decides __what __to __do __with __them __to __her __choosing. __Taylor __Becket __is __given __the __ownership __of __my __black __leather __jacket __as __a __symbol __of __my __friendship __to __her__… _"

Ignoring the looks and wolf whistles aimed at her, Kate strode over to a man who looked somewhat like a bouncer.  
"Excuse me?" She began, careful to be polite. The bouncer turned lazily and eyed her for a good minute before asking what she wanted.

Andrea put down the will and picked up another piece of folded paper. A letter. With a nod from Kelly, she began to read…

"_Dear Kelly, by the time you have opened this letter, I will be well away from St. Trinians. Don't be alarmed. I haven't been kidnapped or anything like that. I chose to leave because I could no longer live with running…"_

"Im a little lost, could you give me directions to get to the industrial area by the Thames? You know where the warehouses are?"  
Expecting an odd look, Kate took a little step back, pressing her arms close to her body as a chill seeped into her body.

The bouncer, clean shaven head and a goatee indeed gave her an odd look but instead of answer her question, asked her one in return.

"_Spending my life running from my enemy, dragging those who I meet into my troubles and see them suffer for it. It goes against my code to run. I hate it. So I have decided to face my enemy for the last time in the hopes that, in some way, I am freed from running and hiding like a coward."_

Giving him a pained look, Kate bounced her knees to drive out the cold. "Look, it really isn't any of your business, not being rude but Im in a hurry and I have to get there ASAP."

Holding out his hands in a gesture of defense the bouncer spoke up.  
"Ok ok, cool it kid. First ya go'ta 'ead east, find the tall building with a massive fish on the side. Once you find tha', turn North 'nd ride along till you see a sign with Marine industries on it. You can't miss it from there lass."

Nodding firmly, Kate backed away towards Kelly's bike, thanking the bouncer.

"_I hope you forgive me, but I lied to you earlier when I was on your phone. Annabelle has been taken by Boris and I intend to get her back. Don't follow me. Promise me you won't, It will only ruin my chances of getting her back unharmed. I've dragged into enough shit already."_

Back on the bike again, the 16 year old drove off in the direction the bouncer gave her. East to Annabelle, East to Boris.

"_Take __comfort __in __the __fact __that __I __know __what __I__'__m __doing, __I __have __protection __and __I __don__'__t __want __you __at __the __risk __of __your __lives. __Promise __on __Belle__'__s __life __that __you __won__'__t __follow __me._"

While she rod, she found herself humming along to a song that had stirred her heart, the song that made her feel part of the family, part of the legend that was St. Trinians. Feeling the pressure lift from her throat, a smile crawled up her face. The first time she had truly found her place was at St. Trinians. Her home.

"_Being at St. Trinians made me brave again. You helped me work up the courage to face my fears. You and Belle are two of the most loyal, loving people I've met. I love you both, you filled the gap that was left by my sister, and Belle, my mother. You gave me a family, one that will stay with me forever. I cannot pretend that I know I'll come back alive. I cannot pretend that I'll ever see you again, or Belle, or those damn Chavs. I can't believe it but I will miss the bickering that goes on between Zoë and Bianca. You should keep an eye out, I swear they like each other more then they let on."_

"ASBO the Chav, the Emo and their mates…"

"_I have accepted that I may die. It's part of life after all. We all die and my time has probably come. I'm not afraid to die. I've had to live with that feeling for years so don't fret, Im no stranger to it. At least I can leave knowing that my family are safe."_

Towering far above her was the very building that the bouncer mentioned. A massive corporate building with a swordfish held up on the side, lit up by red and blue neon lights.

Smoothly navigating between two cars, light reflected on her visor again, exposing her face for the briefest of moments and then disappearing again.

"Torment the slags we offer special rates and if they complain, we do it all again!"

"_On my arrival, you gave me the greatest compliment I could ever receive. You never pitied me. You never treated me like inexperience pre-teen. You shared with me- a stranger, your most private hangout._

_So thank you for showing me, for helping me, for not pitying me. Thank you for the chance to belong again. I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do. I have to. Please understand. I do it so you can see your friends again. And Annabelle who you care for so much. Tell her your feelings. You'll be surprised what you may find._

_Don't let the bastards get you down Kelly Jones._

_I'll bring them back._

_Love, _

_Kate Steel."_

The three in the room stood in silence as Andrea folded the letter back up again, biting back sobs as a tear began to slide down her cheek.  
Polly looked up at Kelly.

"Kelly. She left something in the envelope for you."  
Unable to move, Kelly's legs began to shake.

"Its your necklace." Chocked Andrea, her make up beginning to run as she carefully produced the barbwire necklace from the envelope.

"Oh god!" Kelly suddenly broke and her legs gave way, falling to the floor, her emotions exploded out form her, leaving her crying violently on the floor of her room at the feet of Polly and Andrea.

The directions she had been given were good. With a satisfied nod, the St. Trinian entered the industrial yard. Above her where she had parked was tall fence, no doubt holding coils of barbwire at the top. The area was well lit and empty of human presence. To her right, about 100 meters away was rows and rows of cargo crates.

Bending down, Kate pushed her fingers into her shoe and with much effort, pulled out the knife and set to work on the locks.

**Dun duuuuuuuuuun dun! I can't write much more then that today. I have to go study and try to pass my exams of which I couldn't give a rats arse for anymore. I hope you enjoyed it. Till next chapter which will probs be coming at the 22nd of November. Review please!**


	37. Bargaining chips

**wow! 100 reviews! yay im so glad my work has paid off. Enjoy, review please just coz.**  
**i don't own anything except my whisky that im drinking while i type this. This is guna be a short one because I want to start a specific scene at the beginning.**

Six AM. Three hours spent sleeping in a cold, rusty crate but it didn't matter. Kate was there and she had a job to do. Rescue the Tottys and Annabelle. Thats all that mattered. Aching with stiffness deep in her bones, the St Trinian crawled out of the crate, head bowed and her hair flopped in her face.  
Mumbling profanities when she rolled of the crate and exposed to early morning sunshine in her face.  
"Ugghh this is NOT how I want to wake up in the morning." Yawned Kate, stretching her body and clicking every bone with a satisfied smirk.  
Moistening her lips, Kate turned back to the open doors of the crate and picked up her satchel, ready to eat.

News travels fast at St. Trinians. By eight AM, everyone knew what had just happened. One of their own was on a suicide mission and three were held captive, hurt or unhurt they didn't know. The first years had no idea who the mafia were, Polly and Celia were surprised when they shook their heads out of confusion as to who the mafia were. Kelly refused to tell them. SHe refused to see anyone. Locking herself inside of her room, occasional fits of swearing and smashes had been heard. THe dorm was extremely jumpy and out of order. THe geeks had shown signs of distress at not having Posh Totty to argue with. The twins sulked at not having Annabelle around to give warm hugs. Bianca and Zoe were at each others throats, Bianca having woken up to find herself tied to a spinning wheel and Zoe in front of her sharpening her knives on a rotating whet stone, she screamed blue murder and managed to rock the wheel over and crashing to the ground, Bianca broke free. It had been an hour and no one had seen them. Andrea and Taylor went to Polly, Polly went to Kelly and Kelly did nothing.

By 9:30am, the sky had given off a brilliant gold sheen to everything below. So far into the morning, the sky was mostly cloudless and a medium breeze travelled inland, mostly blocked off from the wharf by the warehouses. Behind her crate, Kate prepared herself. SHe had eaten her fill so she wouldn't get hungry for a long time, drank a little but not enough to relieve her bladder. Leaving her satchel behind the crate, the 16 year old finished loading the 50 Cal. and had shoved her Buretta into the back of her jeans, deciding that she wouldn't use it until necessary. The Buretta, even though just a hand gun, had one hell of a kick. Shoving the 50 Cal. in the front of her pants, she retracted her stomach in fright as the cold of the metal brushed past her stomach. Grasping the tear gas canister in her hand, she pulled out the safety key, opened her cellphone and speed dialed Annabelle's cellphone.

Annabelle's eyes drooped heavily. She had had no sleep in the last 48 hours. Chelsea and her girls on the other hand, snored away. None of them were hurt in any way save the graze under Annabelle's chin. It had been hours since she had last retained feeling in her bum. Tied up with her hands behind her back against a steel pile in the middle of an abandoned warehouse had left her in a pissy mood. It hadn't done anything for her appearance in anyway. All four girls were scruffy and sore with a couple of bruises here and there.

Above the girls in the mezzanine office, sat Katrina, Vladimir and Boris. Each making their way through a pack of cigarettes and toasting themselves with vodka. All three had been enjoying a laugh when the cell phone- Annabelle's cellphone- on the desk vibrated, buzzing across the surface of the mouldy desk only to have a dirty hand slam on top of it.

Katrina watched his face intently from behind a thin sheet of smoke. Her sculpted eyebrow raised when Boris smiled wolfishly.  
"Is it her?" Asked the Russian women, sandwiching her cigarette between her two fingers and taking it out.

"Da...Hello Kate...haha, you forget my dear. I have bargining chips. You do not." At the mention of Kate's name, Katrina's eyes widened in interest and she leaned over the table, taking a quick puff before putting it in the ashtray. When Boris put the phone down she was the first to question him.  
After confirming Katrina's suspicions, Boris stood up with a victorious smirk and made for the door, ushering the others to follow him.

Annabelle glowered at the descending party, gathering all her anger and hate and throwing it at them with her eyes. The man before her, with icy blue eyes and a scar down his throat eyed Annabelle over, resting for a moment on her St. Trinians logo then lifting up to her eyes.  
"You must be Annabelle." Said Boris, his thick accent rolling forth.

A shiver went down Annabelle's spine and the tiny hairs on her neck began to stand up.  
"And what? You must be an asshole." Fumed the younger Fritton, not afraid to show a bit of the Fritton stripe.  
"A friend has come to see you."  
Her heart jumped. _Kelly!  
_"I thought you would like to see her before you died."

Color began to drain from Annabelle's face, and her St. Trinian brave face faltered. Her reaction sparked a bubble of laughter from her captors, followed by commands in Russian. A language, she suddenly regretted choose Spanish over.

Kate stood by her back, her arms folded and her fingers tapping nervously against the crook of her arm. Behind her was a long stretch of empty Quay side. Before her was a distance of 100 meters that laid out between her and the Warehouse which she knew contained her mortal enemy. The reason for all of her pain and suffering. Squinting against the sunlight, Kate frowned, extremely uneasy and frustrated by her current position.  
Standing balanced, with her feet shoulder width apart, Kate clasped her hands behind her back and waited.

SHe didn't have to wait long. The side door of the warehouse with its window tapped over opened with a dull groan. Out of the shadow of the warehouse emerged Annabelle, Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe. After them, Katrina, Vladimir, two others she didn't recognize and...  
Kate's stomach twisted, an explosive rage burned in her throat. Gripping her wirsts tighter behind her back, she fought for self control as Boris Krakoviskov came out, a toothy smile lighting up his demeaner in a cold, evil sense.

From her distance, Kate looked over Boris's captives checking them for visible wounds. All the while letting her left hand drop and caress the handle of the hand gun lodged in the back of her jeans.

**short I know but hey. I hoped it was sufficient but im tired from exams. review please.**


	38. Special Delivery, no charge

**Hi guys, this update has been long in coming but hey, its here now right?  
This'll be short coz I only have an hour of free time..hope its ok.  
*insert disclaimer stating that I don't own anything.***

Staring coldly ahead, Kate stood still as the coast wind tousled her hair.

"Alright Russian, this is how it works. You let them go, they walk over to me and you let them leave unharmed, unfollowed. Free…" Swallowing down her nerves, Kate removed her hand from behind her back and placed both hands on her hips.  
"And once there away safely, you get me." Called Kate, pointing to her captive St. Trinians.

Across from her, Boris nodded slowly, sucking on his bottom lip.  
"And the documents you stole…" He returned, trying to contain his excitement at finally getting Kate where he wanted. 10 years had built up to this moment. Hundreds of thousands of miles traveled, hundreds of thousands of money spent to finish the black list. 10 long years and to finally wind up facing his enemy who he had greatly underestimated.

Taking a breath, Kate cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted for Boris to let his friends go. So far her arch enemy had complied and was sticking to the agreement. Kate new that he wouldn't cheat, he had spent a decade of his life trying to find her. She knew that he would play to the game because he wasn't going to risk loosing her again.

Slowly, Annabelle and the Totties made their way as quickly as they could towards Kate. As they got closer, Kate saw that the Totties had tears streaming down her face and Annabelle was most likely trying hold back on the water works.

Kate stepped forward as Annabelle grabbed her in a tight hug, bursting into tears.  
"What the hell is going on Kate!"

Ignoring Annabelle, Kate looked past Fritton's shoulders to se that the Russians stayed put.  
Keeping her eyes on the Russians, Kate spoke, her tone every little bit hurried like her racing heart.

"Alright listen to me…ok?" Kate grasped Annabelle's shoulders and turned her side on. To her surprise, Annabelle listened.  
"When I've finished talking, I want you to take off your heels, I don't care if Chelsea has new ones on, you make her take them off. Then I want you to fun like fuck for the crates. There is a rusty one with a door open look to your left and there should be a fence with a hole in it…Kelly's bike is there. I want you to take this.." Kate pressed her fingers to her abdomen where the 50. Cal. Handgun was hidden.  
"And you get on that bike and ride like hell back to St. Trinians…"  
Stealing a look at the Russians, Kate looked back to Annabelle, satisfied that they hadn't moved. Pulling out the 50. Cal she pulled Annabelle into a firm hug. At the same time she shoved the gun in the back of Annabelle's skirt where it would be hidden from view. Annabelle shrieked and jerkedforward from the sudden contact of cold metal.  
"This is a last resort.."  
"KATE!"  
Rolling her eyes, Kate pulled the fingers at Boris.  
"JUST WAIT! I'll be there in a second you fusty bastard!" She called, grinning.  
Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the K-bar and pressed it into Annabelle's hands.  
"I'm sure you're creative enough how to use it."  
"Kate wait…are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
Pausing, Kate wondered to herself, what was she doing?  
"Yes I do…I'll see you soon. Now go! GO!"  
Annabelle wasted no time, there was a look in Kate's eye that wasn't to be argued with. Annabelle was still too deep in shock to realize what really was going to happen to Kate.

Kate waited till Annabelle and the Totties had taken their heels off and were sprinting as told towards the crates.  
Taking a deep breath, Kate turned her body towards the Russians and lifted her arms parallel to the ground. Plastering her cheeky smirk on her face, Kate yelled out to Boris.  
"AND LOOK! EXPRESS DELIVERY JUST FOR YOU BORIS!" Laughing, Kate began to walk forward, hands still held out. Every step she took closer, the cold of the Buretta barrel chilled her tail bone.

Deciding to go out smiling, Kate stopped 2 meters from Boris, still smirking.  
"And there ain't even a fee on collection."  
Boris smiled, exposing a row of white teeth only broken by a silver tooth.  
On his heels, he bounced, hands clasped infront of him.  
"Ahh. Katie Katie..your humor..very anti-English is it not."  
Tilting her head to the side, Kate chuckled.  
"Us French hate Ruskies more because they really don't know how to shower." Wrinkling her nose up, Kate flipped the bird again leaned in closer.  
"I'm not afraid of you…"  
Kate still held her smile when Boris's knee slammed into her stomach, sending her towards the ground.  
Boris couldn't deny that he felt somewhat unnerved when Kate started laughing, holding herself up by the elbow as she tried to calm the tremors in her body.  
"And I thought Ex KGB were trained in more creative ways."  
"Katrina." Said Boris sweetly.  
At the mention of her name, Katrina stepped forward and in a smooth flow of movement, lifted her foot and slammed it under Kate's chin.  
Boris watched in satisfaction as his nemesis crumpled to the ground as limp as wet string, blood running down her nose and lip.

At the other end of the wharf, Chelsea watched as Kate went down and didn't move from behind the crate. Her view was cut off when Annabelle grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards the hole in the fence.

**Sorry it was so short. But I gota make you guys fall of your chairs some how. My times up. See ya next time…btw, that little review button is pretty nifty is you press it.**


	39. She snaps like Mary Poppins

Kate awoke slowly, feeling the stabs of pain behind her eyes. Knowing it was best not to open her eyes till the pain subsided, Kate kept her eyes closed as she moved carefully. A cold stiffness clung to the joints in her knees, protesting against her efforts to extend them.  
"Ahhh!" Gasped Kate when the stiffness ebbed away now that her legs were fully extended, Kate felt around with her feet for anything that was lying on the floor. No such luck.

It was a good five minutes till the pain behind her eyes reduced and she was able to open her eyes with nothing more then a throb.  
Looking around, she noticed that she was in a room. A room with four walls as plain as bread. No windows, no tables no chair save the one that she sat on in the center of the room, her hands tied behind her back to a water pipe. The door looked like it was from a giant freezer, heavy and sound proof. In the ceiling corner to her right, a camera with a green light blinking had been focused on Kate.  
Seeing this, Kate couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Really Boris? I think you watch to many cop shows. AS IF THERE IS ANYTHING FOR ME TO DO!"  
Kate's voice bounced around the walls. She didn't care if no one was near by, she knew Boris had heard her.

Kelly slouched at the end of the bed head in hands, bottles beside her, and Kate's letter lying on top of her thighs. Kate was gone. Annabelle was gone. Her Annabelle  
"No..." Slurred Kelly, her eyes puffy and red. "Not...mine...never mine..."  
A sudden prickly feeling spread throughout her body, goosebumps appearing on her arms. She paid them no head, nor the figure sitting on the desk in front of her.

Alex tilted her head to the side, her legs swinging over the edge of the desk. The swinging motion gave a bit of sway to her midnight hair.  
Looking down at her sister on the floor in a mess, Alex shook her head, sighing. Lifting her left hand, Alex snapped her fingers.  
One of the unopened cider bottles next to Kelly disappeared, only to appear seconds later in Alex's left hand.  
"Ahh, that god that driver wasn't drinking cider when he killed me." Smiled Alex, flicking the cap off casually with a finger. "Else I wouldn't be able to drink it."  
She winked at Kelly and took a swig. The cap landed on Alex's legs with a pat as she kept drinking till the bottle was half empty.

Licking the flavour off her lips, Alex set the bottle down next to her, waiting for Kelly to answer. When she didn't, Alex frowned.  
"Oi!"  
Nothing.  
Narrowing her sapphire eyes, Alex called out to Kelly but was again not answered.  
"Oh for fucks sake Kel, the silent treatment is like, for babies." Grumbled Alex, letting her frustration simmer.  
Scooping up the cap, she threw it at Kelly's head. She was already smiling, expecting Kelly to react. The bottle cap sailed through the air but instead of hitting the top of Kelly's head, it went right through the Head Girl's head and landed on the bed.  
"What? OHHHH! RIGHT!" Slapping her forehead with her palm, Alex snapped her fingers again.  
"OI Jones."  
"What?" Came a mumble from behind Kelly's veil of hair.  
Beaming, Alex sat up straighter. "That's better. I really need to get a better hang of the finger snapping thing."

Lifting her head slowly, Kelly fixed her sister's ghost with glare from behind narrowed eyelids.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't worry about me, worry about you, lets face it Kel. You smell." Alex wrinkled her nose, eyeing all the bottles on the floor.  
"I'll take note of that." Kelly folded her arms and turned her head to the window on her right.  
"No really...you smell...as in you need a shower." Alex raised her eyebrows, jutting her head forward.  
When Kelly refused to respond, it was Alex's turn to growl.  
"Fine. I'll have to do it myself." Jumping off the desk with ease, the young Jones spoke the word shower aloud and snapped her fingers.

The Jones sister re-appeared inside Kelly's private bathroom. Kelly reacted badly.  
"ALEX!" Lashing out at her sister, Kelly hoped to push her sister away from her. But not before Alex snapped her fingers and Kelly's hand went through her stomach without effecting her.  
With an evil smirk, Alex let out a growl. "My turn."  
Faster then Kelly could process, Alex snapped her fingers speaking four words.  
"Clothes, shower on, cold."

Kelly screamed blue murder as ice cold water cascaded down on her now naked body.  
"ALEEEX!"  
From outside the bathroom, Alex began moving around cleaning Kelly's bedroom.  
"No point in trying to come out!" She yelled back, throwing an empty tequila bottle in the rubbish bin followed by a whisky bottle.  
"I locket the door and your stuck there until you shower!"  
She knew Kelly wouldn't listen. She could only repeat herself when she heard Kelly thumping on the bathroom door from the inside.  
"Shower first, then you can come out." Sang Alex, walking over to the door.  
Inside the bathroom, Kelly gave up and slopped back into the shower, turning the marker to hot and reaching for her shampoo.

"Just a minute, don't say a word." Alex informed Kelly's visitor and snapped her fingers.  
"What was that about?"  
ALex shrugged and flopped down on the bed, patting beside her in a motion for her company to sit.  
"Just so she can't hear us." Seeing the frown on her companion's face, Alex began to explain.  
"I seem to have acquired this really cool thing, if i want something, I just say the word and snap my fingers and it appears in my hand." Alex grinned, displaying her white teeth.  
"Im a ghost version of Mary Poppins. Except i'm so much bloody cooler then her. I never thought being a ghost was so fun!"  
"You know, you really should be careful about appearing before people. You would have made me the first teenager to have a heart attack, appearing before me like you did."  
"Ahh!" Alex lifted a finger infront of her face. "But it was worth it. I got you to wake up which you probably wouldn't have."  
"I did thank you for that."  
Alex nodded. "Well Kelly's almost done, I'm just guessing but when she comes out, I'll make sure that she's wearing a robe. Don't want you to burn your eyes now do ya." With a mischievous wink, Alex disappeared with a snap of her fingers and appeared in the bathroom, her back facing Kelly.

"I hate you so much Alexandra." Growled Kelly, covering herself up with the towel.  
"Calm down spaz. Now, you better put your robe on and your make up. I would say that your visitor wouldn't like to be scarred by you baring your brilliance to her eyes...but we both know that would be a lie. She wouldn't even be scarred, I'm thinking she'd just blush or faint."  
Frowning, Kelly reached over Alex's shoulder to the black satin robe hanging on the door.  
"You talk so much shit do you know that?"  
Alex laughed at her sister's foul mood and unlocked the door.  
"Start getting used to it. Can't stop me."  
Rolling her dark eyes, Kelly pushed past Alex and opened the door.

"Kelly." Alex's companion stood up from the bed, clasping her hands in front of her.  
Kelly Jones, one with everlasting class and the best with keeping her composure, lost control in a second and began to cry at the sight in front of her.

**OOOOH I wonder who's in her room!**


	40. The old fashioned way

**Right, this is where it starts to get ver. violent. Little kiddies or if your not mature enough to deal with violence then go to another story.  
**

It was midday when the door to Kate's makeshift cell groaned open. Kate lifted her head, refusing to look defeated even though she had given up long ago. She had long decided that she wasn't going to give her enemy the satisfaction of seeing her reactions.  
A bulky man who Kate knew as Vladimir stepped through, having to duck his head as he went. In his hand, he held a mini pump water bottle and a box of KFC chips. In his other hand, he held a collapsable chair. Kate watched him silently as Vladimir set up his chair in front of hers and sat down, their knees touching.  
At the contact, Kate jerked her knees away, disgusted in having to be in the same room as him.  
"Are you hungry?" Commanded Vladimir, his thickly accent Russian rolled off his tongue.  
Kate regarded him in silence, holding his gaze with her own, defiant gaze. She knew what he was trying to do.  
"Do you really think I'm stupid? I know what you're trying to do." Smirked Kate, shaking her head in disappointment.  
"You here for long time." He shrugged, Leaning back and shoving chips in his mouth.  
The silence in the room was short, broken by the door opening again, giving Kate a full view of Katrina Pavlov, the dark and dangerous Russian.

Turning in his seat, Vladimir nodded to Katrina and stood up. Kate was only able to catch a few words as they whispered to each other.  
Kate followed Vladimir left the room, pressing the box into Katrina's hands.  
The second she sat down, Kate felt a horrible sense of fear throb in her gut. She didn't like this woman at all. She was cold, her eyes were empty. She was however determind not to let it show.  
"How good of you to drop by Steel."  
Thinking whether or not to rise to the bait, Kate kept contact with her enemy, hoping to stare her down.  
"Well I know I really make parties something special, you know, my presence makes the whole room buzz...as I can see. But seriously, you're too stiff. Lighten up."  
Before she could begin to smirk, Katrina's hand shot out and connected with Kate's face.  
"Watch you tongue or I will cut it out." Katrina's words were as venomous as her. Kate dismissed Katrina's threatening words easily, knowing full well that Boris wouldn't let that happen so she decided to have a bit more fun.  
_After all, I have nothing to loose.  
_"Jesus, you need to get laid more often...ever been told to loosen up a bit?"  
Kate only saw a blurred image of the women's hand flying towards her face.  
Katrina watched with satisfaction as Kate's head snapped to the side from the force of her slap. She waited patiently while Kate's head remained hanging to the side, her eye widening and relaxing as she seemed to get her head around what just happened. A red mark was already starting to appear.  
Slowly, Kate turned her attention back to Katrina, defiance glowing in her eyes.  
"Damn...you are a mental case."  
Ignoring her comment, Katrina pulled Kate closer till their noses almost touched, feeling each other's breathing on their skin.  
"We found the document. It was a fake."  
Smiling with amusement, Kate held Katrina's gaze firmly with her own. Katrina, seeing this as a battle of the mind, kept her focus firm on Kate's eyes. Little did she know, Kate had silently moved her knee in between Katrina's knees, directly above, if not almost touching, the Russian's stomach. One jerk was all it took and Katrina would be on the floor, holding her stomach. She didn't spend most of her teenage years learning martial arts for nothing.  
"About time, no point now though. The money has already been claimed."  
Seeing her captor pause, Kate moved her knee back to where it was. Growling in anger, Katrina stood up from the chair, gathered the food with her and made for the door.  
Allowing herself to display a pleased smile at her small victory, Kate straightened her posture and watched Katrina retreat from her person.

Secretly thankful that Katrina had left, Kate kept the smile on her face. She wasn't scared of Boris or Vladimir. Truth be told, she didn't see why she should be scared of Vladimir after all the Franko- Russian doubted that the burly Russian had to brain cells to rub together for a spark.  
_No. If I'm going to be scared of someone, they must be worthy of my fear.  
_

"...I do not like it. She is too confident. Kate has plan. I'm sure of it."  
Boris eyed Katrina, noting her tense posture, the uneasy shuffling of her feet.  
"She does not." He replied, waving her off. " She cannot escape and knows it. Kate is confident because she has accepted that she will not leave alive. The last thing she can do, the last thing that she can control is how she deals with us. Her father was the same. He was confident in death, he smiled and welcomed it. He had no fear."  
"And Kate is of same?"  
"Da...Kate belongs to special breed of people. Those who have no fear except for those they love. The only fear aside from that is temporary. You wouldn't have noticed but Kate would have felt fear inside when you stepped in room. Her pride is too strong to let that fear take hold of her. It will disappear soon and you will find Kate no longer scared of you."  
Katrina frowned, Boris was making no sense. He desired to make Kate suffer but here he was telling her that Kate would not!  
"Then if you are sure she won't care what we do to her, let us go after her friends." Katrina took her place infront of the desk, her uneasiness now gone and replaced by frustration.  
"No." Replied Boris. "If we go after friends, we draw attention to ourselves. One life over a whole schools worth. The one life will not be noticed. Hundreds of lives suddenly disappearing will be noticed."  
Standing still, Katrina showed her slow agreement through her eyes.  
"After all, No one cares about Kate Steel. She has no family. She has nobody." Boris let himself smile, once again displaying his metal tooth.  
"Then how do we deal with her?" Vladimir pitched in, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against.  
"We break her down. Everyone has weak point but we don't need to bother about that...we'll break her old fashion way..Im sure you father passed down the training he got from KGB to you Katrina?"  
Savagly smiling, Katrina lifted her chin up in the air, glowing pride at the mention of her father.  
"Oh yes comrade...yes he did." 

**SEX!** now that i have your attention...I'm struggling a little bit with the next part you can probs tell coz of the gap between updates and this...crappy update...a little harder then i thought. STILL on the bright side, Victoria Azarenka is in the Australian Open finals! :D  
Short chapter but hey, suspense is good. I'm not here tomorrow, got a breakup party to go to and the finals on saturday- Victoria Azarenka vs. Maria Sharapova (Yes im a huge tennis fan...figured yet?) so I may be able to get some more work done saturday morning whether or not i have a hangover (very likely I will) or sunday...peace out for now... GO AZARENKA!


	41. Technology, Fornication and Cheeseland

**Long time since I updated this. University is a shit load of work and im a few months from Law school so EVERYTHING is on the backburner...lol, if you had come to me a year ago and told how hard i would be studying now, i would have totally laughed in your face and told you to pull your head out the sky. I actually think my retina's are like broken from studying.**

Someone please tell me how lame this update is? lol.

Disclaimer...and stuff...

Alex watched Kelly wrap Annabelle in her arms for a fierce hug. Unable to keep from rolling her eyes, Alex returned to her invisible state before float-walking to the window seat in the room to watch the encounter. "Ugh. Romance. Yuck." With mixed ghost emotions, Alex felt a little uncomfortable seeing Kelly breaking down, crying heavily and clutching onto Annabelle as if she was her life force. Listening to Annabelle's equally upset rambling about Kate's sacrifice, Alex felt a sense of admiration for the girl who had been welcomed into the St. Trinians ranks with Kelly's own barbwire necklace.

"...They have her! We have to get her out Kel! We can't just leave her there!" Sobbed the young Fritton, gripping Kelly's blouse tightly with whitening knuckles.  
A hard lump in Kelly's throat refused to go but she had to be strong.  
"She made me promise...n...not to come after her!" Replied the Head Girl, frowning in effort to control her flow of tears.  
"What?" Kelly's words registered in Annabelle's brain, drawing a pained gasp. This wasn't right.  
Kelly's heart screamed as she felt Annabelle pull away and examine her face.  
"She left a letter...She...she made me..." With a choke, Kelly waved Annabelle off and hurried over to her bed, seizing the crumpled remains of Kate's letter, alcohol stains blotching out the white paper. Sniffing miserably, Kelly thrust the letter into Annabelle's hands, waiting her to take it before wiping her running mascara. Deciding that she didn't want to hear this, Alex snapped her fingers and her ghostly body shimmered into disappearance with one destination in mind.

A woosh of air brushed past her ears before she landed with a sickening crunch onto the concrete. Feeling something snap, and white hot pain explode in her shoulder. A deep groan emitted from her throat, barely conscious to do anything else. Screaming itself was draining.  
"Not so strong now are you. You are disgrace to Russian blood." Sneered the masculine voice. Lying unmoving, not really receptive to the throbbing Kate closed her eyes and focused on the coolness of the concrete against her cheek. Flinching when something wet and slimy struck her in the face.  
The clang of the door echoed in the small room. As it ebbed, Kate remained still, listening to the sound of her breathing. It ached. Everything did. Her knees, her elbows, her shoulder, her neck, her head...just everything.  
Prone to sudden bouts of coughing, Kate figured she had developed some sort of cold due to the beating her immune system took.  
Finally, after staying still for at least an hour, darkness unfolded over her eyes and she slipped into a deep sleep.

With an inaudible poof! Alex rocketed through the wall into Kate's makeshift cell. "Finally! So bloody hard to move through iron rods and damn concrete." Rolling her misty green eyes, Alex bobbed in the air over to Kate's form. "Hang in there Kate. Kelly and the girls need you. I'll watch over you but I can't involve myself just yet."

In the geek's section of the dorm, Polly stood looking over lucy's shoulder as the girl scrolled through pages and pages of code.  
"I hope you put the laptop on charge. Last time you tried to hack into a swiss bankaccount you didn't and the laptop crashed." Deadpanned Polly, much to Lucy's embarrassment. "Can you please not say that so loud! If Chelsea was to hear, she would give me grief for the rest of my life!" Whispered Lucy, trying to control the shade of red from creeping into her cheeks.  
Shrugging, Polly replied factually that geeks do not make mistakes. Ever. And if the computer crashed, she would personally inform Chelsea.  
"I dunno know why you don't jus' go ta cheeseland. Besides, i'm gettin' sick of this 'eat wave. We can go snowboardin' innit!" Beamed Taylor from her position on her bed. "I mean.." continued Taylor, flick her hand casually in the air. "The twin's have this brilliant modification done ta my snowboard innit! Li'tle shites put a couple 'o' rockets on the back."  
Holding back a groan and instead, opting to roll her eyes, Polly monotonously corrected Taylor. "Switzerland Taylor. Not cheeseland. In any case, there is a school pool which you COULD have used. That is before you put those box jellyfish in them and pushed bursar in there. We are not about to go to Switzerland because Kelly, Chelsea and mostly everyone in this dorm have been put on the most wanted list in Switzerland. I've had no time changing the status."  
"..Righ' yeah I get it... wiv all this...Mafia shit goin' on." Taylor awkwardly trundled off and turned away and sighed.  
"Damn. I wish Kate was back 'ere. I had some epic plans 'nd I needed her 'elp. She ain't a bad girl innit!"  
"GOT IT!" Shrieked Lucy, bouncing up on her chair in excitement. Narrowing her eyes, Polly turned the laptop towards herself and watched as numbers flickered across the screen quickly. The process of transferring money was as easy as writing a mathematics textbook. Pathetically so.  
"Well done Luc. Taylor go get Kel."

Twenty minutes later, Kelly had yet to return. Frustrated at people's lack of respect for the notion of urgency, Polly ventured to the second floor where she saw Taylor digging into Chelsea. Again.  
"Why can't you just resist temptation for ONCE Taylor?" Polly moaned to herself.  
"...S'not my fault you is dumb innit! The only fing ya know 'ow ta do is fuck 'n' do ya hair. You is well genetic!"  
"Fornicate. Fornicate and it is generic. Not genetic, Taylor." Corrected Polly, walking into the little argument.

Straighting herself up, Taylor forced a casual, I-ain't-bovvered expression and stroked her hair. "Yeah I said generic. Are you deaf geek?!"  
"Well thats very silly of you to suggest since I just heard everything you just said. What have I told you about using words you do not understand?" Scolded Polly, clearly annoyed in Taylor's eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah yeah. Wot ya doing here anyways?"  
"Well I came to cuff someone's ear because I've been waiting for a long time and Kelly hasn't returned yet."  
As Polly expected, a clueless expression highlighted Taylor's face. Deeply irked, Polly rose an eyebrow and quicker then Taylor could blink, the tall, thin geek thrust her hand out and cuffed Taylor's ear.  
"OH MY GAWD! WOT THE FUCK POLLY!"

**Thanks all for reading..now would you kindly review? I approve guest reviews since they are soo hard to come by these days.  
Please don't shoot me for the lack of updating it seems, that my writing ability is starting to dry up...but don't worry. i'll watch St. Ts again and finish this fic. Just gimme some slack to get back into this business again...not that I get any profit for it.**


	42. Ghostly Conversations Part 1

**2014 Huh. We'll I'm in my second year of law school and I decided I should update a filler chapter. I'm still working out the ending, I have some issues with it but hey. I really wanted to see Alex come back. Read & Review. This chapter is for Gloane-93, the awesome person she is. Bold is Author note, italics are ghost talk and scenes that are either dreamed or under the influence of drugs ha. Not the usual huge couple of 1000 word chapters but you'll live.**

Kate stirred when the rusty door to her make-shift cell was opened. Slowly, and with a lot of effort she opened her eyes to see the front of Vladimir's boots infront of her face. Faux green snake skin.

"Food. You eat now." Grunted the bulky Russian, dropped fast food infront of her.  
"Are you incapable of cooking like normal people? Or do you just eat fast food and have it piled on your fat ass?" Sneered Kate, spitting at his feet. Bad Idea. With a resounding crack, Vladimir's foot connected with her face, throwing her from her front to her back. Kate blacked out instantly with wetness pooling on the ground where her head lay…

"_OI! Open your eyes you lazy shit!" Called out Alex, snapping her fingers and appearing above Kate, hovering with her legs crossed. _

_A shower of pebbles landed on the unmoving body of Kate, sprawled out with legs stretched out and arms in uncomfortable positions. _

"_Shit I know you're being tortured but will you please goddam listen to me?"_

"_Nnuugh!" _

"_Nooow we're getting somewhere!" Grinned Alex, displaying pearl white teeth. _

_It took a long time for Kate to gather herself together and push herself up into the sitting position. When she did, she experienced a horrible sensation of vertigo. Considering she was both dehydrated, injured and in general bad shape, it shouldn't have been a surprised when she dry retched for a few minutes. Finally, after a painful 10 minutes, Kate threw up. _

"_Wow..I had these freshly made and you went and vomited all over them. Shit. Have some respect for the dead innit!" Exclaimed Alex, flicking flecks of vomit off her black blazer, still emblazoned with the gothic 'S' for St. Trinians._

_Finally composing herself, Kate looked up through droopy eyes. Her hair was a mess, greasy and strands stuck up and hung out from her hair tie. Her face smeared with dirt. "Who..who are you?" Kate croaked, rubbing her face clean. _

_Raising perfectly sculpted eyebrows in ill-amusement, Alex sniffed and sat up straight, folding her arms. "You're shitting me. You never say photos? SO going to have to haunt Kelly about that. Hardly remembering valuable alumni…I'm fucking Alexandra Jones!" Kate looked at her as confused as a deer in headlights only without the antlers._

"_Am I dead?" Whispered Kate, touching her forehead carefully then proceeding to examine the rest of her head. _

"…_nooo…" Alex gave her a weird look. "Love if you were dead you'd be as see through as me. I am the ghost of Alex Jones and what is more importantly you are in my twilight domain…and say anything about Kirsten Stewart, I'll kill you myself!" She warned, pointing a pale ghostly finger in Kate's face, almost touching her nose._

"_..what?...you talk. So. Much…" Kate trailed off, her brain still waking up._

"_Shit?" Grinned Alex, displaying her teeth again. "I know it's wonderful. But anyway, down to business…Do you know where you are?"_

"_ I don't…you said I'm not dead…so I'm assuming I'm unconscious?" Kate continued to rub her head. Alex leaned forward, chin resting on the palms of her hands. "Smart girl. You didn't freak out like the others. You're not dead and you are unconscious. You're in the space between death and life. I call it the Jones zone."_

"…_mmm." Groaned Kate, preoccupied with checking her body for breakages. This caused Alex to roll her eyes.  
"Fuck would you stop fidgeting?!" jerking forward, Alex clamped her arms around Kate's shoulders and stilled her, getting a semi terrified and pissed off look from the young Franko-Russian._

"_Ok I'll be still shit."_

"_Good. Now. You are in the space between. Do you know why I brought you here?"  
"Tea Party?" Kate looked at her from behind a messy fringe. Alex's slim hand darted out and gave Kate a sharp head slap._

"_No smartass. I brought you here to talk to you. I know those Russians are assholes but you need to eat so you can keep your strength up so you can escape. Kel and Belle and the rest of the lawless bitches at St. Trinians need you. That and they're all a mess."  
"You swear a lot for a ghost." Kate brushed her hair out of her face._

"_So?" Scowled the ghostly Jones. "Being in limbo brings out the worst in people. Get used to it."_

"_Sorry I asked. How is this not a hallucination? This must be my mind going…"_

"_Would you stop with that? You felt me slap your head right?"_

"_Yes….didn't hurt though. Just felt…funny. Tingly."_

"_Yeah because I'm a ghost…see!" Alex swung her arm out dramatically and her arm passed through Kate's abdomen. Clutching her stomach, Kate grimaced and twitched spastically. "OK! I get it!...please don't do that again." Green faced, she slowly drew her legs in to her body._

_**That's it for this part. It's short but you can't sue me. I love you all, until next time.**_


End file.
